Senior Year
by abbymickey24
Summary: Bella and Jasper have never met, but both are headed into their last year of a new college hoping to let the past go. After they meet and with the help of their friends they find where they were always meant to be. AH. B/J.
1. Letting the Past Go

**Another new story. I think I just have to have more than one going at a time. This one has also been done and I'm tweaking it from PG-13 to M. Hope you like this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**************

_**Bella**_

_Finally_, I thought with a sigh as I placed my last suitcase near the door with the others. I was all packed and ready to go tomorrow. Thankfully I only had two suitcases and one duffle bag that I would have to deal with on the plane. The rest of my things had already been shipped to my new apartment.

Ahh, my new apartment I thought falling on my back to the bed. The one I would be sharing with my best friend and then two doors down from my other two best friends.

This time tomorrow I would also be in Athens, Georgia and ready to start my senior year of college at the University of Georgia. I couldn't wait.

I'd spent my first three years at the University of Washington, majoring in secondary education. I worked my ass off getting almost all my courses done that I would need to teach English Literature. I still had to take an American and British Lit class, but I would, for fun, be taking a Shakespearian, Photography, and Art History class as well.

As much as I loved UW it wasn't where my friends were. They had all been at UGA while I was in Seattle having the time of their lives and I had missed out on a lot. You're probably wondering why I wasn't with them. If I didn't get accepted into UGA like they had, but that's not the case. I actually received my acceptance letter first, but a personal issue forced me to stay behind and because of him my dad decided it was in my best interest to stay where he could get to me quickly if need be.

Shaking my head I shoved the memory of him out of my head before it got started and turned my thoughts to my three best friends:

Angela Weber, I met the summer before freshman year of high school, when I'd moved from Phoenix to Forks to live with my dad. I thought for sure I would hate living in the small town, but not five minutes after arriving at my dad's house, Angela came knocking and I never had a chance to hate it. She was always the quiet type and I think I balanced that with my sarcastic sense of humor and exuberance. She has seen me at my best and was always ready to knock me down a notch if my head got too big, but she's seen me at my worst as well and was always my shoulder to cry on and give advice, with nothing but unconditional love and support.

Ben Cheney was another of my best friends. He was also Angela's boyfriend; they had been together since the beginning of 7th grade. Where Angela and I had completely opposite personalities. Ben and I did not; he had the same sense of humor I did and was just a happy person. He was always smiling and ready to tell some funny story. I met him the day after Angela and from that moment on he talked only of going to the University of Georgia where his older brother was just starting. During lunches and nights out he had talked about Sanford Stadium--where all the home football games were played, or Uga--the team mascot, or the big rivalry between them and the Florida Gators. From his first words I was mesmerized and within a week of starting high school I knew that's where I wanted to go as well.

For all of freshman year and half of sophomore year it was just us the three amigos or whatever else you wanted to call us, but then Seth Clearwater moved to town. We ended up sharing the same first period and after I saved him from the school skank he became the fourth part of our little group. Seth was just an all around good guy. He loved life, sports, girls, you name it, and he loved it. We did try to date once but after that disaster we became best friends. We still did everything together though, dances and nights out, even if Angela and Ben weren't with us, but it was never anything more than friends.

All three were my rocks and I loved them more than anything else in this world. How could I not though, they had all tried to talk me into letting them go to UW when they found out I was, but UGA was their dream as much as it was mine and I wasn't about to let them sacrifice that; not after all the shit they'd gotten me through the last couple of months of high school and that following summer.

I missed all three of them so much. I haven't seen anybody since Christmas break and I was starting to go through withdrawals. They usually came home over the summer, but had decided to stay in Athens this time to hunt for apartments. I hated not being with them for the first years, experiencing everything they did, but I was going to make up for it this year.

My dad opened the door to my room and pulled me from my thoughts.

"You all set, Bells?"

"Yep." I said grinning, but when he didn't return it I felt mine slip off my face. I knew that he hated me going. It had taken everything I had just to talk him into it.

"Okay," he said with a sigh.

"Dad I know you aren't happy, but I need this. I need my friends."

"I know. I'm just worried. You were just down the road. and now you'll be thousands of miles away and I won't be able to get to you as quickly."

"Yes, but Seth will be there. He's not going to let anything happen to me and neither will Angela or Ben."

I know that too, but Bells just promise you'll be careful and you'll call all the time."

"I promise dad." I said getting up to give him a hug.

He returned it and tightened his hold before letting me go and going out of the room.

Sitting down on the bed I felt the tears start to come. I knew he was worried about me, but he couldn't keep me close all the time.

I had given him three years after everything happened, but it was time for me to start going after what I wanted now and move on from all of it.

Angela sent me a text just before I slipped into bed that night letting me know that they would meet me at baggage claim.

The next morning we got up really early to drive to Seattle. Why we didn't just drive up last night I'll never know, but I didn't complain since I think dad needed that time.

After getting to the airport and a long hug where I didn't think he was ever going to let me go I finally made my way through security. Looking back over my shoulder I waved before turning and making my way to my gate.

An hour later I was watching out the window as the plane took off and I was on my way to what I could only hope would be a great year.

*************

_**Jasper**_

"Can I get you anything, sir?" The flight attendant asked again for the fifth time in an hour.

"No." I replied.

She had serious annoyed me from the beginning. Every time I moved or shifted in my damn seat she thought I needed something.

Shaking my head I stared out the small window and let my mind wander to the five people and the reason why I was here in the first place.

Four of those people are my best friends who I've known for forever it seems like.

Edward Cullen and I were the first ones to form a friendship. It wasn't really hard since our parents were best friends and threw us together all the time. When we started kindergarten Alice Brandon came along. She was a short little shit, and still is for that matter, but then she was fucking tiny and some other kids were picking on her. Being the five year old gentlemen Edward and I were we came to her rescue and we became a triangle. Second grade our triangle turned into a square when Emmett McCarty moved to town.

Emmett was already bigger than most sixth graders and he became somewhat of our bodyguard since with the three of us combined we probably weight 50 pounds. Seriously. We were a square up until sixth grade when Rosalie Hale came along and we became whatever the fuck a five sided shape is called. She was viper tongued even then, took shit from no one and we loved her to death.

We all remained just friends until eighth grade when Rose and Emmett became boyfriend and girlfriend and then in 10th grade Alice and Edward started dating. I didn't mind that they were all paired up now since I had met my girlfriend the year before on the first day of high school.

Jessica and I dated all four years. She was never really accepted by Rose or Alice and maybe I should have seen that as a sign, but at the time I was a high school kid and she was hot. By the time we graduated I loved her and I was happy.

When college started Jessica and I went to the University of Texas, it was where my entire family had gone and had always been expected that I would go as well and since Jessica was going to be there it wasn't really a choice. However, Edward and the rest of the gang had always planned to go to UGA, since it had some of the best programs in the country.

I had a full class load all through my freshman year, but I made sure that there was plenty of time to spend with Jessica and if we didn't have class we were together.

Valentine's Day of sophomore year I proposed and was thrilled when she said yes. We decided that we would wait until we graduated before getting married and I couldn't have been happier, but the happiness only last for two more months.

Spring break of that year she went on a trip with her sorority sisters. Two days after she came back to school she called, couldn't even have the decency to do it face to face, and told me that it was over. She said she wanted to see what else was out there and she was too young to be tied down. Two days later I saw her walking across campus hand in hand with some guy.

When I confronted her she finally admitted that she'd met him while on her trip and they had slept together. I was pissed off and heartbroken.

The rest of that year I threw myself into school work. When summer came I decided to take summer classes and combined with the class load I had my junior year I would have been able to graduate early and had even made the decision to do that, but all that changed when my mom became worried and stepped in, calling my friends for help. They came home in mass and forced me to see that I wasn't getting the college experience I should be.

After a lot of discussion I finally gave in to their pleas to come to UGA my senior year instead of going ahead and graduating. I sent in my request of transfer and heard back before the end of the year.

I spent the summer hanging out with my mom and dad. Between all the classes I'd taken and Jessica I hadn't been doing my son duties as well as I should have and since I was their only child I felt it was a good thing. We did make one trip to Athens to get my apartment and for me to get signed up for my classes.

I had a pretty light schedule. Since I had majored in education with an emphasis on history and needed nothing else for that degree I decided to just expand my education with Civil War, Medieval, and Art History classes.

Hearing the pilot announce our immanent arrival I pulled myself back to where I was and made sure I had everything ready for when we got to the gate. Thirty minutes later I was grabbing my carryon and making my way off the plane. As I walked toward baggage claim and my friends I came to a decision. This year I was going to let everything with Jessica go, just have fun and enjoy the rest of my college career.

****************

**Read and Review. Please?**


	2. The Airport

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**************

_**Jasper**_

I wound my way through the many other people heading toward baggage claim as well. Almost everyone stopped at the train that would keep them from having to walk, but I needed the extra time to prepare myself for what I'm sure would be an attack of two very excited girls.

Twenty minutes later I was passing through the security checkpoint and could finally see them. They were all there, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Alice. You'd think it had been ages instead of just last month since they saw me with the way Alice was vibrating in her spot, but really it was expected because it was Alice and she always had more energy than the energizer bunny on crack with half a redbull in its hand.

Edward was trying to calm her down, but it would take a lot more, like a horse tranquilizer or two, than just his hands on her shoulders. Emmett was grinning like a fool and Rose was glaring at every girl that decided to look at him. She was still the bitch she'd always been, but we loved her like always.

Her glare turning into a smile when she finally saw me and both her and Alice broke away to run forward. Stopping I braced my feet and opened my arms. Their bodies hit me with a lot more force than I expected and I keeled over backwards, landing on my ass with them on either side of me, trying to hug and kiss me through their exclamations of happiness.

Alice was talking a mile a minute, leaving no room for answers to any of the questions thrown my way even if I could have understood half of them. Rose was much easier to hear.

"So have you seen the whore lately?"

I just shook my head. Jessica was on the top of Rose's shit list.

"Good. I still want to kick her ass, but as long as she's not bothering you I won't go find her."

"Okay, okay…you're blocking traffic and causing a scene." Emmett said coming over to pry them off so we could stand up.

Once we were back on our feet he clapped me on the back with enough force to knock me forward into Edward whose hands shot out to keep me from falling over once again.

"Thanks man," I said.

"Welcome. As you can see we're happy you're here."

"Yeah. I can also see that you still haven't figured out what a brush was."

"I'd mess up the sex hair if I did." He said laughing.

Shaking my head with a smile I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Glancing over I saw some guy, who was giving Alice a run for most energy, looking behind us.

"Where is she Angela?" He asked the cute girl beside him.

"She'll be here in a minute. Will you just calm the hell down?"

"Yeah seriously dude, dial it the fuck down. Remember what happen the last time." The other guy with them said.

"I know, but I'm having a hard time containing my excitement. It's been too long."

"Yes it has, but I'm sure she could do without the tackle or the concussion and five staples in the back of her head that came with it." The girl spoke up with a smile on her face.

"Are either of you going to let me live that down? I feel bad enough."

"Of course we won't let you live it down. Bells face was priceless when you both went careening backwards; well until she saw the blood anyway." The guy said.

"Tell me about it, but I will try to calm down so it doesn't happen again."

"Just look at it this way. She's not leaving this time."

"Fuck yeah." He said. "How much longer?"

"Any…"

"BELLS." The guy yelled cutting the girl off mid word.

After hearing their banter I was curious to see who they were waiting on. Turning my head I felt my mouth fall open. God she was beautiful. A petite little body. Long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, a pale heart shaped face, and a plump bottom lip that was stuck in between her teeth until her mouth slid into a big smile when she saw her friends.

When she was by my group she dropped her bag and went to run to her friends, but her foot got tangled up in the strap, causing her to start to fall. Instinctively I reached out and caught her before she hit the floor. Helping her stand back up all the way, she turned her cheeks a deep red.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Your welcome, darlin'." I said looking into those big brown eyes of hers.

Before she could say anything else, she was jerked away and up into a hug by the guy with so much energy.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Can't…breathe…Seth."

"Oh, sorry." He said. I noticed he loosened his grip, but he didn't let go.

"It's okay. I'm glad to be here too." She said taking his face in her hands and giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

He squeezed her one more time before setting her back on her feet where she turned to the other guy.

"Hey gorgeous. How's my second favorite girl?"

"Better than dad at the moment."

"Charlie still having a tough time huh?"

"Yeah and I can't really blame him, but it's time."

"Definitely." He said grinning and finally pulling her into a hug.

When he stepped back she turned to the girl, wrapping her arms around her and promptly bursting into tears.

"I've missed you so much Bells."

"I've missed you too Ang."

They started whispering then and I turned away finding my four friends staring at me.

"What?"

"Just wondering how long it would take you to remember we were standing here?" Rose said with a smirk.

"Sorry. Let me grab my bags."

"Edward got them while you were drooling everywhere." Emmett said.

"I wasn't drooling."

"What the fuck ever dude. I thought we were going to need life jackets before too long."

Punching him in the arm I scowled at the other three who were cracking up before turning to look over my shoulder one more time, catching her watching us with a small smile on her face before blushing and turning away.

Shaking my head with my own smile I nodded to the guys to let them know we could go. I took two steps before I flew forward into Emmett's hard as fuck back.

"What the hell Jasper?" He said pushing me back to my feet.

"Sorry." I answered while looking down to find what the hell I tripped over; losing my shit when I saw it was none other than hot girl's bag.

Reaching down to pick it up another much smaller hand beat me to it.

"I am so fucking sorry. Not only am I clumsy as hell, but I tend to cause other people to be as well with my shit. Are you alright?" She said looking up at me, biting her bottom lip again.

"I'm fine." I said as we both straightened back up.

She nodded and then looked over her shoulder when the other girl came up behind her.

"You ready Bells? The guys went to get the car."

"Yeah." She said before turning back to me. "I'm sorry again and thanks also for earlier again."

"No problem." I said with a smile that only got bigger when I heard her breath hitch.

I watched her close her eyes and give a little shake of her head before she opened them back up.

Giving me a smile she threw up her hand and turned away.

"Hey girl with the bag." Rose called from behind me causing me to cringe because there was no telling what the hell was going to come out of her mouth.

I had to hold back a laugh when she turned though because she looked like she was fixing to get jumped or something.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Bella." Hmmm. Bella my new favorite name.

"Okay. His name is Jasper."

Bella smiled and with another wave she started again for the airport doors where her friend was waiting. I continued to stand there watching her as a truck pulled up and the two guys hopped out to help them inside it.

You couldn't have removed the smile from my face with a jackhammer as she turned to look back at me one more time before she stepped up into the truck and closed the door.

When they pulled away Edward said, "Well, that was interesting."

"Very," Rose and Alice said at the same time.

Of course Emmett, being Emmett, and only having a clue when he wants too said, "Come on, let's go. I'm starving."

Sighing I gave myself a mental shake to get her out of my head. It's not like I would ever see her again.

***************

_**Bella**_

How in the tee total fuck can one guy be that fucking hot? I mean seriously I've seen good looking guys before, Seth and Ben were two of the cutest guys I knew, but none have come even close to looking like him.

It was like God took all the best things in his arsenal of male features and shoved them into that fuckhot man. His height was perfect at 6'3" or 6'4". You could see the muscles, he had, clearly defined under the t-shirt he was wearing. His blond hair had just enough curl to give it some style without it looking like a girl's even with the longer length. His eyes, god his eyes, were so fucking blue and deep. When I turned around after he caught me, all I could do was whisper my thanks as I tried not to lose myself in them. All that combined with his chiseled jaw line and full, pouty, kissable lips just made me want to say yum.

He not only had the body and face, but that sexy southern drawl just made him so much better. His name fit perfectly as well. It may be one you don't hear often, but god it just rolled right off the tongue.

Once his friends asked my name I would have given anything to hear him say it back, but I have a feeling if he had I probably would have embarrassed myself when I attacked his sexy ass.

"BELLS. BELLA. BELLS." Three different voices pulled me out of my thoughts of the walking wet dream.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly as I turned from the window.

I received a quirked eyebrow from Seth and a knowing grin from Angela before Ben asked through the rearview mirror, "Where do you want to eat dinner?"

"I don't care. You guys know what is around."

He nodded, turning his eyes back to the road. The other two didn't say anything, but I knew it was coming. I had no hope that my reaction to Mr. Delicious in the airport or the subsequent zoning out just now wouldn't go without some comment.

Ben drove for about twenty more minutes before turning into the parking lot of an Outback Steakhouse. Five minutes later we were being seated at a table and just like I thought Seth started.

"So, Bells, did you see something you liked?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are such a fucking dork sometimes." I said laughing as I threw my napkin at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't answer my question."

"He was alright." I said nonchalantly with a wave of my hand.

"Whatever, you were practically drooling all over him" Ben said laughing.

"I was not."

"Bella sweetie, its okay to admit you thought he was nice looking."

_Was she serious?_

"Nice looking Ang? Really? Jasper was fucking spectacular." I said.

When all three started laughing I realized what I had said.

"I hate all of you." I huffed crossing my arms.

"No you don't, you love us." Seth said.

"True, but that doesn't mean I won't beat your ass if you don't leave it alone."

"Come on Bells. If it's any consolation we like seeing you like that." Ben said.

"Like what?"

"Interested."

"I'm not a hermit."

"No, but when was the last date you had or even looked at a guy like that?"

"You know the answer to that Ben." I said with a frown.

"I do and I'm not trying to bring you down, but you need to have fun."

"And I plan too. I've spent three years doing nothing but school work. I want to just let loose."

"Yeah on the guy from the airport." Seth snorted.

"Shut up you ass," I said smacking his arm and trying to fight a smile.

He chuckled and said, "No seriously though Bells are you ready to get into a relationship?"

"What relationship? I'm never going to see him again."

"Not him necessarily, but anybody?"

"I'm not looking to get married tomorrow or even expect to start going on dates right away, but it's been long enough and if something or someone came along that I feel comfortable with then I'll go from there."

"Good." Ben said reaching over to squeeze my hand. "You deserve to be happy."

I gave them each a smile. We continued to talk from there while we ate our food. We were laughing and having a good time until Seth decided to kill the mood.

"Is he out yet?"

Ben and Angela's laughter faltered as they waited for me to answer.

I shook my head no and said, "A few more months."

"Is that why Charlie was having trouble with you coming here?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. He's afraid that he'll come here and try and find me."

"Let him. Maybe then I'd get the chance to beat his fucking ass." Seth seethed.

"You can't do that." I said worried.

"Why not? He deserves it a whole hell of a lot more than you did."

"Seth he could hurt you. You don't know what he's capable of."

"Seriously Bella? Are you forgetting that I was the one that found you? I know damn well what he can do, but that won't stop me from fucking him up if he's stupid enough to show his face here."

I opened my mouth to argue more, but Angela cut me off. "Okay you two that's enough. We don't need to worry about what Seth will or won't do if he comes here now. We need to focus on the three years we've lost out on and not let him take that from us too."

I nodded. She was right. He'd forced us apart once already and if we let him do it again, with our fighting, he would win another round.

"Sorry Bells." Seth whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry too."

We left the restaurant soon after and drove the rest of the way to our apartment in silence. We would have to work to keep him out of the conversation from now on. Every time he was mentioned it ruined whatever we were doing, but what did I expect, he ruined everything.

Once we arrived Ben and Seth carried my bags in before giving both Angela and I a kiss and going to their own place. As I made my way through to the bedroom I had to marvel at Angela. She'd really outdone herself with making sure that everything I shipped early was unpacked and put away.

Getting to my bedroom I set one of my suitcases on the bed and began to unpack my clothes. Angela started on another one across from me.

We worked quietly for a few minutes before she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Seth just brought it all back."

"He's worried just like Ben and I are about what could happen."

"I know I just…if something happened to any of you because of him, it would kill me."

"We know that, but you have to look at where Seth is coming from. We almost lost you once Bella and we can't go through that again. If that means that Seth has to take a chance and go after him before he hurts you again then he will and nothing you say will change that."

I looked at her for a minute and saw a tear slip out before she quickly wiped it away. Moving around the bed I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you. You know that?" I said when I moved back.

"I love you too." She said giving me a small smile.

We didn't say anything else on the subject as we went back to the task at hand.

After I had hung up a few shirts she said, "I forgot to mention it earlier with everything, but we were wanting to take you out tomorrow night. You know start our year of fun before we get into classes and you get a job."

"Oh okay, where?"

"We thought we'd take you to this great little tavern called the Blind Pig, which we go to a lot for the hot wings, and then we're going to the pub Seth works at. It's got great music and pool tables. Seth has to work the bar tomorrow night, but he gets a couple of breaks and we'll be able to play a game.

"I don't even want to imagine me with a pool stick in my hand."

"Don't worry about it, Ben will teach you. It will be fun."

"Okay, but I won't be responsible for whatever happens."

"Duly noted." She said laughing.

We finished with the last suitcase couple of suitcases quickly. After we were done I took a quick shower and called dad before settling into bed. .Sleep didn't come as quickly as I thought it would after the long day I'd had. So many thoughts kept running through my head especially the ones containing Jasper. He really was insanely hot and lord knows I wouldn't mind getting to know him, but unfortunately it was a too quick meeting and I would never see him again.

Sighing I rolled over, closing my eyes as my exhaustion finally took over.

****************

**There you go. A little bit more into what happened to Bella. The whole story will come out later though. **

**Read and Review. Please?**


	3. Another Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know this took a while to come out and I'm so sorry because I really have no excuse. I hope the next one won't take as long. *crosses fingers* **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**************

_**Bella**_

The next morning after a quick breakfast with Angela we head out the door to meet up with Ben and Seth. We had a lot to do this week before classes started on Monday. Today we were headed to get our school things.

Our first stop after piling into Ben's truck was the administrative building on campus to get our schedules. Once we were back in the truck to head to the campus bookstore I looked over my schedule. It was a fairly easy one…

_**Monday: 8:30 British Literature-Park Building Room 210**_

_** 4:15 Shakespeare-Terrell Hall Room 111**_

_**Tuesday: 7:50 American Literature-Joe Brown Room 107**_

_** 2:20 Photography-Visual Arts Building Room 415**_

_**Thursday: 1:30 British Literature-Park Building Room 210**_

_**Friday: 7:50 American Literature-Joe Brown Room 107**_

_** 1:15 Art History-Peabody Room 102**_

The only things I dreaded were my two 7:50 classes, but I had no classes Wednesday so that made up for it.

We were all able to get our books fairly quickly and then Ben left his truck parked and we walked around campus for a little bit. They showed me where all the buildings my classes were in and even though they were all in North campus it was still a good walking distance between a few of them. They showed me the arches and then we walked down to the stadium. As I stared up at it I couldn't wait for the first home game.

After we made it back to the truck we grabbed a quick lunch before heading over to Office Max to get the rest of our things for class.

When we had everything we needed we went back to the apartment to hang out for a little while before getting ready to go to the pub that night. Ben and Seth left around 4 to get ready and Angela and I did the same. I showered first and let my hair fall down my back in curls. While Angela showered I searched my closet finally deciding on a pair of dark wash jeans, red chunky heeled boots that I was actually able to walk in, and a red, white, and blue striped top that fit close and ended around the bottom of my hips.

Once I was dressed I quickly applied my makeup and went out to find Angela who looked fantastic in her tight black pants, black heels, and white top with a black and silver belt.

We headed out the door after grabbing our purses to meet the guys. They looked great as well in their jeans, boots, and long-sleeve shirts.

Once we'd made it in the truck Ben drove over to the Blind Pig. They had been right the Hot Wings were wonderful and I could see us coming back here often to just enjoy them.

When we got to Cutter's Pub Seth disappeared behind the bar to work while we sat a table close to the bar. It was crowded for a weeknight, but I guess everyone was getting in what they could before school started back up. We weren't able to get a pool table, thankfully, but it was still fun to sit and listen to the music. I found myself looking around at the different guys and although a few had some serious potential I couldn't help but let my mind go back to Jasper. None of them had any hope of being up there with his looks and I hated that, but it couldn't really be helped. I mean really how much better could you get than him.

Once Seth got off we headed back to the apartments. Angela had to work the next afternoon, while I went on the job hunt. I wouldn't need anything major since mom, Phil, and dad had said they would pay my rent and utilities. I would just need something for pocket money and groceries.

The next morning Seth borrowed Ben's truck and he took me around for applications. I was sitting at home filling them out when Angela called.

"Hey Ang."

"_Hey. Get Seth to bring you to the restaurant."_

"Why?"

"_The hostess put in her notice this morning and I told the manager about you. He wants you to come in for an interview."_

"I'll be there soon."

"_Good. Love ya."_

"Love you too. Thanks Ang."

"_Any time."_

I hurried down to Seth's apartment and we were soon in the car. Angela worked at a little bistro just off campus as a waitress. Thankfully that wasn't the job since there would be no way I would be able to balance a big ass tray and maneuver around tables.

Thirty minutes after getting to the restaurant I walked out with a job starting the next week. I would have to take the bus, but I didn't really care, it was actually pretty good money for what I would be doing.

The rest of the week passed with all of us hanging out when we could. Angela worked most afternoons, while Ben worked during the day at the administrative building on campus. He was pretty busy with things right now, so it left me and Seth with a lot of free time for just us. I'd missed him so much and I loved just walking around with him and laughing like we used to.

Friday night found us at the pub again. Seth was working and was getting a lot of attention in his tight white t-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Ben was too in his jeans and t-shirt, but none of the girls had anything on Angela in her purple halter and black skinny pants.

Around 10 Ben was able to grab us a pool table and my lesson began.

************

_**Jasper**_

Once we left the airport I realized Emmett had more of a clue than I'd originally thought he was just really fucking hungry and that was all that was on his mind at the time, but as soon as we'd made it to the restaurant he along with the other three launched into grilling me about Bella.

"So, what was that all about?" Emmett asked.

"What was what about?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I was afraid you were going to start humping her leg if she gave you any hint that she would be okay with that. Granted with the way she was watching you she might have done it."

Rolling my eyes I kept my mouth shut.

"Come on man. Quit being a pussy and admit you thought she was hot."

"She was hot. Happy now?"

"I knew it. She's in your spank bank isn't she?"

"Can you be anymore fucking crude?" I asked as Rose reached up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"But you did like what you were looking at." Alice said smirking while making it sound like a fact and not a question.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked.

"I'm not ever going to see her again."

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"Come on this is a big city, what are the odds that she goes to UGA, for all we know she goes to Tech."

"If she does go to Tech, you're don't need to see her ass again because you're too good for her. But don't worry we'll find you someone much better at school." Rose replied.

"I'm not ready for a relationship guys."

"No one said anything about a relationship. Lord knows you had enough of them with just Jessica's ho ass. All I'm saying is have fun and if something presents itself then go for it, don't back off because of the skank."

"Okay," I said holding up my hands with a laugh. "I'll keep an open mind."

"Good." Alice said coming into the conversation. "What do you have planned tomorrow?"

"Well. I need to get my schedule and books, plus pick up my apartment keys and go shopping for it, since it wasn't ready when I came the last time."

"Oh. I can help if you need me too."

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No I was just trying to make it sound nice." She said smiling.

Everyone else laughed along with me and we fell into easy conversation after that, Emmett every now and then bringing Bella back up.

Once we finished our meal we made the rest of the trip to Athens discussing everyone's classes.

Emmett dropped me, Alice and Edward off first since I would be staying with them until I could have everything delivered to my place.

After a quick beer with Edward I took a shower and bid them goodnight before closing myself up in the guest bedroom. Thoughts of Bella constantly running through my head. I really needed to get her out of there. It would do me no good to keep thinking about her. Sighing I rolled over and closed my eyes willing her away.

The next morning the five of us set out to get our schedules and books. Once we had that out of the way we headed over to pick up my apartment keys and take a tour of the space. Alice walked through each room making a list. When she stopped in the kitchen I read what she had so far and was immediately thankful for the endless flow of cash my family had. I never realized I needed that much shit, but I knew that everything on the list was necessary.

When she was finally done we headed out for a quick lunch before the guys left me with the twin shopping terrors. Although I did have to admit when we were done that no matter how tired I was they did know what they were doing. I had all the big stuff bought and it would be delivered the day after tomorrow.

The next day we spent getting all the small things; sheets, kitchen stuff, etc. and dropped it off at my apartment. Alice and Rose had everything put away in no time and I loved them all the more for it.

I decided to stay at the apartment that night since the deliveries were supposed to start early. We ran over to Alice's place to grab my clothes and then stopped off at the grocery store. Once we made it back to my place I gave them a quick kiss on the cheek and sent them on their way home.

After putting my clothes away I settled on the floor of my bedroom with a book, my ipod, and a beer losing myself quickly in the newest John Jakes novel.

The next morning the delivery guys started showing up early and by the time 2 rolled around my washer and dryer were being put in place and my apartment was furnished. As I let the last set of guys out of the apartment I locked the door and headed down the hall for a shower.

When I got out I dressed quickly knowing that the guys would be there soon. Sure enough ten minutes later a knock came at my door.

We spent the afternoon playing video games on my new TV before ordering pizza that night.

While we were eating Emmett said, "We're going out tomorrow night?"

"Where?" I asked.

"A place called Cutter's Pub. We went a couple times last year."

"I don't know."

"Come on. It's got great music, alcohol, and hot girls. What more can you ask for?"

"Bella." Rose coughed behind her hand.

I shot her a dirty look which she answered with a shrug of her shoulders and, "It's true."

Rolling my eyes I finally agreed to go.

About an hour later they were all making their way through my door and I went to bed. I'd been so busy the past couple of days that I hadn't even thought about Bella once, but with Rose bringing her name back up I couldn't turn my mind off.

I spent the next day hanging around the house by myself, making sure I had everything for my classes on Monday and ended up having to go pick up a few things I'd forgotten all of it spent with thoughts of Bella.

Around 7 I hopped in the shower and then moved into my closet to find something to wear tonight, knowing if Alice or Rose didn't like it they would make my life hell.

Five minutes later I was still standing looking at my clothes when my bedroom door flew open, causing me to jump and clutch the towel around my waist.

"What the fuck you two?" I asked glaring at Rose and Alice.

"Good we caught you." Rose said smirking.

"Why are you here and how did you get in?"

"Spare key and we brought you something." Alice said tossing me a bag.

Looking inside I pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Thanks, but I have stuff like this in my closet already."

"Just put it on and shut the fuck up." Rose said. "We'll be in the living room with the guys."

I nodded since there was really no point in continuing to argue with them, I wouldn't win anyway.

They both gave me a smile before walking out, pulling the door closed behind them.

Walking out to my bed I dropped my towel and pulled on my new pair of jeans sans underwear because that shit was uncomfortable. Tugging the t-shirt over my head I decided to leave it un-tucked. Turning to my dresser I grabbed a pair of socks and then my boots before going out into the living room.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down to pull my shoes on.

Emmett waved never moving his eyes away from the TV.

Edward shook his head and said, "Hey."

I glanced to the girls who I have to say looked hot as hell. They were both wearing boots that went up to their knees, and barely there bottoms with shirts that left nothing to the imagination.

"You guys look great." I said.

"We know." Rose said with a smirk. "Can we go know?"

I nodded and we made our way out to the vehicles.

When we got to the pub it was packed, Emmett and I sent the girls with Edward to find a table while we went to get drinks. One of the bartenders look really familiar but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why so I didn't dwell too much on it.

Making our way over to the table, I noticed the pool tables a few feet away. I sat with my back to them. I loved pool and I was good, really fucking good, so no one would play me and it was kind of depressing.

I was having a good time though, the music was good, like they said and there were quite a lot of girls, but not one really held my interest.

I think we may have been there thirty minutes when Emmett all of a sudden spit his beer all over the table.

"What the fuck Emmett?" I asked.

He was trying not to laugh and choke at the same time.

We waited while he caught his breath and then he said, "I think the odds are pretty good."

"What are you talking about Em?" Rose asked.

He didn't say a word just pointed over my shoulder. The others looked first and their facial expressions caused me to turn quickly, my breath catching.

I couldn't believe it. Bella was here and looking even more beautiful than she had at the airport. Recognition finally hit on why the bartender looked so familiar too.

She had on a pair of tight jeans and a black halter top. Her hair was braided and fell over her shoulder as she stood laughing, leaning against the wall, and waiting for her friend to finish her shot.

When it was her turn she walked around the table with her back to me. I noticed she was wearing cowboy boots too. Nice.

As hot as she was she was not good at pool; the guy that was standing there with them was trying to help her, but she was laughing too hard and kept missing the cue ball.

I felt a poke in the back of my head. _Emmett._

"Why don't you go show her how it's done?"

_Should I? Could I? _

"Go on, you know you want to." Alice said.

I stood without anymore thought and made my way over. I caught the attention of her friend but put a finger to my lips and stopped behind Bella.

I really should think about things before I do them.

Leaning closer I whispered, "Darlin'."

She jumped and ended up poking me in the forehead with the pool stick.

"Oh, fuck I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized before recognition flashed in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm having a drink with my friends." I said, point to the others, who I noticed were laughing. _Assholes._

"Oh. So you go to school here then?"

"Yes, I'll be a senior. You?"

"The same."

_Fuck yeah._

"Good. I was hoping to see you again."

"You were?"

"Of course. You did make quite the impression. It's not every day you have a beautiful woman fall into your arms."

Her cheeks reddened as she looked down. "Thank you."

"It's the truth." I whispered before finally remembering why I came over in the first place, "I noticed that you were having a little trouble with the game. I'm pretty good. Do you want me to show you how to play?"

"Sure, although I think it's a lost cause and as long as you don't mind me hitting you with the pool stick again, because, I'm 90% sure it will happen."

"As long as you do the hitting I don't mind in the least."

Something flashed in her eyes, but before I could figure it out she was turning around. When I got beside her she kept her eyes averted. Fuck what did I say? Wanting to lighten whatever mood I'd put her in I asked, "Do you want to meet my friends?"

She nodded and I waved the others over.

As they settled around the table her bartender friend walked over with a couple of pitchers.

"I'll go first." She said waving to her friends. "This is Seth, he's a bartender here and that's Angela and Ben."

I nodded to them and said, "Nice to meet all of you. That's Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward."

Everyone waved and we all fell into an easy conversation about where we were from until Seth had to go back to work.

When he walked away I figured it was time to start her lesson. Pulling her to the table I handed her the pool stick.

"What do I do?" She asked looking up at me.

"I'll break first and then we'll go from there."

"Okay."

She stood to the side watching as I broke sinking two solids from the beginning. Deliberately missing the next shot so it was her turn I said, "Now all you need to do is find the easiest shot to take. You're stripes."

I waited while she looked over the table. When she finally pointed I nodded.

She leaned over the table and I couldn't stop my arm from snaking around her waist. Lowering my mouth to her ear I whispered, "Just make sure you line it up." I felt her breathing stop and I continued, "Also remember to breathe."

A small laugh escaped her lips before she hit the cue ball and we watched it go right into the pocket. Unfortunately the striped ball did not.

"I'm hopeless."

"No, it just takes practice."

"If you say so."

I gave her a smile before taking my turn. The rest of the game went with me trying to teach her while I would get one ball in each time it was my turn. I could have ended the game sooner, but I was having to much fun teaching. When she finally managed to sink one of her balls she threw her arms around my neck and I sucking in a breath as her scent washed over me. Fuck she smell fantastic, like chocolate and vanilla. I really didn't want to let go, but she pulled back a few seconds later and I took my next shot.

Once I finally sunk the eight ball a few minutes later she handed her pool stick off to Angela. "I'm done for the night."

Angela nodded and started racking for the next game. I decided I was done to and handed my stick off to Ben. Sliding onto a stool beside Bella we watched Angela break in silence sending a stripe in the pocket before sinking two more before it was Ben's turn.

"Wow, Jasper. She might be able to take even you." Emmett said, awe clearly in his voice.

"I think you might be right. What do you say Angela, you up for a game later?"

"Sure, but Ben might be better competition. He taught me everything I know."

I nodded and looked toward Ben, who while we were talking had almost run the table.

"Ben?" I asked when he was done.

"Sure."

When they were done Ben and I played and he beat my ass. I should have broken first.

When we finished he said, "We're here most weekends since Seth works so anytime you want another game."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good. We'll be here about 8."

"I'll be here."

After that Seth walked over and everyone decided to head out for the night. As we walked out onto the sidewalk I grabbed Bella's elbow, turning her to me.

"Will you be here as well?"

"Yes."

"Good. It really was nice to see you again Bella."

"You too and I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"You can count on that." I said giving her a wink and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Walking away to follow Emmett and the others I glanced briefly back over my shoulder to see her still on the sidewalk watching me. Giving her a wave and receiving one in return I turned back to continue my trek.

All I could think about on the ride home was this year was going to be very interesting.

****************

**Read and Review. Please?**

**Links for all outfits on profile, including Emmett and Edward even though I didn't describe them. **

**John Jakes writes Civil War fiction. My husband loves his books, so I figured it was something Jasper would like as well. For those of you wondering. **


	4. A face from the past and classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**************

_**Bella**_

I watched Jasper walk away waving when he looked back before Angela called me to attention.

"Someone's got it bad."

"I do not, but it wouldn't take much."

"I can see that."

"He's really nice."

"Yes, he is, but so was you know who at first."

"Ang, don't."

"I just want you to be careful."

"I will. Jasper's not like that. I can tell."

She didn't say anything else and we headed to the car where Ben and Seth were waiting. The drive back to our apartments was spent with us talking about Jasper's group. They all seemed to really like them and I couldn't wait for tomorrow night when we hung out again.

When we returned to our place I fell into bed and quickly fell asleep. The next morning I did something I had never done before.

"Hey Ang." I called as I walked down the hallway to the living room.

"Hey."

"Umm…you want to go shopping?"

Her head snapped up from the bowl of cereal she was eating. I had to laugh since she was gaping at me like a fish.

"What?" I asked innocently grabbing my own bowl.

"You…you never want to go shopping."

"I know. I just felt the need when I woke up."

"That need wouldn't be called looking nice for Jasper would it?"

"Of course not." I said with a little shrug, but she saw through me.

"Right, but to answer your question sure."

"Okay. Let's finish eating and head out."

She nodded and scarfed down the rest of her breakfast before rushing toward the bathroom. I chuckled quietly knowing she probably wanted to get out of the apartment quickly thinking I would change my mind.

Once I had showered as well we headed down to borrow Ben's truck and instead ended up with Seth's jeep. They had both driven their cars out freshman year and I was insanely happy about that since we didn't have to take the bus everywhere. I'd still have to for school, but I could deal with that as long as I didn't have to do it with groceries.

We drove over to the mall and quickly started to scour the stores. It had never been bad shopping with Angela the other times she'd talked me into it, but I wasn't one to go all out for clothes like she was so most of the time I just didn't go. Today though I was on a mission. I wanted to look good for Jasper, but not like I was trying to hard. The last time I'd wanted to gain a boys attention had been junior year of high school so at first I didn't really know what to get.

Angela was amazing like always though and in the third store we went into she found me the cutest top. It was a halter style. From right below my chest area to my neck was a shiny blue material. The side went up at an angle into a collar that snapped in back. The bottom half was a black corset material that had three silver catches down the center. She also found her own outfit, a charcoal gray top, that was draped all over and a pair of black shorts.

After paying we headed to another store where I found a pair of skinny blue jeans. When I tried them on I also tried on the top with it. Coming out of the dressing room Angela let at a low whistle.

"It looks really good Bells and I have the perfect pair of boots to go with it. You can wear them on the outside of the jeans and you'll look hot."

"Thanks Ang." I said glad that we wore the same shoe size.

Changing back into my regular clothes I quickly paid and we went to grab a bite of lunch before going back to the apartments for the rest of the afternoon.

Around five I started to get ready. After a quick shower I dried my hair leaving it down around my shoulders in waves. While I did my makeup Angela got ready and before we knew it we were heading out the door to meet up with Ben.

***************

_**Jasper**_

I was so ready for tonight. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. I don't know what it is about her that makes me want to forget about my resolution of no relationships, hell we haven't even talked that much. She was hot defiantly, but something just made me want to get inside her head and be around her. I had watched her last night talking with my friends and laughing and I was struck with how she just seemed to fit with us in those few short hours, all her friends did actually.

I spent most of the day today thinking about Bella while I picked up around the house and checking to make sure I had everything ready for classes or class I should say, Monday. My schedule was pretty light I had my Civil War History class Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings, Medieval History Tuesday and Thursday afternoon, and my Art History was Friday afternoon.

I wondered briefly as I looked through my things if I would see Bella walking around campus or if we would be able to meet up for lunch sometimes. I'd have to remember to ask her tonight what her schedule was like.

Speaking of tonight I need to get ready. After a quick shower I pull on a pair of jeans, white t-shirt, a black button up--rolling the sleeves up to my elbows, and my boots again. Fifteen minutes after I was ready to go Emmett knocked on my door. Rose was waiting in the car and we drove over to the pub, meeting up with Alice and Edward in the parking lot.

Getting inside the crowded building Edward went with the girls to secure a table while Emmett and I headed to the bar. Seth was working and greeted us as we stepped up.

"Hey guys. What can I get you?"

"Hey Seth." I said back. "A pitcher and five glasses."

"Got it. I'll bring it over in a minute."

"Thanks. Is Bella here yet?"

He gave me a knowing smirk before shaking his head. "No, but Ben called a little bit ago. They were getting something to eat first, but should be here in a little bit."

"Okay." Emmett and I returned to the others and stood around talking for a few minutes before Seth brought over two pictures and enough glasses for when Bella, Angela, and Ben came in. He talked for a few minutes saying hello to the others before heading back to the bar and work.

I kept looking toward the door, disappointed whenever Bella didn't come through it. I was ready to see her again. Grabbing my glass off the table I drank the rest of it down and refilled it. Turning when I was done to say something to Emmett I was immediately crowded by an over-dyed, over-makeuped, and under dressed whore. It might be a little harsh, but fuck there was no other name for her especially since I didn't even care to know her real fucking name.

"Hey cowboy," She purred running her hand up my arm and sounding more like a dying cat than a woman.

I didn't say anything back, but looked to my friends for help. They of course were acting like they didn't notice, but the smiles they were trying to hide wasn't hard to miss. They were enjoying my discomfort.

"So do you want to buy a girl a drink?"

I ignored her again and swept my eyes around and finally landing on Seth, who was shooting a murderous glare my way. Fuck, that's all I needed was for him to tell Bella and end anything before it even started. I then realized his gaze wasn't on me, but on the thing in front of me. I didn't have time to wonder about it though because I heard my saving grace.

***************

_**Bella**_

"Fuck Ben can't you drive a little faster?" I huffed from the backseat.

"Bells, calm down we'll be there soon. I can bet Jasper won't go anywhere. He seems to like you just as much as you do him."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I just…I don't know. He's too hot for his own good and I don't….never mind. I'm being an idiot."

"No you aren't," Angela piped up from the passenger seat. "You like him; it's understandable that you want to see him. Plus the way he's looked at you the few times you've been around each other he's not going to give someone else the time of day."

I gave her a smile finally calming down. She always knew what was going through my head without me even voicing it.

I was nervous about seeing Jasper again and since we'd left the apartment had been on pins and needles. I'd become slightly annoyed when they wanted to stop for dinner first, but after getting into the building and taking the first bite of chicken I was in heaven. I'd never even heard of Zaxby's when they first mentioned it, but I knew after that first bite that I would be coming back often for their buffalo chicken tenders.

Once we were back in the car my nerves cranked back up and it didn't help that Ben seemed to drive under the fucking speed limit.

We finally pulled into the parking lot of the pub ten minutes later and made our way inside. Stopping just inside the door I looked toward the bar first to shoot a wave a Seth. He did not look happy, only giving me a tight smile. At the nod of his head in the direction of the pool tables I saw why.

Some cheap whore was hanging all over Jasper. I would have been mad, with no right really, but that wouldn't have stopped me if I hadn't seen the desperate way he was looking around. Without even knowing him that well I could tell he was uncomfortable.

Ben started to say something, but then the girl turned slightly and he felt silent and I saw red. Oh fuck no. What the hell was she doing here?

"Bella?" Angela said placing a hand on my arm.

"What the fuck is she doing here Ang?"

"I don't know, but don't do anything."

"As long as she keeps her mouth shut I won't." I said earning a chuckle from Ben.

We started forward then and walked quickly over to Jasper. When I got close enough I said, "Hey baby. Sorry I'm late."

I heard his sigh of relief as I slipped my arm around his waist and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"It's okay. You're here now." He said back jerking his arm away from the bitch and sliding it around my waist.

I turned my narrowed eyes to her, to find her glaring at me.

"Bella Swan?" She asked feigning innocence. Fuck that the bitch knew exactly who I was.

"Go away." Was my only response.

"Oh come on. You can't say hello to an old friend."

"Fuck you Lauren we were never friends and you know it."

"Yeah, but whatever. That's in the past can't you let all that bitterness go."

"Seriously?" I asked breathing out deep breath to keep as calm as I could. "Why are you even here?"

"Oh, I transferred. I thought it would be a nice change."

Rolling my eyes I looked to Angela who was busy wringing her hands. Ben had his arm around her shoulders in what I assumed was to keep both of them from moving. The others were staring at me and Lauren.

I couldn't look at Jasper. I didn't even want to see the questions in his eyes I knew he would have. I needed to get rid of Lauren before she said anything.

I sent Lauren another glare, but she didn't take the hint.

"So how have you been?"

"GO AWAY." I said again.

"Oh, but I have so much to say. I mean I'm sure you're new friends would like to hear stories of a time when you weren't so bitter or looking like trash."

I let my eyes sweep over her. "You would know what trash looked like, since you're in that category yourself."

"Bitch."

"Fucking takes one to know one."

She took a step closer and I felt Jasper's arm tighten around me. "Fuck you Bella. You know it's a shame that he didn't succeed in…" She was cut off as Seth's hand clamped around her mouth. I hadn't even seen him come up.

"It's time for you to go." He said hauling her away to the door and all but shoved her out of it.

He returned to the bar giving me a quick nod. I let out the breath I'd been holding since she started her last comment.

Angela came over then and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go home?" Ben asked.

"No. I'm fine." I said before turning to finally look at Jasper and was struck with the concern I saw on his face. I gave him a small smile, but it didn't help to change the look he was giving me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, just a typical run-in with her."

"So you've known her awhile?"

"Yep since high school. She knows how to push my buttons."

"I can see that. I thought you were going to hit her there for a minute."

"It wouldn't have been the first time." I said to which Ben added, "Or the second."

"Nice," Emmett said causing everyone to chuckle quietly.

Some of the tension was broken as the others started talking to each other. Angela gave me a quick glance before joining into the conversation, but Jasper didn't give up that easily. He continued to watch me with worry.

"I'm fine. I promise. She does it every time we come in contact with each other."

"Yeah, but some of the things she said."

"It's nothing."

"But…"

"Please. Just let it go."

He sighed but nodded his head. "Okay…sorry. I just…"

"It's alright," I said giving him a smile.

He smiled back before we turned to the group trying to join in with whatever they were talking about. Seth came over a little bit later and for once thankfully didn't say anything. I tried to put the last thing Lauren said out of my head, but it wasn't easy. I knew what had been about to come out of her mouth and not only pissed me off, but brought everything back and the part she played into it. I hated her so much.

Once Seth left to go back to work Jasper turned to me. "So I never actually said thank you for rescuing me from her clutches earlier."

"You're welcome." I said smiling over at him.

"Thanks, but I was wondering if I could pay you back with dinner and a movie maybe."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. I'd like that." I said with a smile. "When?"

"Saturday night?"

"Um…crap. I'm starting my job Monday and I don't know if I'll have to work then. Is there anyway I can call you sometime that night and let you know?"

"Of course." He said.

I pulled my phone out as he did the same, exchanging them and adding our numbers in. When we'd handed them back we also went ahead and got everyone else's numbers as well.

An hour later after a game of pool where Jasper and Emmett beat Edward and Ben's ass we called it a night.

As we all passed through the door Jasper caught my hand. Looking over at him he said, "I forgot to mention before but you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said feeling my blush come up.

"Anytime," He whispered leaning over and kissing my cheek before letting my hand go and walking toward their car.

For the second night in a row I watched him walk away. God he was hot and so swoon worthy.

Sunday passed in a stream of making sure everything was ready to go for tomorrow. I made sure I had all my stuff and I poured over the bus routes to make sure I knew which one would take me to campus and which one I would need to get to and from work.

Monday morning my alarm clock blared out the local rock station at 6:30. After a shower I dressed in a pair of jeans, a red sweater, and threw my hair up in a ponytail and met Angela in the kitchen for breakfast. We both had 8:30 classes so we headed out the door at 7:30 to walk the few blocks to the bus stop. Seth and Ben both had classes later in the afternoon and then work so we couldn't borrow the cars today.

Once we stepped off the bus onto campus I breathed in a deep breath. This last year of school was going to be great. Before Angela and I parted we made plans to meet for lunch at 1 at a little school café.

My first day of classes was pretty cool. I liked both professors immediately and could tell that they both would make the year and subject matter interesting. I just hoped all my other classes would be like that.

When I got to work that night I found that I did have to work Saturday night, but I was off Sunday. As I waited for the bus after work I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled down to Jasper's number and hit send.

"_Hello," _He answered after the second ring.

"Hey, Jasper. It's Bella."

"_Hey, did you find out?"_

"Yeah. I have to work, but I'm off Sunday if you want to go out then."

"_That's fine. Um…I'll pick you up at 5. That will give us time for a movie after dinner. If that's okay?"_

"That sounds good."

"_Great, well I'll see you then."_

"Okay. See you then. Bye Jasper."

"_Bye Bella."_

Hanging up I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

My Tuesday morning class left little to be thrilled about. I spent the entire hour and a half trying to stay awake while the professor droned on and on in his monotone voice about what to expect out of the year. As I gathered my things after he dismissed us I knew I was going to have to make sure I drank tons of coffee before coming into this classroom on Friday.

I headed back to the apartment for a few hours before my photography class and snuck in a nap. At 2:10 when I walked in the door of my classroom I let my eyes sweep across the room and immediately recognized the beautiful blond sitting in the back of the room.

She glanced up and a smile spread across her face as she waved me over.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Rose." I said sitting down.

"So you like Photography too?"

"Yeah. I haven't gotten the chance to do it as often as I like.

"Are you majoring in it?"

"No, I want to be a teacher, but it's always been an interest of mine."

"Really? Jazz is majoring in education too. He's wants to teach history. What do you want to do?"

"Literature."

"Nice."

I gave her a smile and asked, "What about you with your major?"

"Visual Arts with an emphasis in fashion as well as Alice, but where she wants to design I want to take the pictures."

I nodded, but couldn't respond since the professor chose that moment to walk into the room. Once class was over I was done for the day, but Rose had one more class. It was on the way to the bus stop so I walked with her, learning that Edward wanted to be an Architect and Emmett was majoring in business. Which was surprising since Seth, Ben, and Angela were all majoring in that as well. I wondered if they would have classes together too.

Getting to her building we parted and I headed to work. Wednesday was a non class day, so I spent most of the day looking up the books on my British and American Lit syllabus that we would be reading for the year. I was insanely happy that most I'd read and liked already. I was off work that night so I spent it hanging out with Ben playing video games since both Angela and Seth were working.

Thursday was another easy day with just my one class and work.

Friday mornings class came way to early again and after downing three cups of coffee before leaving the house I was able to stay awake a little bit better. I stayed in the campus library until I met up with Seth for lunch and then went to my Art History class. Finding a seat in the back of the room I settled in my chair resting my head against the wall behind me and closed my eyes.

**************

_**Jasper**_

I worried about Bella all week. I know I hadn't known her that long to have that much concern about her, but I couldn't help it. Something made me just want to protect her with everything I had. I still couldn't get over some of the things that bitch Lauren had said and the venom behind them especially the last comment that had been cut off by Seth. I knew there was something deeper going on between them than just they didn't like each other. Emmett and Rose both had expressed concern as well on the drive back to my place that night, but Rose made a point to say that we shouldn't ask Bella anything. She would tell us when or if she was ever ready too and we shouldn't pry.

When I crawled into bed after they dropped me off I knew Rose was right. I wouldn't dwell on it anymore and would just enjoy the time that I would get to spend with Bella on our date. As I fell asleep I let my mind go back to how amazing Bella looked and where I wanted to take her on Saturday night.

My first part of the week passed like I thought it would. Most of the stuff I had already studied in the first three years of school, especially the Civil War, but there was still so much to learn.

When Bella called Monday night to let me know she had to work Saturday my heart had sank at first, but then had climbed right back up into my chest when she mentioned Sunday and I quickly agreed.

Tuesday gave me another good feeling when Rose called after her last class to tell me that her and Bella shared photography and that Bella was also majoring in education. It was something we would be able to talk about on our date.

By Friday I was looking forward to my Art History class. I knew it was going to be something new and I hoped it would be interesting.

Making my way into the building I walked down to the room I needed and pulled the door open. My eyes swept the room to find a place to sit when they landed at the back of class and a big grin lit up my face.

Walking quickly but quietly I made my way to the table and slid into the seat propping my elbows on the table.

"Are you following me?" I asked casually as I glanced over.

A small smile appeared and without opening her eyes she answered, "I can't be following you if you show up after I do."

"You have me there. So I guess that would mean I'm following you."

Her smile got bigger and she opened one eye. "Should I be scared?"

I shrugged my shoulders before grinning back. "Nah, I don't bite."

"Good to know," She said moving to prop on the table like I was. "So how are classes going so far?"

"Good. I think this one might become my favorite though."

She gave me a smirk as the professor walked in to start class. When he turned to hand out the syllabus's Bella whispered, "I think it's going to be my favorite as well."

I seriously couldn't wipe the smile off my face for the rest of class. As we walked out the door an hour and a half later I asked, "So we still on for Sunday?"

"Definitely." She said handing me a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"My address. That way you know where to find me."

"Right, that would be helpful."

She gave me another smile before heading the opposite way than I needed to go. When she was a few feet away she turned and continued to walk backwards. "I'll see you later." She called.

"Sunday." I called back.

She nodded and returned facing to the front. I stood watching until she disappeared around a corner. Yep this year was going to be interesting.

****************

**Read and Review. Please?**

**Okay for those of you that don't know Zaxby's is a restaurant that only serves chicken. It's not really considered fast food, but they do have a drive through. It was started in Athens, Georgia where the University of Georgia is. Their buffalo chicken tenders are awesome and they have like five different hot sauces. I've tried the hottest one and unless you just like the heat and not the taste I wouldn't suggest it. It's either the one named insane or nuclear. If you ever see one stop in for a bite, you won't be disappointed.**

**Bella and Angela's outfits are on my profile.**

**Up next is the date. **


	5. Their First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**Complete and epic fail on updating anytime soon. I know. The only excuse is I haven't been on a first date in 11 years so I had a major case of writer's block with it. Hopefully though it will be okay from now on, but I won't promise because you never know. I won't abandon this story though so don't worry.**

**Hope you enjoy their first date. **

**************

_**Bella**_

God, I'm so fucking nervous. Of course, that wasn't something that had just sprang up in the last five minutes, oh no I've been like this since I woke up yesterday morning. Thankfully I had had to work last night and it had given my mind a little bit of a break since we were busy, but as soon as I'd walked out the door to come home the butterflies had returned. I hadn't slept well wondering if I was going to do or say something stupid on our date and scare Jasper away.

Now for the last hour I'd been pacing the living room trying to think up a good excuse to just cancel because I was sure I was going to ruin everything.

I grabbed my phone off the counter as I passed by it only to have it snatched from my hand by Angela.

"Honey you need to stop."

"But Ang…what if…bad idea…just friends…"

She laughed and shook her head at my rambling.

"Take a deep breath and calm down. Everything will be fine. You like him, he likes you, you have a class together, and you both want to be teachers. You have a shit ton of stuff to talk about. You'll come home tonight happy and ready to go out again."

"But what if he asks about stuff that I'm not ready to tell him?"

"Just try and steer clear of the past relationships topic. Hopefully he won't bring it up either, but if he does just decline an answer and gracefully change the subject."

"When has she been graceful at anything?" Seth asked from the couch.

I turned a glare on him. Before I thought about it I grabbed my phone from Angela and chucked it at his head, hitting Ben in the shoulder instead.

"Ow, fuck Bells I didn't say anything." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry. Shit I'm just gonna cancel." I started for my phone only to have Ben sit on it and shake his head.

"No you aren't." Seth said fiercely, stopping me in my tracks and causing the rest of us to stare at him with open mouths. He continued like he hadn't just shocked the hell out of us. "You deserve to be happy and you're going to go out with Jasper and get happy. He's a good guy and will treat you right. Just don't worry and have fun. Okay?"

I nodded and hugged him tightly. Seth was a goofball and a dumbass most of the time, but on that rare occasion when he turned his brain on he could actually come up with good stuff.

"Thanks Seth."

"Anytime." He said and spun me around, smacking me on the ass. "Now go get fuckhot like only you can so you can knock Jasper's socks off."

And the brainwaves are done for the night.

Ben punched him in the shoulder as he sat down again and Angela and I headed to my bedroom. I'd already showered earlier so all I needed to do was my hair and makeup and get dressed. As I braided my hair Angela rummaged through my closet.

Coming back to the bedroom when I was done I smiled at the outfit lying on my bed. Angela had chosen a black cap sleeve top, dark jeans, and my cowboy boots. I was glad to see them since I'd noticed on every occasion I'd seen Jasper he'd also had some on. Grabbing my purple bra and panty set I quickly dressed and headed back into the bathroom to do my makeup.

Twenty minutes later I walked out into the living room and earned two whistles. Rolling my eyes I dropped onto the couch and started wringing my hands.

Ben finally reached over after a few minutes and slapped his hand over the top of mine.

"CALM...DOWN." He said slow and loud. "You will be fine."

I nodded and took a deep breath only to almost start hyperventilating when a knock came at the door. Ben literally shoved me off the couch while Seth and Angela hid a laugh behind their hands. I scowled over my shoulder and walked to the door. Taking another deep breath and letting it out I twisted the knob.

*************

_**Jasper**_

All of Saturday was spent around the house thinking about Bella. I just could not get that girl out of my head for anything, but it's not like I really want to either. On Sunday morning the guys came over since Emmett was going to let me borrow the jeep tonight and he was even the one to offer up a place for me to take Bella. After looking up the website I had to admit that he knew what he was talking about. It was a little place called the Five & Ten and it had quite a few options food wise so it was a good choice.

Once they left I hopped in the shower and dressed in a pair of jeans, my boots, and a long-sleeve white t-shirt when I was done. At a quarter to five I headed out the door and made the short drive over to Bella's apartment.

Walking up the stairs to the second floor I took deep calming breaths. I wanted tonight to go perfect so there would be a chance for a second date.

Checking the slip of paper in my pocket again I made sure I had the right place before raising my hand to knock.

All the air left my lungs when Bella pulled the door open a few seconds later. God every time I saw her she got more and more beautiful.

"Hey," She said smiling.

"Hey."

"Come on in. I just need to get my purse."

"Okay," I said stepping past her into the living room and a chorus of hi's came from her friends.

I gave a small wave as Bella disappeared down the hall, returning quickly with her bag.

She dropped a kiss on each of the head's sitting on the couch before coming back to stand by me.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep."

We left the apartment to another chorus from the guys and made our way down to Emmett's jeep.

The first of the drive to the restaurant was spent in a kind of awkward silence; I kept cutting my eyes over to her only to find her doing the same once. We both smiled when we noticed and then started laughing effectively breaking the first date jitters.

"How was your day today?" I asked.

"Good. Didn't do too much. You?"

"Fine. Emmett and Edward came over for awhile."

We trailed off as I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. She didn't give me a chance to get her door for her, but I settled for placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her inside.

Once we had been seated and ordered I asked, "So how do you like classes so far?"

"Fine. It's only been a week so ask me again in a few months."

"I'll make sure I do."

She smiled over at me. "I do have one professor that is boring and I have to drink massive amounts of coffee to even stay awake, but I guess one out of five isn't too bad."

"Which class is it?"

"American Literature, it doesn't help that it's at 7:50 either."

I cringed. I would hate to have a boring class that early.

"What made you want to come to UGA?" She asked.

"My friends. They felt I wasn't getting the right college experience you could say."

"So you haven't been here all four years?"

"No, I went to the University of Texas for three years and was actually going to graduate early, but they talked me into coming here."

"That's cool of them. Why did you go to the other college first?"

"It was where my parents went..." I said trailing off.

"So tradition?"

"Yeah it was always expected I'd go there. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well I know you're from Washington, what made you and your friends decided to go clear across the country for college?"

"Ben, he talked about it from the first day."

"Is he from here?"

"No, but his brother received a football scholarship to here and when they came to visit the campus Ben fell in love with it."

"Did you ever get to see him play?"

"Only on TV, he graduated last year. I can't wait to actually go to a game in the stadium though."

"You haven't before?" I asked confused.

"No I never could take the time to fly out."

"Wait, you haven't been here all four years either?"

Some emotion I couldn't place flashed in her eyes, but was gone before I could even begin to figure out what it was. "No, I went to the University of Washington."

"Why?" I asked.

"Um..." She stopped and bit down on her bottom lip before saying, "My dad didn't want me too."

"Oh." I didn't say or ask anything else on the subject. I could tell it wasn't the only reason, but I was smart enough not to push it in further. She obviously didn't want to talk about it. Instead I tried to get a smile from her. "So that means when I get lost somewhere on campus I don't need to call you then?"

I breathed a sigh of relief when she laughed. "No because more than likely I would only succeed in getting you even more lost."

I couldn't help but grin at her words.

Our food arrived at that point and while we ate we played twenty questions, finding that we had quite a bit more things in common than we thought. Our favorite color was the same-red, we both preferred rock and alternative over anything else, but did have a few country songs we liked, we both preferred reading a good book to watching TV, and our favorite movies all fell into the action or horror genre.

We continued to ask questions while we ate. When dinner was finished I quickly paid the check and placing my hand once again on the small of her back I led her to the jeep.

Settling inside I turned us toward the movie theater.

As we drove Bella told me about her crazy hair-brained mother, step-dad, and police chief father. I in turn told her about my mom and dad. We then talked about what it was like being an only child and then how we found our surrogate siblings in our friends.

When we arrived at the theater I helped her from the seat and then slid my arm around her waist, letting my hand settle a top of her hip.

"Is this okay?" I whispered.

She gave me a small smile and nod before slipping hers around my waist also.

After looking over the movies playing we ended up flipping a coin between The Crazies and Shutter Island--The Crazies winning out.

It was a pretty good movie, but what I enjoyed more was the feel of Bella's hand firmly held in mine. It was something I could quickly get used to. Fuck if I was being honest I was already use to it and wouldn't let go if I didn't have too.

I hated when the movie ended because now it meant I had to take her home. I couldn't even really suggest prolonging the night somehow because I knew she had an early class and I didn't want her to be tired.

We walked back to the jeep holding hands and continued to do so once we'd both settled in our seats. Once I pulled onto the road I said, "I had a good time tonight Bella."

"I did to. Thank you."

I gave her a quick smile and then turned my eyes back to the road.

When we got to her apartment I walked her to her door and knew that only one more thing could make this night even better.

***************

_**Bella**_

I have not been on many dates and none in the last three years, so I didn't have anything to really compare tonight too. But if I had I would be able to say without any doubt that tonight's date would have topped them all.

It was simply dinner and a movie, but being with Jasper had made it so good. Once we got past the weird awkward beginning it was easy. Conversation seemed to just happen and after that brief little fear that he would keep pressing why I had gone to U Dub passed things just picked up.

I loved that southern drawl of his. Fuck if I wouldn't look stupid I'd just hand him the phone book and say read, so I could hear it.

Having his arm around me and then his hand holding mine had given me so much warmth I never wanted him to let go. It was amazing that so little time had passed since I met him and already I couldn't seem to get enough.

I didn't want the night to end, but I knew it had to and I only hoped we'd have more nights like this one.

Getting to my place Jasper held my hand as he walked me to the door.

I watched in silent amusement as he seemed to debate with himself for a few minutes. I had a feeling his thoughts were where mine were so I decided to make the first move, something that surprised me to no end.

"Jasper," I whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

His head snapped up from where he had been looking at our still joined hands. My heart dropped as he shook his head, but then soared as he spoke, 'No, because I'm going to kiss you."

The hand that wasn't holding mine came up to tuck a piece of hair that had fallen from my braid behind my ear. He grazed his fingertips against my cheek briefly before cupping it in his palm. I couldn't stop myself from leaning into it as he stepped closer. My eyes fluttered closed as his warm lips met mine in a tentative peck before he pressed just a little harder. He dropped my hand to wrap that arm around my waist, pulling me tighter to his body. His tongue came out to trace my bottom lip and I opened, allowing him access. The fire that coursed through my veins as our tongues met was nothing I could have ever imagined feeling. It was heat and wetness wrapped in a ball of pleasure that settled over my whole body. My hands came to perch at the top of his hips briefly before sliding up his sides and around to his chest. Our lips and tongues moved at the same leisurely pace neither fighting for dominance.

When we both lost air he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against mine.

"Wow," He whispered after a few seconds.

"Yeah," I agreed.

One, two, three light kisses later he finally stepped back. "I need to go so you can get to sleep."

"I know." I said.

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

We both continued to stand there and I loved the fact he didn't seem to want to leave as much as I didn't want him too.

"So I guess I'll see you on Friday in class then." He said.

"Okay, or we could do lunch one day before then if you want?"

"I want. We'll figure it out tomorrow when I call."

"Alright."

He gave me another quick kiss before I finally unlocked my door and pushed it open. He walked away, giving me a smile in the process as I pushed it closed. Flipping the lock I leaned against the door with a sigh.

Out of no where I was pressed further into it by Angela as she wrapped me up in a hug. Laughing I returned it.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"It's so good to see you happy."

"How do you know everything went okay?"

"Because the look on your face when you walked in says it all." She said pulling back to look at me.

"Oh Ang he's amazing."

"Come tell me all about it." She said pulling me to the couch.

Over the next few minutes I told her everything from start to finish. She was bouncing on her cushion when I got to the kiss.

When I was done she looked at me with a knowing smirk. "You're falling for him already."

"I am." I said without hesitation. "And it should scare the tee total hell out of me, but it doesn't. With Jasper I just...I don't know...I just feel like myself."

"You feel safe."

"I do." I agreed.

"Then just enjoy it. You deserve it." She said giving me another hug.

"Thanks."

We pulled apart and then both yawned at the same time, laughing when we stopped.

"I'm headed to bed." I said standing up.

"Yeah me too." She followed me down the hall and with a wave we disappeared into our bedrooms.

I changed into a t-shirt and shorts before running to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Sliding into my bed minutes later I had to smile as I thought back over the night. Just as I closed my eyes my phone beeped with a new text.

Grabbing it off my nightstand the smile just grew as I read **Sweet Dreams Bella xJ**

**Same 2 u. xB**

Hitting send I placed it back on the stand and in no time was having those sweet dreams, Jasper starring in each and every one of them.

****************

**Read and Review. Please?**

**Link to their date outfits on profile**


	6. A Fun Night With Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**I know it's been awhile and I apologize. I do really try not to make you guys go this long, but I get stuck. You can all thank sanders61584 for this coming out, since it would have probably been longer, but she sent me a PM that I will now share with you guys: **

**So, 100 monkeys are playing in Dallas this weekend. Luckily my aunt lives there. she has agreed to go to the concert abduct and render Jackson unconscious and then proceed to bring him the 11 miles to me in Dothan, al. I will then strip him and send him to you. (Where I may or may not have already had my way with him). Maybe with him there it will get your creative juices pumping (pun intended) for some more senior year. Lots a love~Misty**

**I have yet to have him delivered, but apparently just the thought of a naked Jackson has the same affect as what she wanted, so seriously give her some thanks. :) **

**I'm also going to rec a couple of stories. **

**1. Darlin and Love And Other Four Letter Words by RemyKilday. Both are amazing and I love them. Ya'll need to go read them if you haven't yet when you're done with the chapter below. She also has an o/s called Love In An Elevator that is fantastic as well. All three are J/B of course.**

**2. I Caught Fire by glitteratiglue. Just six chapter in, but I get all happy when she updates. It's also J/B**

**Also thanks to my wonderful wifey apk1980 for suggesting three of the Halloween costumes in the chapter. (Emmett and Rose, Edward and Alice, and Angela and Ben) **

**Now I'll quit talking or writing I guess you could say and hope you enjoy the next chapter...**

_**Bella**_

Mine and Jasper's first date was the start of a great month and what I hoped would continue into a great year with us and our friends.

Now at the end of September the nine of us had our routines down pat and we didn't see much changing any time soon.

Every night but Sundays and Mondays myself, Angela, and Seth worked. Ben worked every day of the school week, but was off by six every night and then would hang with Jasper playing video games or watching some kind of sports on TV.

Friday and Saturday nights they would all come to the restaurant leaving Angela a huge tip before going to the bar and doing the same with Seth.

The easy friendship between the nine of us was amazing and it wasn't odd through the week for me to have lunch with Alice, Rose, or one of the others and the same went for every one else as well.

Of course Jasper and I had our set lunch dates which were Fridays and then we'd go to class together, holding hands the entire way. We'd spend the hour and a half passing notes back and forth like we were in fifth grade, but it was fun.

Art History had quickly become my favorite class followed closely by Photography. Rose was fucking hilarious and I spent more time deleting unfocused photos than I did getting a good shot.

Sundays we all spent at someones house. While we made our way through pizza and beer we'd play poker, Monopoly, or any other game we could get our hands on. Those were almost the best nights, but Mondays held first place for me.

Those were the nights Jasper and I spent alone, going to dinner and a movie or even bowling once. We made out constantly always keeping it PG-13. Sometimes I wanted to go farther, but most of the time I would back out before saying something. I was quite ready yet. Jasper never pressured though and it made me feel so much better about him and made me fall just a little bit more.

With a little sigh at the last thought I turned to the stove to finish up the snacks for tonight. It was Sunday and mine and Angela's turn to host the get together tonight. We wouldn't be playing games like usual though instead we had a few things to decide.

We were all going to the Georgia/Florida game in Jacksonville this year, so we needed to make sure everything was taken care of. We were also going to be choosing Halloween costumes, since the game fell on the holiday. A girl in Alice's design class was from Jacksonville and was throwing a party afterwards. She invited all of us to come and we were all looking forward to it.

We had decided last week on a theme for the group, famous couples throughout history, and had been given the task that everyone had to think of at least one couple. When we thought of one we'd text it to Alice and she would stick the option in a bag. Tonight we'd draw one out and that's who we had to be. I was dreading what Jasper and I would get, but we'd promised no backing out so it was kind of a mute point.

I thought for sure Seth was going to be on his own, but he'd met a girl last week. He'd literally tripped over her at the Arches and they'd exchanged numbers. We were meeting her tonight and if they were still together she was going with us to Florida.

Hearing a knock I turned from the stove as the front door opened. Jasper came around the corner a few seconds later with a smile.

"Hey baby." He said sitting the six pack, in his hands, on the counter before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my lips.

"Hey. How was your day?" I asked pulling back to look up at him.

"It was good, just cleaned a little. I can see you've been busy." His eyes darted to the counter where three different pizzas were, along with chips, dip, and brownies.

"Yeah. There are boneless buffalo wings in the oven and breadsticks waiting to go in. Do you think it'll be enough?"

"It will be plenty. Emmett may never leave if you cook like this."

"True." I said, laughing. That boy could run an all you can eat buffet out of business. The timer buzzed on the oven and I turned to take the wings out while Jasper grabbed two beers, opening them for us.

Setting the wings on the counter, I grabbed the bowl of hot sauce only to hear Jasper choke on his beer. I turned quickly slapping his back.

"You okay?"He nodded while coughing.

Once he'd calmed down he asked. "Are those homemade?"

"Yeah. Everything is, except for the chips."

"That's it. Why didn't you call me? I would have helped. Which reminds me where is Angela?"

"I sent her to Ben and Seth's for the same reason I didn't call you. I don't like anyone underfoot when I cook. Smacks against the hand with a wooden spoon become a common thing."

"Thanks for the advice," He said with a grin, pulling himself onto the opposite counter. Smart man. "So what kind of pizza did you make us?

"BBQ chicken, vegetable, and meat lovers."

"No longer a possibility Emmett will most definitely not be leaving now."

I laughed again as I slid the breadsticks in the oven.

Moving over to the counter with Jasper when I was done he helped pull me up beside him.

"We're meeting Seth's new girl tonight right? What's her name again?"

"Nicole. I hope she fits in; he needs someone. I feel bad thinking he's left out sometimes."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

I gave him a smile as I heard the front door open.

"Is it safe?" Ben called from the main hallway.

Jasper chuckled causing me to roll my eyes. "Yes," I hollered back.

Ben and Angela came around the corner a few seconds later, carrying their own beer. "Dude, do you have a death wish or something?" Ben asked, seeing Jasper there.

"I'm not that bad."

"Whatever, I still have a scar from Thanksgiving sophomore year."

"I told you not to reach for the turkey. It's not my fault you didn't listen."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to poke me with the fork in your hand. A smack to the back of the head would have been sufficient."

"Did you reach for the turkey last year?" I asked trying to keep from grinning, but since Jasper and Angela were both shaking with silent laughter I was losing the battle.

"No."

"Then you learned your lesson so suck it up or I won't be hiding anything this time."

"Oh fuck you made brownies?" He asked his eyes darting around the kitchen before falling on the aforementioned treat.

"I did, so be nice."

"Okay. Sorry Bells. I love you. You look nice today."

"Knock it off you ass and I'll cut you a piece now."

"A big one."

"Yeah, yeah."

Ben moved over to where I'd hopped off the counter. While I cut him and Seth both a square and put them in separate Tupperware Angela filled Jasper in on why I was doing what I was doing.

"Bella's brownies are fucking awesome. It has come to many fights between Seth and Ben for the last square and Ben has never won. She solved it by just cutting them one before anybody else gets them and hiding them in the fridge. She makes it where they have to eat them at the same time so there's no fighting."

"Nice," Jasper said laughing.

"Dude they're really good."

"I believe you."

"Bells go ahead and cut him a square too. He'll thank you later."

"Got it covered." I said putting a lid on a third bowl.

Turning I saw Ben mouthing, 'just wait,' to Jasper. Shaking my head I put them in the fridge before reaching to get the breadsticks out of the stove.

"When is everyone getting here?" Angela asked opening the plates behind Jasper. It was much easier to clean with paper plates.

"Now," I said as a knock came on the front door and it opened. Everyone else except Seth came around the corner.

"Hey guys," Alice chirped while Emmett got a smack to the hand for reaching for chips.

"Wow Bella you went all out." Rose said. "I think we need to have Sunday get togethers over here from now on."

"I don't mind. I like to cook so it's not a problem, but maybe you should wait until you've tried everything first. You may not like anything."

"Seriously?" Ben asked. "I'd give you grocery money if you would cook for me every night."

We were all laughing at his statement when the front door opened for the last time. Seth stopped seeing everyone around the doorway or in the kitchen.

"Bella must be done if you're all still breathing and this close." He said stopping beside Edward.

I shot him a glare as Ben said, "Shut up she made brownies."

Seth started to stutter out an apology, but I held up my hand. "Already put away."

He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the cute girl beside him. Her hair hung down the middle of her back and was a little darker brown than mine. She was probably 5'6 or so with a thin frame. She was smiling timidly as she looked at the rest of us.

"Nicole this is everyone; Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Ben, Angela, Jasper, and Bella." He said pointing at each of us. "Everybody this is Nicole."

A chorus of nice to meet yous went around before I noticed Emmett staring at the food with a ravenous look.

"Okay guys let's eat and then we'll get everything else taken care of."

The boys dived for the plates, filling them up in seconds before moving into the living room so the girls could get food.

Smiling at Nicole who was still in the doorway I said, "Come on. It's best to fix your plate quickly. Emmett and Seth will be back in a few minutes."

She gave me a look of horror to which I just nodded and right on cue as soon as we were leaving the kitchen they walked in.

"Told you," I whispered causing her to giggle.

We all settled around the living room and while we ate Nicole told us about herself. She was the fourth of six kids. Three older sisters and two younger brothers. She was from Blueridge, Georgia, a small and beautiful town in North Georgia. She was working through school to become a physical therapist. After being in a car wreck when she was younger and having to take it, she had chosen to go into the field. She was a sweet girl and just by looking at Seth I could tell he was already falling for her. Of course by the way she looked at him the feeling was entirely mutual.

Once everyone had stuffed themselves on food, with promises to give money for me to do it next week too, and Edward and Emmett's quick wrestle match over the last brownie square Alice pulled out her folder with our trip info.

She had all the hotel confirmations, an itinerary of what we would be doing over the few days we were there, which not only included the game and party on Saturday, but a night out at a club on Friday after we arrived and a trip to the zoo and beach on Sunday. We weren't leaving until Monday morning so we had to fit in a few fun things while there after all.

"Okay guys; let's make sure we got everything taken care of." She said going into planning mode. "Nicole, Seth has his room already. Do you feel comfortable staying in there with him or do you want to get your own room?"

"I'll be fine with him if he's okay with it." She said looking over at Seth.

"I'm good." Of course he was I thought mentally rolling my eyes.

"Alright now who's riding with whom? Edward is renting a suburban, so we can fit four more."

"We'll ride with Emmett and Rose." Jasper said looking to me for confirmation. I nodded in agreement.

"Cool. That's settled then. Now..."

"Wait." Emmett said. "Will everyone be able to fit their bags in with yours?"

Alice didn't even look up from the paper as she reached up and smacked the back of his head.

"As I was going to say, before being rudely interrupted, the girls and I need to go shopping for some jerseys and outfits for the club soon."

Emmett wisely kept his mouth shut as Alice looked to Rose, Angela, me and Nicole. "We can go next Sunday morning." Rose said.

"Works for me." I said.

"Me too." Angela said.

"Is that a good time for you Nicole?"

"Oh, you want me to go too?"

"Of course silly." Alice said. "You're a part of this group too."

"Then yeah, that's fine." She said the smile on her face wide.

"Good. We'll all meet here at 9 and go to breakfast before heading to the mall."

We all nodded in agreement and she rubbed her hands together.

"Now on to the fun stuff." She reached into her bag and pulled out a smaller one. "Time to choose Halloween Costumes. There are like thirty in here so this should be fun to see what we get and remember all of you promised to be what the card says."

Once again we all nodded.

"Alright Edward and I will go first." She shook the bag a few times and then reached in, pulling a folded white index card out. Opening it she squealed. "Bonnie and Clyde."

"Awesome babe." Edward said giving her a kiss while she passed the bag to Rose.

Rose did the same as Alice and said, "Marilyn Monroe and Joe DiMaggio."

"Fuck yeah." Emmett said, pumping his fist in the air.

We all shook our heads at his enthusiasm and watched Angela pull out their card. "Lucy and Desi."

"Oh you'll be so cute in a poodle skirt." Ben said hugging her around the waist.

I took the bag then and pulled our card out. Opening it I smiled. "Robin Hood and Maid Marian."

"No green tights." Jasper said quickly.

"Don't worry Jazz. I'm getting the costumes and you look stupid in green so I'll find something else."

"Thanks Alice."

She gave him a smile as Nicole pulled out their costume choice.

"You have got to be kidding me." Seth said, glaring at the card in her hand. "Why is it you all got cool costumes and I get this one."

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Fred and Wilma Flintstone." He answered causing all of us to crack up. "Whose idea was this?"

I bit my lip and slowly raised my hand.

"You are in so much trouble." Seth said right before launching himself at me, his hands immediately finding my most ticklish spots.

"Stop Seth, stop." I gasped through my laughter. "I'll eat your brownie."

"You so don't play fair," He huffed, but moved away.

"Never said I did."

He narrowed his eyes at me to which I very maturely stuck out my tongue.

"Look on the bright side." Ben said drawing Seth's attention.

"Which is?"

"Your girl gets to wear a short ass white dress."

"True. Granted it only helps a little since I have to wear a dress pretty much too."

I covered my mouth to hold in my giggles not wanting to earn another tickle session.

"Don't worry I'll try to find something semi masculine." Alice said with a grin.

He flipped her off before dumping the rest of the bags contents on the carpet. "Let's see what else was left. He read through Marc Antony and Cleopatra, which he lamented over, but then he got to Barney and Betty, Ken and Barbie, and Bert and Ernie before he felt kind of better. I wasn't about to tell him those were all my ideas either.

Once we'd read through the rest we all grabbed another beer and turned on a movie. About halfway through Alice asked, "What's everyone doing for Thanksgiving?"

Oh shit, that was not something I wanted to have brought up ever. I knew it was an impossibility as we got closer to the holiday, but it was still a month and a half away. Dad didn't want me anywhere near Washington during that month and was seriously thinking about coming here for Christmas just to be safe. I looked to Angela who was watching me out the corner of her eye.

"Me, Ben, Seth, and Bella are staying here. It's too expensive to fly home to just spend a few days." She said making me love her even more, since there was no way I could lie for shit.

"Cool," Alice said, "We are too. Bella would you be opposed to making dinner for us that day?"

"No,' I answered as Jasper said, "Yes."

"What?" I asked turning to look at him over my shoulder. "Why not?"

"Sunday pizza and wings is one thing, but Thanksgiving dinner is another. That is way too much for you to do all by yourself. We can order everything from Honey Baked Ham or something."

"I don't mind."

"I know that, but I don't want you slaving away all day."

"What if I promised to not inflict bodily harm on the girls if they help some?" I asked.

"What if I just helped?" He asked back.

I thought for about a second before nodding my head. "Okay."

"Good. Then it's settled. Bella and I will be making Thanksgiving dinner this year." He said before leaning forward and brushing his lips across mine. My heart sighed with happiness as he pulled back and gave me a smile.

Returning it I turned back around and snuggled further into his arms.

We watched the rest of the movie and another one before almost everyone headed home for the night. I walked Jasper to the door and we had about a ten minute make out session before he left.

Shutting the door I returned to the two couples still in the living room with a smile on my face.

"You love him." Angela stated instead of questioned.

"I do." I whispered looking down.

At the squeal of happiness I lifted my head in time to brace myself from the impact of her body as she wrapped herself around me.

I gave her a tight hug before pulling back and looking to Seth and Ben.

"He's a great guy Bells and we're happy for you too." Ben said. They both got up and hugged me.

When Seth pulled back he asked, "Can we have our brownies now?"

I laughed, nodding and watched while they both shot off to the kitchen. I light scuffle over whose was bigger and a threat of eating them myself happened before they returned and sat down. I watched in amusement as they sucked it down.

Seth and Nicole left soon after with a promise from her to meet me and Angela for lunch on Wednesday afternoon. Ben and Angela disappeared a few minutes later to his apartment for some alone time and I went to take a shower. When I got out I crawled into bed and grabbed my phone, finding a text from Jasper.

I laughed outloud as I opened it up.

**Had fun 2nite. Thx for not choosing Fred and Wilma.**

I sent him one back.

**You're welcome. I don't think I would have liked it either.**

It wasn't long before another from him came through.

**I can't wait to see you in a medieval dress. You're going to look so good.**

**You're far too kind, Robin.**

**Only speaking the truth my lady. Want to have dinner tomorrow night?**

**Do you even need to ask anymore?**

**Well I didn't want to be presumptuous.**

**From now on you never have to ask. Just tell me a time. **

**Good to know. See you at 7 then. **

**I'll be here.**

**Okay. I'll let you sleep now. Sweet dreams. xJ**

**Same to you. xB**

**With you in them, always. :)**

When that came through I set the phone down on my bedside table with smile and lay down, pulling the covers up over me.

After what happened I never thought I'd ever be as happy as I am now, but Jasper had proven me wrong. I knew I would have to tell him about my past soon. He needed to know with the release date looming and the possibility that the asshole may try to find me. It was a slim hope he wouldn't especially with Lauren being here. She wouldn't hesitate to fuck my life up again and would tell him if they kept in touch. Now that I knew I was in love with Jasper I didn't want to ruin it with not telling him everything. I just had to figure out a good time to tell him and I could only hope with a threat that harm could come to him for being in my life, it wouldn't scare him off.

**Read and Review. Please?**

**Next up: The first half of the Jacksonville trip. **


	7. Jacksonville Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper**

**from Alice.**

**Who's all shocked that this is out so soon? Raise your hands please. Mine is already in the air so I won't get mad. :)**

**Hope you enjoy the first half of their trip. Second half will be out soon. Links to club outfits and costumes on profile. There is also a poll that will end at midnight tonight. It's for a set of one shots I'm doing and posting each day next week. It's my ode to hot boys and the jobs that make the yummy.**

**I already knew the first four days and wanted help with Friday's. So go vote today. I will tell you that Edward, Jacob, or James isn't on the list to vote or in the week.**

**_Jasper_**

Two months ago I was on a plane vowing not to get into a relationship and wanting to just have fun. Now I was having fun and so in love it wasn't even funny.

In the time Bella and I had been together she'd become my everything. I wanted to tell her so bad, but I didn't know how she felt. Sometimes I would catch her looking at me and I thought I saw love shining in her eyes, but then I would question that it was too soon and would keep my mouth shut.

I knew that there was something in her past that she had yet to tell me about just like I hadn't told her about Jessica. I also knew that until we both told our secret we wouldn't be able to be completely at ease with our relationship.

This weekend was already going to be a major stepping stone in said relationship. We'd yet to stay the night with each other and while the thought of something more was very appealing; I was looking forward to going to sleep and waking up with her in my arms each day.

I couldn't wait to get on the road, but to do that we needed Alice and Edward here. Emmett, Rose, and I had arrived at Bella's complex at 4 this morning. We'd decided to meet there since five were coming from this building alone and it was just easier with hauling luggage. It ended up not being a big deal though when they all trooped out to meet us and had one bag a piece.

Emmett and I were able to fit only three in with our two bags and Rose's three so I hoped Edward would have room. With Alice coming it was a slim hope, but we'd have to make it work.

"Where are they? Did someone call?" Emmett gripped from where he was sitting on the curb. I could understand why he was irritated. We were supposed to be on the road 15 minutes ago and it was too fucking early in the morning to be happy about much.

"Yes, Edward said Alice had trouble getting moving this morning. They're on the way." Rose answered.

"More like she had to find the perfect 'riding in a car all damn day' outfit. I guarantee they'll pull up and she'll have on full make-up, her hair all perfect, a dress or some fancy shit like that and heels. Why can't she be like you four?" He asked waving his hand to the girls who were all dressed in yoga pants and t-shirts. They didn't have any makeup on that I could tell and every one of them had their hair up in a ponytail.

"Is he always this grumpy in the morning?" Bella whispered, turning slightly in my arms so Emmett couldn't hear.

"Yes," I whispered back. "Especially when he hasn't eaten yet. Don't get to close you may lose an arm."

She started laughing, but was drowned out when Emmett yelled out, "Thank God!"

I looked up and saw a big black suburban pulling in the lot. It stopped behind the jeep and out popped Edward and Alice, who I saw was an exact match to Emmett's description. Rolling my eyes I kissed the back of Bella's head and moved over to grab the last two bags that we needed to put in their car.

I moved to the back and felt my mouth drop open as Edward opened the doors for me. "Holy fuck Alice we're only going for a couple days." I said staring at the mountain before me.

"We're going for four days dumbass and they aren't all mine."

"Probably only one of them."

"Not really. One of the bags is Edward's but then the garment bags are everyone's Halloween costumes."

"Yeah, but there are like seven more on top of that."

"And your point?" Alice asked her hands on her hips and tapping her little foot.

I opened my mouth to say something else but Emmett interrupted. "All right you two shut the fuck up and get in the cars. I'm hungry and want to get on the road."

Alice huffed and walked back to the front, climbing into her seat and slamming the door. I rolled my eyes and jimmied the last two bags in before crawling into the jeep beside Bella.

Once we all got settled we pulled out of the lot and got on the road.

The drive down was long, but fun. We stopped a couple times for breakfast, lunch, gas, and to use the bathroom. The rest of the time we laughed at Emmett who decided that now he had a full stomach he could go back to his normal self, cracking jokes and singing at the top of his lungs. Bella and I sat cuddled up in the backseat while Rose unfortunately had to sit by him. She'd offered one of us a hundred bucks after lunch to change spots but we were not stupid.

It was early afternoon when we arrived in Jacksonville and made our way to the hotel. The stadium was toward downtown, but being Florida and still warm most of the time we wanted to stay on the beach.

The hotel Alice had found online was beautiful. It was right on the beach, had a spa, gym, and a restaurant. We'd all managed to get a balcony suite that had not only a balcony, but a separate bedroom area with a king size bed.

Once we found the hotel it didn't take us long to check in and couple by couple the elevator spit us out on different floors. Bella and I were on the third floor and after leaving Emmett, Rose, Seth, and Nicole in the elevator we made our way to our room.

When we found our room and got the door unlocked Bella and I both stared in awe at where we would be staying for the next few nights. The online pictures had not done the rooms justice. The walls were cream colored except for one side that was a light blue to match the ocean. In the sitting area was a large wardrobe that held a microwave, coffee maker, and mini fridge. There was a large 42 in LCD hanging on the wall in front of a love seat and matching chaise lounger. A small desk sat in the corner. The separate bedroom had a huge king size bed that looked really appealing after the long drive. There was another TV above a small dresser. The floor to ceiling French doors led to the balcony that overlooked not only the hotel pool but the Atlantic. There was another chaise lounger in front of them. The bathroom was the typical size of a hotel bathroom, but it was done in the same wood as the other furniture in the other rooms and the counter top was in the blue of the walls.

"Wow," Bella said as we continued to look around. She stopped to stare out the balcony doors as I set our things on the end of the bed.

Walking over I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Thank you for spending this weekend with me."

She smiled, turning her head and placing a quick kiss on my cheek. "I wouldn't want to be any where else." I turned her fully in my arms and pulled her tightly to my body. Leaning my head down I captured her lips with mine. Grazing my tongue across her bottom lip she allowed me access. She always tasted so fucking good.

We kissed until we both needed air. Pulling away I asked, "You want to take a nap. We have a few hours until we need to get ready to go out."

A yawn and a nod was my answer and with a laugh we walked over to the bed. We stretched out, wrapped around each other and knew nothing else until the phone rang.

Groaning when the annoying sound pierced the quiet I didn't even open my eyes as I reached across Bella to the bedside table.

Grabbing the phone off the cradle I growled, "What?"

"Sleeping..."

"Okay..."

"I got it. 7..."

"Yeah...."

"Bye."

When I hung the phone up Bella asked in a cute little sleepy voice, "Who was that?"

"Alice. She was letting us know to meet in the lobby at 7."

"Oh, what time is it now?"

"5."

"Cool. We can lie here another hour then."

I laughed and pulled her tighter to me, kissing her forehead. That was one of the things I loved about her. She was nowhere near as high maintenance as Alice and Rose, but was still hot as fuck when she was ready to go somewhere.

We did exactly what Bella said we could do and lay there, dozing slightly until 6. She pulled herself away first much to my displeasure. I'd enjoyed our nap a lot. After a quick kiss and a rummage through her bag she disappeared into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she came out already dressed in a pair of strategically ripped jeans, a black sleeveless top, and her boots. She looked amazing.

I moved to the end of the bed and gripped her hips as she stopped in between my legs. "You look great baby."

"Thanks. I think I'm just going to braid my hair to keep it out of the way."

"Good. I like it a lot when you wear it that way since I get to see all of that beautiful face."

She rolled her eyes at me, but had a small smile playing on her lips. Leaning down she pecked me on the mouth and said, "You need to go get ready."

"Fine." I grumbled earning a laugh from her. Giving her another kiss I stood and moved to grab my jeans and a t-shirt.

After a quick shower and getting dressed I brushed my hands through my hair and called it done. Going back out into the bedroom I found Bella finished as well and standing on the balcony. She was staring out over the darkening sky and all I could do was smile.

Walking over to the doors I asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," She answered and came back in, shutting the door behind her.

We grabbed everything we needed and headed down to the lobby. We were the first ones which wasn't a surprise.

What was a surprise was that Alice and Edward were the second down. She looked great in her yellow shirt, black shorts, and boots. Guys were already starting to stare with the two of our girls standing there and that intensified tenfold when Rosalie stepped off the elevator in a short red dress. The last four showed up together a few minutes later and we all decided to have dinner in the hotel restaurant.

The food was great and thanks to our waiter we had a club to go to afterwards. He'd given us easy walking directions and after a few blocks we were in front of Ocean Club.

It wasn't a big place, but the music pouring from the door was good so we headed inside. The girls went straight for the dance floor while myself and the guys went to get beers from the bar. We'd decided at dinner that none of us would drink much since nobody wanted to deal with a hangover tomorrow during the game.

Turning from the bar, with drinks in hand, we made our way through the crowd and found an empty high table in a back corner. We watched the girls having a blast, laughing and grinding on each other. They were completely oblivious to all the male population's open mouth staring. It was bad enough in the lobby of the hotel with just Bella, Rose and Alice, but throw in Nicole in her purple tank and black skirt and Angela in her white shirt and tight black pants and there was no hope that they wouldn't be gaped at.

After about four songs they decided to take a break and came over to the table. You could almost hear the collective groan as each one hugged up on one of us.

"You having fun baby?" I asked in Bella's ear as she leaned against my chest.

She nodded and took a sip of her beer.

When the girls decided they were rested enough they went back out to the dance floor dragging us with them this time. I wasn't the best dancer but having Bella all close and pressed tight to me I really didn't care if I looked stupid.

We spent the next couple hours dancing and taking breaks. It was a lot of fun and for me seeing Bella all happy and content just made it that much more so. Around one we decided to call it a night and walked the few blocks back to the hotel, making plans on what time to meet in the morning. The game started at 3:30, but we wanted to get there early so we could tailgate for a few hours first.

Once we got back to the hotel we said goodnight on the elevator to the others and one by one we separated again. Back in our room Bella and I quickly changed into our pajamas and crawled into bed, facing each other. One of my arms was lying under her head while my other hand ran though her hair, brushing over her shoulders.

"I hope we win the game today." She said.

"Yeah, but even if we don't we're still going to have fun."

"Absolutely." She gave me a beautiful smile and I leaned forward to lay a kiss on those luscious lips, deepening it quickly.

After a few seconds I rolled us slightly so she was on her back. Her hands wrapped around my neck holding me close.

I kept most of my weight propped up on one hand while I ran the other up and down her side. I grazed the side of her breast and almost groaned as I felt her arch into me. Pulling back I noticed we were both panting for breath. I let my hand slide down and turning it over I traced the bare skin between her top and pants.

We stared at each other for a minute before she spoke. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

She bit her lip, but never looked away. Finally after a few seconds she said, "I'm a virgin."

Okay that wasn't what I expected, but it also made me feel really good. If or when we took that next step I would get to be her first.

"Okay." I said with a smile. "We won't do anything you don't want to do."

"You won't be mad if we don't this weekend?"

"No baby." I said giving her a quick kiss. "I'm happy with just being here and getting to sleep beside and hold you each night."

"I'm happy about that too."

I gave her a smile and said, "Come on. Let's get some sleep. We have to meet the others at 9 and it will be here before we know it."

"Alright." She said raising her head to give me another kiss and then I moved to lie beside her. She turned with her back to me and I pulled her against my chest.

Kissing the back of her head I whispered a goodnight and after hearing her do the same fell into the best sleep of my life.

The next morning I woke before the alarm went off and decided to go ahead and get a shower. Making sure I didn't wake Bella I gave her a kiss and slid out of bed. Grabbing my clothes I headed into the bathroom.

When I was done I came back out to find she'd rolled toward the side I'd been on and kicked the sheets down to her waist. Her tank top had ridden up a little, leaving her stomach bare. I immediately noticed the pale scar that ran from an inch above her belly button and disappeared under her shirt. I couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten it.

Figuring she'd tell me eventually I moved to start the coffee pot. Bella woke up before it had finished and headed to take her own shower. When it was done I made a cup and went out on the balcony to wait. Bella joined me soon after and god did she look even hotter in a football jersey. She seriously needed to wear it all the time.

We didn't say much as we watched the sun come up the rest of the way. When it got close to 9 we went back inside and I pulled on my own jersey and then it was time to go.

Once everyone met up in the lobby we separated into cars and went in search of breakfast. Finding a restraint called the Golden Corral we ate and then went to Walmart. We grabbed a small portable grill and some food and beer before making our way to the stadium.

We pulled into the parking lot around 11 and it was already packed. We found a section that had mostly Georgia Flags flying from the cars and parked. Climbing out we set up our stuff and started our little tailgate party.

It was cool. People we didn't know stopped by to talk about the game and Emmett saw someone from one of his classes. We grilled out hamburgers and hot dogs, laughing the entire time at Emmett bitching at the grill because it kept burning his hot dogs.

Once everyone had eaten their fill Seth decided to throw the Frisbee he'd brought around. He and Ben started but then he tried to get Bella in the game. She threw it once and beaned a Florida fan in the back of the head.

He turned a glare on us and we all tried to hide our smiles. Bella rushed over, apologizing profusely the entire time. I don't know what look she was giving him, but he smiled and told her it wasn't a big deal.

She apologized again and took the Frisbee from his hand. When she turned around though I noticed the wicked gleam in her eye.

When she walked back over to us I pulled her into my side and whispered, "Did you do that on purpose?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said a little too innocently.

"Sure you don't baby."

She laughed and said, "Did you see the look on his face when he turned around. So worth it."

Me and the others that heard her cracked up and started helping pack up everything.

Once we had it all put away we headed in to find our seats.

_**Bella**_

This weekend had been so much fun so far. Last night the guys looked amazing in their jeans and t-shirts, except for Edward who looked just as good in his black pants and black button up. Today though all five of them were in jeans and jerseys and oh my god. They should so wear them all the time. I couldn't keep my eyes off Jasper.

I'd been worried for a brief second last night after telling him I was a virgin, but he'd just made me fall more in love with him with his response. I was getting close to being ready to go to that next step with him, but before I could I had to tell him everything. It wasn't going to be this weekend though, so I would settle for cuddling up with him when I slept.

After the awesome tailgate time where I'd never been happier that I couldn't aim for shit, since I was going for the guy's back instead of his head, we went in to find our seats. They weren't too bad and we were surrounded by Georgia fans so that was a plus too.

The game in one word was heartbreaking. We got our asses beat. There was no nicer way to put it, Florida absolutely kicked our asses. By the time we lost 41-17 I had screamed myself hoarse. I couldn't believe we'd lost that bad, but we'd not had a great season so far and we rarely won against Florida so I shouldn't have been surprised.

After that horrible loss we all slowly made our way out to the vehicles and then made our way just as slowly out of the lot. It was already late in the evening when we got back to the hotel so we went straight to Alice and Edward's room to get ready for the Halloween party.

No one had seen the costumes, but Alice and I think we all were a little worried about what she had chosen.

She decided to make each couple dress one at a time with her and Edward going first. When they came out of the bedroom we all were amazed.

She had on this short pen striped dress that zipped up the front and showed off ample cleavage. A wide belt made her waist look even smaller and the black heels made her short legs look like they went on for days. She was carrying a fake pistol and had a hat perched on the top of her head. Edward was dressed in a pin striped suit with a white shirt underneath. He also had a hat on his head and was carrying a tommy gun.

Rose and Emmett went next. Their outfits were the ones that were easily imagined and we weren't disappointed. Rose had on the infamous white dress. The outfit was complete with a pair of silver heels and a blond Marilyn wig. Emmett had on an old baseball uniform. He hated having to wear the Yankee's logo when he was a Mariner's fan, but he was appeased when Alice gave him a wooden bat to carry.

Seth and Nicole went third. Nicole came out first and she looked great. Her Wilma outfit consisted of a short white skirt with a jagged hem, a short white one tank sleeve top, a big pearl necklace, and a wig. Then Seth came out and everyone lost it. We spent a good ten minutes laughing our asses off at his Fred dress. To top it off he had a pair of slippers that looked like huge feet. The scowl that he had on his face only made us laugh harder.

When we finally calmed down it was mine and Jasper's turn. Alice handed each of us our garment bags and we went into the bedroom. I took mine on into the bathroom and shut the door. Unzipping the bag I gasped when my costume was revealed. It was so beautiful. As I slipped it on all I could do was stare. It was mostly a deep red in color, had long sleeves and fell to the floor. The top had a square neckline with gold detail. The sleeves were tight on my arms and gold, but at the shoulder had a split sleeve that was in the same deep red. There was also gold in the split on the skirt. Alice had also put in a pair of matching slippers and I loved her for them. Once I'd gotten over how I looked I quickly made two braids in my hair and wound them around before pinning them to my head. As I went to zip up the bag I noticed some kind of hat thing, but there was no way I was wearing it so I left it alone and went out to the bedroom.

Opening the bathroom door I think I heard, "Holy shit", but I wasn't paying much attention since all I could do was stare. Jasper had on a pair of brown pants with brown boots over the top of them. His white undershirt had big sleeves and was gathered at his wrist, but then he had a brown vest like jacket over it, the sleeves only covering his shoulders. He had a wide belt around his waist, but it showed a strip of white down the middle. It was trimmed in a dark emerald green. On his head was perched a brown Robin Hood hat and he had a quiver of arrows slung on his back.

I was still staring and didn't even notice that he had come closer until I felt his hands on my hips.

"You look fantastic baby." He said looking me up and down.

"As do you kind sir."

He grinned and gave me a kiss only to pull away when Alice pounded on the bedroom door.

We went back out to our friends and I had to smile as the guys whistled. I just shook my head and moved over to sit with Jasper while we waited on Ben and Angela to dress.

Angela looked adorable. She had on a red wig, a blue and white polka dot dress with an apron over the front, and white heels. Ben was dress in black tuxedo pants with a black bowtie. His shirt and jacket were white. He'd slicked his hair back and looked just as adorable as Angela.

Now that we were all dressed we were ready to go, but Alice stopped us and quickly darted out the door. We all stared at one another, but before anyone could ask she was back and pulling some guy behind her. The poor guy looked helpless and completely lost until she shoved a camera into his hand. He then happily snapped picture after picture of us. Of course he was probably thinking the entire time that we were all crazy, especially Alice.

Once she deemed that he'd taken enough group, couple, and individual shots she sent him on his way with a thank you and a smile.

She grabbed a sheet of paper with the direction to whosever house we were going to and skipped out the door, looking pretty funny doing it in the outfit she had on.

Jasper held his arm out to me and slipping mine in we followed after Emmett and Rose with the rest behind us.

Walking through the lobby and out to the cars earned us many looks but none of us really cared. It was Halloween after all so they could deal.

We piled into the cars and twenty five minutes later we were pulling up in front of a huge house, the party already in full swing.

Alice was the first to the door and after ringing the bell it was opened by a girl dressed like a vampire.

"Hey Alice." She said. "You look great."

"Thanks. These are my friends." She said and giving our names as she pointed to us. "Guys this is Ashley, the girl from class."

We all waved and Ashley ushered us into the house. "Drinks are in the kitchen back that way. No going upstairs, but everywhere else is open, including the backyard."

"Okay thanks."

She smiled down at Alice. "Got to make the rounds, so go and have fun and I'll see you all later."

We gave another wave as she disappeared into what appeared to be the living room. Emmett went off to find the kitchen and the rest of us trailed behind him. Ben, Angela, me and Jasper had already decided we weren't going to drink and just grabbed some water when we got to the kitchen.

When everyone had a drink in hand we went out to the backyard. There were tons of people out there and quiet a few that we recognized from school. We stood talking for a little while before Alice wanted to dance and pulled me and the girls over to where that was happening.

As the night wore on the ones of our group drinking continued to drink. Alice and Rose were both drunk off their asses and for the life of me I couldn't see how they were still wearing those heels and staying upright.

We were all on the dance floor again at one point when Rose said, "God Bella I'm so glad you and Jasper met."

I smiled and said, "So am I."

"Yeah." Alice piped in. "You're so much better than Jessica. God she was such a bitch."

I stopped moving altogether wondering who they were talking about. "Who?"

"Jessica, Jasper's...." She was cut off as Emmett grabbed her around the waist. I wanted to yell at him and tell her to put her down so I could find out who this Jessica person was, but they were already moving away.

Feeling a set of arms come around my waist I closed my eyes and leaned back against his chest, trying to put whoever she was out my head. Jasper started moving us to the music and as nice as it felt I couldn't stop my mind from working overtime. Was Jessica an old girlfriend? She had to be by the way Alice and Rose talked. I wonder what had happened between them, since he'd never once mentioned her name.

A small part of my brain tried to butt in and say I hadn't told him anything either, so I didn't need to get upset, but selfishly I told myself that his story wasn't anywhere near what mine was and I ignored it.

We stayed at the party another hour and I was quiet for most of it. If Jasper noticed he didn't say anything and for that I was grateful. When it was time to go we rounded up the six drunks and piled them in the cars.

Alice and Rose passed out before we made it back to the hotel. Emmett and Edward were both drunk too, but somehow managed to carry them to their rooms. We followed them just to make sure they made it to where they needed to be and then went to our room.

I changed first and while Jasper was changing I stepped out on the balcony, thoughts of Jessica running full force through my head again. I didn't turn as I heard Jasper come out behind me. His arms went around my waist and we stood in silence for a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath I asked the question I'd wanted to all night. "Who is Jessica?"

**Yeah I went there. :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Jacksonville Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper **

**from Alice. **

**Another quick update. I'm so patting myself on the back right now. **

**XXXXXXXX  
**

_**Bella**_

"_Who is Jessica?"_

I felt Jasper tense as soon as the words left my mouth. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why did I ask him? I had no right, especially when I didn't have plans to tell him my own past this weekend. Closing my eyes at my own stupidness I apologized quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"No," He said after a few seconds. "It just caught me off guard."

Turning in his arms I looked up. His eyes were so sad and I hated myself for making him feel that way. No matter what Alice and Rose had said about Jessica being a bitch I knew, just from the look on his face, that he had loved her.

I started to pull away when he continued to stand there and when he let me I felt even worse if that was possible. I made it around him and had my hand on the door when he spoke.

"She is my ex." I turned slowly and leaned against the door as he leaned against the railing. He took a deep breath and continued. "We met in high school, the first day of freshman year and we started going out immediately. She had her own friends already and never seemed to fit in with mine, but that was okay. Like all teenage boys I thought she was hot so I ignored my friends when it came to her and we stayed together. By the time senior year rolled around we were in love and the night of the homecoming dance we gave our virginity to each other. I told you on our first date that I went to Texas because it was expected and that's true but for awhile I was undecided until she said she was going there too. Graduation came and my friends left. I was sad to see them go that far away, but I was okay too because Jessica was with me. That first year of school was interesting. We saw less of each other because of classes, living in the dorms, and the fact that she had joined a sorority, but we were happy and made it work.

"Valentine's Day sophomore year I proposed and she said yes, but we agreed to wait until after graduation. For two months I was happier than I had ever been and then spring break happened. I hadn't seen the guys since summer and they were coming home so I decided to stay and spend the week with them. Jessica and her sorority sisters went to Panama City. We talked a couple of times, but I was having so much fun that I didn't think much about it.

"When it was time to return to school I didn't see Jessica. We'd spoken the night she came home and the first day back on the phone, but our schedules didn't give us enough time to meet up anywhere. The second day I was leaving my first class when my phone rang and it was her. I listened in stunned silence as she told me it was over. That she wanted to see what was out there and was too young to settle down. I begged her to meet me somewhere so we could talk, but she didn't want that. She had made her decision and would send the ring to my parent's house.

"A week later I was walking across campus when I saw her with another guy. Being hurt and still in love I confronted her and had my heart broken all over again. She told me everything. His name was Jacob and he was a frat boy in their brother house. Some of his friends were dating some of hers and they went to Panama City to be with their girlfriends. When everyone arrived they realized that everyone was paired up, but Jessica and Jacob. She was in no way single like him, but felt bad because he was alone when they went out so she talked to him. I guess she failed to see that they were in the middle of a big ass party with drunk college girls everywhere that would have probably been more than happy to hang out with him.

"The second night there they were out and started drinking. One thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together. She said she regretted it the next morning when she was sober, but apparently not enough to not do it again before coming home.

"She told me that for the first time in six and a half years she was living. That she needed to have the whole college experience, including dating other guys, so that when she got older she wouldn't look back on her life and wonder what could have been.

"I stood there and let her kiss me on the cheek and tell me she would always have a place in her heart for me. She thanked me for being the good guy I was and for letting her explain, but she needed to go. I stood there and watched her walk away. I didn't fight for her, no matter how much it hurt because I told myself she was gone before she even came home.

"I hated the fact that I couldn't just turn my love for her off like everyone thought I should. I couldn't take the pitying stares from people that knew us and our story so I started ignoring everybody, my parents and my friends. I threw myself into my school work and was going to graduate early last year until my mom and dad got to the end of their rope with me. They didn't like that I barely came home anymore and when I did they didn't like that I had dark circles under my eyes and looking like I hadn't eaten in days. So they called in reinforcements, my friends, and they made me see what I was missing out on. Instead of graduating I transferred to UGA."

He fell quiet then and I didn't know what to do or say. After what seemed like hours of us staring at each other I finally asked, "Have you seen her since that day?"

He shook his head and said, "No, she's still in school there, but our paths never crossed to begin with so it wasn't surprising."

"What if she was to come back?"

"What do you mean?"

"If she just showed up one day and said it was all a mistake that she was still in love with you and wanted to make it work what would you do?"

He didn't answer, but the small smile on his face told me all I needed to know. Blinking my eyes to stop the tears from coming I turned quickly and grabbed my purse, leaving the room. I could him calling my name as the door shut behind me, but I didn't stop. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator I ran down to the lobby and out to the beach.

When I got to the edge of the dry sand I flopped down, pulling my legs up to my chest I let the tears fall freely. Why would someone like him want me? I was just a distraction from the hurt she had caused. I couldn't be mad though. They were together so long of course he would want her back if she wanted the same thing. I mean it wasn't like he'd broken up with her.

I was so stupid to fall for him so quickly. It was the same way as before, a good looking guy showing me attention and I fell for it--hook, line, and sinker. I should have learned my lesson, but at least this time I wasn't left broken and bloody.

It hurt to know that I still had two days left before we went home. I didn't want to see the pity that I knew would be there, from not just him but all our friends. The only problem was I couldn't forget then either since I shared a class with him. Fuck why did it hurt so bad.

I sat there for a few more minutes before scrubbing my hands over my face and standing up. Turning around I stopped breathing when I found Jasper a few feet away.

He opened his mouth, but I held up my hand to stop him. "You don't have to say it. You were with her six years; it's understandable you'd want her back."

"I will admit I would have gone back to her, up until I got on that plane to come to Athens and even when I stepped off it. I wanted to have fun this year and just forget everything."

"And I was a welcome distraction? I can't be that anymore Jasper."

"That's not what you are and haven't been at any time. After the airport things started to change. I couldn't get you out of my head that first night even though I didn't think I'd see you again. Then you were there in the bar and I was thrilled. I didn't know anything about you, but I wanted to learn all I could. Every time something new came to light or even when you looked at me I forgot a little more of the hurt. Yes I was engaged to Jessica, but I don't want or love her any more because in just these two months I feel more for you than I ever did her."

"What?" I asked in shock.

He closed the gap between us and took my face in his hands. "I love you Bella Swan and there is no one else in this world that I want more."

I couldn't move as his words pierced my brain. He loved me, like I did him. I was so lost in that thought I didn't realize he was waiting on a response until he said, "Say something please."

I brought my eyes up to his and said the only thing I needed too. "I love y…" His lips crushed mine before I could even get the words out. I greedily took all he gave opening for him before he asked.

We didn't stop kissing as we sank to the sand with him laying me back so he could hover over me. One of his hands cradled the back of my head while the other moved from my cheek to my side. When we needed to breath he kept placing little pecks all over my mouth, chin, and nose whispering, "I love you," as he did so. I couldn't help but laugh as his hair tickled my face.

A grin was on his face as he pulled back and I said, "I love you too," causing his smile to grow bigger.

He rolled us again so I was on top my hair falling around us like a curtain. His arms encircled my waist, forcing me to lie fully against him, my head resting in the crook of his neck.

After a few moments he said, "Please don't run like that again."

"I won't. When you didn't answer I thought I knew what your answer was and it hurt to think that I was just the rebound girl. Then you smiled and that was all I could take."

"I was smiling because I was thinking of you and that I could honestly say it wouldn't matter."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be baby, we're perfectly fine."

"Yeah." I said grinning.

I felt him kiss my forehead and I snuggled into him more. I don't know how long we lay there, I even think I dozed off for a little bit, but eventually he said, "Let's go back to the room okay."

I nodded and pulled away. We didn't talk as we brushed the sand off each other before linking hands and walking back up to the room. Once we were inside we each showered again getting the rest of the sand off and then crawled into bed. We cuddled up together and again stared at each other.

"Who mentioned Jessica?" He asked after awhile.

"Rose and Alice, they were both so drunk and I don't think they meant any thing by it."

"Did they call her a bitch or a whore?"

"A bitch."

He chuckled and squeezed me tighter. "They meant it."

Reaching my hand up I brushed a piece of hair off his forehead. He turned slightly and kissed my palm making me sigh in contentment.

"I love you baby." He whispered.

"I love you too Jasper."

Leaning forward he brushed his lips across mine briefly. "Let's get some sleep we've got the zoo and then the beach later."

"Okay." I wiggled under the blankets more, kissing his chest as I did so.

Before I could even get my eyes fully closed he asked, "Do I get to see you in a bikini tomorrow?"

I shook my head quickly. "I…I don't wear two pieces."

"I've seen it." He whispered.

My eyes grew wide. "When?"

"This morning. You'd kicked the blankets off of you and your shirt was pulled up. Were you in a car accident?"

Everything came rushing back at his question and I stuttered out my answer. "No…I….it's….can't….I…."

"Shhh, it's okay you don't have to tell me." He said hugging me to him. "I'm sorry I asked."

"No, you have every right. I just…I can't tonight. Soon though I promise, especially now that I know you love me. I will tell you as soon as I get everything worked out in my head."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready."

I nodded and buried my head into his chest, breathing in his scent. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

I couldn't sleep. Bella had passed out about two hours ago and I continued to lay here holding her to me.

When she'd first asked about Jessica it had been so out of the blue that I couldn't do or say anything until she'd pulled away from me.

Telling her about Jessica had been a release for me in way. I knew as soon as I was done that I wouldn't have to think about her again because I had Bella and she was all that mattered to me now.

When she asked the question about would I take Jessica back I didn't even realize I was smiling about what my answer would be or that Bella had moved until I heard the main door open. I felt horrible knowing I'd caused that, but I knew she would want some time so I didn't go after her right away. There were only a few places she would go and as I continued to stand on the balcony I saw that one of my choices was right. I watched her sit on the beach until I couldn't take it anymore.

Making my way down to her I stopped when I heard her crying, but I wasn't there long enough to do anything before she stood and turned around. As soon as I saw her face I knew that I was going to tell her I loved her, so I did. And hearing those same words come back to me had been music to my ears.

I could have lain on that beach holding her the rest of the night, but we had a long day planned for later and the bed was just a tad more comfortable.

Once we were in said bed and I innocently asked about the scar the amount of panic that crossed Bella's face was staggering. After she'd drifted off to sleep I'd thought about her reaction which is what had me still awake. Putting two and two together from what that girl in the bar had said, the fact Bella never talked about her past, and now the scar that caused her to freak a little I had a feeling that whatever story was behind it meant I would want to kill someone.

I wouldn't ask though no matter how much I may want too. She would tell me in time and I would be beside her in the end.

Sighing with that last though my eyes finally felt heavy and I drifted off with Bella tight to my chest.

The alarm sounding pulled me from sleep a few hours later. I should have been exhausted, but I felt pretty good. Sliding slowly out of the bed, so as not to wake Bella, I grabbed some clothes and changed quickly.

After making some coffee I went out on the balcony to wait for Bella to get up. When she did thirty minutes later she joined me, leaning against the rail beside me. Sliding closer I kissed her temple and whisper, "Good morning."

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Better than I have in awhile." I said, fibbing a little.

Another smile lit up her face and I couldn't stop myself from giving her another kiss, this time on the lips.

Without pulling back all the way I said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She pressed her lips harder against mine as the words left her mouth.

When we needed air we pulled back and I glanced at my watch seeing it was time to go.

"You ready to go see some animals?"

"Yep, although I see Emmett all the time."

I laughed pulling her into the house. We grabbed our things and headed for the elevator. When it opened into the lobby we were wrapped around each other and both of us had smiles on our faces.

Everyone was waiting on us which surprised the shit out of me. As we discussed where to eat breakfast I noticed Alice staring at us. She didn't say anything though so I tried to ignore it.

After deciding to eat at a Denny's we saw coming in that just happened to be by the road to the zoo we went out to the cars.

Fifteen minutes later we were being seated in the restaurant and had ordered. Alice continued to stare at Bella and I and it finally got really annoying.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask what her problem was she blurted out loudly, "YOU GUYS HAD SEX!"

You could have heard a pin drop as everyone in the whole building fell silent. Bella's face turned bright red as she tried to hide behind me.

"What the fuck Alice?" I hissed quietly. "Do you think you could have said that any louder? I don't think the people across the street heard you."

"Sorry, you both are glowing and I just didn't think."

"Obviously," I growled before turning my attention to Bella who had her face buried in my shoulder. Reaching a hand up I pushed the loose hair around her face behind her ear and whispered, "You okay?"

She nodded and whispered back, "Just a little embarrassed. I'll be fine."

I placed an awkward kiss on the side of her head and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered back and I felt her smile as I heard the others gasp.

"Seriously you guys?" Seth asked grinning.

Bella picked her head up a little and nodded, grinning back at him.

"Awesome," came from Emmett as Alice apologized again for her mistaken inappropriateness.

"It's alright Alice," Bella said while reaching over to pat her hand, earning a small smile in return.

Our food came out a few minutes later and after everyone had dug in Rose asked, "So how did you two end up saying it?"

While we continued to eat I told them what happened. Alice and Rose apologized for what they said, but I waved them off. I could honestly say I wouldn't have gotten the guts to tell Bella I loved her then if they hadn't said anything.

Once everyone had their fill of the awesome goodness that is Denny's we piled back into the cars and made the short trip to the zoo.

It was actually a pretty cool one. We all stayed together as we looked at all the animals. The girls bailed on the reptile house and when we came out we found them all oohing and aahing over something called a Tapir. They were weird looking to me, but the girls thought they were adorable.

When we finished looking at all the animals we stopped off in Stingray Bay to pet the stingrays. I seriously thought Ben was going to fall in at one point, but he kept his balance. From there we rode the train they had back around to the other side of the zoo and grabbed lunch before taking a ride on the carousel. We looked kind of stupid since we were the only adults, but we had fun so that's all that mattered.

The girls did the petting zoo while we watched from the other side of the fence before getting back on the train and taking it around to the entrance to leave.

We had to pass through the gift shop and when we left all the girls had stuffed animals.

We went back to the hotel to rest for a little while before we all met up on the beach. Emmett had ordered hamburgers and fries from a place down the street and while we ate we sat around in the sand talking and laughing about the weekend.

A few hours later we headed back up to our rooms to pack and get ready for the drive home tomorrow.

The next morning was a flurry of activity getting everything settled with the hotel and splitting up the luggage in the cars. Bella and I decided to ride home with Edward and Alice while Seth and Nicole took our spots in Emmett's jeep.

The drive didn't seem to take nearly as long as it did going down and before we knew it we were pulling into the parking lot of Bella's apartment complex.

While we were sorting through everything to find everyone's bags and laughing at a joke Seth was telling Bella's phone rang.

I smiled at her exuberant, "Hey dad," but then time just seemed to slow to a crawl.

I watched helplessly as her face lost all color and her eyes grew wide. I felt like I was moving at a snail's pace as I reached for her. I was able to get my arms around her as her knees gave out and we sank to the sidewalk. I barely noticed Angela taking the phone and speaking into it. When she too sank to the ground I focused more on what she was saying.

"Yes Charlie…"

"I know…"

"Yeah…"

"We'll be with her…"

"Okay…"

"I will…"

"We'll see you then…"

"Okay, bye."

She flipped the phone closed and turned to Bella.

"Honey, let's go upstairs. I think it's time."

Bella nodded and made to stand, but I just scooped her up in my arms. She didn't protest just wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Should we go?" Rose whispered.

"No, everyone needs to know." Bella answered quietly.

"Know what baby?"

"My past."

"He's out." Seth growled.

Angela and Bella both nodded in answer.

I closed my eyes at their agreement knowing my suspicion was correct. Someone had hurt her and even though I didn't know who it was I already wanted to kill him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah I kind of did it again, but Bella's story is coming next and you will all find out who it was. Obviously it's not Jacob. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	9. Bella's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper **

**from Alice. **

**Sorry guys. I know this is later than I said, but hopefully the fact that you finally find out about Bella's past makes up for it. **

**XXXXXXXXX  
**

_**Bella**_

I stayed in Jasper's arms as we walked up to my apartment; the others following behind us silently. This was not the way I wanted to tell him, but I'd run out of time and he needed to know everything. I had a feeling he'd already figured out the gist of what was coming by the tense way he held me and I worried that I was about to ruin the best thing that had ever happened in my life.

Once we made it upstairs I wiggled enough to make him let me go. He watched me with a worried expression and I tiptoed up to kiss his lips softly.

Moving back I whispered, "Sit down please."

He brushed my hair away from my face, searching it with his eyes. Finding what he needed he nodded and sat beside Seth on the sofa.

The others gathered around on the floor in front of it and watched me, worry clearly etched on their faces as well.

Wrapping my arms around myself I took a deep breath and told them my story….

"A month before our junior year of high school started a new family moved to Forks. The family consisted of a man, his wife, and their teenage son. Seth met him first since he actually moved in next door to him. The next day Seth introduced him to the rest of us.

"His name was Paul and at the time I thought he was the hottest guy I'd ever seen. For the rest of summer he was always with us, hanging out. He liked sports, cars, and video games so he, Seth, and Ben had things to talk about. All I wanted was for him to notice me.

"When school started the other girls wanted the same thing and tried, but he never gave them the time of day which made me very happy. Granted I never thought he'd like me that way either, but then he asked me to the homecoming dance.

"I was thrilled and spent a lot of time with Angela trying to find the perfect dress. The night of the dance was perfect. We danced and laughed. He did disappear for a little bit, but I was with the others so I didn't think too much about it. Maybe I should have and things would have been different, but I didn't and we started dating.

"Junior year was good. We went on dates and he was so sweet. He made me feel beautiful. Then summer came and everything changed. He started talking about taking our relationship to the next level one night and I told him I wasn't ready for that. I didn't even want to go past first base.

"At first he seemed to be okay with my decision, but then he started saying things. If I tripped he'd tell me I should be smart enough by now to know how to walk. My dad worked the night shift sometimes and on those nights Paul would come over and I would make him dinner. Before the summer he'd always say how good it was, but that changed to I was losing my touch or I couldn't get one simple meal right.

"By the time senior year started I didn't get the round about way anymore, it was so stupid or what an idiot or learn to fucking walk with a vise grip on my upper arm. I never told the others what he said and when we were around them or anyone else he was the sweet guy they thought he was.

"He didn't slack off on the sex stuff either, always pushing his limits. When I wouldn't give in I would get that I was ugly and no one else would want me. That I should give it up to him or I'd die a virgin. When I still wouldn't do anything he'd call me a stupid bitch and storm out.

"When I got my acceptance letter to UGA I was so excited. Dad was happy because I was and I couldn't wait to tell everyone. Paul congratulated me and hugged me, but we were around my dad and the guys. When he got me alone he told me I was too stupid and would end up flunking out the first semester. I also got that I would gain the freshman 15 and would be even uglier. It was a daily thing after he got his rejection letter. It got worse when I got the acceptance to UW and he didn't there either."

"I don't know why I stayed; I guess I started to believe him when he said no one else would love me or want me. By t he time I saw the light it was prom and almost too late. That night he played the perfect boyfriend, attentive and loving. Toward the end of the night I had to go to the restroom. When I came out he was waiting for me.

"He walked me around a corner so no one could see us and pulled out a key to hotel room. He told that it was time for me to grow up and quite stringing him along. When I told him I wasn't going to the hotel with him he shoved me against the wall and put his hands and mouth on me. It made me sick to my stomach and somehow I was able to push him away, but that just made him mad and he slapped me.

"That was the first time he'd ever physically released his anger and I was so shocked I couldn't even move at first. He didn't even apologize, just asked if that had changed my mind. I didn't even answer him. Instead I slipped around the corner and because there were other people he couldn't make me come back.

"I ducked in the bathroom and took my hair down so no on could see the red mark. Then I went and found Seth and he knew something was wrong immediately. I just told him Paul and I had gotten in a fight and asked if he could take me home which he did.

"Ang called later to make sure I was okay and after telling her I was I starting thinking. I didn't sleep at all that night going over everything in my head. Around 3 I finally realized that if I stayed with him things were only going to get worse, so I decided that I was going to break up with him.

"The next morning I went to his house. His parents were leaving when I got there and they said he was still asleep, but I could go on up. He woke up when I opened the door and I just blurted it out. I told him I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't let him talk to me the way he did and there was no way I was going to let him hit me again.

"I tried to leave after, but he was to fast and on me before I could even get to the hallway. He just kept hitting me over and over again, in the face and head. I fell at one point and he kicked me in the ribs, my legs, and my arms since I'd had enough thought to cover my head with them.

"I begged him to stop, to just let me leave, but that just seemed to make him madder. I prayed that I would loss consciousness, everything hurt and I had to feel all of it. At one point and I still don't know how I managed it since he was still kicking me, I was able to get to my feet. Every time his fist hit a part of my body I moved sideways, getting closer and closer to the stairs. I don't think he noticed at all until I turned to go down them.

"I got my wish for darkness then, but not before I felt the foot on the small of my back and the pain from crashing into the table at the bottom.

"I woke up a month later in the hospital. I'd missed graduation, had a broken arm, a scar down the middle of my stomach and I was staring at Paul…"

"What the fuck?" Rose interjected. "Why the hell was he there?"

I laughed humorously. "Seth had been on his front porch waiting for me to leave and heard the crash. When he ran over Paul told him I fell down the stairs. Being clumsy no one questioned it so he was there to warn me to keep my mouth shut. That he would do it again and then he would go after Angela if I told anyone it was him. That was enough to piss me off more than anything else he'd done and I screamed bloody fucking murder. My dad was down the hallway with Seth and Ben and they came running in. While they were trying to get me to calm down Paul slipped out of the room.

"I told them everything from when it all started until I went down the steps. I'd never seen my dad's face turn the color it had before. When he left I seriously thought he was going to end up killing Paul when he found him."

"What happened when they found him?" Alice asked her hand over her mouth.

"It took three days, but they arrested him. Dad's deputy wouldn't let him go into the house though."

"So he was hiding in his home. His parent's let him do that." Rose asked.

"No they found him at Lauren's house and in her bed. Turns out he'd been sleeping with her since homecoming junior year. It's where he'd disappeared too. "

"And you had no clue?" Alice asked.

"No. My dad's a cop so I had a curfew, 9.00 on a school night and midnight on the weekends. Paul didn't have to be home until 1 any night so when he left me he went to her house. Even when we were around her he acted like he hated her just like I did. I was so stupid."

"What were your injuries?" Rose asked.

"I had more bruises than they could count, a broken arm, and stitches here and there-nine of them being in my tongue when I bit through it. I also had a fracture in my skull which was why I was out for so long, fortunately my brain didn't swell to much and they didn't have to surgery there. The scar is from him kicking me and then going down the stairs. It caused pieces of my ribs to fracture off and they had to go in and remove them. My spleen ruptured too and if it wasn't for Seth finding me when he did I would have bled to death."

"Fuck Bella." Rose said. "Angela said he was out of jail. How in the hell is that possible?"

"He's not out yet, still has a week. I knew it was coming, but to actually hear it just got me."

"Yes, but how is he out?" She asked again.

"Lauren testified that she'd never seen him do or say anything bad to me before. She gathered other students that I graduated with and they said the same thing. Angela, Seth, and Ben had to say the same thing too because I had never told them. It killed them to do it, but I couldn't let them lie. Lauren also used that they were sleeping together and said he'd never once raised his voice at her. So because I had no proof of anything he'd said and really it was just words according to his lawyer, I was lucky he got three years."

"Do you think he's going to bother you when he gets out?"

"I don't know. Dad thinks he might and with Lauren here, if they still talk, he'll know where to find me. I know what he's capable of and he's already threatened Angela so I wouldn't put it past him to hurt someone I care about. Because of that I'll understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore."

Rose, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Nicole all quickly made it known that they would continue to be here, but my eyes had landed on Jasper. He hadn't moved or said a word the entire time and I was starting to worry that I had succeeded in scaring him off. Especially when he didn't look at me either.

The longer he sat there silent the worse the feeling got until I finally whispered his name. He let out a deep breath and stood up. His eyes never left mine as he walked toward me and for just a moment I honestly thought he was going to walk right on to the door. He stopped though and without a word wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug and resting his chin on top of my head. I had gotten through my story without one tear, but they wouldn't stay gone with Jasper's hug and I broke. Sobs racked my body as I clutched the back of his shirt.

He kept shushing me quietly and rocking us side to side. I don't know how long we stood there before I calmed down. Jasper pulled back when I quieted and cupped my face in between his hands, using his thumbs to catch the moisture still leaking from my eyes.

"I love you," He whispered.

That started the tears to come faster and I said, "I love you too."

He gave me a small smile and pulled me in for another hug. It was then I noticed no one else was in the room.

"Where did everybody go?"

"They left. Angela went with Ben. She mouthed she'd call later."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want to go lie down?"

"Will you stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere Bella."

I gave him a quick smile and we walked to my room. Taking our shoes off we crawled up to my pillows and lay on top of the covers on our sides.

We stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before I said, "I'm sorry."

"What in the world do you have to be sorry about?"

"For not telling you sooner. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me, especially when there is a chance you could get hurt. If he chose to come here…'

"Stop." He said, putting his fingers on my lips. "I love you and nothing you've said has changed that. I've already told you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it for more than just staying here tonight."

I moved forward and pressed our lips together briefly. When I pulled back he asked, "Can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Of course, about anything you want to know."

"How long was the trial?"

"A week. Being in a small town they were able to get to it quickly and it was over by the end of July. I think they wanted to get it done because so many kids were going to testify and they needed to leave soon to get to school."

"Is he why your dad didn't want you to come here at first?"

"Yeah. We knew Paul was going to be in jail, but I think he just wanted me close. It took all I had to get him to let me come here this year. He felt so guilty for not realizing Paul had hurt me. Seth, Ben, and Angela were the same way. They hated that they had just let him come and go at the hospital. I tried to tell them it wasn't their fault because I'd never said a word about the things he'd say to me, but nothing I said made a difference. They would always apologize and it made me feel horrible. I was so stupid to stay with him."

"You aren't stupid and I don't want to ever hear you say you are he is the piece of shit. Don't let him make you think you are anything less than the beautiful, caring woman that I fell in love with. Okay?"

I nodded and gave him a small smile. After a few silent minutes I asked, "Any more questions?"

He chuckled and nodded. "You said you missed graduation, but did you have a problem getting your diploma afterwards?"

"No I only missed the last two weeks of school. My grades were good enough to keep me from failing without doing the homework, but once I woke up I had to take my finals and I passed. I got my diploma in the mail the day after the trial was over. That was another reason I gave my dad for coming here. I missed walking with my friends at graduation and I refused to miss it this time. Plus I want dad, mom, and my step-dad to see me walk across that stage and know that I'm happy."

"Where was your mom during all the hospital stuff?"

"She and Phil were there for the first two weeks and then again during the week of the trial, but Phil is a minor league ballplayer and he had to get back to get ready for the next season. Mom is special and without a buffer between her and my dad things get kind of crazy so she left with Phil."

"So your parents don't get along. That has to be tough."

"Oh nothing like that. They actually get along most of the time. It's just mom always has some hair brained idea that drives dad up the wall, whether it be a new hobby or a new recipe she wants to try. She does it and then he gets aggravated and that's when they start to argue."

"They sound cool though."

"They are. I love both of them so much and Phil too."

He smiled again and said, "Okay I have one more question."

"Alright."

"That night in the bar when Lauren showed up, I said that I thought you were going to hit her. Do you remember?"

"Yeah."

"You said it wouldn't be the first time and Ben said or the second. When were those times?"

I laughed because it was such a guy question. "Well the first time was 10th grade right after Seth moved there. She kept trying to get him to go out with her and I told her to back off. She called me a bitch and shoved me into the lockers. I punched her before I thought about it."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Not really. There was a teacher that saw her push me and while she got suspended I only got detention after school for a week."

"And the second time?"

"Right after the trial ended. Ben, Angela, Seth, and I went to the beach near our house. They were leaving the next day to come here and we wanted to spend some time together. In Forks going to the beach is about the only fun thing to do so by the time it got dark there were quiet a few people there. Lauren showed up at one point and started running her mouth, throwing in my face what Paul did. I couldn't take it anymore and hit her, breaking her nose.

"Did you get in trouble with that one?"

"Nope. My dad and his deputy came when one of Lauren's friends called. I guess the people that had testified felt guilty or whatever because all of them and everyone else said she tripped and must have hit her face on something. She was so mad that no one was taking up for her except her two friends."

"Did you tell your dad what really happened?"

"Yeah that night when I got home. He just smiled, patted me on the back, and said he figured it was something like that."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Soon. I'm sure he'll come visit now." I said and just like that things went back to being serious. With a deep sigh I continued, "I'm scared Jasper."

"I know you are baby, but he's not going to hurt you again. I won't let him and neither will anyone else. He may just have learned his lesson and decide to leave you alone."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we will deal with him then, but don't dwell on it because you'll just freak yourself out."

"I wish it was that easy."

He gave me a sad smile and pulled me closer. My head rested against the crook of his neck and I heard him whisper. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from him."

The only acknowledgment I gave that I'd heard him was to snuggle closer into his chest. Neither one of us said anything else and as I felt my eyes grow heavy I prayed that Paul wouldn't give Jasper a reason to have to keep that promise.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	10. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**Okay guys I'm about to give you an epic A/N here and then there is a smaller one at the bottom. Please read both since they are important. **

**First off I'm so sorry this took so long. I just couldn't get into this chapter for some reason. I blame it on those that update their stories and they held more interest than my own did. :) Again I'm sorry especially after what I'm about to say. The next update won't come until the middle of July sometime. I'm going on vacation starting on the 3rd**** for two weeks and won't be able to type anything. I will be writing though so when I get home all I will have to do will be to type up and edit. I really need a laptop I'm thinking. All offers to buy me one will be taken seriously. :) Anyway. I know you're probably saying I have two full weeks before then, but shit is about to hit the fan with these two. Both of their pasts will return and things are going to start getting ugly. I'm worried that I will end up leaving a cliffhanger and you all will kill me. Also I think most of you read my other story The Past and it's getting close to being done. I want to try with all I have to get it completed before I leave so I'm going to concentrate on getting that one out. **

**I will be nice though and leave you some recs to occupy your time with if you haven't read them yet.**

**1. The Quiet Room by givemesomevamp. I found this a few weeks ago and fell in love with it. It's B/J, of course. It's slow getting them together but Peter and Garret are there. It's funny and heartbreaking and amazing writing all at the same time. Read if you haven't yet. You won't be disappointed I promise. **

**2. Bound by apk1980. B/J pairing, he's married to Alice right now though and it's sad. My fic wifey is the author and she's doing a great job. It's an interesting concept she's come up with and I can't wait to see what comes next even though I kind of already know. **

**3. Bourbon and Tea by zigster. B/J pairing. Jasper is an alcoholic, Bella is a hermit pretty much, and Rose is a psycho. It's funny but so good. I love it. **

**4. Timeless by Jezebel Whitlock. B/J pairing. I've never seen this storyline anywhere. It's so good. Bella is with Edward and Jasper is left to babysit. She's goes missing after being sucked into a mirror and ends up in an AU where everyone but Carlisle is human and she's getting married to Jasper. Simply amazing and have loved every chapter so far. Jasper is a dick though and Edward is the stable boy. Out with the horse shit is such a good place for him though if you ask me. **

**5. To Keep You Safe by Twolipps. B/J pairing. All I can if you haven't read this is where have you been. Jasper is a bodyguard and has guns and he's just so yummy. I get happy every time I see an update for this story. **

**And last but most certainly not least is Lead Me Not Into Temptation by SweetT129. This one is a C/B pairing and not my usual rec I know, but when Carlisle loses control it is oh so sexy and I think all of you will like it. **

**That's it guys. Remember to read the bottom because I have another surprise too. For now though thank you for listening to me go on and go read the chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

**XXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

I awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming through the window, Bella still wrapped tightly in my arms. Her warm breath fanned across my chest and I chuckled quietly when I realized she was snoring a little.

I pulled her against me more and thought about all she'd said last night. Every word out of her mouth had only succeeded in making me angrier and angrier. How someone could say those things and hurt her was beyond me. I knew without a doubt that if he so much as called her I would hunt him down and see how he dealt with someone his own size.

I was so proud of Bella though. She'd not let that asshole beat her down anymore than he already had. She'd gotten out of that mess completely and didn't really look back from what I could see until now. It was to be expected though with the knowledge that he would once again be walking free to do as he pleased.

I would do everything in my power to keep her from hurting again. I didn't want to have to keep my promise. I didn't regret making it in the least, but keeping it meant he was here and I didn't want her to be scared or worried. I…

The ringing of Bella's cell phone pulled me from my thoughts. She groaned and buried her head into my chest.

I chuckled and whispered, "Baby your phone is ringing."

"I know." She mumbled back.

It rang again eliciting another groan from her. She did pull her arm from around my waist though and dug into her front pocket.

Getting it free she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello."

I could just make out a male voice on the other end, but couldn't pick up the words.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine."

While she listened I brushed my lips across her forehead from which I earned a smile even though she didn't look up at me.

"I know. It just caught me off guard."

**…**

"That would be nice, but only if you're sure you can do that."

**…**

"I guess it's settled then."

**…**

"Don't worry. I'm happier than I've ever been and I won't let him take that away from me." She said and I felt her lips come in contact with my chest.

**…**

"Yeah. Okay dad. I'll see you in a couple weeks."

**…**

"I love you too. Bye."

She hung up and rolled just enough to put her phone on the bedside table. When she was facing me again I moved my hand and lifted her chin so I could kiss her lips.

We kissed briefly before pulling back and I asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," She said with a small smile. "You'll get to meet dad at Thanksgiving."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he bought his ticket and got his hotel room last night. Said he just needed to see for himself that I was doing okay."

"That's a good dad."

She smiled and then bit her lip.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're ready to meet him? I mean I don't want you to think you have too or anything."

"He's your dad and I love you."

"I love you too, but…"

I pressed my lips to hers to cut her off. When I pulled back I said, "I want to meet your dad."

"Okay," She said finally giving me a small smile.

We lay there for a little while longer just making small talk. She didn't bring up Paul at all and I took her lead. Angela coming home got us out of bed and made us realize we'd missed classes that day. Oh well they'd be there tomorrow.

Angela and Bella were both off work that night as was Seth having taken off in case we didn't make it home from Jacksonville on time. Everyone gathered at Bella's for pizza and beer and just like before with just her and I we kept Paul out of the conversation. Instead we finalized plans for Thanksgiving and now picking up Charlie from the airport.

We decided to have it at my place since my kitchen was the biggest out of all of them. We'd put everything out on the table and everyone could sit around the living room to eat. Bella and I would shop on Sunday getting everything bought for Thursday except for the alcohol which Emmett was in charge of.

We'd haggled over what we were having with everyone putting in what they felt was essential to a Thanksgiving dinner. After coming up with a menu Bella spent a little while making up a list of things to buy at the store.

She then called Charlie to get the information on his flight and we would be going to get him Wednesday afternoon using Ben's truck. Once we dropped him off at the hotel Bella and I would come back to my place to start on dinner, getting what we could do early done.

Once everything was out of the way everyone headed out for the night. I returned to my place only after Bella promised she would be fine and would call if she needed me.

The rest of the time before Thanksgiving passed quickly. Everyone fell back into the normal routine and started studying for finals that would come up before Christmas break. The only difference was that Bella and I had started to stay at each other's places a few nights a week.

We never went further in our relationship and I was okay with that. I was happy to just fall asleep with her in my arms and wake up with her still there.

I was especially thankful to be able to do that the week following our return from Jacksonville. I was able to hold her the night Charlie called to let her know that the bastard was officially out of jail. The only good news about that was he wasn't able to leave the state until at least the new year since he still had anger management classes he had to take. I hoped he'd miss one or the rest of them and it would extend his inability to leave the state.

She'd had a nightmare that night and I was able to help calm her down. She'd confessed the next morning that she'd had them for almost the whole of her freshman year, but that was the first one since and thankfully it was the only one.

Bella spent a lot of time telling me about her dad. What he liked to do and about his job, things like that. I wasn't too nervous, but I still had a small bit of worry that he wouldn't like me, but there wasn't much I could do since before I knew it we were standing in the middle of baggage claim at the Atlanta airport.

As we stood there waiting I thought back to the last time we'd been here and couldn't stop the chuckle from coming out.

"What?" Bella asked turning her head to look at me.

"Just thinking about the last time we were here."

"Oh." She said a smile coming on her face. "That was a good day."

"Yeah and to think when I watched you drive off in Ben's truck I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I thought the same thing too. I'm glad we were both wrong."

"Me too baby."

Her smile grew bigger and she rose up to give me a kiss, whispering an I love you as our mouths met.

We didn't pull apart until I heard a throat clear. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I didn't have to look to know who it was. I really had not wanted to meet Bella's dad with my lips attached to her face. Fuck.

She gave me a quick wink before turning and launching herself at him. His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, lifting her feet up off the ground.

I took the time his attention wasn't on me to study him. His hair and eyes were the same color as Bella's and he was sporting an 80's porn stache. He was a little shorter than me and his shoulders were broader than mine, but we looked to be the same size everywhere else.

They held on to each other for a little longer and then Bella turned to me.

"Dad this is Jasper. Jasper this is my dad."

I held out my hand and said, "Mr. Swan it's nice to meet to you."

He looked at my out stretched hand for a second before gripping it tightly and grunting a greeting. Fuck.

Bella rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder while hissing out, "Be nice."

Her dad rolled his eyes in return and ground out, "Nice to meet you too."

I wasn't about to say anything. I'm sure he was only like he was because of the past. I just needed to prove that I wasn't anything like the bastard and I think we might be fine.

Chief Swan didn't have any checked luggage so after he dropped my hand we headed out to the truck and started toward Athens.

The entire drive was spent with Bella carrying most of the conversation. The chief never said a direct word to me even if I asked a question that would normally require something other than a yes or a no. I couldn't get to the hotel fast enough. I hated that I felt that way, but there was really only so much grunting I could take.

Once we arrived at the hotel Bella made sure he was checked in and knew that Ben and Angela would be by to get him tomorrow before sliding back into the truck with me.

As I pulled out of the parking lot she said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's fine." I said knowing she was doing it for her dad.

"No it's not. He was rude and if he keeps it up I'll say something."

"Baby don't worry about it. I can understand why he's doing it."

"Well I don't. Yes I was stupid once, but I won't make the same mistake again and he needs to have faith in that."

"First off you aren't stupid and I really don't like it when you say you are. Second he's your dad and he only wants what is best for you. And third you will always be his little girl and it's his job to protect you. If I have to take grunts, tight-gripped handshakes, and threats of bodily harm, if he chooses to give them, to be with you I will gladly do so."

Her mouth twitched with a small smile before she whispered, "I love you too."

I chuckled and pulling into her apartment complex. We needed to grab her bag and then Ben was going to run us to my place so we could get started on getting things done for tomorrow.

When he dropped us off we got to work. By the time we fell into bed that night we were exhausted. The pies were done, the dressing was mixed up and ready for the oven tomorrow, the potato salad was finished, vegetables were cut up, eggs were boiled, and the turkey was already in the oven baking away. We still had things to do tomorrow, but the main stuff was out of the way.

Thanksgiving morning came quickly and we dragged ourselves out of bed before 7. The others would be coming over later and we were scheduled to eat around 2, so we still had a lot to do.

I loved helping Bella. She was constantly smiling and humming quietly. Stopping to give me a kiss when she would pass by the counter I was working at didn't hurt either.

By the time noon rolled around the turkey was done and pulled apart, the ham was in the oven and most of the other stuff was mixed up and ready. We would just have to heat the hot stuff up when it got closer to 2.

At 12:15 Emmett and Rose knocked on the door. Emmett and I made a few trips down to his jeep for the beer and met up with Seth and Nicole on the second one. Seth stayed with us and helped while Nicole went on up to the apartment.

To our surprise Edward and Alice showed up next and then Ben and Angela arrived a few minutes later with the Chief. Bella introduced him to the others. I could see the difference between me and the others guys from the start. It wasn't a surprise that he was talking to Seth and Ben, but Emmett and Edward were in with him already it seemed and he had no problems with them.

Around 1:30 I'd been sitting quietly to the side while the other guys talking about the football game on for about twenty minutes. Standing up I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Making sure Bella didn't need anymore help I stepped out onto the balcony alone.

I was out there probably ten minutes when I heard the door open behind me. I turned my head slightly and saw the chief coming out. He propped against the railing beside me and said nothing as he fiddled with the bottle in his hand.

When I couldn't take the silence any longer I kept my eyes forward and said, "I love her and I'm not going to hurt her."

He didn't respond and the silence seemed to grow thicker. Just as I was about to give up and go inside he took a deep breath and spoke.

"When Seth called me that day I thought my world was ending. Bella has always been the best thing that ever happened to me. She is my little girl and I would do anything to keep her safe. You can't imagine the guilt I felt and still feel to know that I failed with that job. To know that I couldn't protect her from something I was trained to see and had dealt with before kills me. I know I've been a dick to you, but all I can think about is what happened last time she was in a relationship. You two have only been together a short time and I don't know you. I will give you a chance though because I see how happy she is, but I will tell you this. If you hurt her there won't be a chance of you going to jail. I will kill you; no if, and, or buts about it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." I answered without hesitation. "Can I say something though?"

"Go ahead."

"I love Bella. More than I thought it was possible to love someone in just a few months. She is everything to me and I promise with everything I have that I will do nothing that will cause her that type of pain again. I can't promise that I won't make her cry at some point because let's face it I'm a man and bound to say something wrong eventually, but she won't hear the things he said to her ever."

"Alright Jasper. Just keep in mind what I said and you'll be just fine."

"Yes sir."

Before he could say anything else the sliding door opened and Bella stuck her head out.

"Hey we're ready to eat. Is everything okay?"

The chief gave Bella a smile and said, "Sure thing Bells. Just letting Jasper know he could call me Charlie."

Bella's mouth twitched and I knew she didn't believe him, but she let it go and waved us into the apartment.

Everyone else was already seated around the living room with a plate and the three of us quickly joined them.

The rest of the day was good. We all laughed and joked around. Emmett and Seth proved they could out eat anyone but each other, when they consumed four plates of food each and then half a pie a piece.

It was amazing to watch and slightly disgusting as well.

Charlie was actually pretty cool too. I found myself telling him about my parents and my hometown and anything else about me he wanted to know.

Later that night plans were made for the next day before everyone left. The girls were going shopping way too damn early while the guys, myself, and Charlie had plans to watch more football.

The next day we all did just what we had planned. The guys came to my place again and we ate what little leftovers there were and yelled at the TV. When the girls came in late in the afternoon, weighted down with bags, we order pizza and hung out.

Saturday Bella and I spent the day with Charlie in Atlanta. We went to the aquarium, the World of Coke, and then to Underground Atlanta for dinner. I was nice to see the dynamic between the two of them. They were sarcastic to each other, but it was done with love and they enjoyed it immensely.

We headed back to Athens after dinner and dropped Charlie off at his hotel. His flight left at 11 the next morning so we told him we'd be by in the morning and to have a good night.

Bella and I went back to my apartment. We each took a shower and then crawled into bed, facing each other. We talked briefly about the day before finally falling asleep.

The next morning we arrived at Charlie's hotel at 7 and after he checked out we headed to Atlanta. We stopped at a Waffle House for breakfast and then made our way to the airport, getting there right before 9.

I stood to the side a little as he and Bella said goodbye, but I could still hear what was being said.

"I'm glad you came dad."

"Me too Bells. I had a good time and it's nice to know you've got such a big group of friends now."

"Yeah they aren't too bad." She said with a smile.

He grinned back at her and pulled her into a hug. I watched him whisper something I couldn't hear, but whatever it was caused her look over at me and smile, so it must have been good. Thank God.

When he pulled back he kissed her forehead and said, "Be safe and I'll see you at Christmas."

She nodded and reached up to wipe a tear away. Charlie kissed the top of her head again and moved over to me, holding out his hand.

I reached out and gripped it, chuckling softly when he squeezed tight.

"It was nice to meet you Jasper."

"As it was you sir."

"Take care of my girl."

"Always."

He gave me a smile and a nod before letting my hand go and turning around, getting in the security line.

Bella stood beside me, her arm around my waist and mine around her shoulder. We stood there until Charlie made it through security and gave us a wave.

Once he'd disappeared we went back out to the truck. As we got settled in the front seat I asked, "So where to baby?"

"I guess my place tonight if you want. Everyone is coming over there later anyway."

"Got it. I'll just run by my place first and get my things for tomorrow."

"Okay."

Our drive home was spent in mostly comfortable silence. We talked briefly about her dad's visit again, but we were content to just hold hands and listen to the radio.

About halfway home though she looked over and said, "My dad likes you."

"Well what's not to like?"

She laughed and said, "True, but when it comes to you and me having a relationship that is a big thing."

"I'm sure it is, but I told him the truth so he couldn't dislike me afterwards."

"And what would that truth be?"

"That I love you. Plain and simple."

She gave me that beautiful smile of hers and said, "I love you too."

I grinned and gave her a wink before turning my eyes back to the road. I spent the rest of the drive thinking about how great this last weekend was. I'd thankfully won over her dad and would give him no reason to make good on his threat to kill me. I had no doubt he would follow through and be able to hide the evidence when he did so.

We stopped by my place quickly before going on to Bella's apartment. We ended up taking a nap in the afternoon and then everyone else came over for our normal Sunday nights. We spent the night laughing and playing games. It was the perfect end to a perfect weekend.

**XXXXXX**

**Okay this won't be as long as the top but I wanted to say thanks for reading. I also have four stories in the works that will start when I finish this story. If you leave a review I will give you the title for all four, the ages of everyone, and a brief overview. All will be B/J because I hardly write anything else. **

**That's it. See I told you it wouldn't be as long.**


	11. Christmas Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**Okay guys I'm back and here is the next chapter. I think it might be the longest for this story I've done so it's a treat. **

**When I originally started this chapter it was only going to have Bella seeing Paul, but not him seeing her. However that's not how it ended up being since I needed something to set things in motion for Bella. So I hope you like it. **

**I do have to make a couple of rec's before we start and I'm going to spread the love around. Yes that even includes an E/B story (yes I know the horror, but this author kind of owns me with her stuff so I can't help it) By no means does that mean though that Eddie boy will ever come before Jasper, Peter, Emmett, or Carlisle in that order. With that being said here you go: **

**1) J/B-One Door Closes by Lily19790. **_**Tired of giving second chances, Bella starts to do something about it. Leaving Edward allows her to finally move on and start to live her life, and into the arms of another.**_

**2) P/B-Mysterious Stranger by Jasperskitty. **_**The first time I had noticed him, I surely had been gaping at him for far too long. I'd never seen a more beautiful man … or even woman in my entire life.**_

**3) Em/B-Her Protector by Sapphire1031. **_**Emmett Cullen and his friends find Bella Swan after she has been brutally attacked. Emmett takes it upon himself to be her protector however what happens when he starts falling in love with her. Can she overcome what has happened to her and love him back?**_

**4) C/B-Lead Me Not Into Temptation by SweetT129. **_**Carlisle is a good man, though lonely, and a good doctor. He's always resisted temptation in the past, but he finds in the hospital blood so sweet he's not sure he CAN resist. How will he cope?**_

**5) E/B-Let's Get Physical by Lalina. **_**The Goal: Lose 70lbs. The Prize: One steamy night with her personal trainer. When overweight Bella is left by her husband, she is determined to lose weight with the help of Edward Masen. What starts off as payback ends up as so much more.**_

**Okay that's it. 3 and 4 are completed already while the other three aren't that far in yet, but are still so good already. **

**Now enjoy my chapter. See you at the bottom. **

**XXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

"Alright…everything…is…done." Alice said drawing all eyes to her as she hit a few more buttons on her laptop. "Once I get home I'll print out all the confirmations and bring them tomorrow."

She set her laptop to the side and passed out the credit cards to everyone, having made the plane reservations for Christmas.

It was Saturday and not too cold so we'd all come out to lounge on campus. We had two weeks until break and the two groups would be separating; Jasper and those guys would be going to Texas and myself and the others would be going back to Forks. Poor Nicole would be the only one left in Georgia, going home to Blueridge. We'd only be apart for a week though so that was good.

We'd decided right after Thanksgiving that everyone would visit family the first week and then return right after Christmas to spend the last two weeks and New Year's together. It would be the time we'd also exchange gifts. We'd made the decision that with so many of us we'd just draw names. I'd gotten Emmett and had already bought his gift. I couldn't wait to give it to him. I still needed to find Jasper something though and I had no clue what it was going to be. I had some ideas but nothing seemed just right here so I wanted to look in Seattle too.

"You didn't get us too early a flight did you?" Emmett asked bringing my attention away from my thoughts.

"Nope. You are all going to love me, so whoever got my name remember that." She looked each of us in the eye before continuing. "We all fly out at 11 in the morning on the same plane. Bella and the rest of you will have a two hour layover in Houston, so we can sit with you until you leave and then you'll fly straight to Seattle."

"I'm buying her two fucking presents." Jasper whispered in my ear. Well I guess I knew who got her name.

"What about when we come home?" Seth asked.

"Well since Jasper has decided he doesn't like borrowing everyone's vehicle, he's driving back. With the extended cab we can all ride with him. You all will have just a straight shot back here, no layovers or anything. You leave two days after Christmas. We'll arrive the same day if we leave the day before or if we just decide to drive through the night one day ahead of you."

"Cool." Seth said and the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"So what have we figured out for New Year's Eve?" Edward asked.

"Well there are three options." Rose said, "One-we find a party somewhere and deal with drunk people all night while trying to get home. Two-we throw a party and deal with drunk people all night in our house and then getting them home. Or three-we say screw the party, deal with just the drunks that will be in this group, and do our Christmas together that night."

Everyone smiled as they looked around and in unison shouted, "SCREW THE PARTY," causing all of us to crack up.

Our laughter was cut off abruptly by a shrill voice that no one wanted to hear. "Well, well doesn't this look all nice and cozy."

"Go away Lauren," Angela said.

"Why? You look like you're having so much fun. I just thought I could join in."

"Oh please, spare us the bullshit and just say what you want to say before you piss me off." Rose said with a scowl.

"Right, like I'm scared."

"You should be. Now what the fuck do you want?" Rose sneered.

"As if it's any of your business, but I wanted to give Bella a message."

"Bella is my friend so it makes it my business." Rose growled, standing up. The rest of us looked back and forth like we were at a tennis match and I had never loved Rose more. Lauren had no clue who she was fucking with and needed to back off now.

"Whatever, my message is…." Lauren said rolling her eyes. God she was so stupid.

Rose interrupted with a step forward. "If this message is from that fucked up piece of shit you can shove it up your ass and his too for that matter. I'm sure he's used to that having been in jail and all."

Emmett snorted a laugh and said, "Good one babe."

Lauren ignored both of them and looked to me. "Don't come to Washington if you know what's good for you. You won't have your little friends around all the time to back you up, so I would take the warning to heart."

"Seriously?" I asked pushing myself up. "Do you honestly think he won't do the same thing to you eventually? That he won't hit you without a thought when you make him mad? Because if you do you are sadly mistaken. Its obvious three years in jail and a handful of anger management classes didn't help fix whatever is wrong with him."

"There is nothing wrong with him."

"You are so delusional and if I didn't hate you so much I would feel sorry for you. Now run along like the good lapdog you are and tell him you delivered his message. And tell him to go fuck himself was my answer."

An evil smirk appeared on her face and she leaned forward. "I'll give it to him, but when he kills you this time don't be surprised."

Rose moved so fast no one else had time to move before Lauren was lying on her back, her hand covering her cheek.

"You wh…"

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence, you little bitch, or I swear you'll have to have your jaw wired shut for a year." Rose growled. "Now go the fuck away before I change my mind on letting you off with just a punch to the face."

Lauren scrambled backwards until she was on her feet as Rose advanced toward her. She threw one more scathing look at all of us before turning to walk away. She got about three steps before Seth's voice stopped her.

"You might want to also remind dickhead that while we may not be with her, Charlie will be. He may be the Chief of Police, but he's a father first and will kill him where he stands if he comes near her again."

Lauren didn't say anything, just turned and pulled her phone from her pocket. I had no doubt she was calling him, but I honestly didn't care. I'd already decided he wasn't going to have control over me anymore and I meant it.

Jasper's arms came around my waist and he asked, "You okay baby?"

"I'm actually pretty fucking perfect." I answered with a smile, turning to face him.

His eyes searched mine for a brief moment before he smiled. "Yes you are." He said, leaning his head down to kiss me. It was chaste and quick but enough and we pulled back.

I turned my head to Rose and said, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I enjoyed it. She needed to be put in her place."

I grinned and reached over to give her a hug which she returned. When we stepped back we settled back on the ground and got back to having our fun afternoon.

As the day wore on it didn't escape my notice that while myself and the others laughed and joked around that Jasper had become unusually quiet. He'd laugh too, but to me it sounded forced and he didn't add much to the conversation going on. His arms had also become fused around me tightly.

By the time the group separated at five to go off alone I knew something was up.

I waited until we'd gotten back to his place and ordered dinner before I brought it up.

We were seated on the couch when I asked, "So why so quiet?"

"Why did you decide to go to your dad's for Christmas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you just saw him at Thanksgiving and I figured you might like to see your mom."

"She's going on a cruise. I told you that."

"Oh right. You know you could have come to Texas with me right?"

"Yes you made that clear a week ago. Where is this coming from?"

"I just…" He trailed off and my slow brain finally realized what was wrong.

"Is this because of what Lauren said?"

He scrubbed his hands across his face and leaned forward, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I'm worried he's going to hurt you. He's there and I'm not and if something…" His voice trailed off as he looked up at me. My heart broke at the look on his face, but grew in love too because the glassy eyes and pained expression showed just how much he cared. "I love you and I can't lose you now." He said staring at me.

"Oh baby I love you too," I said as I pushed him back, straddling his lap and taking his face in my hands. "He's not going to hurt me. I'll be with dad the entire time. He took the whole week off and I promise I will go every where he goes even if it's fishing or to the store. I will call you everyday. Every hour if you want me too, but I don't want you spending your whole vacation with your mom and dad worrying. Okay? "

He stared for a few more seconds before he slowly nodded. "Okay, but you call every night and text a lot though the day, just to help keep me sane."

"I promise." I said "I'll even send a picture every now and then."

"I'd like that." He said finally smiling.

I leaned forward and kissed him to help brighten his mood a little more. It seemed to work as he deepened the kiss and brought his hands up to hold me closer.

We pulled apart when a knock came at the door, announcing dinner had arrived.

I gave him another quick peck before sliding over onto the couch.

"Want to pick a movie while I get the food?" He asked standing up. I nodded and moved over to the entertainment unit, quickly finding two that would have us laughing. I slid one into the player before walking into the kitchen to fix a plate.

When we were seated back on the sofa Jasper asked, "So what are we watching?"

"Dazed and Confused, but I also picked out Animal House if you'd whether watch that."

"Nah Dazed is good."

We spent the rest of the night laughing, watching Animal House too before we climbed into bed. There was no more mention of Lauren or Jasper's worry, but as he held me I could tell it was a little tighter and closer than normal.

The next two weeks passed quickly and before we knew it we were boarding the plane for our 11:00 flight. Alice had really thought of everything and had already chosen our seats before then. It ended up being myself and Jasper across the aisle from Seth, Alice, and Edward. Emmett and Rose were in the row in front of us and Ben and Angela were across from them. We spent the just over two hour flight talking over the seats.

When we landed just after 1 in the afternoon we all grabbed a bite to eat before making our way to the gate the rest of us needed. Our flight wasn't until 3:30 so we just hung out until then.

**XXXXXXXX**

As they called first boarding Jasper stood and motioned for Seth over to the side. From the serious look on his face I had a feeling I knew what he was asking him to do. Seth nodded after a moment and they moved back to the group.

I didn't ask what the conversation was about, giving him that last little piece of mind. Jasper's arms came around me and he squeezed tightly while melding our mouths together.

When we pulled back he whispered, "Please be safe and call when you land."

"I will. I promise."

They announced it was our time to board and after another kiss and hug I was waving over my shoulder at him.

Seth and I spend the five hour flight watching movies on my laptop while Ben and Angela did the same on hers.

We arrive in Seattle a little before 8:30 and made our way to baggage claim. Passing through the last checkpoint we spotted dad and Brian, Ben's father, standing over to the side talking.

Dad was the first one to notice us and he smiled as we walked over. He swept me up in a hug before moving onto Angela and doing the man hug thing with the boys. Brian didn't really care and hugged all four of us the same.

We did the typical small talk as we walked to baggage claim.

While we waited dad asked, "How are the others?"

"Good." I answered.

"Well all of them but Jasper." Seth said under his breath, but not low enough.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just worried." I said glaring at Seth.

"Oh, well that makes me like him more."

I grinned at dad before sticking my tongue out at Seth who returned it.

Once we got our bags we started for the parking garage.

When we made it to the cars Seth made to get in with us and I stopped him. He looked at me funny and I said, "Hold on."

Turning to dad I asked, "Do you mind if we drive home tomorrow? I need to go to the mall and I figured since we were already here we could just do it in the morning."

"I don't care." He said. "I still need to get a gift too."

"Cool."

"So I can't come? Is that why you stopped me?" Seth asked.

"No, I just didn't know if you wanted to stay with us or ride with Ben and Angela."

"I need to get something for mom and dad. If that's alright Charlie?"

"Fine by me."

I hugged Angela and Ben bye and then slid into the middle of dad's truck.

As I did I heard Seth mumble, "I promised to stay near you anyway."

I raised an eyebrow as he climbed in beside me, but all he did was shrug his shoulder and say. "Well I did."

I had to smile, now knowing exactly what Jasper had wanted when they'd whispered at the airport. God I loved that boy.

Shaking my head I pulled my phone out and turned it on. It beeped immediately letting me know I had a voicemail.

Calling in I heard him.

_Hey beautiful. You're still in the air. _He paused for a moment before coming back. _Never mind you probably haven't even made it off the runway yet. Oh well, just wanted to say I love you and miss you. Talk to you soon. Love you._

I quickly hit Jasper's number. The first ring hadn't even completed itself when he picked up.

"_Hey baby."_

"Were you sitting on it?" I asked laughing.

"_No, but I have been refreshing the flight status page every five minutes for the last hour and a half so I knew you'd be calling soon."_

"Oh. Well I guess I don't have to tell you we're here then, but we are staying in Seattle tonight and going to the mall in the morning before going on to Forks."

"_You are?"_

"Yeah. I still need a couple of presents, as do dad and Seth."

"_So Seth is with you. That's cool."_

"As if you didn't know he would be."

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"Right."

"_I'm sorry. I just…"_

"I'm not mad Jasper." I said cutting him off.

"_You aren't?"_

"No. I think it's sweet. Makes me love you even more."

"_Good, I was kind of afraid you'd think I was overstepping my bounds. I love you too by the way."_

"No. You're okay."

"_Alright. So how was the rest of the flight?"_

"Long. Seth and I watched movies though so it wasn't too bad."_"What are you doing now?"_

"Stopping to get something to eat before going to find a hotel." I answered looking up.

"_Okay, well I'll go so you can do all of that. Send me a text before you go to sleep?"_

"I will. I love you."

"_I love you too. Bye baby."_

"Bye."

I hung up and slid my phone into my pocket, smiling the entire time.

"He doing okay?" Dad asked bringing my eyes over to him.

"Yeah."

Dad just shook his head, but smiled and pulled up to the intercom box of McDonalds.

We ordered and drove a few more minutes finding a place to stay quickly. After checking in dad went to his room next door and Seth and I went into ours. There was no question that he would stay with dad since he'd made his promise and dad snored.

After we both showered we lay on the two beds and watched TV while eating before calling it a night. I sent a quick text to Jasper after getting comfortable and when I received one back I fell asleep quickly.

The next morning we had breakfast at a local diner before heading over to the mall. For about an hour all three of us walked around together helping Seth chose presents for his mom and dad. I even helped him pick out a few things for Nicole before leaving dad in Radio Shack. We would meet back up in a few hours at the food court for lunch and then head home.

We went into Borders first so I could get Jasper a few books on the Civil War. I picked out three that I remembered he didn't have. After paying Seth and I walked around. After about an hour we walked into a place called Uncle's Games and I found one more gift for him. I then decided that I was going to round his presents off with what I'd bought Emmett except change the item.

"Alright Seth. I just need to find something for mom and Phil." I said while I paid for Jasper's present.

"Okay what about Charlie?"

"I'm just going to go to Newton's and get him some fishing stuff."

"Cool. Just let me know when you want to go and I'll take you."

"Thanks."

"So where to now?"

We stopped in front of the directory and I glanced over it hoping to get an idea.

After a few minutes I said, "Spencer and Zales."

We rode the escalator down and hit Zales first where I found mom a pair of silver hoop earrings.

As we walked toward Spencer's gifts further down Seth's phone rang.

He stopped as he answered and I stepped just down to give him some privacy as he talked to Nicole. I could still see him where I stood looking in the window of a store. His eyes were locked on me every time I looked over and I couldn't help but smile and wave. All he did was grin.

I was thinking about pulling him into the clothing store when he was done, because they had some pretty clothes, when out of nowhere I felt a hand jerk me around the corner, into a small alcove hallway.

A hand clamped around my mouth before I could scream and god did I want too, especially since I was staring into _his _eyes.

He held me against the wall with his other hand and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge.

"I told you not to come back to Washington. From your return message I knew you wouldn't listen. Did you think I wouldn't come after you after you had me put in jail? You are fucking stupid so I shouldn't really be surprised."

I must have been showing all the fear I had in my eyes because he smirked and said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you today, but that doesn't mean it's not coming. And no one, not your father, your little friends or that piece of shit redneck your dating, will stop me. I will make you pay for the three years I was away and if anyone gets in my way they will get hurt too. Nod if you understand?"

I nodded quickly.

"Good, now I'm going to go before someone notices us. Remember what I said. You won't know when it's coming, but it will be soon."

With that he let me go and disappeared quickly down the hallway. I stumbled around the corner and right into Seth.

"Bella fuck what are you doing? I looked down for two seconds and then you were gone. What's the matter?" He asked finally noticing I was gripping his waist tightly.

"Paul," I said lowly fighting the tears.

"Where the fuck is he? Did he hurt you?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "He just wanted to tell me he's coming after me. He's gone though."Seth looked over my shoulder and said, "Come on, let's go find Charlie and go home."

"No, I still need to get Phil's gift."

"We can do that later."

"He's gone and I can't let him get to me."

"Bells you're shaking."

"I know. He just caught me off guard."

"But…"

"No. He's not doing this to me again. I'm not going to let him scare me anymore." I growled, pushing away and angrily wiping the tears off my face. "I'm done."

"Okay, okay. Let's get your shopping finished and then we'll go find Charlie."

I nodded and we made our way to Spencers; Seth never letting go of my hand once.

"So what are you getting him in here?" He asked when we walked into the store.

"He wear's those stupid little shirts that have sayings on them. They drive mom up the wall, so I like to find ones that set her off."

We looked around for only a few minutes before I picked out three. One had a squirrel holding an acorn and said _'Can I bust a nut in your hole?'_ Actually that one was pretty good so I grabbed Emmett one as well. The second said, _'If I'm a pain in your ass we can just add more lubricant.'_ It was complete with a tube of lubricant on the bottom. The last one had birthday candles along the top and said,_ 'Save candles, blow me!'_

As I paid Seth said, "You know your mom is going to kill you."

"Well this is what she gets for marrying someone 10 years younger than her."

"You like Phil though."

"Yes, but when he's only 10 years older than me I can't see him as a step-dad. He's more like the cool handyman who just hangs around all the time."

"Yeah." Seth said laughing. He'd met Phil before so he knew what I was talking about.

We walked to the food court still laughing until we saw dad and the seriousness from earlier set back in.

I waited until we'd gotten lunch before saying anything.

"Um dad…" He glanced up from his cheeseburger when I trailed off.

"Yeah?'

"Paulkindofthreatenedme." I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't understand any of it. His face going from pale to red to purple in the span of two seconds told me he had though.

"What the fuck do you mean he threatened you?"

"Dad you just said fuck." I whispered.

"You're damn right I did I'm pissed. Where the hell were you?" He asked turning to glare at Seth.

Seth held his hands up in surrender and opened his mouth to explain, but I cut him off.

"It's not his fault." I went on to explain everything and when I was finished dad's color had receded to red.

"That little bastard is dead when I see him."

I knew it would be no good to argue so I let dad stew in his anger. Seth and I sat quietly while we finished lunch. I spent the time thinking about things and finally came to a decision. I just needed to run it by dad.

When we were done dad said, "I hope you finished everything you needed to do because we're going to the house."

I nodded silently and stood. We made our way out to the truck and after sliding inside we headed for Forks.

On the way was when I brought up my idea.

"Dad I was thinking at lunch that I needed to do something."

"Like what?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"About Paul. I mean I can get a restraining order, but it's not going to work if I don't see him until it's too late."

"Well I'm all for you getting a concealed weapon license and teaching you to shoot." He said without missing a beat.

"Right Charlie like she wouldn't shoot herself or us in the process." Seth snorted.

"Can it boy now isn't the time for jokes."

"Sorry sir." Seth said looking properly chastened.

"He's right though dad."

"What did you have in mind then?"

"I was thinking if I knew how to defend myself then maybe I could incapacitate him long enough to get away or at least get to a phone."

He sat silently for a few minutes I guess mulling over what I had said before nodding his head. "Yeah I think that is a good idea. I'll have to make some calls to find someone close to you because while I know a few things it isn't enough."

"Okay."

We spent the rest of the drive in silence broken only by a few words here and there.

We dropped Seth off at home where I pointedly ignored the house next door; neither him nor his parents still lived there, having left right after the trial, but it still brought up all the memories and after seeing Paul I'd had enough of him today.

Seth told me bye and while giving me a hug said he'd see me Tuesday and we'd go get dad's present.

I nodded letting him know that was fine and dad and I drove over to the house. I don't know why I expected it to look different, but beer bottle were still in the garbage and the fridge was empty like always. I just shook my head with a smile.

Dad took my bag upstairs and after setting it down turned to me. "You need to let Jasper know what happened. You know that right?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I was planning on it."

"Good. Well I'll get out of your hair. I'll order pizza tonight for dinner and then tomorrow we can run to the grocery store. I also want to go by the station so I can make those calls."

"Okay."

He left me alone then. I sank down onto the bed and pulled my phone out. I paused briefly before holding it up and snapping a picture of myself, sending it to Jasper when I was done. Once I'd completed that I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

It took two rings.

"_Hey baby."_

"Hey yourself." I said back, smiling.

"_Thank you for the picture."_

"You're welcome." I decided to immediately get the Paul thing out of the way so I continued. "I sent it for two reasons."

"_Really? And what would they be."_

"One because I knew it would make you happy and two to show you that I was okay."

"_Why wouldn't you be okay? What happened?"_

"Well I kind of had a run-in with Paul at the mall."

_"Oh good."_

"Good?" I questioned in shock.

"_Yes, because that means Paul then had a run-in with either Seth or Charlie's fist."_

"Um…"

"_Bella, please tell me he's hurting now?"_

"No, they didn't see him."

"_He promised me he'd look out for you. Can't belie…." _His voice became incoherent after that and there was no hope for stopping him so I let him go until he was done. He finally took a few deep breaths before saying in a normal voice, _"What happened?"_

I went over everything including the decision I'd come to after before reiterating again that it wasn't Seth's fault.

When I was done he said, _"Okay, I won't beat Seth's ass now, but I'm going with you when you do your defense stuff."_

"You won't get complaints from me on that."

"_Good. You're sure you're okay?"_

"Yes, I'm fine. He scared me, but I'm okay."

"_Alright. What are your plans for the rest of the week?"_

"Not much. Going to the grocery store and to the station tomorrow, getting dad's present Tuesday with Seth, and then just hanging around here the rest of the week. You?"

"_Parties. Between dad's work, mom's work, Edward's parents, and Rose's parents we have a party every night until Christmas Eve. Too many parties."_

"I'm sorry."

"_It hopefully shouldn't be to bad. Tonight and tomorrow will be, but with the other two the guys will be there so I'll have someone to hang out with."_

"Oh well then have fun. And I'll be here if you want to sneak away for a quick chat."

"_I might just take you up on that." _I heard him say something quietly before he came back to the phone. _"Sorry babe but I have to go. My mom said it's time to get ready."_

"Okay."

"_I'll try and call later but it will be late when we get home so if I don't I'll just send a text then."_

"Alright. Love you."

"_Love you too. Bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up and tossed the phone onto my nightstand before standing up and going to see what dad was doing.

The rest of the week wasn't that eventful, but it was still a good week. I talked to Jasper every afternoon and the others a couple times during the week as well. I even enjoyed spending time with dad.

On Monday we went by the station first. Deputy Mark was there and made it so dad didn't have to make but one call. Mark actually had a friend from Louisiana that he'd gone to the academy with. He lived in Atlanta now, but his son, Garrett, who was also a cop, lived right outside Athens. Mark called his friend and after explaining the situation he was more than happy to put dad in touch with Garrett.

Another phone call and I had an appointment to meet him the day after I got home. We'd set up times and days to start everything then. I was kind of excited about it. We'd gone to the grocery store after and then spent a quiet night at home watching movies.

Tuesday Seth came over and we ran to Newton's. I got dad a new fishing pole, tackle box, and filled it with lures and things. I also picked him up a new hat. We stopped off at Thriftway so I could get wrapping paper and tape and I spent that night wrapping dads. I also sent off mom's and Phil's gifts so they'd have them when they got home.

Wednesday dad went fishing, but Seth, Angela, and Ben came over to keep me company. We spent the day watching movies and eating junk food. Jasper called around 8 and left me on speaker so I could hear Rose and the others. I conferenced Nicole in and the 10 of us talked and laughed for about an hour before they got called back to their party.

On Thursday dad and I got the tree and decorated it, putting on the ornaments I'd made growing up that mom had sent.

Christmas Eve we went over to Angela's house for dinner.

Christmas morning I made a big breakfast and after eating dad and I exchanged gifts.

He handed me the box from him and opening it I found a new Ipod touch.

"Thanks dad." I said smiling up at him. "I love it."

"Cool. Your mom said it would be a good gift. Here this is from her and Phil."

He handed over a large rectangle box and I pulled the wrapping paper off.

Inside was a 100 dollar gift card to Itunes along with a black pair of heels and a black dress. Setting the box to the side I pulled the dress out and loved it immediately. It had a halter top with a subtle hearted shaped neckline. There were black laces that cinched in the waist kind of like a corset on the front before the bottom hung loose to my knees, the same black ribbon used with the laces ran about two inches up from the hem. It was beautiful and I knew that I would be wearing it New Year's Eve.

After admiring it for a few more minutes I set it down and handed dad his gift. He loved everything and thanked me with a big hug and kiss on the top of my head.

When we pulled apart I stood to run get my laptop when I noticed two envelopes in the tree.

"What are those dad?" I asked pointing.

"Oh, those are for Jasper. One is from me and the other is from your mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We didn't know what he'd like so we just got him gift certificates. It's okay right?"

I nodded and launched myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you dad."

"It's nothing. I like the kid and I know your mom will too."

"It means a lot to have you say that."

"Yeah well whatever." He said blushing and I had to fight my smile. I didn't do a good job of it causing him to grunt and say. "Go get your laptop and let me hear what you call music." I grinned again and shot up the stairs. We spent the rest of the afternoon with him criticizing my taste in music while I did the same when he showed me what he thought I should put on my ipod. I'm sorry but Bluegrass and flute music was not coming anywhere near my library.

While I made us dinner that night I called mom. She could only talk for a minute since her service was iffy on the ship but I thanked her for my gifts and for Jasper's as well. I'd just hung up with her when my phone rang. Looking at the caller id I smiled seeing Jasper's name.

"Merry Christmas."

"_Merry Christmas baby." _He said back and I could hear the smile in his voice_. _

"Did you have a good day?"

"_Yeah. What about you?"_

"I did. Spending time with dad was fun. I'm ready to go back to Georgia too though."

_"Me too. I miss you."_

"I miss you too. When are you guys leaving?"

"_Tomorrow morning. We're going to drive until around 4 or so and stop for the night. Then we'll drive the rest of the way Monday."_

"Cool."

"_Do you want me to come get you at the airport? We should be home by then."_

"No, Seth and Ben both have their trucks there so I'll ride back with Seth. You could meet me at my place though if you wanted to."

"_I'll be there."_

"Good."

"_Okay baby I have to go. I just wanted to call and tell you I love you and Merry Christmas."_

"I love you too and Merry Christmas again. I'll see you on Monday."

"_Yes you will thank god. I'll call you tomorrow once we get into a room. I love you."_

"I love you too, bye."

"_Bye Bella."_

The last day of my trip I spent with dad fishing in the morning. It would have been boring as hell, but thankfully I had games and music to keep me entertained while he used all his new stuff.

That afternoon after packing all of my stuff and hugging dad goodbye I climbed into the backseat of Brian's car. He was driving the four of us to Seattle where we'd stay in a hotel until our 8 o'clock flight the next morning. Once we got settled in our rooms he left and the four of us hung out.

The flight back was so freaking long, but I didn't mind. I had my laptop, ipod, and the knowledge that with each hour that passed was one more closer to me seeing Jasper. It felt strange missing him this much when we'd only been together for a short time, but I couldn't imagine my life without him now so the feeling was understandable.

Seth was just as excited to see Nicole it seemed because he kept checking his watch. I grinned when he caught me looking and he returned it with a shrug of his shoulder.

"What? I miss her."

"I'm not saying anything because I miss him too."

He smiled again and we both turned back to the movie playing.

A few hours later we were touching down in Atlanta and after grabbing our carry-ons we followed behind Angela and Ben.

As we passed through the last security area I heard both mine and Seth's name being called. Glancing up I was surprised to find Jasper and Nicole with big grins plastered on their faces. Seth and I looked at each other to make sure we'd both seen them and then closed the distance quickly.

Jasper's arms closed around me and god did he feel good as our mouths met.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled back.

"Couldn't wait until you got home."

"I'm so glad." I said before kissing him again.

When we pulled apart the second time Jasper took my bag and looped his arm around my waist, pulling me in close to his side. As we went to get my other bag he told me how he'd called Nicole about an hour out of Athens to see if she was home yet. When he found out she was he'd asked if she wanted to make a trip to the airport. Needless to say she did and that's how'd they ended up being here.

It made me realize that while I loved dad and mom both this was my home now and there was no place else I'd rather be.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**How was it?**

**Next chapter will be Jasper's pov. It will consist of New Year's Eve, Bella and Jasper exchanging gifts, meeting Garrett, and something I know everyone of you have been waiting for. **

**The dress Renee got Bella will be provided in a link with the other's outfits for New Year's in the next chapter. **


	12. New Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**I pictured Garrett as Leland Chapman from Dog the Bounty Hunter. Look him up if you haven't seen him, he's pretty hot. **

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the longest chapter yet at over 8,000 words. I think you will. **

_**Jasper**_

I enjoyed spending time with my parents. The Christmas traditions we'd had since I was little were still in place and we did all of them, going to see lights, watching Christmas movies, having big breakfasts and dinners, and exchanging gifts. I loved my two new pairs of boots, new books, and new clothes.

The work parties left me bored out of my mind, but the other two I thankfully had my friends to talk to so they weren't bad at all.

While gone I'd even managed to find the perfect gifts for Bella, thanks in large part to Alice and Rose and a reluctant trip to the mall.

Even though I'd had fun there was always that underlying worry that wouldn't go away. It had started with the warning from Lauren a few weeks before and only grew as the time away from Bella crawled closer. The promise from Seth to watch out for her had helped until she'd called on Sunday and told me that even with him and her dad there Paul still managed to get near her.

The knowledge that she was going to start taking self defense lessons had done little to ease the anger and worry. It wasn't like they were just a good to know skill for her, it was something she needed for a specific threat and that above all else fueled everything.

The desire to find Paul and just end things before he even had a chance to hurt her again was strong. It had taken a talk with my dad to keep me off a plane to Seattle Sunday night.

He'd explained that while he agreed, wholeheartedly, that Paul needed a good ass whoopin it wasn't rational at the moment. Yes he had scared Bella and made threats, but he hadn't hurt her and I would only succeed in getting myself hurt or making her upset with me. The first thing I wasn't worried about, I could take care of myself, but the other was not something I ever wanted to do. Dad had left me then seeing that I wasn't going to do anything, with the parting shot that if or when it came time he'd be there to help hide the body.

While I had decided not to do anything it had not stopped the inward cringe every time the phone rang. I had that small inner voice saying it wasn't going to be Bella, but Charlie or Seth or Ben telling me something bad. Thankfully nothing else had happened and the week ended quickly.

The closer I'd gotten to Georgia the more excited I'd become, knowing in just a few short hours I'd see her and making me realize just how much I'd missed her. It had been the driving force in calling Nicole and going to the airport.

Seeing her for myself had made me let everything go that I had felt all week and I knew I'd made the right decision. She'd been as happy to see me as I had her and we'd spent the rest of the night talking and laughing.

Now I was lying here holding her. It was way to early to be awake, but I couldn't sleep. We were meeting Garrett this morning and I didn't know what to expect. I don't think they were going to start today, but I wasn't looking forward to when they did, seeing her get knocked down was going to be hard. I would be there though because she needed this to feel safe.

With a sigh I placed a kiss on the top of Bella's head and slid out from under her arm to get out of bed. Grabbing some jeans and a long-sleeved thermal I headed into the bathroom for a shower.

When I came back out to the bedroom a little bit later I found Bella sitting up in the middle of the bed, yawning.

"Good morning," I said leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Good morning." She stretched and gave me a smile. I don't know what she saw on my face, but she asked, "You going to be okay today?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what's going to happen."

"Nothing today. We're just meeting and ironing out a schedule. It's going to be fine."

I nodded and looked to the clock. "What time do we have to meet him?"

"Nine."

"You want to go grab some breakfast before?"

"Sure, let me run get a shower." She bounced up off the bed, grabbed her clothes, and after another quick kiss went off into the bathroom.

Once she was ready to go we left my place and went to a small diner in town. After breakfast we made our way to Garrett's studio, finding it quickly.

We had about ten minutes left, but the door was already unlocked.

As we walked in I took in the room. It was kind of like a karate studio with mats all over the floor, but it also had a punching bag hanging in one corner and gym equipment taking up another. One whole wall was made up of mirrors.

I was pulled from my perusal by Garrett coming out a door to our left.

He and I looked to be the same height and we had the same build. He was a little bit more intimidating though with his black wife beater showing off the ink on both arms. His hair also was shaved close on the side with the top hanging down his back in a braid. I don't know if I would want to meet him in a dark alley, so maybe Bella would learn what she needed too.

He smiled as he walked toward us and held out his hand.

"Bella?"

"Yes," She said shaking his hand. "And this is my boyfriend Jasper."

I shook his hand as well and said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too. If you will follow me we'll go into my office and get things taken care of."

We walked behind him into the room he'd come from and sat down. He got right to the point.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself and why you want to learn self defense? You dad told me a little when he set up the meeting, but I need to know everything."

"Okay," Bella said taking a deep breath and then she told him all about Paul. I held her hand the whole time, running my thumb across her knuckles. Garrett nodded occasionally and wrote a few things down.

Once Bella was done he turned to me and said, "Alright, you aren't going to like what I'm about to say, but I would prefer if after today you didn't come with her."

I was pissed and opened my mouth to tell him that I didn't give a fuck what he preferred when he held his hand up. "Let me explain."

"Fine," I gritted out.

"What would be you first instinct when Bella is knocked to the ground? Or when she gets frustrated at not getting something right? Or when she gets yelled out? Because all those things are going to happen."

I didn't even have to think about the answers to those questions. I knew I'd want to make sure she was okay, help calm her down, and get pissed at who was yelling at her, immediately.

"Alright I get the point." I said begrudgingly.

"Believe me I know exactly how you are feeling right now, but if Bella has any hope of learning she's going to need to be focused on me and the lesson only."

I nodded and received a squeeze of my hand from Bella.

"Now let me tell you about myself and hopefully it will help to put your mind at ease, Jasper, on not being here. I'm 29. I joined the police academy as soon as I graduated from high school and was a cop by the time I was 20. I stayed a full time officer until I was 26 before moving on to what I do now, which is mixed martial arts and self defense. I'm also a 2nd degree black belt in karate. The reason I do what I do is because of my wife. I met her the first time when I was 24. I was off duty and in line at a bookstore. We made small talk while waiting and it changed my life. I saw the signs right away, the too much makeup around the eye and the long sleeves in the middle of summer. Unfortunately I couldn't do anything at the time and she walked away.

"About six months later I was called out to a home on a domestic disturbance call and it was her. She was broken, bruised, and bloody. Her piece of shit boyfriend was sitting on their porch while she lay in the middle of the living room floor. He didn't put up a fight, as much as I wanted him to, and only said she deserved it.

"She was unconscious for a week and I sat with her everyday after work. It wasn't something I should have done, but I wouldn't change it. When she woke up I was there. She remembered me from the bookstore and I told her I was the officer that had come to her house. She cried and said she didn't want to be hurt anymore. So I helped her.

"I found her a place to stay; she pressed charges, and got back on her feet. He got a year and when they led him from the courtroom he vowed he'd make her pay. Knowing that I wouldn't or couldn't be there all the time made us seek out the same help you are.

"Fortunately it was my best friend and the one that I work with all the time. He'd been doing martial arts since he was a teenager and knew his stuff. He taught her well, but her ex was killed in jail so thankfully it wasn't needed. She still keeps up with her training though and even helps me sometimes.

"I do this because of her. Every woman that walks in my door because of an asshole ex is my wife all over again. Jasper I know you don't like that you won't be here but I will take care of her. You have my promise on that."

"You will get no more complaints from me." I said honestly.

"Good. Now Bella you said you work and have classes."

"Yes I brought my class schedule." She said digging in her bag and handing it over.

He looked over it for a few minutes and asked, "When do you work?"

"Tuesday thru Friday from 5 until 10 and then Saturdays 2 until 10."

He nodded and typed on his keyboard for another few minutes before asking, "He's already out of jail right?'

"Yes and as of the first he can leave the state."

He nodded again. "Okay I think we'll do four two hour sessions a week if that's okay?"

"Yes, that's fine." Bella said biting her lip.

"Aright I will see you on Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday morning at 8 then. That will give you time to get back home and shower before class or work."

"Okay." Bella whispered.

Garrett must have seen the same nerves and tension I could because he stood and walked around his desk, squatting down by Bella's chair.

"I'm going to make you a promise too. If you listen and do all I say in a month's time you won't be worrying about how he can hurt you because you'll be able to take him down with minimal effort."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. He returned it as he patted her shoulder and stood.

"That's it guys. We'll start next Wednesday. Bella make sure you wear comfortable clothes and tennis shoes."

She nodded again and we stood. We shook his hand and thanked him again before heading out to my truck.

Once we were settled inside I asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just kind of nervous."

"You'll be fine"

She gave me a small smile and I leaned over to place a kiss on her lips. When we pulled back she asked, "So where to now?"

"Well I still haven't got Alice's gift yet so do you mind help me choose something?"

"Of course I don't mind. On to the mall."

We spent the next two hours walking around before finally going into some makeup place. Bella quickly found some things and I bought them without question. I was tired of looking.

We had lunch in one of the restaurants inside the mall and then Bella wanted to find a pair of shoes to go with her dress for New Year's Eve. The group had decided that while we weren't going out we still wanted to dress up a little. She found an awesome pair of red and black ones that I couldn't wait to see her in along with the dress she'd told me about.

Once we got back to my place she wrapped Alice's gift for me. As I was unpacking my bag I hadn't got to the day before I found the envelope from my parents to her.

Taking it out to the living room I handed it over.

"What's this?" She asked looking up at me.

"It's from mom and dad."

"Oh that reminds me," She said shooting off the couch. She disappeared into the bedroom and came out carrying two more envelops.

"These are from my mom and dad."

We sat on the couch and opened them, laughing when we saw what was inside.

Both of us had received a fifty dollar gift card to Barnes and Nobel and another fifty dollar one to FYI.

We called and thanked the other's parents before getting some dinner and relaxing for the rest of the night.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next few days passed quickly. Bella went home long enough to take her bags, get more clothes, and get mine and Emmett's gifts along with the other things she needed.

It was the night before New Year's Eve now and we'd decided to exchange gifts today instead of tomorrow afternoon. After going out to dinner we returned to my place and settled in the middle of my bed. I didn't have a tree so all the presents were in here anyway.

"Who first?" I asked noticing that we each had three sitting beside us.

"You," She answered pushing a larger square box at me.

I grinned and ripped the wrapping paper off to find a chess set. I didn't know how to play chess, but as I looked at the box I realized it wasn't meant to be played. The pieces weren't the normal chess pieces you'd see. They were confederate and union men in uniform and women as the queens in dresses. All were in silver. The squares on the board were blue and gray and the whole top removed and had a spot underneath for each piece.

"Thank you Bella, I love it. I'll have to find a spot to set it up." I said setting it to the side and picking up her first one.

"Here you go baby."

She opened up the small box to find a pair of drop ruby earrings in white gold.

"Jasper they're beautiful. Thank you." She said leaning over and giving me a quick kiss.

Once she had pulled back she handed over my next one. It was four books I'd wanted, but hadn't had a chance to get yet.

I then gave her the books I'd chosen for her.

When that present was out of the way Bella gave me my last one and right away I knew it was a bottle. Unwrapping it I found a beer with a small white envelope taped to the front. Pulling out the paper inside I found a subscription for a year in the beer of the month club.

"Awesome," I said looking up. She was grinning and just shrugged her cute little shoulders. I grinned back and set it on the bedside table.

Before I gave her her last present I pulled her over into my lap, placing the long thin box in her hands afterwards.

"I love you baby," I whispered as she unwrapped it.

She said it back as she popped the lid open and found her charm bracelet. Her head turned as did her body and she wrapped her arms and legs around me. "Thank you so much."

When she pulled back I took the box from her hand and said, "You're welcome baby. I thought you might like something so you can always have your friends with you."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched me clasp it around her wrist. Her fingers played across the eleven different charms as I told her the way I'd put them on.

"I wanted to mix them up so from the clasp to your book are the bottle opener, crutch, camera, and football for Seth, Nicole, Rose, and Emmett. The other side from the clasp to my cowboy boot is the dress form, piano, pool table, and number one for Alice, Edward, Ben, and Angela. I put the Georgia G in the middle to show where we all met."

"Number one?"

"Because she was your first friend."

Her eyes overflowed at that and once again she pulled me into a hug. Her lips whispered her love for me and her gift over and over again.

When she pulled back she only went far enough to be able to press her lips against mine.

She broke away soon after and said, "Jasper?"

"Hmmm," I hummed capturing her lips again.

Her lips brushed against mine as she said the four words that stopped all movement; our kisses, my breath, my heart. "Make love to me."

I sat for a good minute before moving my head back to search her face. She was biting her lip, but there was no fear or look that she'd made a mistake in saying what she did. I had to be sure though.

"Bella are you sure?"

Her head was nodding before I even got the whole sentence out. "Never been more sure of anything else."

I ran my hands up her back and in to her hair, leaving one there as I continued around to cup her cheek.

"I love you Isabella." I whispered.

"I love you too, Jasper."

Our mouths connected once again as I started to lay her back, moving boxes and wrapping paper out of the way with one hand.

Once I had her on the pillows I moved my lips down over her chin to her neck, kissing along her pulse point. Her hands gripped the top of my arms and I could feel them shaking.

"Bella we don't have to do anything. I will wait as long as you need."

"No I want to, I'm just...nervous. I know it's supposed to hurt and I don't want it to be bad for you and I'm on the pill to regulate stuff and..."

I pressed my lips to hers to stop the cute rambling, letting the last bit run through my head.

I smiled as I pulled back and said, "We'll go slow okay?"

"Okay." She said giving me a tentative smile.

I resumed the path I'd been making on her neck as my hands moved down her sides. I flipped one over when I got to her waist and let it slide under the hem of her shirt to brush across the bare skin. I could feel the muscles in her stomach quiver at my touch.

I slowly started to move my hands back up, taking her shirt with them. She rose up slightly so I could pull it off and I dropped it over on the floor. I gazed down at her in her jeans and simple pink bra; her hair splayed out around her.

Reaching my hand up I grabbed the back of my shirt and tugged it off, dropping it beside hers. Her eyes roamed my chest, making me feel like the luckiest SOB on the planet.

I lowered myself back down to lay flush against her. I caught her lips again and deepened the kiss quickly, letting her explore my mouth to her hearts content. As she did I felt her hands trace along my abs and then down to the buttons of my jeans. With some slight fumbling it popped free followed by the zipper giving away.

I rose up on one arm and used the other hand to make a trail from her shoulder down over her collarbone and in between her breasts. Letting my fingers graze the bottom of one I watched as her eyes closed and moved around to her back, unclasping her bra and pulling it away. God she was so fucking beautiful.

I let my lips briefly touch her neck before I kissed lower. Bringing my hand up I lightly skimmed the tips of my fingers across her nipple, her answering moan causing me to cup her full mound in my hand. My lips traveled around her other one until I brushed against her taunt peak, drawing it into my mouth. After a few minutes I kissed over to the other one and gave it the same attention. I loved the sounds she was making and they spurred me on.

Working my way back up to her mouth I let my hands slide to the buttons of her jeans. I was not without my own fumbling as I undid the button and zipper.

Pulling away I sat back on my knees and hooked my fingers into each side. Our eyes stayed locked together as I worked them, along with her panties, down her legs. Once I'd dropped them to the floor I moved to stand at the foot of the bed. I watched her teeth grab her lip as I pushed my jeans and boxers to the ground.

As my cock sprang free her eyes grew wide and I couldn't stop the inner fist pump, my ego getting a huge boost as I saw her lips form the word 'wow' silently.

I crawled back up on the bed, running my hands up her legs to her hips as I went. Letting our lips meet again I traced one finger over her pelvic bone to the junction of her thigh. I could feel the heat radiating from her and I needed to make sure she was ready for me. Bringing the rest of my hand into play I let three fingers sweep across her lower lips.

Her back arched her body into me and I felt her wetness as my fingers dipped in between them. I circled her clit twice before dipping lower to her entrance. Her moans filled the room as I slipped one finger inside her. I pumped it a few times before sliding in a second one. I brought my thumb up to rub against her bundle of nerve as I continued to thrust my fingers. I wanted her to feel a release before we went further; knowing she probably wouldn't get there with it being her first time.

Her hips moved against my hand slightly as her hands gripped my shoulders.

"God Jasper." She moaned.

I kissed along her cheek to her ear and whispered, "Let go baby."

With a few more pumps of my fingers and a press against her clit her body shook as she cried out in pleasure, her walls tightening around me. I continued to slide my fingers in and out until she was fully down from her high.

Her breathing was labored as I worked my way back over to her mouth. I propped on one hand and brought the other up to one of hers on my shoulder. I broke our kiss to place one on her palm before interlacing our fingers and resting them beside her head.

"Are you ready?" I asked quietly.

She nodded without hesitation and I shifted enough to line myself up. I pressed forward and inch by inch her warmth and tightness engulfed me.

I kept watching her face for any sign that I needed to stop, but she just gave me a small smile in reassurance.

When I got to her barrier I said, "Breathe baby."

She pulled in a deep breath of air and as she let it out I pushed forward the rest of the way. Her eyes snapped shut as I settled against her hips, her breathing becoming ragged.

I used the hand still holding onto hers to brush her hair off her face. As I did a tear slipped from the corner of her eye and I used my thumb to catch it.

"I'll stop."

"No," She said opening her watery eyes and shaking her head. "I just need a minute."

I placed light kisses along her jaw until I felt her move underneath me. Pulling back I pushed in again and again. I kept up the slow pace not wanting to hurt her anymore than I already had.

It had been way to long for me and I quickly found myself hanging by a thread. Her walls squeezed around me, whether intentional or not, I don't know, but it was what sent me over. My body went rigid as I found my release.

Collapsing beside Bella on the bed I rest my forehead on my arm, feeling horrible; I hadn't lasted ten minutes. "I'm sorry Bella."

"Why?" She questioned confusion coloring her voice.

"I couldn't hold off any longer. It's been awhile and you were just so warm."

I felt her move beside me and then heard, "Jasper look at me." Turning my head slightly I found her smiling softly at me. "You were perfect. You took care of me and made sure I found pleasure first as well as making sure I was alright during. I couldn't have asked for a better first time."

It was official I was the luckiest SOB in the world. I reached over and grabbed her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into my chest.

Placing a kiss on her forehead I said, "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

She snuggled closer, throwing her arm over my side and running her hand over my back.

We lay there in silence for a few minutes before she said, "Jasper."

"Yeah?"

"How long is awhile?"

"Almost two years."

"Seriously?"

"You sound shocked."

"Well I am. I mean have you looked in a mirror recently?" I laughed as I glanced down into her eyes. She smiled and said, "What?"

"Nothing." I said giving her another smile. "But in all honestly I was to busy trying to forget Jessica and focusing on school work to deal with anything else."

"Oh." Was all she said before falling quiet. I worried for a moment that I had said something wrong, but then I felt her lips kiss my chest and heard her whispered I love you.

Running my hands through her hair I said it back and then asked, "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Will you take one with me?"

I nodded and we climbed out of the bed.

Our shower was good; we kept things chaste but still managed to wash each other off. Once we finished we crawled back into bed without bothering with clothes.

Wrapping myself around Bella I hugged her to me. We whispered our love for each other before we drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

The sunlight came through the blinds waking me from my sleep. I stretched slightly feeling the small ache in my lower half. I couldn't stop the smile when I remembered why it was there. God I couldn't have asked for a better experience and it was all thanks to the man lying still asleep beside me. Rolling over I watched him until he finally woke up.

"Good morning," I whispered as his eyes focused on my face.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock. You?"

"Very well." I said sliding closer to kiss him. He returned it for a few seconds before pulling back.

We just stared at each for awhile until our stomachs growled out in hunger.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

I nodded and rolled from the bed, finding my panties. I pulled them on and then grabbed his t-shirt slipping it on over my head.

He pulled on a pair of boxer and together we went out to the kitchen. While he made coffee I made us some French toast.

As we were eating he asked, "So what do we need to do today?"

"Pick up the food," I said scowling. I'd given in on having dinner catered tonight, but wasn't to happy about it. I didn't mind cooking and he knew that.

He grinned knowing how I felt and asked, "The others are bringing the drinks right?"

"Yeah we just need to get some ice, plates, and stuff. Then we just need to set up the stereo. Other than that I can't think of anything."

"Alright. How about we finish eating, get dressed, and go get what we need. I'll run out later to pick up the food."

"Sounds good."

We finished breakfast soon after and cleaned up. After dressing we headed out to the store. We decided to stop at a party supply store first, getting decorations and noisemakers. We then headed to Walmart to get the rest of the things we needed.

Jasper went off to electronics section while I got the plates, cups, napkins, and everything else. As I was making my way to him I passed the fabric section and got an idea. Quickly finding everything I needed I went to find my boy. He was rifling through the CD's when I came up on him. I stopped at the end of the aisle and just stared, letting my eyes roam over him.

I was so lucky to have found him. He was so good and kind; not to mention hot as hell. I grinned at that and finally caught his eye. He looked up and seeing my smile gave me one as well.

Coming over he dropped two CD's in the buggy. His brow furrowed as he took in what I had added.

"What's the fabric for?"

"You'll see." I said grinning wider.

He chuckled but didn't question me anymore about it.

After paying for everything we headed out to the truck. As we got in I said, "I need to run back into the party place real quick.

"Okay. Why?"

"Can't tell you that either."

"You aren't going to make me wear anything funny are you?"

"No, just trust me."

He nodded and dropped me off in front of the store, driving around while I was inside. I found exactly what I needed in the clearance Christmas aisle and checked out.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I got in, but didn't ask and we went back to the apartment.

I made us sandwiches for lunch and after we were done I said, "I need to do a few things in the guest room, do not come in unless you knock first."

"Alright. I have to pick up all the food by five so if you aren't done, I'll let you know when I leave."

"Okay." I grabbed the fabric, some scissors, and the bag from the party place and with a lingering kiss went off to do my project.

I sat on the floor on the opposite side of the bed than the door and got to work. I did have to use the bed first to do the larger piece, but after that I got into the groove and was done in about an hour.

Once I came out Jasper and I set to work on the living room. While I hung streamers and other things around the room, proclaiming Happy New Year, he worked on the stereo and speakers making sure everything worked.

Around 3:30 he decided to go on out to get the food since he had four stops to make. We'd all agreed on chicken tender trays and fries from Zaxby's and mini subs from Subway. He was also stopping at a gourmet cupcake place and picking the ones we'd ordered up followed by a stop at the Cheesecake Factory where we'd ordered a few cheesecakes for dessert.

As soon as he left I ran to the guest room and got my stuff. While I put everything up on the wall I caught myself whistling Jingle Bells. Laughing to myself I stepped back and took in my work. I'd made us a Christmas tree out of fabric. It was wide, green, and went almost from ceiling to floor. I'd made a yellow star to go at the top and it even had a brown trunk on the bottom.

I'd cut different color circles for the balls and after draping the snowflake lights I'd gotten at Party City put them all over. Making sure that there weren't any big open spots I went to the bedroom and got Emmett and Alice's gifts and put them on the floor in front of it. It looked pretty good and I hoped everybody liked it.

Once I had my fill of looking at my makeshift tree I head to the bathroom for a shower, slipping on some yoga pants and a button up until I need to get ready. Every one was supposed to be here around 6:30 so there was plenty of time.

Jasper called about 5 and said he was pulling into the lot. I slipped on a pair of shoes and ran down to help with the food. We had to make two trips to get everything.

As I put the cheesecake in the fridge I casually said, "I did something else with the living room. Will you make sure it's okay?"

He nodded and went out of the kitchen. When he didn't come back or make a noise I slowly went out to check on him.

"Well?" I asked seeing him just standing there.

His head turned and I finally saw he was smiling.

"It's fucking awesome. I can't believe you did this."

"I thought we needed a tree."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on my lips.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He kissed me again and then we pulled apart.

"We need to get ready. The others will be here soon."

"Okay."

We went back to the bedroom and while he showered I curled my hair into big barrel curls, pinning the sides up when I was done. Jasper gave me a brief kiss on the neck before going to get dressed. I put on a light dusting of makeup, my new earrings, and then my dress and shoes. I loved the shoes I'd picked out. They were red with black marble swirls and a black bow on the toe.

Going out to the bedroom I found Jasper sitting on the bed, pulling a pair of his new boots on. They were black with white stitching up the sides. He'd paired them with dark wash jeans and a black and gray pinstriped button up. He looked fantastic.

His eyes started at my feet and slowly trailed up to my face.

"Fuck," He whispered standing up. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

He came over and gave me a deep kiss that I didn't want to ever stop, but the knock on the door broke it.

He checked his watch and said, "Of course someone would be early."

"Bet it's not Alice and Edward."

"True, I'm going with Ben and Angela."

"Yeah."

We walked out and were surprised to find Nicole and Seth instead. They looked amazing as well.

Nicole had her hair up in a loose knot at the base of her neck. Her dress had spaghetti straps and was navy blue just at her chest area before it flowed down to her knees, the skirt in a silver gray. Her shoes were simple navy blue pumps. Seth had on a gray button up that matched Nicole's dress and dark jeans along with brown boots.

We chatted for awhile and they marveled at the tree as they put their presents 'under' it. About ten minutes after they arrived Emmett and Rose showed up, looking like the gorgeous couple they were.

Rose had done her hair in curls like mine, but left it all down. Her dress was a deep purple in a one shoulder style. It had a sparkly detail on the strap and an inch around the top. It fit close to the body and hit about her knee with a cool little horizontal pleated design from the thigh down. Her shoes were the same color purple with an ankle strap and open toed. Emmett was wearing, once again, jeans, but they were lighter than Jasper's or Seth's. He had on black books and a plain black button up as well.

Again I heard the awesomeness that was the tree before the boys went down to get the alcohol out of the car. When they came back Angela and Ben were with them.

Angela had her hair into a side ponytail. Her dress top was the same purple as Rose's dress, making them both laugh. It had a deep v, one side crossing over the other slightly and small sleeves that just covered her shoulder. The bottom was black with a wide black belt. Her shoes were simple black pumps that made her legs look like they went on for days. Ben had actually worn black dress pants and shoes. He'd paired it with a white and black pinstripe dress shirt.

We all got a drink once the boys had everything set out and waited for the last couple to arrive. Alice and Edward showed up about ten till' seven. There wasn't much Alice could do with her hair but she'd tamed it from the normal spikes into a smooth bob. Her dress was a bright blue with tank straps. A small cloth belt around the waist and gathered ruffles at the bottom. Her shoes were silver point toe pumps with an ankle strap. Edward was in black dress pants and shoes with a plain white dress shirt.

As I looked around I noticed all the girls were sporting new jewelry-a necklace for Angela and Nicole, a tennis bracelet for Rose, and earring for Alice.

Once everyone got a drink we dug into the food. After everything was gone Nicole and I made coffee and we ate our dessert before moving into the living room. The girls perched on the sofa and chair while the guys sat in front of us on the floor.

"So how are we going to do this?" Emmett asked. "Do we all go at once or what?"

"How about we go in alphabetical order." Alice said.

"Of course you'd suggest that you get to go first." He shot back. She rolled her eyes and went to open her mouth but he cut her off. "I'm kidding."

She huffed, but didn't say anything else.

"Alright," Rose said. "Alphabetical order it is. It will go Alice, Angela, Bella, Ben, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Nicole, me, and Seth. Sound good?"

We all nodded and Jasper stood up. Everyone spread out a little more as he slid Alice's present over to her.

Her squeal about burst our eardrums as she unwrapped her new silver wheeled makeup kit. He'd also gotten her an eye shadow and lipstick palette and a brush set. She shot up and gave him a big hug before sitting back down and looking at all the colors provided.

Edward got up next and handed Angela her present. She opened up a pair of silver hoop earrings and a sculptured silver tree jewelry holder. It was absolutely beautiful.

After a hug he sat down and Nicole gave me mine. I opened the large box and found three different sets of body products. Each one was a different fragrance; Japanese Cherry Blossom, Sweet Pea, and Midnight Pomegranate. She'd also gotten me two Godiva candles, one in Cinnamon Bark and the other in Peppermint Bark. I was in heaven just in opening the box, everything smelled fantastic.

While I hugged her in thanks Emmett moved to get Ben's gift. He'd gotten him a set of Georgia glass beer steins and a nice pocket knife with his name engraved on the front. They didn't do the hug, instead settling for the manly pat on the back, causing all of us to laugh.

Rose gave Edward his next. She'd gotten him a journal with his name engraved on the cover along with a pen to go with it and then two books of vintage sheet music. One was _The Phantom of the Opera _which he loved and the other was _College Life _which he found funny. After he gave her a hug and started to thumb through the book I stood.

Grabbing Emmett's present I handed it over. He grinned and tore into the paper, exclaiming loudly when he found assorted cheese and sausage. Rose groaned when he showed her the six month sausage and cheese of the month certificate and shot me a glare. The smile on her face showed me she wasn't mad though. I gasped as I was squeezed tightly in a bear hug.

Ben went, as I tried to catch my breath, and got Jasper's present.

"Nice," He said as he opened his new pool cue and bag. It was a plain black bag, but the cue was black with white flames and skulls.

They did the manly thing and sat back down.

Angela handed Nicole hers next. She received a very cute brown military style jacket and a matching purse. I really wanted to borrow that jacket and by the looks on Rose's and Alice's faces they did too.

Once the hug was out of the way Seth handed Rose her gift. She opened it to find the magazines Glamour, Cosmo, Allure, Vogue, and Elle along with a two year subscription to each. Rose grinned out her thanks and said she didn't have to worry about buying them each month now, earning a laugh around the group again.

After they hugged Alice gave Seth his gift. His very girly squeal almost rivaled Alice's when he opened his six new video games. A few were sports ones I could tell, the others not so much, but he knew so I guess that is all that mattered. He picked her up in a big hug much like Emmett had done with me.

Everyone moved to clean up the paper and run their gifts down to their vehicles so nothing was forgotten later. Once we were all back in the apartment we turned on Jasper's ipod.

The rest of the night was good. We talked, laughed, danced a little, and drank. By the time 11:30 rolled around Seth, Emmett, Ben, and Alice were drunk. Jasper was tipsy, but not slurring his words. I had stopped after one beer and margarita just in case anyone needed a ride home, but it seemed each couple had decided before hand who would drink the most.

Ten minutes to midnight we flipped off the stereo and turned on the TV. As the time ticked away everyone paired off into couples and stood around the living room.

As the ball in Times Square started to drop we counted down with it.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year." Everyone yelled.

Each couple locked lips bringing in the first minute or five of 2010.

When Jasper and I pulled back he whispered, "Happy New Year baby."

"Happy New Year." I said smiling back at him.

Once we had all broken apart everyone decided to head home, hopefully before all the crazies did. A round of hugs went around and everyone was gone. Over the next twenty minutes I received four texts letting me know that they had gotten home safely.

After looking around Jasper and I decided to leave the cleaning for later. We changed and crawled into bed sliding close to each other in the middle. I hadn't realized how tired I was and before I knew it I was dozing off.

I felt a kiss on my forehead and heard a whispered I love you before sleep finally took me. My dreams giving me hope that this year and the ones following would be the best I ever had.

**How was it? Did I do okay on all the gifts? **

**Lots of links on my profile: Each couples outfits, one for the gifts between the group, and then one with the gifts between Jasper and Bella. Their books and his subscription aren't on there, but his chess set and her earrings are. I also searched out each charm and made her bracelet so you could get the idea. **

**Next chapter will move the story along. We'll pick up on Valentine's Day and go through the end of February. Bad things start next chapter. I'm also not going to go over the details of her lessons with Garrett. You'll get the gist of them though. **


	13. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**Okay guys. Just a quick note so there is no confusion. At the end of the last chapter I said that this one would pick up in February with only an overview of her lessons with Garrett. **

**However a reviewer, NatalieLynn, brought it to my attention that I forgot one of Emmett's Christmas presents. Something that I had looked forward to writing about and it just slipped my mind. She was the only one that noticed it. Because of that this chapter is dedicated to her and you need to all send her a thank you. With that being said I had to change from my original plan. **

**The chapter picks up now on the morning of her first lesson. It will go through it before switching to a new brief Pov that will move the story to the beginning of February. It will then switch back to Bella and pick up on Valentine's Day.**

**Now I hope you enjoy this and remember there is always a method to my madness. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

_Jasper's hands ran up my side as his lips kissed down the middle of my stomach. My back arched as his tongue dipped into my belly button. I brought my hands up to grip his hair as he continued to move lower. _

_Warmth blew across my center as he hovered above me. _

"_Please Jasper." I wasn't above begging. I needed his mouth back on me now. _

_I didn't have to ask again and a low moan left my throat as his tongue made a long swipe up my slit. _

_He hummed against me, sending vibrations through my body and bringing forth more sounds from me. _

_God it felt good when he did that. _

_His tongue pressed harder into me. He found my clit quickly and drew circles around it. My leg twitched when his hand rested upon it and slowly started to slide up over my knee. He guided my leg wider as he passed over my inner thigh. I felt him circle my entrance with two fingers before they plunged deep inside, my hips bucking up to meet his hand. _

_He kept his tongue moving against me as he pumped his hand. I could feel my release building already and I wasn't going to last much longer. _

_My eyes closed anticipating the explosion. It was coming and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore I..._

"Bella."

_Why is he talking now? My eyes snapped open, looking down. Where the hell did he go?_

"Bella."

NO!

"You need to wake up now."

"Don't want to." I grumbled into my pillow.

"Oh I think you do.

I twisted my neck so I could peek out at him with one eye. "Why?

"Well Ms. Swan see I was lying here sleeping peacefully when I was awoken by you. And I think it's only fair that I got to wake you up as well. Tell me Isabella what were you dreaming about?"

_OH Shit. What the hell did he hear? _

Even though Jasper and I had had sex twice since that first night I could feel the heat of a blush spread across my cheeks. I really didn't want to voice what I had been dreaming about.

"I...I...don't...I..." I bit down on my lip to keep my mouth shut before I embarrassed myself.

"You seem to be stumbling there baby. Maybe I can help you remember." He pushed himself up and slid to where his knees and hands were straddling my back, keeping me facedown. "Now I distinctly heard my name so is it safe to assume that it was me in your dream?"

"Mmhmmm." I hummed as his lips met my shoulder.

"Good, now we just need to figure out what I was doing. Let's see if I can recreate those sounds you were making." I felt his tongue make a path to my other shoulder, his hands moving my hair out of the way as he went, tickling my skin. I giggled.

"Now that wasn't one of them." He said and I felt his smile against my back. "Let's try this."

His hands moved over to my sides and started sliding down; his fingers grazing the side of my breasts as he passed them. His lips continued to kiss along my shoulders and neck as his hands spread out and slid over my hips and around to my inner thighs, spreading my legs a little wider.

He started kissing down my spine and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped.

"That's one."

When he made it to my lower back he stopped kissing me, but his hands kept up their movement, sweeping down to my knees and back up. A finger on each hand glided up the crease at the junction where my legs met the inside of my body and I groaned. He was so close.

"That's two."

"Please Jasper."

"Oh I've definitely heard that before. Good job baby." He whispered. "I think you deserve a reward."

With that his fingers swept through my lower lips. I groaned again as he found my little button and started circling it.

I was back in my dream, as he slid in two fingers into my entrance, making the same sounds I had before.

As he pumped his hand he ascended up my back with his lips, his chest brushing against me as he rose. His unoccupied hand moved up to my arm before gliding around to lace our fingers together.

My breath hitched as he pressed into me again and whispered into my ear. "As much as I love the noises you are making I think we can do better."

I whimpered as he removed his hand from inside me.

"Patience baby."

I could feel him shift slightly behind me and then in a quick thrust he was fully sheathed.

"God," I groaned as he filled me completely.

"See it's already working."

He started moving his hips slowly, not pulling out much. It felt amazing. His hand not holding mine came up to turn my head more to the side. His lips kissed along the jaw exposed before sucking the lobe of my ear into his mouth.

He had definitely succeeded in bring forth more noises from not only me, but himself as well. His groans, moans, and incoherent words were like icing on the already perfect birthday cake. His thrusts were becoming more erratic as he started pulling further and further out of me before plunging back in. His tongue came out to play more on my neck, leaving a wet trail down and back up, or on my ear, when he'd lick the shell. His grip on my hand had become tight, but that small slip of added pain just raised the pleasure that much more.

I was so close. I just needed a little more and the explosion I'd been wanting for would claim me. His pants told me he was close as well and as I felt him push into me one more time, his body going rigid with his orgasm I heard the words in my ear that set the bomb off.

"Isabella Swan I love you so fucking much."

Tears welled up as I cried out his name and my love for him. Blinding white light flashed behind my eyelids and I thought they would never stop.

When I finally did stop spasming around him he collapsed the rest of the way onto my back, the weight feeling fantastic instead of suffocating; even with my heavy breathing.

Once our hearts had slowed their rapid pounding Jasper slipped from inside me and rolled over onto the bed.

His head turned slightly and asked, "So was your dream like that?"

"Oh no," I answered grinning. "That was way better."

He chuckled and turned all the way onto his side. I mocked him and he brought his hand up to brush my hair over my shoulder before cupping my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine briefly.

"As much as I would like to lay here all day with you, you have to get up." He said pulling back.

"What time is it?"

His eyes darted to the clock over my shoulder before he answered, "15 til 7."

I groaned knowing I did have to get up. I had to be at Garrett's studio at 8 for my first lesson. Pushing myself up to my knees I asked, "Want to join me for a shower?"

He nodded and we headed to the bathroom.

When we were done Jasper crawled back into my bed naked while I scowled. "What are you doing?" I asked watching him relax.

"Going back to sleep. Someone wore me out after they woke me up."

I fought a smile as I muttered, "Ass."

"Yes well think about it this way. You have my full permission to wake me back up when you return."

"Yeah I have a feeling I will more than likely just want to crawl in beside you and sleep until I have to go to work."

"I'm good with that too." I smiled and turned to my dresser to get some clothes to wear.

I pulled out a pair of panties and a sport bra, putting them on before finding a pair of yoga pants. I then moved onto my t-shirt drawer and rifled through it to find a tank top.

As I found one my eyes landed on another shirt and I pulled it out of the drawer.

"Damn it," I said holding it up.

"What?"

"I forgot to give Emmett his other Christmas present. I must have put it in here with my things and not realized it." I said holding up the shirt.

Jasper laughing, reading it and said "Call him and tell him to come get it."

"It's too early. I'll call when I come back."

"Trust me with Emmett and gifts earlier is better than later and that he will want now."

"Alright. I'll call and then he can come here."

"Oh no. I'm serious with going back to sleep. I'm not waiting on him. Tell him to meet you at Garrett's place."

"Fine. Hand me my phone." I said grabbing a pair of sock and my tennis shoes before sitting on the side of the bed.

I pulled up Emmett's number and hit speaker as it started to ring.

_"This better be good," _He growled out when he answered.

"Hey Em its Bella. What are you doing?"

_"I was sleeping, but someone woke me up."_

"She's been doing that a lot this morning," Jasper said from behind me.

"Shut up," I hissed blushing and causing him to chuckle.

_"Okay, we all know how much I like to talk about sex, but I'm not in the mood to hear about yours this morning." _Emmett said making me blush more and wanting to get back on track.

"Sorry Em. I called to see if you would meet me at Garrett's studio this morning before my lesson."

_"Why?" _

"I have something for you."

_"What?" _

"A Christmas present I missed."

"What's the address?" He asked causing Jasper to crack up and whisper, "Told you."

I grabbed Garrett's card off my nightstand and rattled it off. He told me he'd see me in a few minutes and we hung up.

I checked the time and saw I needed to go. Grabbing my phone and my wallet I kneeled over on the bed to kiss Jasper bye.

"You'll be back around 10:30 or so right?"

"Yep."

"Okay. That will give you plenty of time for a nap. We'll do a late lunch and then I'll drop you off at work."

"Alright." I said biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just nervous."

"You'll do fine. Just listen to everything he says."

"I will."

"My keys are on the table by the door." He said, brushing his lips across mine.

I nodded and pushed myself up, grabbing Emmett's shirt as I went.

"See you later. Love you."

"Love you too," I said with a wave as I left my bedroom.

I spent the drive to the studio trying to figure out what was going to happen today. I couldn't come up with anything except what I'd seen on TV or movies and I had a feeling things were going to be way different.

As I pulled into the parking lot a smile settled on my face though, seeing Emmett standing by his jeep. He was ginning widely and bouncing in place. God he acted like a three year old sometimes.

I pulled into a spot and before I could even get the door open he was there. "Where is it?" He asked looking over me into the passenger seat.

"Here," I said throwing it at him.

He unfolded it, reading the words quickly and laughing like a hyena.

I watched in amazement as he ripped the shirt he had on off and pulled the new one on.

"Thanks Bells. This is awesome." He said, helping me out of the truck and throwing his arms around me.

"You're welcome. Sorry I forgot about it."

"No problem." He said as I returned the hug. We pulled back, but he kept his arm around my shoulder and we moved toward the building. "So you ready for this?"

"Yeah, like I told Jasper this morning just a little nervous."

"You'll be fine." He said. "And speaking of Jasper, how did you wake him up?"

"What happened to not wanting to know about that stuff?"

"Well that was earlier I'm fully awake now."

"It wasn't even thirty minutes ago and I'm still not going to tell you."

"Oh come on just a little hint."

"No," I hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Everything okay Bella?"

We both looked up to find Garrett standing in the doorway of the studio.

"Yeah, this is my friend Emmett. Emmett this is Garrett." I said as they shook hands. .

When they dropped their handshake Emmett said, "I'm going to go Bells. I'll talk to you later."

"Kay. Be careful."

"You too." He said looking toward Garrett who gave a small nod. He then kissed the side of my head and ambled back to his jeep.

I watched him drive off before turning my attention back to Garrett.

"You ready to get started."

"As I'll ever be."

He gave me a smile and motioned for me to go into the studio.

I dropped my phone, wallet, and keys into a corner and went to stand in front of Garrett, in the middle of the floor.

"Okay, this week we're going to learn your basic self defense. I'm going to show you how to get out of being grabbed from the back, side, and front. We'll go through each one until you can do it without any problem or hesitation. Once you've gotten those down we'll move on to the more advanced stuff. Understand?"

I nodded my nerves coming back.

He gave me smile and said, "You'll be fine. You just have to listen."

God every one was saying that today. "Okay."

"We're going to be working on being grabbed from behind first." He circled until he stood just behind my left shoulder. "Now there are three ways someone will grab you from here, either around the neck, upper arms, or waist. In any of those cases you will always have a body part free to fight back. It will hurt your attacker and give you enough time to get away and hide or to scream. Don't worry about hurting me in any way, just do what I say when I say." At my nod he continued. "I'm going to grab you around the waist now."

I took a deep breath and felt his arm lock tightly around my stomach.

"Now notice that both arms, legs, and head are free. The hardest part on your body at this moment is the head, if an attacker picks you up or you are in line with their nose use that part first and foremost. It only takes 7 pounds of pressure to break a bone and the pain is immense leaving you with ample time to run."

I nodded again and he moved on.

"Now you next option is to bring your elbow back into my ribs. Again it only takes 7 pounds so do it as hard and as quickly as you can. Just make sure you use the arm their arm isn't under.

"The last way out is to use the heel of your foot, bringing it down on the top of theirs. Even through their shoe or boot it will cause discomfort. You can also use your head when they bend over as an added defense. You may not catch the nose, but it's still going to hurt. Do you have all of that?"

"I think so."

"Okay, I'm going to let you go now and put on a vest because while I want you to hit me as hard as you can I really don't want to nurse a broken rib tonight."

I laughed nervously earning a grin as Garrett moved over to the mirrors and picked up his vest. Once he slipped it on he circled behind me again.

He didn't say a word as he grabbed me around the waist and I knew what I was supposed to do, but I still hesitated.

His arm tightened and he said, "Doing that will get you hurt. You don't hesitate Bella, at all. Let's try again."

He let me go only to grab me right back and I was proud to say I didn't hesitate however I barely tapped him.

He kept a hold of me and said, "Harder." And then he kept saying it over and over again.

By the time my two hours were up I had not accomplished shit. I couldn't hit him hard enough to let me go even by stomping on his foot.

I flopped down into the corner dejectedly as Garrett went to get us some bottled water.

When he came back he sat beside me and said, "You did good."

"Sure I did." I said sarcastically.

"Bella it was your first day. I told you give me a month and you'll be good. You just have to get it out of your head that it's me."

"How do I do that? I mean I can see you in the mirrors and I just know."

"Well from now on we'll work with your back to those first. And the other you just have to tell yourself it's Paul. Play it on repeat if you have to, remember all the pain and hurt and anger he caused, and then just let go. You'll be surprised how quickly you will transition into always thinking it's him if someone comes up to you. If you have to apologize afterwards because it's not him then so be it, they'll learn not to sneak up on you quickly."

Just as I went to open my mouth to respond my phone rang cutting me off.

"Shit sorry." I said grabbing it up to cut it off.

"No problem. Our lesson is over so go ahead and answer."

I hit the button quickly not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello."

_"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, I HOPE LIKE HELL YOU LEARNED A LOT TODAY BECAUSE I'M KICKING YOUR ASS WHEN I SEE YOU."_

I pulled the phone away from my ear at the yelling and watched in amusement as Garrett wiped the water, he'd spit out, off the front of his shirt.

When she was done I cautiously put the phone back to my ear. "Um...Rose?"

_"Yes it's me."_

"What's wrong?"

_"Well let me tell you about my morning and then you can tell me what's wrong."_

"Oookay."

_"My day started out fine. I woke up at 6:30 since I had to meet a study group at 8 to get started on a project. I stopped and got breakfast and went to the library. I ate and waited on the rest of the people to show up. They came in and we got started on the things we needed to. It was probably 8:45 when I looked up and found a jackass standing at the other end of the table, grinning like a fucking moron. And he goes, very loudly I might add, 'Rosie, look at what Bells bought me', pointing to the words on his shirt and drawing all eyes at the table to them."_

I couldn't help it; I cracked up so it didn't really sound sincere when I said. "I'm sorry Rose."

_"Oh I'm not even to the best part yet Bella. My professor for another class was walking by at that exact moment. He is a complete dick. I had to tell him that Emmett was my brother and special before he and the rest of them would stop looking at me like I was an idiot." _

"God Rose. I'm really am sorry, but we all know Emmett is special."

She finally laughed and I knew she wasn't really mad at me. _"I know. I still can't believe he did that."_

"Yes but he wouldn't be Emmett if he didn't do stupid stuff and no matter what we still love him in the end."

_"True."_ She said and then asked,_ "So how was your lesson?"_

"Fine. I'm still here."

_"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I should have waited until later."_

"No we were done. Just talking about it."

_"Oh okay. I'll let you go then. Call me later though. Bye Bells."_

"I will. Bye."

I laughed, shaking my head and hung up.

"Problem?" Garrett asked in amusement.

"Emmett being Emmett. Did you happen to read his shirt this morning?" I asked. At his nod I continued. "I had just given it to him since I forgot at Christmas. He decided to show his girlfriend afterwards in the middle of the library and her study group. Her professor was also there."

"Oh man." Garrett laughed. "Is she pissed?"

"Not really. I think she starts out that way, but is used to it so she ends up letting it go."

"That's good. My wife didn't speak to me for a week when I met her for just a quick dinner once."

"Why?"

"I was wearing the shirt I'd gotten from my partner when I left the force."

"What did it say?"

"Free breathalyzer test here. It also had an arrow pointing down under it."

"Yeah I'm thinking that one might have gotten him killed."

He laughed and checked his watch, pushing himself up after. He held out his hand to help me up and I grabbed my things as he pulled me to my feet.

"Alright Bella I need to get set up for my first karate class."

"Oh I'm sorry." I said starting for the door.

"No worries." He said following behind me. "Let me walk you to your car."

Once I was settled in the front seat Garrett leaned on the window. "Remember what I said and I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and waved as he backed up.

As I drove back to my place I thought about my lesson this morning. I had done so badly and I could only hope I would be able to do what Garrett had said and get better at it. I made it back to my apartment quickly and found Jasper exactly where he said he'd be.

He looked over at me as I pushed the door to my bedroom open.

"Hey baby. How did it go?"

"Not good." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

He gave me a smile and just opened his arms. I smiled back, crawling up the bed until I was nestled snug against him. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and we lay there silently.

He finally asked, "So it wasn't a good lesson?"

I sighed. "Not on my part, but you can tell Garrett knows what he's doing. He gave me some things to think about and I'm going to just keep trying."

"That's all you can do baby. Either way it goes I will always be here waiting with a hug."

"I know you will be. It's why I love you."

"I love you too." He gave me another kiss on the head and hugged me tighter. After a few minutes he asked, "So how did Emmett like his shirt?"

"He loved it. Rose, however not so much." I said before going on to tell him about my phone conversation with her, making him laugh for a good ten minutes afterwards.

When he finally calmed down we settled under the covers for a nap, waking up around 1:30. We kept our plan for a late lunch before Jasper dropped me off at work. At 10 he was waiting for me to get off and we headed back to my place for the night. On the drive I could feel the long day zapping my energy quickly and I was barely keeping my eyes open.

The last thing I remember was Jasper's quiet chuckle as my door opened and he picked me up.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Paul**_

I was past pissed off and moving straight toward an all consuming rage. I'd been in Georgia a fucking month and I still wasn't any closer to getting that bitch alone. I didn't really mind hurting anybody else, especially that piece of shit she was seeing now, but I would have to deal with them first, leaving her to get away and that wasn't fucking happening. That bitch had caused me to have to waste three years of my life and she was going to fucking pay and hurt. Oh she was going to hurt a lot.

I did have to admit that that idiot Lauren had come through. She'd given me all she had and done everything I told her like the good little lapdog whore she was. I knew where Bella worked, I knew where Bella lived, I knew where Bella's friends lived, worked, what they drove and what they looked like, I knew Bella's schedule, and I knew she had a two hour appointment four days a week and what they were for; not that they would help her in the slightest.

Yes Lauren had done her job well, but I'd had to nip that shit with her in the bud because I had more important things to deal with.

I'd gone over everything in my head on when to grab Bella, but every time I thought I would be able to it was like they had a fortune teller in the group and someone would show up, ruining my fucking plans. So I waited and watched.

And after two more weeks of nothing I came up with a new plan One that would get me what I wanted and that I would find great pleasure in executing.

Now I would only have to wait for the perfect day and it was fast approaching.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

_**Bella**_

I both loved and hated Garrett. It had been just over a month since I started my lessons with him and I had to admit that he kept his promise. That being said though he made me work hard and there wasn't a day meeting with him that I didn't walk away with a new bruise or five.

By the end of my first week with him I had been able to get out of any hold he put on me with no problem. It had taken me about thirty minutes into the second meeting before I could make my mind think it wasn't him grabbing me. Once I did I only went up.

When we got into the more advanced lessons as he called it I found out it wasn't so much self defense, but more along the lines of all out street fighting with a little martial arts thrown in.

The first half hour of those lessons would be me lifting weights to build up my arm and leg muscles. Then I would move onto the punching and everything else. The first two weeks I worked with Garrett's wife, Kate before moving on to alternate each day between the two of them. Kate in just a few words was a drop dead gorgeous badass-long black hair, bright blue eyes, a killer body, and an attitude to match.

It was that attitude and the stories she told about her past that made me get up each and every time I went down. That made me want to come back each lesson day even when I knew that Jasper was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from asking me not to go.

I didn't like that he was at war with himself, wanting me to learn what I could to be safe, but then having to sit by and watch me come in hurt. It frustrated him and he was more on the hating Garrett side then anything else.

I thought for sure he was going to flip his shit the first time I came home with a collection of bruises down my ribs and could barely move the next morning.

It had only taken Paul's name to bring him out of his pacing and hair pulling, but he still didn't like it and I knew he never would.

Fortunately it had not caused us to argue. We had come close, but we'd always taken a step back and thought about the bigger picture before either one of us said something. We knew that Paul was out there. We may not be able to see him, but the lack of any contact or scare tactic was telling enough. The lack of Lauren just popping up out of the blue like she was known to do was also another sign. I mean why have her watching when you could do it yourself now?

That thought process was why I, along with the other girls, didn't go anywhere alone anymore. It didn't matter if it was work, walking to or from classes, my lessons, or just going shopping. One or more of the guys were always with us and we stuck together. To some people I'm sure they would have felt like they were being babysat, but we dealt with it knowing that all he would need was seconds and we weren't going to let him have the chance.

It was the reason why tonight I was setting Jasper's dining table for our first Valentine's Day together, with Rose and Emmett helping where they could. I loved them to death before, but knowing they were giving up a few hours of this day to stay with me while Jasper ran a couple errands; made me love them more. The others had offered too, but Em and Rose had later reservations at a restaurant and told them they had it covered.

They'd come over about an hour and a half ago and Jasper had left saying he'd be back in about two hours. Rose had helped me get ready once he was gone and then helped in the kitchen to get the food ready. We'd spent the time talking about their plans, which included dinner and then spending tonight and tomorrow night in a hotel. We'd then moved onto mine and Jasper's plans. Ours of course was dinner and then a night of watching movies. We'd just wanted to be together and what better way to be together than cuddled up on the couch under a blanket with popcorn, drinks, and no one else around.

I was looking forward to it, just as much as they were their plans and Jasper would be back at any time so we could get to them.

I finished up dinner and left it in the oven to keep warm before moving on to set the table, the three of us joking back and forth.

It wasn't until Emmett's phone rang that I realized how much time had gone by.

I watched as he pulled it from his pocket and answered.

"Hey Edward. Aren't you suppo...?" He stopped abruptly causing a sick feeling to settle in my stomach and I hated not knowing what Edward was saying.

"Fuck." Emmett yelled jumping up and sending his chair to the floor. Rose came over and wrapped her arm around my waist. Her worried expression mirroring mine.

"Yeah I got it. We'll be there soon." He flipped the phone closed and looked over at me.

"Don't." I said shaking my head, begging him with my eyes not to say what I knew he was going to say.

"Bells we have to go. Jasper's hurt and he's in the hospital."

"How bad?" Rose asked tears choking her voice up.

He hesitated in answering. Hesitation wasn't good and my knees buckled. As he caught me and the darkness closed over my vision I heard, "Really bad."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm off to hide, but before you yell you knew something like this was coming and things are going to get very intense for the next few or more chapters. All I ask is that you just trust me. **

.


	14. What happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**I'm so so sorry this took me forever. I just couldn't get things right in my head enough to get my fingers working right. **

**It's here though and hopefully the next one won't take this long to come out.**

**This chapter is for my Oh Joy girl. I love you babe. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

"Bells come on honey. You need to wake up." I felt Emmett tap my cheek lightly.

My eyelids fluttered open only for me to squeeze them shut when the memory of why I was in his arms flooded my brain.

I whimpered causing him to tighten his hold on me and whisper, "I know Bells, but we need to go."

Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes again and found Rose, coming from the kitchen with tears still running down her face.

"I turned the stove off." She said as Emmett helped me to stand.

I nodded and leaned over to blow the candles on the table out.

After grabbing my purse we made our way out to Emmett's jeep and climbed in.

As we started the short drive I asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. All Edward said was he was hurt and in surgery. He said he'd tell us the rest when we got there."

"How did he find out?"

"I don't know."

I nodded and fell silent for the last few miles.

Once we found a parking spot we headed in and quickly found the surgery waiting room and all our friends. They glanced up as we walked through the door.

Edward detangled himself from Alice who leaned into Seth as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his other already around Nicole. Edward came over and wrapped his own arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

As I hugged him back I asked, "What happened?"He pulled back and led the three of us over to the others. We settled down in the empty spaces and he said, "He was attacked as he was getting into his truck after leaving the florist."

"What did Paul do to him?" I asked, knowing, without a doubt, he was the one that had done it.

He didn't say anything at first, but after a deep breath said, "He stabbed him twice. Once in the side and then in the left shoulder. He then went on to beat the fuck out of him."

"Is he..." I had to swallow the lump in my throat before I could continue. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know Bella. He was already underway when we all got here, so we don't know the full extent of his injuries."

I buried my face in my hands and I broke. Sobs rocked through my body as I struggled to get enough air into my lungs and I felt a set of arms come around me.

"He's strong Bella," Alice whispered into my ear, her voice rough with tears, as she rocked us a little. "He's going to make it through this."

"Did you call Peter and Charlotte?" Emmett asked bringing my eyes over to him and Edward.

"Actually they were how I found out what was going on. The nurse called Peter to inform them and get their permission to do what they needed to. He said Jasper came to long enough in the emergency room to give the doctors their number. They're getting the first flight out so they'll be here soon. Peter did tell them to tell us what was going on though so at least we won't have to wait. The nurse said once Jasper is done the doctor would be out."

Emmett nodded and leaned back in his chair, pulling Rose tight to his side.

Now we just had to wait. It wasn't five minutes later when two men in suits walked into the room.

They glanced around briefly at the other people there before their eyes landed on us and they came over.

Edward and Emmett both stood up to meet them. One held out his hand and said, "Hello I'm Detective Matthews and this is my partner Detective Hunter. We're investigating Mr. Whitlock's attack and we have a few questions."

Edward shook his hand and introduced himself before moving on to introduce every one else. When he got to me he told them I was Jasper's girlfriend and they both gave me kind smiles.

Once the introductions were out of the way Detective Matthews sat down in the only remaining seat and pulled out a small notebook.

"I'm sorry to be blunt, but the brutality of the attack causes us to believe this was personal and not a robbery gone wrong. Plus Mr. Whitlock still had his keys and wallet on him when he was found. Can any of you tell us of any enemies he had?"

"It was my ex." I said right away.

"Why do you believe that Ms. Swan?"

"Because he's a psychotic bastard." I said before going on to tell him everything about Paul.

Detective Matthews scribbled away on his little pad, nodding occasionally.

"Have you seen him at all since you've been back here?" He asked when I finished.

"No, but I know it was him."

"We'll look into it. Does he have any family here that could put him up?'

"No, but there is a girl at school that probably would."

"What's her name?"

"Lauren Mallory."

"Alright we'll speak to her. Is there anything else you can think of?"

"No."

"Okay. Now have all of you been in Mr. Whitlock's vehicle?"

We all nodded in answer.

"We'll need all of you to come to the station in the next day or two for fingerprinting, so we can eliminate the ones we find in his truck. Hopefully we will find one that doesn't belong."

"We'll all be in tomorrow afternoon." Edward said looking around at us and receiving nods as confirmation.

"Good. Well that's all we need for now." Detective Matthews said standing up. "We'll be back to speak with Mr. Whitlock when he's up for it. We'll also be looking for your ex Ms. Swan." He pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to Edward. "If any of you see him or can think of anything else that might be helpful just call one of the numbers on there. They are a direct line to both of us."

"We will."

Detective Matthews was the one to nod this time and went to walk away, but turned before he made it to the door. "I don't think I need to reiterate this to any of you, but I will anyway. Until we figure out who did this none of you need to go anywhere alone. That includes the guys."

"Yes sir." Edward said.

With a small smile to each of us the detectives left the room and we went back to waiting.

Over the next hour and a half the boys took turns pacing. The girls and I just sat quietly in a corner watching the clock. I did call dad and tell him what was going on. He like the rest of us knew it was Paul and he would be coming out in a few days.

Edward had gotten in touch with Jasper's dad also and Peter had told him they were on the way to the airport and would be in town around 4 in the morning.

About two hours after we got to the hospital Edward went to ask the nurse if there was any news only to be told there wasn't. We all were growing frustrated with the wait knowing the longer it took the more damage they were having to fix and it was doing nothing for our piece of mind.

Finally after another hour passed the doctor walked in.

Everyone moved to grip a hand of someone else as he stopped in front of us.

The doctor gave us a small smile and said, "It went well." As we all let out the breath we'd been holding he went on to tell us the extent of Jasper's injuries. "Mr. Whitlock had a stab wound on his side that nicked the top of his kidney. We were able to close it with a few sutures. His left shoulder also had a stab wound that needed to be closed. It was a clean through and through though and fortunately did not hit any major nerves. He had multiple cuts on his upper arms, most likely caused as he tried to defend himself. A few needed to be closed up with stitches. He has a concussion that we are keeping a watch on, but I don't think it will cause any issues. He also has three broken ribs on his right side and two on his left. There are contusions on every part of his body as well. As bad as it seems he is an extremely lucky young man. Things could have been so much worse, but I'm confident, barring any complications, that he will make a full recovery."

"What kind of complications?" Rose asked. I was thankful because I couldn't have made words come out of my mouth if I tried at this point.

"Infection is the main thing, but we have him on a high dose of antibiotics to keep the risk down. His concussion is also there. While it doesn't look like it's going to be a problem, it can change which is why we're going to keep an eye on it.

"We have him sedated and will continue to do so for at least a week. It will give his body time to start healing before he's awake. However he's going to be in quite a bit of pain afterward for awhile."

"If everything goes fine how long will it be before he's fully able to move around?" Emmett asked.

"Six to eight weeks at least, but it could be up to 10. The nick on his kidney, while small, was still damage to a major organ. He was strong and healthy before this took place though so that will help him."

"When will be able to see him?" Alice asked.

"I'm sorry not for a while. We're moving him to the ICU for the next week. Until he's awake and moved to another room only immediate family is allowed in."

"But..." I said finding my voice.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." The doctor interrupted.

I nodded and dropped my head into my hands and let the tears come again.

This was all my fucking fault. Jasper was going to hate me and so would his parents. I couldn't blame them either since I hated myself for bringing Paul into their lives.

"Bella, honey let's go." Edward said.

I shook my head no. 'I don't want to go home."

"We're just moving to the ICU waiting room. No body is going home yet."

I let him help me up and with him on one side and Alice on the other we made our way to the fourth floor.

As we all piled into an elevator I said, "Guys I'm so sorry."

"Don't Bella." Emmett said from behind me, his voice leaving no room for argument.

I said nothing else, but it didn't stop the thoughts from rolling around in my head.

Once we made it to the empty waiting room myself, Edward, Alice, Angela, and Nicole settled into an empty corner. Seth and Ben decided to run out to get dinner for everyone and Rose and Emmett disappeared to see if they could get some blankets for us.

When we were all back in the room together and had eaten we settled around in chairs and tried to get comfortable. Not much was said except for little things here and there. I know Edward left a message on Peter's phone about what was going on with Jasper, but other than that I didn't pay much attention to anything else as I sat staring out the window.

I don't know how much time passed while I sat there but one minute I was watching cars drive by on the street and the next I was back in Paul's hallway and he was hitting me.

My dream played through everything. The kicking as I dragged myself to my feet, the words he said with each connection of his fist, and the slow torturous slide to the staircase were all there. The only thing that wasn't there thankfully was the pain. Even though I knew I wouldn't feel it I closed my eyes and braced for impact when his foot touched my back. However things were different than what actually happened. I still flew through the air, but instead of crashing into the table I landed on something else. Opening my eyes I realized it wasn't something but someone. Jasper was lying under me, his eyes closed and blood all over him and the floor around us. I let out a cry as I tried to scramble off him. Just as my knees found purchase on the hardwood his hands shot out to grip my forearms. I watched in horror as his head slowly rose and his eyes opened.

'This is your fault.' He gritted out, causing me to start screaming.

"BELLA, BELLA. FUCK, WAKE UP BELLA."

I tumbled off the chair into someone's lap as their yelling finally made it into my head. My arms immediately went around their neck as sobs tore at my throat.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay." I heard and finally registered it was Seth I was being held by.

"Jasper. So much blood. Too much."

"Bella it was just a dream."

"It doesn't matter this is my fault."

"No it's not." I heard from several different voices.

"Yes it is." I said pushing away from him and looking up at every one. "Paul is here because of me. Jasper is hurt because of me."

"I'm pretty sure my son wouldn't be happy if he knew you were blamin' yourself my dear." Every head snapped to the doorway, finding a tall man who was the older version of Jasper and the beautiful woman who'd spoken.

Edward, Alice, Rose, and Emmett immediately moved over to them and as hugs were passed around Seth helped me up to my feet.

When the greetings were out of the way Jasper's mom stepped away from the group and came over to the rest of us. She gave us all a warm smile before cupping my face in her hands.

"You're even more beautiful than he said you were." She said making the tears flow again.

"I'm so..." Her hand moved and clamped around my mouth cutting me off.

"Do not apologize for something that is in no way your fault."

"But, I..."

She interrupted me again by turning away.

"Why don't all of you go get some breakfast and fresh air?"

They all nodded slowly and started to move toward the door. I knew I wasn't part of that request so I stayed where I was.

"Do you want us to bring something back?" Rose asked.

"Please."

I watched all of our friends' leave the room before Mrs. Whitlock turned back to me. "Now why don't the three of us have a little chat?"

I nodded dumbly as I backed myself into a chair. Jasper's parents sat on either side of me and his dad gave me a big smile.

Mrs. Whitlock took my hand and said, "I'm going to tell you a secret Bella. When Jasper told us his decision to move here we weren't happy. He thinks we were okay and we've made sure he had no cause to think otherwise, but on the inside it killed us."

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"His father and I could see how unhappy he was. How much that horrible girl had hurt him. While we knew Edward and the others would be here for him it didn't help ease our mind. We worried that even with them and a change of scenery it wouldn't help. That he would spiral into a depression and would possibly do things he would end up regretting later on, but we let him go and worried every day. Then he called one morning and wiped all that worry away." She stopped for a moment to give me a smile and squeeze my hand.

"He went on for an hour about this amazing girl he met. He talked about the date they went on the night before and how he could already see himself falling for her. How it was so different than what he felt for Jessica and while it scared him he wasn't going to let that fear stop him from being happy. And god is he happy with you. We can hear it in his voice when we talk to him and we know he's going to be okay. For that Peter and I have to thank you."

"How can you?" I asked near tears again. "I got him hurt. He's lying in a hospital bed because Paul wanted me and went after him instead. Why don't you hate me? He's going to."

"Our son will not hate you. He loves you very much. You should have seen him that week he was in Texas, especially after you called that first night. He was so afraid that something was going to happen to you and there was nothing he would be able to do."

"It was all I could do to talk him out of getting on a plane that night." Jasper's dad said with a chuckle and bringing my eyes to him briefly.

"The point is Bella, that if Jasper was given a choice on who ended up lying in that bed, he would choose himself every time. He will gladly endure all the pain as long as he knows you aren't. As long as he knows you are okay, he will be okay. You are the most important thing to him now and honey you are just going to have to live with that. He's not going to accept an apology because he'll only see it as you being safe and that is all that will matter."

I finally believed somewhat what she was saying and I nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Whitlock."

"None of that, it's Charlotte and Peter. Mrs. Whitlock was my mother-in-law and she was a bitch."

I choked out a laugh before looking over at Peter who was smiling wide. "She was." He said shrugging his shoulder.

I laughed again and turned back to Charlotte as she stood up. "Now that everything is good here, let's go see Jasper."

My shoulders fell as for the millionth time tears filled my eyes.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked.

"I can't."

"And why the hell not?" Charlotte asked.

"The doctor said only immediate family."

"Well that's just not going to work." She said before pulling off a ring on her right hand and holding it out to me. "Put this on you left hand."

"What?"

"Put it on and follow me."

She turned without another word and walked toward the door. Peter was laughing as he too started for the door and I quickly stumbled after them, sliding the ring into place.

I followed them down the hallway, coming to stop behind them as they stopped at the nurse's station.

"We are looking for Jasper Whitlock's room." Charlotte said to the nurse sitting there.

"Are you family?"

"His parents and his fiancée."

The nurse gave me the once over and I tried not to fidget, giving away the lie. She finally looked back to Charlotte and said, "Room 415."

"Thank you."

The three of us made our way slowly down the hallway. As much as I wanted to see him I knew it was going to be hard and as we pushed the door to his room open I knew I was right.

My hand covered my mouth as a sob escaped. The small part of skin not covered in black and blue marks was extremely pale. He had monitors and IV's surrounding the head of the bed, all with tubes leading to his body. There were stitches above his eyebrow and more on his arms. His face was swollen and his hair was matted to the top of his head.

Peter and Charlotte moved to stand on one side of the bed and beckoned me over to the other. Each one of us kissed his forehead and whispered our love to him. Charlotte and I lightly held his hands in ours and we just watched him.

I don't know how long we stood there before Peter moved the two chairs in the room closer and had us sit.

None of us spoke as the minutes passed. The only noise coming from the monitor beeping out his heart rhythm. My eyes had landed on his chest at some point and with each rise and fall I said a silent thank you to God for not taking him away from me or anyone else that loved him.

All we had to do now was wait for the doctor to take him off the medicine and for him to wake up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**How was it? For some reason I'm nervous about this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Next chapter Bella gets receives a message and gets a little pissed. Well maybe a lot pissed. **

.


	15. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice.**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. There is no excuse for the lateness. I'll try harder to get the next one out quicker than two weeks. I think that's how long it's been.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_Bella_**

Two more days and the doctors would take Jasper off the medicine keeping him asleep. They said it could take from a few hours up to a week before he wakes up fully though. I'm praying for the few hours' part, this past week seemed like it had taken forever.

Since Saturday I had only left the hospital once, having gone to the police station to give my fingerprints with the others. The detectives had nothing new to tell us except that they couldn't find Lauren. They'd gone to her house, but she wasn't there. I gave them the number for my dad so he could give them her parent's number. When he got here two days ago he said they'd called him, but he hadn't heard anything about whether or not they had gotten a hold of her parents or not.

I spent most of my time in Jasper's room with Peter and Charlotte. They were amazing and were constantly making sure I was eating enough or sleeping okay, as okay as I could in the chair anyway. I fell in love with them in just a few days and could understand completely why Jasper was the way he was.

Over the last few day everyone show how much they cared about not only Jasper, but me and each other.

If I wasn't in Jasper's room I was with them in the waiting room, talking. They went home each night, my dad, who came into town two days ago was staying with Ben, Seth, Angela, and Nicole, and returned baring food and magazines or something else to pass the time the next morning.

Edward, Alice, and Ben went to the administrative office at school yesterday afternoon and explained what was going on. They were able to not only get notes for everyone's classes and assignments for the next two weeks, but also found out what Jasper's options were. He would be out until the end of March at least so there was concern there or so we thought.

Since he'd already completed the necessary requirements to get his teaching degree he didn't need to finish the year. He wouldn't receive credit for this semester, but would walk with our class in June. He'd just need to sign some paperwork once he was better. It was a weight off everyone's shoulders I think.

I'd also spoken to Garrett after he'd called Monday morning. There'd been a small section on the news about an attack on a student and he was worried. When I told him it was Jasper he'd told me how sorry he was, but was glad that he was going to be okay and that he'd see me soon.

Angela, Seth, and Ben took all week off from work to be here, but would return next week. I decided to go ahead and quit. My boss was understand and offered to give me time off until Jasper was home, but he would still need to be taken care of. While Alice and those guys would and offered to do it I wanted to and nothing they said would make me change my mind. After all I'm the only one that's allowed to give him a sponge bath.

I smiled and shook my head at the thought, turning my attention to the book in my lap. A few minutes later my eyes were drawn to the door as it was pushed open by Shelley, my favorite nurse.

**"**Hey Bella." She said coming over to check the IV.

"Hey." I waited while she looked over his chart before asking. "How does he look today?"

"Good. I came in to get him ready to take for some tests."

"Why?"

"Just to make sure everything is okay for him to come off the medicine. If the news is good the doctor said he will take him off of it tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah and by his vitals it will more than likely happen."

"Oh God thank you so much. That's the best news I've heard all week." I said grinning.

"You're welcome. Now I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room. It will take about two hours or so for us to do the tests and I'll come get you when he's back in here."

"Alright." I stood and leaned over to give Jasper a kiss on the forehead, whispering I love you before pulling away.

Shelley gave me a smile as I walked to the door. I made my way down to the waiting room and found Angela, Ben, Seth, and Nicole.

"Hey Bells." Seth said when I walked in.

"Hey guys. Where is everybody?"

"Charlie, Peter, and Charlotte went out to get some lunch. Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rose did the same except they were going to run by the store too for more magazines. We're going to go when they get back."

"Or we could go now." I said casually and suppressed a smile when their mouths dropped open. "What?"

"You want to leave the hospital?" Ben asked.

"Well I have been here all week. I thought lunch that wasn't fast food or cafeteria slop would be nice."

"Okay what's going on?" Nicole asked. "You look different."

"I'm happy. Jasper may be coming off the medicine tonight."

"Seriously?" Seth asked jumping up.

I nodded grinning.

They all swarmed me and we had a big goofy group hug, but I didn't care. Once we'd all backed away we headed out to Ben's truck.

On the way to lunch I called Charlotte and the other, letting them know about Jasper and where I was in case they got back before we did.

Once I got off the phone with Alice we decided to eat at Locos, a local restaurant with awesome wings and burgers.

When we got settled at a table and had our food in front of us I asked, "Can we run to mine and Jasper's apartments before we go back to the hospital. I want to take a shower and get a few things for him for when he wakes up."

"Sure." Ben answered, nodding.

I smiled in thanks and tucked into my wings.

When everyone was finished eating we headed over to Jasper's place first. I grabbed him some pajama pants, t-shirts, his ipod, a few books, his toothbrush and toothpaste, and a few other bathroom things. Once he was ready to come home I'd get someone to come get him some other clothes.

Leaving his place we went over to ours. I took a quick shower first and god did it feel good compared to the one at the hospital. After sliding on a pair of jeans and a shirt I grabbed a couple more things I wanted and headed out to the kitchen. The mail that had come for me was sitting on the counter and I riffled through it, tossing the junk in the garbage.

I was almost to the bottom when I came across a plain white envelope. My name and address were hand written on the front in block letters, but there wasn't a return address anywhere. A feeling of dread washed over me and I checked the postmarked city, Athens.

Tearing it open I pulled out the paper inside and read, _one down_

Mother fucker, I was going to kill his sorry ass.

"Everything okay Bells?" My head jerked around as Seth walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." I answered hiding the paper and envelope with the other mail. "I'm ready when everybody else is."

He looked at me for a minute and I gave him a small smile. "Okay, let's go back then." He went back into the living room as I reached for my bag. Once he was out of eyesight I folded the paper and put it into my pocket before grabbing my bag and going out to the living room.

While we were walking down to the truck I asked, "Can we stop off at Garrett's studio? I want to tell him about Jasper and I need to ask him a question."

"Yep." Ben said turning the way we needed too.

Ben pulled up to the sidewalk and I ran in alone, thankfully. I didn't need anyone hearing my question. Garrett was in the middle of teaching a karate class, but when he saw me he turned it over to someone else and came over.

"Hey Bella," He said giving me a hug. "How's Jasper doing?"

"Good. He's hopefully coming off the medicine tonight, so he should be awake soon."

"Oh that's awesome." He said smiling.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Um can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Let's go into the office."

I followed behind him and we both sat in the chairs in front of his desk. "So what's up?"

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the note and handed it to him. "I got this in the mail."

He read over it quickly and looked up. "Paul?"

I nodded. "Am I ready?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have any chance in hell of taking him down if I draw him to me?"

"Bella, I don't think that's the way to go. You need to let the police handle it."

"What was the point of taking fighting lessons then?"

"That was in case he got to you. It's a whole different thing if you go hunting him."

"He's not stupid. He's not going to walk out into the open and let the police catch him. He's already hurt Jasper and I can almost guarantee that if he can't get to me he's going to go after another one of my loved ones. If he was to hurt someone else or god forbid kill them; that would destroy me."

"I understand that Bella, but putting yourself in that situation isn't the answer either."

"If I could give the police a map and say here he is I would, but that isn't the case. I'm going to have to bring him to me and hope like hell I don't get myself killed. Which brings me back to my first question. Am I ready?"

"Yes." Garrett and I jerked our heads up at that answer, finding Kate standing in the doorway.

"Babe?" Garrett questioned as she walked further into the room.

She perched on the edge of the desk and spoke to Garrett. "I know you are warring with yourself as a friend and former cop to not let her do this, but look at it from Bella's perspective. She needs this. She needs the chance to stand up to him and show him she's not afraid anymore. I don't like it anymore than you do. I mean sending her into the lion's den isn't what anybody wants, but a confrontation between her and Paul is inevitable. Would you rather she have some control over that or be taken by surprise?"

"I'd rather her have some control." He answered glancing over at me.

"Then you tell her what she needs to know."

He closed his eyes and scrubbed his hands over his face before heaving a deep sigh. "As much as it kills me to say this, yes Bella you are ready. As long as he doesn't have a knife or a gun you will be fine and I honestly don't think you'll have to worry about that. From what I know of him he relies on his strength and thrives on the physical aspect of the beating. He had to use a knife to subdue Jasper because I have no doubt Jasper would have messed him up and he knew that. With you he believes he's stronger and he's going to try to make it as painful as possible to pay you back." I nodded letting him know I understood before he continued. "Remember everything I taught you. Protect your major areas if he gets you on the ground and get back up as soon as you can. When you get an opening do not hesitate and do what you have to to knock him down, a throat punch, a foot to the nuts, take out his knee, or whatever else you can think of. Once he's down you fuck him up. You don't stop until he's unconscious. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now how do you plan on getting yourself alone because I'm pretty sure no one is going to let you go off by yourself?"

"I'll figure it out."

"Jasper's going to be severely pissed off you know that right?"

"Yes, but I'll deal with that when the time comes."

"Fine. I can't believe I'm agreeing with this and not calling your friends."

"I know and thank you both, for everything." I said looking at each one of them.

"Just don't make us regret telling you this. If it doesn't turn out well then it will destroy us."

I nodded and stood, giving them both a hug when they did the same.

As I pulled back from Garrett he said, "Call soon and please be careful."

"I will. I'll let you know what's going on in a few days."

"Alright. Tell Jasper we said hey when he wakes up."

"Okay. Bye guys."

"Bye Bella," The both said.

I walked out of the office and got to the front door before looking back. They were standing right outside the office with their arms around each other. Both gave me a wave and I returned it before going back out to the truck. I knew they didn't like what I was going to do but like Kate said, I needed this.

Once I got settled into the backseat Seth asked, "Everything okay? You were in there awhile."

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just had a question about my lessons." I answered hating that I had to lie, but it was necessary. I couldn't let anybody else get hurt.

"Hospital now?" Ben asked from the front seat.

"Hospital," I said, turning to look out the window.

When we got back I said a quick hello to the ones in the waiting room before heading back to Jasper's room, finding Peter, Charlotte, and Shelley.

"Well?" I asked as soon as the door shut.

"Just in time," Shelley said. "The doctor will be coming in in a few minutes and I think the news is good."

I grinned and rushed over to hug Charlotte.

Just like Shelley said it wasn't five minutes later that the doctor walked in.

He was smiling and his first words were, "Let's get Mr. Whitlock awake."

Shelley gave me a wink as she moved over to stop the medicine from dripping into his IV.

As she did that the doctor said, "It will take a little bit for him to come around. At the earliest early morning, but like I said before it can take up to a week. He's going to be groggy for a day or two after and with the pain medicine we have him on it will just add to it. Once we get him moved out of ICU we'll start weaning him off both it and the antibiotics."

"When do you think he'll be moved?" Peter asked.

"After he's awake we'll keep him here for the rest of that day if it's early. If it's later in the day we'll keep him the entire next one just to make sure everything is good and then he's allowed to be moved."

"Thank you doctor," Peter said.

"You're welcome." The doctor wrote something on Jasper's chart before moving toward the door. "I'll be in later to check on him."

We nodded and he left the room. Shelley finished up what she was doing and then with a wave left as we settled back around the bed and once again waited.

Peter and Charlotte decide to leave around 9 to go back to their hotel for the night and I walk out with them to the waiting room. After saying goodbye to the others and dad who leave as well I return to Jasper's room to settle in for the night.

I pulled the small recliner over to the bedside and after getting as comfortable as I could reached up to take Jasper's hand. I usually just talk to him about anything, but tonight I'm quiet as I think about everything with Paul. I know that I'm going to have to sneak away and that's going to be easier said than done. I just needed to figure out when I could make it happen. Just before I fall asleep I decide that as soon as I get a chance to I'll take it.

"Bella honey." Charlotte's soft voice wakes me the next morning and my eyes immediately go to Jasper, hoping his are staring back. They aren't.

"Good morning," I say through a yawn as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning sweetie." She gives me a smile before moving over to kiss Jasper on the head.

Waking myself up enough I run to the bathroom and change. Once back in the room I sit across from her and we do what we've done for a week.

The day passes like the others and again at 9 everyone heads out for the night. Just like the night before I spend the time before I go to sleep thinking.

The next morning I jerk awake suddenly, my body facing the windows. I groan seeing that it's still dark outside and shift to get comfortable, my eyes going to Jasper automatically only for them to widen when I see he's staring back at me.

Tears spill over as I rush to stand.

Before I can say a word his rough voice breaks the quiet of the room. "Thank God you're okay."

"Thank God you're okay." I said back, cupping his face in my hands.

"I'm..." He stops as a small cough comes out and I quickly move to get him some water. Once he takes a sip he continues. "I'm not worried about me. I was so scared that when Paul got through with me he'd go find you."

"I'm okay. I'm so sorry he did this to you."

"Don't, I'd rather it be me than you." The tears fall relentlessly as he reiterates the words Charlotte had told me earlier in the week.

His eyes started to droop and I run my fingers down the side of his cheek. "Sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Don't want to."

"I know, but you need to rest."

"Fine. I love you Bella."

"I love you too. I'm going to call Peter and Charlotte and they'll be here when you wake up next time."

"Okay." He said closing his eyes fully.

Leaning forward I brushed my lips across his before stepping back. I grab my phone and pull up Charlotte's number. It was only 4 in the morning, but she'd be mad if I didn't let her know he'd woken up.

She cried the entire two minutes I talked to her. Once I was off the phone with her I called everyone else and they were all there 20 minutes later.

When Jasper woke up again at 7 Charlotte cried once more and hugged him as gentle and tight as she could. Peter even had a few tears as he squeezed his son's hand.

Jasper fell asleep again quickly and woke up for the third time around 4, more alert than he'd been the last two times. The doctor came in when the nurse called to let him know and started looking over his chart.

"How you feeling Mr. Whitlock?" He asked while writing.

"Tired."

"To be expected. Any pain at all?"

"No."

"Good. Now that you're awake we'll be weaning you off some of the stronger medication you are on soon. The pain will, unfortunately, come then, but we'll try and keep it away or as a dull ache as much as possible."

"When can I go home?"

"Not for another week at least. We'll move you out of ICU tomorrow and get you started on a light diet. Once you're able to hold down a full meal for a few days we'll let you get out of here."

"Alright." He said with huff, causing me to smile.

A knock sounded at the door then and our heads turned as the nurse stuck her head in. "Sorry, there is a Detective Matthews here to see Mr. Whitlock." She said.

"Thank you Becca. Tell him I'll let him know when I'm finished."

"Yes sir."

She shut the door behind her and the doctor finished writing up Jasper's chart. "Do any of you have anymore questions?"

One by one we all shook our heads.

"Okay, well I will see you in the morning around 10 then and we'll get you moved. Have a good night."

"Thank you doctor. You have one as well." Charlotte said smiling slightly.

Once the doctor left the room I perched on the bed beside Jasper and held his hand as we waited for Detective Matthews to come in. After Jasper told us he remember almost everything; I'd had Edward call and let him know. He was here now to take Jasper's statement.

A few minutes later he knocked on the door and came in the room.

He walked over to stand at the end of the bed, nodding a greeting to myself, Peter, and Charlotte before speaking to Jasper.

"Mr. Whitlock it's good to see you are awake."

"It's good to be awake." Jasper said.

Detective. Matthew smiled and reached into his jacket pocket for his little notebook.

"Now I know you need your rest so I will make this quick. Mr. Cullen stated earlier that you remember what happened."

"Most of it."

"Good, start from when you arrived at the florist and go from there. I'll ask questions along the way."

The tears flowed for both Charlotte and I as Jasper retold what happened that night. "I got to the florist around 6:30 and parked in the parking lot at the back of the building."

"Were there any other vehicles in the lot?"

"One or two I think and a truck." Detective. Matthews nodded and Jasper continued. "When I went inside there was another customer ahead of me and I looked around."

"How long were you inside the building?"

"Twenty minutes maybe. The woman had to make up the bouquet I wanted."

"Alright, now when you left the building did anything look out of place or did you see anyone around?"

"The truck was gone, but I didn't see anyone around."

"What happened next?" Detective. Matthews asked after he wrote something down.

"I unlocked my door and put Bella's flowers on the passenger seat. When I went to step up into my truck a sharp pain slammed into my side."

"When did you realize you'd been stabbed?"

"When I stumbled back and turned around. I saw Bella's ex, Paul, standing there with a knife and I touched the spot that hurt, coming away with blood on my fingers."

"Are you sure it was him? "

"Yes. Bella showed all of us a picture of him after she came back for Christmas. I'm 100% sure it was him."

"Okay. What did he do then?"

"He laughed and said that wasn't the only blood I would lose." Jasper's hand squeezed mine as he said it and I took in a deep breath as he went on. "He lunged at me then and I did everything I could, but the pain in my side was excruciating and he kept nicking my arms with the blade. By the time he stabbed me in the shoulder I was so tired and I just dropped."

"Did he try and stab you anymore when you were on the ground?"

"No. I remember he said he wouldn't need it anymore and put it away. Then he just landed kicks anywhere he could."

"Before you fell were you able to hit him anywhere?"

"I caught him in the face a couple of times and in the stomach once."

"Did he say anything else, mention Bella at all, after you fell?"

"I don't remember anything after the first three or four kicks. He never mentioned Bella's name once though."

"Alright. I think that is it then. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Who found me?"

"Another customer pulling into the lot. They called 911 on their cell phone."

Jasper nodded and closed his eyes. I could tell he was exhausted again. Detective Matthews saw it to and said, "If you don't have any more questions I'll be going."

"Have you found anything with fingerprints or found Lauren yet?" I asked quickly.

"No. There were a lot of prints on the vehicle and we've eliminated half of them already, but they've all belonged to Jasper, you, or one of the others. We're still looking though. As for Lauren, she has given us a new issue. She still hasn't returned to her apartment and hasn't returned to any classes this semester. Her parents spoke to her at the end of January, but since then nothing. As of right now we have her listed as missing. Her credit cards haven't been used, but she did make a withdrawal from her account the day she talked to her mother. Whether or not she is missing intentionally still remains to be seen. We have an APB out on her car, but nothing else to go on right now."

"Do you think he's hurt her too?"

"We can't be sure. Knowing their history they could be working together, but there is a possibility that he's done something to her."

I nodded and closed my eyes. As much as I hated Lauren and have said things about her I didn't want Paul to have hurt her either. She had people who loved her and I hope for their sake she was okay.

Detective Matthews waited to see if there was anything else and when no more questions came he put his notebook up. "I'll be going now, but will write up your statement tonight and return tomorrow for you to sign. I'll be in touch if we find out any more news on either Paul or Lauren."

"Thank you." Jasper said and with a nod in the rest of our directions he left the room.

Jasper wasn't awake for much longer and while he slept Peter, Charlotte, and I went to get some dinner before spending a few minutes in the waiting room talking to the others about Lauren.

The three of us returned to Jasper's room around 7. He woke up again as Peter and Charlotte were leaving. They said their goodbyes to him and once they were gone I settled beside his bed, my head resting right beside his legs.

It had been a long day, having been up since before sunrise, but I would stay awake as long as he did.

"You look tired baby," He whispered sweeping his fingers under one of my eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You've been here all week haven't you?"

"Yeah." He frowned and I quickly added. "I didn't want to be anywhere else."

"You should have at least gone home at night. You would have been more comfortable."

"I wouldn't have slept at all then. I'd have been too worried about you being here by yourself."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm so glad you're awake. If he had..." I broke off as tears choked my voice.

"Shhh. I'm okay baby. I'll go home soon, the police will catch Paul, and you won't have to worry about him ever again."

"Yeah," I whispered knowing I was going to have to worry about him at least one more time.

We were quiet for a few minutes before Jasper spoke again. "So what did I miss while I was out?"

"Only two major things really." I said smiling at what I was about to tell him.

"And what would those be?"

"Congratulation baby you are a college graduate and engaged." I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing as his eyes widened.

"Um...what?"

"What do you want to know first?" I asked grinning.

"The engaged one is good." He said, his eyes darting to my left hand where Charlotte's ring still sat.

"Well only immediate family is allowed in the ICU and I couldn't come see you. Your mother, being the awesome, amazing woman she is, didn't like that so she gave me one of her rings and told the nurse I was your fiancée."

"God I love my mother."

"Yeah. I love her too and your dad. They have been so good to me."

"I knew they'd love you. There was never any doubt in my mind about that."I smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss.

When I pulled back he asked, "Now why am I a college graduate?"

"It's going to be six to eight weeks before you can fully move around like normal. While all of us have been able to get our work for two weeks that is about the limit they will do without us being physically in class. By the time you could have gone back half of the semester would be over and there would be no hope for you to catch up. Ben, Alice, and Edward talked to the school and found out that your best option would be to withdraw."

"Will I still be able to walk?"

"Yes. You had enough credits coming into this year so the classes you have to drop won't affect that. The credits from last semester count, but the ones you would have received at the end of this one won't. It's just an option though. You're still enrolled right now because you have to sign the papers saying you withdraw, so it's up to you."

"I guess I'm a graduate then. It's the smartest way to go. I've never failed a class before and I'm not about to start now."

"Okay. I think Ben can get the papers to bring to you, so you won't have to worry about going there. The only thing that sucks is now I have to spend Art History by myself."

"I'm sorry. I can keep that one and just drop the others."

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just have to pay attention now." I said smiling.

He grinned back and then tried to stifle a yawn behind his hand.

"Time to sleep babe."

"Yeah. I'll be glad when I can get home. I wish you could crawl up here with me."

"Me too, but you're hurt on both sides and I don't want to mess up anything and make you have to stay longer than you already have to." I stood and gave him a long leisurely kiss before settling myself in the recliner, facing toward the bed.

"Tomorrow when I get to the other room I'm going to get you some kind of bed or something." He said watching me move around to get semi comfortable.

"I'm fine with whatever they have."

"I'm not, so no arguing."

"Yes sir."

He chuckled. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper." I whispered as his eyes closed for the night.

I lay awake long after his breathing had evened out and thought about today and the past week. Hearing what Paul did to him was like a punch in the gut and just solidified my plan to deal with Paul. Jasper and everyone else would be very upset and very pissed off, but that was something I was just going to have deal with then. I couldn't risk him going after one of the others or Jasper again because I had no doubt that next time we wouldn't be as lucky.

By the time morning rolled around I'd only slept a few hours, having gone to sleep thinking about everything Garrett had taught me. I could do what I needed to as long as I stayed calm and didn't hesitate.

At 10 when the doctor came in and said it was time to move him. We were supposed to all wait in the waiting room until they got him settled in his room. It would take about forty five minutes and then everyone could go in. I realized I would get my chance when Peter and Charlotte went on out to the waiting room so they wouldn't be in the way first. I waited until the last possible minute and as they wheeled Jasper out of the room I told him I loved him and then slipped away.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Okay yes it's kind of a cliffy, but at least I didn't leave it after the confrontation with Paul and make you wonder if she was okay or not. **

**Next chapter will of course be the confrontation. **

.


	16. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**New disclaimer: I'm sorry. I think I'm just going to keep this up here because I always say it. **

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. It does go from Bella POV, to Charlie, to Jasper, and then back to Bella. Sorry about the jumps, but a lot is happening here and a lot of different areas that need to be covered. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

I had no doubt that what I was doing was the wrong way to go about doing things. I knew it, but yet I couldn't make myself turn around and go back to the waiting room. I knew that every one would be upset with me, but thinking about what Paul did to Jasper, what he could do to my friends, and what he did to me made me go down those stairs after Jasper disappeared in the elevator; it made me stand out front of the hospital hoping Paul could see I was alone before I got in that cab.

I needed to end this and I needed to end it today. If I was hurt in the process, well at least it wasn't someone else I loved.

"Miss?" I started and realized we had pulled up to my apartment complex. Glancing over at the cab driver he continued. "We're here. It will be 10."

I bit my lip and reached into my purse, pulling out a hundred dollar bill and handed it over.

He started to pull my change out and I said, "Keep it."

"Ma'am I can't do that."

"Please do, I need you to do something for me in return though."

"Ookay."

I quickly wrote down dad's cell phone number and handed the paper over. "In one hour call this number and tell the man who answers that you dropped Bella at her house."

He looked down at the number and then back to me. "Are you okay?"

"I will be if you call that number in one hour. Don't ask, just please do it."

"Alright. Who am I calling?"

"My dad, Charlie."

He gave me a look like he wanted to ask more question, but finally nodded.

"Thank you."

I quickly stepped out of the cab and made my way to the building, rushing up to my place. Locking the door behind me I ran to my room. I knew that if Paul followed me I would only have a few minutes. He would make sure no one was coming and then he would be up here.

I changed into an outfit I would have worn to a lesson with Garrett and then I waited. It seemed like all I was doing lately was waiting, but at least I knew the outcome this time or I hope I did.

I was back in the living room for only a few minutes when I heard someone at my front door. I turned, backing against the far wall as a bang from his foot or shoulder sounded through the room. With the locks this place had it only took three more hits against my door before it flew open, the edge splintering a little.

His eyes found me immediately as he pushed the door shut behind him. Inside I was starting to freak out a little, but I took a deep breath in like Garrett taught me and felt myself calm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and was pleased to hear that my voice was steady.

"Oh you know why I'm here Bella. I told you I'd make you pay." He answered as he looked around.

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about how stupid you really are. I mean after what I did to that idiot you're with I figured you'd have stayed with a group."

"Oh I'm not stupid. I'm tired, tired of wondering when you're going to jump out of the woodwork. Tired of you thinking that you can do whatever you want and get away with it. You're done Paul. You're going to jail for what you did to Jasper."

"And you plan on putting me there? All by your lonesome?" I lifted my shoulder in answer. "Do I need to remind you of what I did to you senior year? You seem to have forgotten what I'm capable of or that you couldn't fight back."

"I remember exactly what you're capable of, the scar running the length of my stomach is a constant reminder. Things change though. I'm not the same weak teenager I was."

"Are you talking about your little self defense lessons? They aren't gong to help you. I'm still stronger."

"That may be the case, but it's not going to stop me from kicking your ass." I said. Yeah I just might be about to regret those words but he didn't need to know that.

He laughed darkly and before I knew it he lunged across the room at me.

I managed to twist out of his way enough to not get hit full on, but his hand grabbed a hold of my ponytail, twisting it around his fist once. I cried out as my hair pulled and he flung me toward the couch, my body falling over the arm.

I pushed myself up as I felt his body come up behind me.

"When I'm done beating the fuck out of you I think I'll put you back in this position." He said grabbing my hair again and grinding against me.

Oh hell no.

I brought my elbow back hard and heard his muffled curse as I connected with his nose.

Spinning around I found him cupping his nose as blood seeped through his fingers.

"You stupid bitch."

His backhand came out of nowhere, connecting with the bottom of my right cheek and sending me sprawling to the floor. I could feel a small trickle of blood slid down my chin, but I didn't have time to worry about it, since he was reaching for me again.

My leg swept around, my shin colliding with his calf. It thankfully threw him off balance enough that I could scramble away and back to my feet.

I turned quickly and waited for him to come at me again. I didn't have to wait long and as his arms went to wrap around me I landed a blow to his rib cage and then another right behind it. His oomph of discomfort was music to my ears and I lost focus for a moment. It was enough and his blows hurt a lot more; one in the side and one across my left cheek sent me back to the floor.

He wasted no time straddling me, one hand locking around my throat. When another hit landed against my cheek I started to panic as I struggled to breathe.

He was squeezing so hard already, but when his other hand wrapped around my neck, my eyes closed from the pressure.

Jasper's face floated through my head and I knew I had to get out of this. My eyes snapped open and I used what strength I had left to start bucking my hips, hoping to dislodge him. I managed to move my body enough to where Paul was sitting on my thighs.

Once he was there I bent one knee using the leverage my foot had against the floor, to push myself back more; at the same time I brought my arms up between his and shoved them outwards, breaking his hold on my neck. His surprise allowed me the ability to wiggle my other leg free.

I bent it back and sent it straight into his chest, shoving him off of me. He went sprawling backwards and I didn't give him any time to move as I slid forward and shot my foot straight into his balls. He cried out in pain and rolled into a fetal position.

That was what I needed. Getting up to my feet I kicked the fuck out of him while he was down. All the anger, hatred, and fear I felt inside for him spewed out in a torrent of tears, kicks, and words.

"You are a sick bastard," I huffed as I caught him in the thigh. "You are done." Kick to the stomach. "I fucking hate you." Kick to the arms. "You will never hurt me or anyone else I love again." Kick to the face.

I was breathing heavy and my throat was on fire, but I couldn't make myself stop. If I stopped he'd get up and I would be done.

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Charlie**_

I glanced at my watch for the third time. It had been around 35 minutes since Peter and Charlotte came into the waiting room and soon we'd be able to go in and see Jasper. As much as I hated he'd gotten hurt I was also very thankful it wasn't Bella. She'd already been through so much with that asshole. Hopefully the police would catch him soon. I'd give anything to be able to be out there hunting him too, but my daughter needed me here more, even if it was just her knowing I was sitting out here.

The next 15 minutes passed quickly and finally a nurse stuck her head in the door. He's in his room, 517, and he's ready to see everyone.

Peter and Charlotte were the first to stand up and said a quick thank you. All of us rushed to gather everything and as a group went to the elevators.

As we rode up to the next floor I glanced around at all of Bella's friends. I had known Angela, Seth, and Ben the longest, but the others were just as important to me. They all were special and loved Bella which made me a very happy man.

"513, 515, here it is 517." Peter's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

He pushed the door open and we all piled into the room. It took no time at all for me to realize something was seriously wrong. I had, like everyone else, expected Bella to be in the room. When she didn't follow behind Pete and Charlotte downstairs we all assumed they'd allowed her to stay with him. Seeing only Jasper here and his eyes sweeping around the group I knew that wasn't the case.

"Where is Bella?" He asked, bringing every ones else's attention to the fact that she wasn't here.

"We thought she had come up with you." Charlotte answered fear clearly written in her voice.

"No," Jasper said. "She was still in the room when they pushed me out. They wouldn't let her come up."

"Shit," I groaned as I pulled out my cell phone. "Someone run down to ICU and see if there is a chance she's still there. If not find out if anyone saw her."

Edward shot out of the room as I dialed Bella's number. It went straight to voicemail.

_"Bella its dad. Where are you? Call me back now."_

"Damn it son, stay in the bed." My eyes flew to Jasper as Peter pushed him back down. "You are going to hurt yourself.

"I have to find her. What if Paul has grabbed her?"

"That's not possible. We would have seen him go by the waiting room and he wouldn't have been allowed in the ICU."

"But he could have..."

"No. I know you want to get up, but there is no way I can let that happen. You'll rip your stitches out. Just lay back."

"Dad please. Charlie."

I dialed Bella's number again and again it went to voicemail. Shit, where are you baby girl?

My head whipped around as Edward came rushing back into the room. "She's not there. The nurse at the desk said she saw her leave the room, but after that nothing."

Fuck.

"Okay, I'm going to find her. I'll start at her place." I said.

"I'm coming too." Seth and Emmett said at the same time.

"Ben and I will go to Jasper's house." Edward said. "The girls can stay here."

I nodded and we started for the door just as my cell rang.

I quickly flipped it open. "Bella honey."

_"Um...no, is this Charlie?" _I almost hung up, but his next words stopped me. _"I know where Bella is though."_

"Where is she?"

_"Her apartment."_

"How do you know?"

_"I'm a cab driver and dropped her off. She asked me to call this number in an hour and tell the man who answered that she was there."_

"Was she alone?"

_"Yes, but she did look worried about something."_

"Okay, thank you so much."

I didn't wait for a response and hung up.

"She's at her place." I told the room.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked.

"The cab driver that dropped her off an hour ago. He said she was alone."

"Oh thank god. What the hell was she thinking?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get an idea. We need to go." I said and glanced up, meeting Jasper's eyes.

His widened after a moment and I knew he'd gotten to where I was thinking, but then he said something that put that on the back burner.

"It's been an hour." He whispered. That was all he needed to say before everyone registered what that could mean. Just because she'd been alone to begin with doesn't mean she still was.

"Charlie let's go." Seth said and flew out the door. Emmett and the other boys followed right behind him.

I was the last to leave and I heard Jasper say, "Please Charlie get her back here safe."

I didn't have time to say anything back, but I prayed I could do what he wanted.

It didn't take any time to get to Bella's apartment, thanks to Emmett's driving.

I went first up the stairs. As we came upon Bella's door I stopped. Even with it closed I could see where someone had kicked it in and I'd never wished to have my gun on me more than I did at that moment. All five of us surrounded the door and I took a deep breath. I had no clue what I was going to find on the other side of that door and I prayed that it wasn't what my head was conjuring up.

"Charlie listen." Ben whispered. I glanced at him for a second but then I heard it. Bella's angry muffled voice.

"You are fucking finished. You can't hurt anyone else again. I hope you rot in hell." Each sentence was followed by a quiet whooshing sound.

I turned eyes onto the relieved faces of the boys and then pushed the door open.

The scene before us was a sight to behold. Paul was lying on the floor, clearly not moving except when Bella's foot connected with some part of his body. She was standing over him, heaving and crying.

She had clearly not heard us come in and showed no signs of stopping unless we stopped her. Seth had the same idea and rushed forward to pull her away. Unfortunately for him she was so lost in what she was doing that she automatically brought back an elbow, landing it smack dab in the middle of his chest. He sunk to his knees, wheezing for breath and she spun around with her fist raised.

"Bella stop," came from me and the others.

Her eyes widened as she took in all of us standing by the door and Seth in front of her sucking in air.

She dropped to her knees and started crying harder. 'Oh...god Seth. I'm so...sorry."

"It's...okay...Bells. Fuck...you...hit...hard." He gasped out.

Her arms wrapped around him and she buried her head into his shoulder.

As I rushed over Edward got on the phone to call for an ambulance and the police.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked dropping down beside them.

I saw her nod her head, but she had started shaking and was still crying. I knew she was just now coming to terms with what had happened and she didn't need to be in here anymore.

"Seth can you take her downstairs please?"

He went to stand, but winced and I waved for Emmett.

He came over and swept her up in his arms while Ben helped Seth to his feet. Once the four of them had left the apartment Edward and I moved over to Paul. He was unconscious and bloody, but breathing so I left him where he was.

Pushing myself off the floor I walked over the sofa and sank down on it, dropping my head into my hands. The weight of what could have happened to Bella settled on my shoulders and I felt the couch dip beside me.

"You okay Charlie?"

"God Edward what the hell was she thinking? This could have gone the other way so quickly. I'm so glad she's not hurt, but the anger is slowly taking over. One hit would have changed it all and that could be her right now." I said throwing a hand toward Paul.

"I know and you aren't the only one that is going to be mad at her. I'm getting there too and I know once everyone sees that she's alright, will follow right behind. Jasper going to be the worse one though."

"Yeah." I said

We sat in silence a few more minutes and then the room was flooded with officers and EMTs.

One officer came over to the two of us as the paramedics started looking over Paul.

"Can you two tell me what happened here?"

I told him what I knew, leaving out the phone call from the cab driver earlier. I wasn't stupid. While I knew Bella had planned this they didn't need to know that. As it looked now Paul had broken in and Bella had defended herself. That's how it would stay if I anything to do with it. It's not like he didn't deserve it.

By the time I finished talking Paul was ready to be moved and we followed behind the stretcher, leaving a few officers in the apartment looking over things.

When Edward and I got outside we found Bella sitting at the back of another ambulance being looked over. Seth, Ben, and Emmett were standing to the side looking on. We made our way over.

"How is she?" I asked the paramedic.

"She'll be fine. Just some bruises and the one cut on her lip. Some rest and Tylenol will be all she needs." He answered.

"Her neck?"

"It will be sore for a few days, but she's breathing fine so there is nothing to worry about. She's very lucky."

"Yes she is." I said.

Bella glanced up at me and then her eyes darted to the boys. She knew she was in trouble and quickly looked down not making eye contact with any of us again.

The paramedic finished up quickly and started cleaning up. As he moved around to the front of the ambulance the detective working Jasper's case came over, perching beside Bella.

"Ms. Swan."

"Detective Matthews." She whispered in greeting.

"I thought I told you to not go anywhere alone."

"You did."

He knew that she had planned this. I could hear it in the way he said the last statement. The question now was would he use that knowledge against her.

"You want to tell me why you ended up here by yourself then? And please give me the courtesy of eye contact when you do so."

She let out a breath and turned her head toward him. "Because I was tired of being afraid."

He searched her face for only a second before nodding slightly and standing up.

"Well it looks like an open and shut self defense to me. You came home to pick up a few things, he broke in, and you did what you had too. An officer will be over in a moment to take your statement in a moment Ms. Swan. I would suggest that you leave out anything that would make the open and shut part be questioned. Do I make myself clear this time?"

"Yes sir." She whispered.

"Good. I'll be in touch in a few days if we get anything on Jasper's attack."

Bella nodded and I said, "Thank you detective."

"You're welcome Chief Swan." He said before walking away.

An officer appeared moments later and Bella gave her statement. While she was doing that Emmett called to let Jasper know that we were with her, that she was okay, and we would be there soon.

When he hung up I said, "You didn't tell him everything."

"I know, but that's her place since she did this on her own."

"True."

Bella was done soon after and we headed to Emmett's jeep.

On the way to the hospital I couldn't hold back any longer. "Bella do you want to tell me why you felt the need to do this?"

"Dad please."

"No. I could have lost you today, do you not understand that? I've already been there before and it was not somewhere I wanted to be again. Do you know how worried I was, how much your friends were worried, and Jasper. God that boy is lying in a hospital bed worried sick about you as we speak. So tell me why you did it."

"Because he was going to go after someone else and I couldn't take the chance of him killing them." She said as tears spilled down her cheeks. "He wouldn't have stopped hurting my friends until he got to me. I took them out of the equation."

"He could have killed you and no one would have known. I mean you had the sense to have that cab driver call, but what if it had come to late. Yours and Paul's positions could have been reversed so easily. Can you not see that?"

"Yes. I knew that there was a chance I wouldn't walk out of that apartment. But that was a chance I was willing to take if it meant the people I loved were safe. I know it wasn't the best decision I could have made, but it's done: the police have Paul."

"Yes they do, but they would have caught him soon without your help."

"When? After he hurt one of the others or went after Jasper again. I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm not sorry he got what he deserved. And I'm not sorry that I have a few bruises for that to happen."

"A few? Have you seen yourself? The whole right side of your face is blue. Your lip is split. You have purple hand prints around your neck and your left eye is black. Yes it may not be that many but you still have them, Isabella, because of a decision that shouldn't have even popped into your head in the first place."

Bella didn't say anything else and the car fell silent, except for her quite sniffles. I could have kept on giving her hell, but I knew more if not worse awaited at the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

From the moment we realized Bella was alone and out of the hospital my main emotions had been fear and worry. I didn't know when Charlie and the boys bolted out of here if they would get to her in time. The longer we waited for a phone call the worse the feeling got. Once that call came though anger started to take over.

After the call from the cab driver I realized that Bella had planned this. She'd knowingly put herself in danger and that pissed me off. She of all people knew what Paul could do; had been in the hospital because of it. Hell I was laying in a hospital because of him right now. He was a sick fuck capable of anything.

I didn't want to hear an apology either. An apology meant you regretted doing it and if she was going to regret it she shouldn't have done it.

God what was taking so long?

"Where the hell are they? Emmett called half an hour ago." I asked glaring at the clock.

"They'll be here soon son. Don't worry. He said Bella was okay right?" My dad said from beside the door.

"Yes and that trumps everything, but on the other side I'm so angry at her for giving not just me but everyone the need to worry."

"Well let her explain before you say something." My mom said.

"There isn't a good enough reason for what she did." Angela growled from the corner. Glancing over I saw that I was not the only one mad. All four girls were stewing just like I was.

"Yes, but..." My mom's voice cut off as the door opened. Every head turned and I let out a sigh of relief as Bella walked in. The anger dissipating when I saw her head bowed and her slumped shoulders.

Then Charlie said, "Show him."

My eyes moved to him but flashed back to Bella when the girls gasped.

I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down before I said anything. I was absolutely livid.

"Everyone, but Bella needs to get out." I said keeping my eyes locked on Bella.

I don't know what my face looked like or what they heard in my voice but no one questioned me and they all slowly filtered out of the room.

Once the door clicked shut I asked, "Are you okay? Do you need to go down to the ER to get looked over?"

Bella shook her head no, but didn't say a word.

"Good. I'm really happy about that, but Bella you need to tell me what the point was."

"The point of what?" She asked quietly.

"Everything. Why for the last couple of weeks everyone has been with you so you'd be safe? Why I'm lying in this bed happy to have taken a beating as long as you didn't? Why the police have been out looking for him? Why after all of that, going after him alone was the best damn option?"

"I couldn't let anyone else get hurt."

"You're going to have to do better than that because that's not a good enough reason for almost getting yourself killed Bella."

"But I didn't. I'm fine." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Because you got lucky. You knowingly put yourself in danger. You say it was so no one else would get hurt, but did you stop to think that this would hurt us. That we would be okay with your choice because I can tell you nobody is happy about this."

"I know."

"Then why? Please just tell me why."

"I can't because I have no other reason."

I shook my head and looked away from her.

I couldn't do this right now. I was still so mad and would end up saying something I'd regret if she stayed. I needed her to go so I could calm down and think about shit.

Without looking back at her I asked, "Is Paul in jail?"

"He's in custody, but they had to bring him here first."

"I need you to go home then."

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't do this right now. Every time I look at you I see what he did. What you let him do and all I want to do is yell and scream at what a stupid decision you made; it will only make things worse. So I just need you to go."

"When can I come back?"

"When I call. I need to calm down and I can't do that with you here."

Her broken sob almost made me change my mind, but then I glanced over and her bruises wouldn't let me.

"Please Bella just go."

She didn't say anything else. After watching me for a minute, through the tears spilling down her face, she turned and went to the door.

As she pulled it open I barely heard her whispered, "I love you and I'm so sorry."

I opened my mouth to say it back, but she was out of the room before I could, the door shutting behind her.

"FUCK!" I yelled and grabbed my cell phone, flinging it across the room. Unfortunately in my anger I'd forgotten about my injuries and pain coursed through my body making me groan.

"You okay son?" My dad asked from the doorway.

"I'm so far from being okay it's not even funny." I gritted out.

"Yeah." He came in the room and sat down beside the bed. "Bella said you wanted her to leave?"

"I did."

"Do you think that is the best? Letting it bottle up isn't going to help."

"Seeing the bruises on her face doesn't help either."

"So are you going to wait until they're gone before you talk about this with her?"

"No, but right now I just need her to not be here. Today has been so draining already, first with the move, then the worry and fear, and now this. I can't do it today."

"You aren't going to break up with her over this are you?"

"No. I love her too much to do that, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't say something bad if she'd stayed. She's been hurt enough and while I'm angry I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Alright son. Just don't go too long without talking to her. I know she made a bad decision but her heart was in the right place."

"I know it was dad. The only reason she gave for doing it was she didn't want anyone else to get hurt, but he could have killed her so easily. The marks on her neck prove that and she got lucky, plain and simple. It's one thing to have no control over something, but to ask for it is completely different and that is what she did; that is what I'm angry about, what I'm not okay with. I pretty sure I'm not the only one feeling that way either."

"Shh son. I know." I didn't realize tears had started to fall, while I was talking, until dad handed me a handkerchief. "Everything will work out."

I nodded and let my head fall back against the pillow.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep? Your mom and I will keep every one out for a few hours."

I nodded again and closed my eyes.

I heard dad get up and felt him squeeze my forearm before he left the room.

As I drifted off I wished that when I woke up Bella would be beside me good as new and this would have all been a bad dream.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

No one talked to me after I left Jasper's room and I completely understood why. They were mad and hurt that I had done this. I should have thought about it more and just let the police handle it. I knew that earlier and yet I still went ahead and did what I did.

"I'm going back to Forks tomorrow afternoon." Dad said bringing my attention to him.

Since we'd been home from the hospital I'd been sitting on the couch staring off into space. Angela had ridden back with Ben, dad, and me and had packed a bag to stay at Ben's for a few days. She'd said nothing as she walked out. Knowing I caused her upset I didn't try to stop her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're safe now. Paul is going to jail and you don't need me here anymore."

"I'm sorry dad."

"Don't Bella. The only reason your sorry now is because everyone is mad. It's not going to change anything. I'll always love you and be your dad, but I'm so disappointed in you right now that I need to just go home."

"I just wanted..." He held up his hand cutting me off.

"I know what you wanted to do and I can understand the reason behind it, but it still doesn't make it right. It still doesn't change the fact that your self-preservation went right out the window today and that you completely ignored the love that everyone feels for you. If you had talked to us about it we could have could have come up with another way to get Paul out in the open where you or anyone else wasn't put in unnecessary danger. Because that is what people who care about you do, they help work through problems. They've all done what they could to help you, giving up their free time to be with you and keep you safe, and you inadvertently turned your back on them today, telling them that you don't need their help. That is what everyone is upset about and for your sake I hope they can get over that."

I didn't say anything when dad stopped talked. He was right and there was nothing I could say.

He stood watching me for a few minutes before turning and going into Angela's room. I stayed on the couch and spent the rest of the night wishing that I had not made the stupid decision I did and hoping that I could fix it. I would give everyone time to calm down and then I would start making amends if they would let me.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Well? **

**I know some will think that they are being too hard on Bella and just be happy that she's fine, but she really did make a stupid decision and they feel betrayed in a way. So don't be too mad at them. **

**Next chapter will be the group having their say to Bella, we find out where Lauren is, and Jasper finds how much danger Bella was actually in which doesn't help matters at all with these two right now. Plus his past comes to town to add more problems into the mix. **

.


	17. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**I'm so freaking sorry this took so long. My brain knew what I wanted to do, but my fingers were being a pain in my ass and wouldn't do what they needed too. I finally beat them into submission though. **

**Before we move onto the chapter I wanted to tell you guys about why I wrote everyone's reaction the way I did. While the majority were on the side of Jasper and the others, a few were with Bella or torn between the two. **

**I have been in that friend position.**

**I worked with a woman who was like another mother to me and the other girls I worked with at the time. We were her surrogate family since her kids and brother lived in Virginia. **

**Her husband was physically abusive. When we found out we talked to her about it and finally convinced her she didn't deserve to be treated that way and she left him. She moved in with my cousin who worked with us and filed for divorce. **

**He wasn't happy and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't threaten to drive his semi through the front of the hair salon where we worked. We would have to make sure we were followed home many nights. **

**It eventually got so bad that a judge ordered he couldn't even come into the state any more. Things settled down for awhile after that, but then my friend decided to move closer to her family. **

**Months later we got a call that she was dead. He'd found her in Virginia, threatened her family if she didn't meet him. Instead of calling the police she did what he wanted. He took her out onto a deserted road, shot her in the head, and left her there. Two days later he called the police told them where to find her body and then shot and killed himself. **

**I can remember my first reaction was that I was mad at her. Of course that went away quickly when the grief set in, but it doesn't change my initial thought, that if she had just stayed in Georgia or had told someone things would have been completely different. **

**So that is why I wrote everyone getting mad at Bella at first. As you will see in the chapter though everyone realizes it could have been worse. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think when you're done reading. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella **_

By the time morning rolled around I'd slept exactly zero hours, minutes, and seconds. I'd stayed on the couch with too many thoughts and tears for sleep to find me.

It was about 7 when dad came out of Angela's room, his eyes immediately finding me on the couch.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked walking over.

I shook my head no; feeling tears once again well up in my eyes.

"Makes two of us then." He said coming over to sit beside me.

I gave him a questioning look and he said, "While I went to bed mad and stayed that way for a few hours I came to realize that I should really just be thankful."

"For what?"

He gave me a smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, drawing me against his side. "That you're safe, that Jasper is going to be okay, that every one else is as well, that Paul is going to go away for a long time, and if he doesn't, after the beating he took, he might think twice about coming after you again."

I chuckled slightly before letting out a sigh. "I really am sorry dad. I wasn't thinking about anything, but what could have happened to anyone else and I couldn't let him hurt them."

"I know honey. You don't need to apologize anymore. It's done, however don't do it again please."

"I won't, I promise."

He kissed the top of my head and we fell silent.

After a few minutes I asked, "So when is your flight?"

"Oh well, I might have jumped the gun in saying that. I think I'll be here a few more days, until Jasper comes home and we find out for sure what's going to happen with Paul."

I gave him a side hug and said, "I love you."

"Love you too, Bells."

More silent minutes passed and then dad clapped the side of my arm and said, "What do you say we go get some breakfast?"

I nodded and stood to go get changed when the lock on the front door clicked and in walked all of my friends.

I sighed knowing this was coming.

Dad looked back and forth between the nine of us and then said, "Why don't I go get breakfast for everyone?"

We all nodded, settling around the living room and after taking orders for The Waffle House, he left the apartment.

Once the door clicked shut behind him I asked, "So who's going to yell at me first?"

"We're not here to yell at you Bella." Angela said with a sigh. "You hurt us and we want to tell you why."

"Okay." I said.

"All eight of us here love you like a sister. We've been here helping to keep you safe, rearranging our schedules to make sure you weren't ever alone and you threw that back in our faces. You pretty much told us that what we were doing wasn't important and that you didn't care."

Tears welled up in my eyes once again because I never thought that by making the decision I did would make them think that. "I...I'm...sorry. I love you guys and I'm so grateful for everything all of you have done for me. I didn't mean to make anybody think that. I just wanted it over. I wanted him out of our lives and I didn't know any other way to do that."

"But none of us would have asked that of you Bella. None of us wanted you to put yourself in danger to make sure we were safe. He's so fucking sick in the head it's not even funny. He almost killed both you and Jasper. He could have had a gun or a knife and nothing you knew would have worked against him."

"I know that, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I can't take what I did back though. I can't change it. All I can do is say I'm sorry for making you worry, for scaring you, and for making you think that I didn't care what you guys had done for me. I hope one day you can forgive me for that."

"God Bella," Ben said. "There is nothing to forgive. It's not like this is going to cause us to hate you or to stop us being your friends. We just want you to see how this wasn't the best idea and to not do again. If we lost you that would just...not be a good thing."

I looked around seeing everyone else nodding their heads in agreement with what Ben had said; everyone that is except for Seth who was just staring at me.

"You're mad at me." I said, expecting his affirmation, but then completely losing it with what he said.

"When I ran into Paul's house that day you were bloody and weren't moving. I was terrified to touch you thinking you were going to be dead. The image of you lying there is burned into my brain, where it will always be, and it is all I saw yesterday on the way to your place. I was so convinced that when we got to you that we wouldn't get as lucky as the last time." He stopped and wiped at his eyes, breaking my heart even more. Seth didn't cry ever and seeing him do it now killed me. "Am I mad at you? More than you will ever fucking know. Can I overlook it because you're safe and standing before me? Absolutely, but you ever do something like that again and I will beat your ass."

I let out a choked laugh and then threw myself at him. He opened his arms in time to catch me, crushing me to his chest.

I felt another set of arms come around me from the side and knew it was Nicole. Before long two other sets came around-Ben and Angela.

"Ah hell," was heard before the five of us on the couch was squished under four more bodies.

Mine and Angela's sofa was big enough to fit four comfortably, but trying to get nine on there and all in one spot was just asking for trouble and it didn't take long for us all to go tumbling toward the floor in a heap.

It was enough to break the seriousness of the last few minutes and we cracked up.

Once we'd all calmed down Seth turned his head to look at me and said, "Please don't scare us like that ever again."

"I won't. I promise." I said. "I love you guys."

"We love you to Bells," Chorused around the group.

A few minutes later I turned my head as the front door opened and dad walked in, his brow quirked as he took us all still lying where we'd fallen.

"Everything okay?" He asked, fighting a smile.

"Yeah," I grinned back. "Everything's good."

"Well come eat then." Dad said and moved over to the dining table to set the bags down.

The nine of us untangled ourselves and stood, going over to grab our food.

After we'd all gotten settled and had started eating I asked, "How is Jasper?" The others shared a look. "He's really mad isn't he?"

"We don't honestly know Bella." Edward said. "We left when you did last night and I tried to call later, but he never answered. He could be mad or he could be hurt. We'll find out today."

"Will you let me know how he's doing after you see him?"

"You aren't going to the hospital?" Rose asked.

I shook my head and bit my lip to keep from crying again. "He told me to leave until he called. I don't want to make things worse by showing up. Can you tell him something for me though?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him I'm sorry, that I understand why he's upset, and that I love him."

"Of course," Rose said.

"Thanks."

We lapsed into silence after that and everyone finished eating. Once our food was gone and the trash thrown away everyone gave me a hug and then headed to the hospital, with dad and I remaining at the apartment.

I took a quick shower first before settling on the couch with dad to watch movies, all the while keeping an eye on my phone and hoping that Jasper would call. I thought he might after the others got there, but after the second movie I knew it wasn't going to happen today. I I knew he needed time to calm down, but there was also that little part that thought he couldn't overlook this. That I'd broken his trust in me and he would eventually just tell me it was over.

I went to bed that night before Angela came home. I didn't want to hear that Jasper hadn't said anything about what I'd asked them to tell him or even that he did because he didn't call and say it himself.

I'd keep my phone close by though just in case and with it held tight in my hand I drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

"You should call her."

I glanced from the phone in my hand to Edward, who'd spoken, and the rest of my friends.

"I can't yet," I said setting the phone beside me on the bed.

"You sure about that? We've been here two hours and you've picked it up eight times already."

"I want to talk to her; I do, but every time I go to give in I see her face and those bruises that she put there. He may have thrown the punch, but Bella put herself into that position."

"Is that why you're so mad at her? Because she knowingly walked into that situation." Rose asked.

"Partly. You know that saying just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't look at the menu? Well that applies here. Just because she was training with Garrett didn't mean she could take on Paul and win."

"She did though." Alice said.

"Not the point right now. She didn't know that when she snuck out of here. He is a diabolical mother fucker who plays dirty. All it would have taken was one hit or kick that she didn't get up fast enough from and where would she be. I can guarantee it probably wouldn't be in bed down the hall." No one bothered to interject anything else so I kept talking letting everything I had been feeling since yesterday out. "You know when Jessica left me I thought my life was over and besides school it was. Until I met Bella that is. She showed me that if I had ended up getting married to Jessica that I would have been settling. Never knowing that there was something bigger and more powerful out there. I was so fucking scared yesterday, waiting on that phone call to tell me that she was either gone or that she was okay.

"I know I should just be grateful that she's walking around and breathing and that Paul isn't going to be a problem anymore and I am. I'm so fucking thankful, but it doesn't change the fact that a decision she made could have taken her away from me. That might sound selfish, but I love her so fucking much and I wouldn't survive losing her."

I stopped and scrubbed a hand over my face, wiping the moisture off and noticed I wasn't the only one.

After a few minutes Emmett asked, "What's the other part?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said that was partly the reason. What's the other part?"

"That would be the completely wrong one. The one that shouldn't even be close to being a factor in this, but it won't leave my head. She's the woman I love and I'm supposed to protect her. I'm supposed to be strong enough to do that and I wasn't. She took away my chance of making that right. She made me feel like she didn't need me."

"I don't think she meant to do that." Angela said,

"I know and I'm mad at myself for even thinking it, but it doesn't stop the thought from being inside my head."

"You need to talk to her." Ben said.

"I do and I will. I just need to get things straight in my head. "

"That's understandable. Just don't wait too long. It will just continue to build up and you don't want her to start thinking you're going to break up with her." Edward said and then added. "You aren't are you?"

"What? No of course not. It would take a lot more than this. I just don't want to say something I can't take back. "

Edward nodded and then looked to the door as a nurse, holding a tray, pushed it open.

"Ready for lunch?" She asked.

I nodded with a grimace. I hated hospital food and I was still on soft stuff so it was even worse.

She gave me a knowing grin as she set it down on my rolling table and helped me raise the bed up a little.

As she left the room a few minutes later I pulled the cover off, groaning when I saw the watery soup and Jell-O.

I glanced up at the others as they all stood and gave them the evil eye as Emmett said, "We're going to get something to eat too. I'm thinking a nice big steak."

"You suck." I growled.

He grinned in return causing everyone else to laugh at my expense, which only grew as I slid a spoonful of soup in my mouth and gagged.

"Get out." I said fighting a smile.

Emmett gave me a mock salute and after a kiss on the cheek from the girls they all filed out of the room.

I choked down the rest of my lunch and then took a nap, waking up later to find mom, dad, and everyone else sitting around talking quietly.

When everyone left for the night I thought about everything with Bella. I really did need to talk to her. We had to work this out and I had to hear that she'd never do something like that again. As I started to fall asleep I made the decision that tomorrow we would talk.

The next morning I woke up to a nurse checking my vitals and changing my IV bag. Once she was done she brought in breakfast and left me to eat the tasteless eggs.

By the time I was done eating mom and dad had come in.

"So, you goin' to call Bella today?" Dad asked when I picked up my phone.

"Yeah. We need to talk and put this behind us so we can move on. I miss her."

"Good." Mom said. "Thought I was going to have to knock some sense into you."

"Sorry you'll have to do that another day. I'll let her get awake and then call."

An hour and a half later I figured it had been enough time and picked up my phone. As I went to hit send on her number when a knock came at the door.

I set my phone back down when Detective Matthews stuck his head in and asked, "Is this an okay time to come in and talk?"

"Sure." I answered pressing the button to raise my bed more.

He came in and smiled a greeting to mom and dad before settling in a chair by my bed.

"I wanted to come by and let you know what was going on with Paul. A few things have happened that you should be aware of."

"Okay."

"Paul is being released this afternoon and we'll be taking him to the county jail. He'll remain there until his trial."

"Will he not have a bail hearing?" Dad asked.

"He will. I have serious doubt he will be granted one though, especially in light of his past behavior and recent discoveries."

"Recent discoveries?" I questioned wondering if he was just talking about my attack.

"Yes. The day at Ms. Swan's apartment, after she left the scene, we found Ms. Mallory's car in the parking lot. Searching it we found a bag in the backseat. It had duct tape, clothes, and a knife in it. The knife had blood already on the blade. We had the DNA tested, believing it is the one he used to attack you. When we got the results we not only confirmed it was in fact your blood, but it also had blood from a female on it. We suspected it was Ms. Mallory's and after testing it against items from her apartment we determined that it was. Further inspection of her car produced a shovel and more of Ms. Mallory's blood in the trunk."

"So what does that mean?" I asked knowing the answer, but needing to hear it anyway.

"We no longer believe that Ms. Mallory is missing voluntarily. There was too much blood for someone to have survived its loss. We just need to find out what happened to her now. "

My mom gasped and I glanced over to see her hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. She was where I was in thinking how very close Bella and I had actually come to dying and how fucking lucky we really were.

This new information was enough to dissolve any anger I felt. Bella was safe from that sick bastard and that was all that mattered now. I didn't care what else Detective Matthews had to say. I just needed to see Bella with my own eyes.

Thankfully all he had left to say was that he would be questioning Paul as soon as they got him moved and that he would keep us informed.

Before the door had even closed behind him a few moments later I was hitting send on my cell phone.

It rang once before she answered and I sighed in relief hearing her beautiful, choked-up voice.

_"Jasper?" _

"It's me."

_"I'm so sorry." _

"I know baby Can you come to the hospital?"

_"Of course. Are you okay?"_

"I will be as soon as I see you."

_"I'm on my way. I love you."_

"I love you too Bella, so much."

I heard a sob as she hung up and I closed my eyes against the onslaught on my emotions.

"You alright son?" Dad asked.

I looked over and answered, "Like I told Bella, I will be when I see her."

Mom stood up and walked over, giving me a hug.

"We'll go so you two can talk privately. We'll also let the others know what is going on."

"Thanks mom," I said returning the hug as best as I could.

"Call us later."

"I will."

She kissed me on the forehead followed by dad and then they both left I glanced at the clock, willing it to move faster and waited for Bella to walk into my room.

**XXXXXXXX**

**I'm going to end it here. The next one will have Bella finding out about Lauren and Jessica comes back into the picture. Have no fear though because while she will try to cause problems I don't think I'm going to let her, these two have been through enough. She'll be around for a chapter or two though. **

**The story is starting to wind down. Not sure how many chapters are actually left, but there aren't many. **

.


	18. Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**Look guys. An update within a week. I'm patting myself on the back just so all of you know.  
**

**This will be in all Jasper's POV mainly because I've missed his Pov, but there is a new one at the end. I think it was needed though so I hope none of you mind. **

**Enjoy...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

I didn't have to wait to long before Bella was pushing the door open. I didn't see the bruises at all now; they weren't important anymore.

She let the door shut behind her, but made no move to come closer and I couldn't have that.

"Come here, baby." I said, motioning with my good hand.

Her face crumpled with a smile and tears as she walked over.

When she was close enough I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me until I could get my arm all the way around her. Her arms slowly went around my back and I held her tightly, breathing in her scent. I could feel her tears wet my neck where her face was buried.

After a few minutes she whispered, "I'm so sorry Jasper."

"Shhh. It's doesn't matter. Nothing else matters except that you're here."

Another couple of minutes passed before she finally pulled back. I reached up with my hand and wiped the wetness away from under her eyes.

"I love you." I said cupping her cheek.

"I love you too."

I stared at her, knowing that I was going to have to tell her what was going on and really not wanting too.

Taking a deep breath I said, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

I moved my hand from her cheek, over her shoulder, and down to hand, lacing our fingers together.

I took a second to get my thoughts in order and then said, "Detective Matthews came to see me this morning. He wanted to tell me what was going on with Paul. He's getting released from the hospital this afternoon and then will be taken to the jail. They'll question him when they get him there."

She nodded, but didn't interrupt and I kept going.

"After you left the apartment the other day they found Lauren's car in the parking lot. They found a bag inside with some clothes, duct tape, and the knife he used against me in it. My blood wasn't the only one on it though."

"Lauren's?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes. They also found a lot more of her blood in the trunk along with a shovel."

"Is she...?"

"They think so. He said there was too much blood for her not to be. They don't know where she is though."

"Oh God." She choked out before stifling a sob with her free hand. Tears ran unchecked down her face and once again I pulled her down to me.

"Shhhh." I rubbed her back, trying to provide any comfort I could.

"I hated her Jasper. She's made my life miserable, but I never wanted this. I tried to tell her he'd hurt her too. Why didn't she listen?"

"I don't know Bella."

"This is my fault. I should have tried harder to get through to her."

"Hey, look at me." I said moving to lift her chin up. "Don't you do that to yourself."

"But I..."

"No," I said stopping her. "I'm not going to let you blame yourself for something you had no control over. You warned her and she had first hand knowledge of what he could do. I'm not saying she deserved to die because she didn't, but she could have walked away at any time. She chose not too and she got in too deep with him."

"I know. I just wish things were different."

"I do too baby, but we can't change it now. All we can do is do what we can to help the police put him away so he doesn't hurt anyone else."

She nodded into my shoulder, but said nothing else. I knew this was going to bother her, but I'd be there as would our friends.

After a while she asked, "Do you want to talk about what I did?"

"No, finding out about Lauren put everything into a different perspective. The reasons I was mad seem pointless now. You're here and like I said before that's all that matters."

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

She rose up slightly and placed a light kiss on my lips. God it seemed like forever since the last time. I ran my hand up her back, gripping her neck and deepened the kiss.

Breaking away for air she pulled back and gave me that smile I'd been missing too.

When I returned it she settled down beside me and we went silent. I don't know how long we lay there. I know at some point I fell asleep because the next thing I knew Bella was shifting around.

"What are you doing?" I asked, opening my eyes and dropping my arm from around her as she sat up.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, okay."

She slid off the bed and walked toward the bathroom. When she closed the door I leaned my head back, closing my eyes again.

I heard the main door to my room open seconds later and figuring it was a nurse or mom and dad so I didn't bother opening my eyes.

And then I heard it. The voice I never thought I'd hear again and one that wasn't welcome at all.

"Oh my God look at you."

I felt hands touch my leg and I prayed I was dreaming, but knowing I wasn't that lucky. Peeking one eye open I groaned.

"Are you in pain? Is there anything I can do?"

I was so in shock to see her standing there I had nothing to say. It didn't matter though she was talking again.

"I can't believe this happened to you. It's going to be okay now though because I'm here. I'll take care of you."

'Ummm...Jasper?"

I looked over and saw Bella standing in the door of the bathroom. I had to choke back a laugh at the absolute fucked up situation that was about to happen with the sudden appearance of my ex.

"Is that her?" I looked toward Jessica seeing she'd leveled a glare at Bella.

"What's going on Jasper?" Bella asked and I couldn't say anything.

"I'm Jessica, Jasper's fiancée."

"Right." Bella said and walked around to stand on my other side. "Although I do think you forgot the ex part before fiancée."

"I didn't forget."

It was like I was watching a tennis match my head turned back to Bella and I waited for the next serve.

"I think you did because last time I checked he was with me."

Jessica

"And look where that got him."

Bella

"Excuse me?"

Jessica.

"You heard me. He wouldn't be in the hospital if it wasn't for you."

Bella.

"How in the hell did you even hear about it?" Bella asked. I noticed she didn't deny what Jessica had said and we'd deal with that later. Right now we had more important things to worry about.

Jessica.

"Not that it's any of your business, but while waiting for her hair appointment my mom overheard Edward's mom telling her stylist about Jasper."

Shit. My mom and Esme used the same hair person. They'd been going to Linda as far back as I could remember and they often went out with her for girl's night. I didn't care that Esme had told her what was going on; I just wish Gloria hadn't been there at the time.

I brought my attention back to Bella as she said, "Well if she heard all about it then she would know he was going to be okay. So why are you here?"

"Because he needs someone to take care of him."

"It won't be you. You need to run along back to wherever you came from."

An evil glint appeared in Jessica's eye before she asked, "Why? Are you afraid he'd realize how much trouble you are and come back to me?"

"No she just doesn't want anyone to go to jail when they beat your ass."

All three of our heads turned to find Rose and everyone else, including Charlie, standing in the door. Oh shit this was going to be good.

"Oh look the gang's all here." Jessica sneered.

"And so is the whore so I guess it's a party." Rose popped back.

"Whatever, I didn't come to see any of you anyway. I came for Jasper."

"He doesn't want you." Rose said.

"He will."

"You're delusional." Bella muttered quietly. Everyone heard though, including Jessica. I swear I could see the steam come from her ears as she whipped back around toward me and Bella. Her hand shot out and the sound of her palm striking Bella's face was the last straw.

A chorus of outrage came from every single person in the room. None was coherent since absolute anger took over.

"Get the fuck out of my room." I growled, wanting with every fiber of my being to be able to get up and throw her out.

A smug look settled on Jessica's face and I knew I was going to take pleasure in removing it.

"Now." I barked.

She raised an eyebrow in Bella's direction as if to say 'well go'.

Bella knew who I meant though and quickly brought her into the loop. "He wasn't talking about me."

"Yes he was."

"No I wasn't," I said. "But if that isn't clear enough I'll say it again. Jessica get the fuck out of my room."

"But why?"

"If you seriously need to ask me that then you really are delusional."

"But you love me."

"I used to love you. That's not the case anymore."

"Because of her?" Jessica snapped sending another glare toward Bella.

"Yes." I simply said. I didn't feel the need or want to explain anything else to her.

"Can't we talk?'

"No. You said plenty the last time we spoke. It's over and I'm with Bella now. You can go back to Texas."

Before she could say anything else Seth let out an, "ow," as the door was pushed open into his back.

"Oh sorry honey," My mom said as she came in the room. "But why is everyone standing in front of the do...?"

Her question trailed off as her eyes zeroed in on Jessica.

"Peter could you please go get a nurse?" My mom asked shooting daggers at my ex-girlfriend.

"Sure, why?" My dad asked his eyes also on Jessica.

"It appears they need to take out the trash."

"Charlotte." Jessica whined. If she thought she'd get an ally with my mom; she was sadly mistaken.

My mom huffed, ignoring her and moved over to wrap her arm around Bella's waist. "How you doin' honey?"

"I'm good Charlotte."

"I'm happy to hear that my dear." My mom said with a smile and then she let it fall as she looked at Jessica again. "As for you, my name is Mrs. Whitlock. It would do you good to remember that. Actually it would be even better if you just forgot my name completely."

I caught the eye roll as did mom and she was done. "Listen hear little girl, I don't know who you think you are, but you don't get to flounce your ass in here, acting like you belong or have a right to be here. You broke my son, to a point that I didn't even know who he was for almost two years. Thankfully you didn't ruin him for others though and he met this bright, beautiful girl beside me who loves him, more than you ever did. Now I suggest that you take your ass out this room, out of this hospital, onto a plane, and get far away from my kids before I forget that I'm a lady."

"Fine." Jessica snapped. "I'll go for now, but this isn't over."

"Yes it is." I said. "We are done. I don't want you anymore. The sooner you get that through your head the better off you'll be."

She huffed out an annoyed breath of air before whipping around. From the angle she was stomping toward the door in you could see that she was going to ram her shoulder into Rose. You could also see she thought about the detriment to her health if she did and at the last minute sidestepped her all together, leaving the room quickly.

I breathed a sigh of relief that she was gone and then turned my attention to Bella, pulling her hand slightly to get her to look at me.

When she did I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She answered giving me a smile.

"Good. I can't believe she slapped you though."

"She did what?" My mom asked turning Bella's face so she could see her other cheek. "That bitch better be glad she left when she did."

"Don't worry, she hits like a girl." Bella said with a grin, causing all of us to laugh. Shaking my head at her I pulled her down onto the bed beside me.

The others moved around a little to lean against the walls or the window sill and we fell into easy conversation. Jessica was forgotten, Paul was forgotten, and we just enjoyed the rest of our day.

Later that night everyone except Bella had left. She was lying on her side, her head resting in the crook of my shoulder and had one arm thrown across my chest. I was running patterns across the back of her hand with the fingers on my messed up arm while the other trailed up and down her arm.

She'd been quiet for awhile and I thought she'd gone to sleep, but then she asked, "Jessica is going to try and cause problems isn't she?"

"She'll try, but it's not going to matter. That part of my life was over the moment I caught you at the airport."

I felt her smile and she said, "You didn't think you'd see me again though."

"True, but you made such an impression that when I did see you again I was a lost cause."

"I sucked you in with my killer pool skills didn't I?"

I chuckled and said, "Nah it was your ass when you bent over the table."

She giggled. "Nice."

"I thought you'd like that, but seriously it was just you. I can't explain it, but there was just something about you that, in that brief moment at the airport, drew me in. It was the same thing that on our first date hooked me completely. It's what made me fall in love with you and it's what makes me thankful everyday that we have the friends we do because without them we'd have never met."

She raised her head up and while she had tears in her eyes there was also a smile. She carefully leaned up and pressed her mouth to mine.

Pulling back after a few seconds she said, "I love you too."

I gave her a wink and a smile before kissing her again.

When we broke away this time she settled back down in her spot and not too long after we both drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXX **

_**Back earlier in the day at the police station**_

_**Detective Matthews**_

Informing Ms. Mallory's parents of our belief that their daughter was no longer living was not a pleasant conversation. It never was and the one part of the job that I wish I didn't have to do. The only thing I could give them was to put the person that did it in jail and the ability to lay their child to rest.

To do that though I needed a body and a confession. Paul Michaels was an arrogant son of a bitch though and he wasn't going to give an inch. Well he wouldn't to a rookie, but I've done this job a long time. You had to push his buttons and rile him up.

It would help also that he'd been sitting in the interrogation room, in that hard metal chair, for an hour. His injuries would be starting to pain him and that would all work in my favor.

I stood from my desk and straightened my tie and jacket. Grabbing Paul's file off my desk I walked down to the interrogation room, motioning for my boss so he could go behind the two way. Stopping outside the door I took a deep breath before pushing it open and walking in.

I didn't speak as I pulled a chair out and sat across from Paul. He was already glaring as best he could, his black eyes and nose splint making him a lot less scary than he thought. I didn't speak as I took out photos and papers from the file.

Once I had everything situated I started in on the interrogation.

"Mr. Michaels I'm just going to throw this out there. Do you want to make it easier on both of us and tell me what I already know?" I waited a few moments to see if I'd get lucky, but when I didn't I continued. "Very well why don't I tell you what I have and then we'll go from there." With each thing I said I laid a photo in front of Paul.

"I have your prints on the driver's side door of a car that doesn't belong to you. I have you prints on the trunk of the same car. In that truck I have a shovel with your fingerprints. There is also way too much blood in that same trunk that belongs to Ms. Lauren Mallory, the owner of the car.

"In the backseat I have a duffle bag that has a luggage tag with your name and Washington address on it. I have a roll of duct tape in the bag, your clothes, and a knife. On the knife I have not only your fingerprints, but blood from not only Mr. Jasper Whitlock but also Ms. Mallory. I have a statement from Mr. Whitlock naming you as the person who attacked him on the evening of February 14tth. I have all of this, so why don't you tell me what happened."

I waited for something and again I got nothing.

"Fine," I said propping my elbows up on the table. "Let me tell you what I think happened. Feel free to stop me at any moment if I get something wrong.

"You came to Georgia to get revenge against Ms. Bella Swan for putting you in jail for three years. You had Ms. Mallory come here to keep an eye on her until you could do it yourself. When you got here you didn't like what you found did you? Ms. Swan was happy and seeing someone else who was everything you weren't. It made you angry. Unfortunately for you, you couldn't get to her though because she knew you were probably in the state and made sure she was never alone.

"You then turned your sights on someone else, particularly the person who made Ms. Swan the happiest, Mr. Whitlock. You watched and you waited until Mr. Whitlock was alone and then you brutally attacked him. You stabbed him in the back, but that wasn't enough for you though. You were too angry and he needed to pay, so you then stabbed him a second time and beat him. You left him lying on the ground to die and went about your merry way without a second thought.

"Now the next part I'm going to need some help with. I wasn't there the night Ms. Mallory's blood ended up in her trunk, so what happened? Did she get tired of being second to Ms. Swan? Did she get angry and threaten to turn you in? Did she yell at you? Or was it something as simple as the silent treatment? A raised eyebrow maybe? A sneer? What was it Mr. Michaels? What could she have possibly done that would warrant killing her? Did she tell you she was going back to Washington? Did she decide to quit helping you? Did she try to fight you?"

I knew I was getting close to setting him off. I could see it in his rigid posture and in the fury written on his face. I just need a little bit more and I knew which direction to go.

"Or maybe you didn't kill her at all. Maybe our coroner is wrong on the blood and Ms. Mallory is walking around somewhere else. Maybe she did fight you, but instead of losing she won. Tell me did you get your ass beat by two girls because that would just be really sad? Which one broke your nose or gave you the concussion? Which one broke your ribs and gave you those black eyes? Which one was successful in dropping your ego from cocky to pathetic little boy?"

I tried not to smirk as his fist slammed against the table. I fucking had him and he was about to bury himself. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He growled. "Lauren was a stupid bitch. From the beginning she was a means to an end. She got me what I needed and then she quit being useful, growing a conscious of all things after I dealt with that piece of shit hick. She actually tried to talk me out of taking care of Bella too. Wanted us to run away together like we were some fucking fairytale couple." He stopped for a second and leaned forward in his chair. "That bitch never thought to fight back. Not while my fists were landing blows to her face or when my boots stomped on her ribs. You call me pathetic. All she did was cry and beg, saying she loved me. How pathetic is that?"

"I bet that was annoying." I said ignoring his question.

"You have no idea. It was Bella all over again. She wouldn't shut up and I didn't have time to listen to her anymore."

"So what did you do to shut her up?"

"I slit her throat. It was the quickest way for her to know she wasn't worth my time anymore and that I had more important things to deal with."

"Where is she Paul?"

He actually fucking smirked, "I think you've gotten enough from me. That you can figure out on your own. I'd like to speak to a lawyer now."

I nodded and said, "Very well." Gathering the photos and papers I slid them back into my file and stood up. I didn't say a word as I left the room.

While getting confirmation that Ms. Mallory was dead was what I expected the retelling of what happened was a shock. The brutality, lack of remorse, and nonchalance Paul exhibited was appalling. I'd never come across someone like him and I hoped like hell I never did again. To be so young and already that evil made me pray that he never walked free again. With that thought in mind I headed back to my office to call the D.A. I then needed to gather all the resources I could to be able to find Ms. Mallory's body. I'd be damn if I'll let Paul have the only knowledge of her location. He'd taken enough from her family and I wasn't going to let him take their proper final goodbye to her as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well? I'm curious on what you're take is on the whole Lauren thing. I know it wasn't pretty, but it had to happen. The sentence for attempted murder isn't enough in my opinion and something else was needed to put Paul away forever. Let me know what your thoughts are please.**

**Next chapter will move the story forward about three weeks. Jasper will be home from the hospital. Charlie will have gone back to Forks. Charlotte and Peter will be gone too, but we'll see all three of them again at graduation. I might even bring in Bella's mom and Phil too at that time. **

**Jessica will be in the next chapter, but it will be the last one. News on Paul and Lauren will also be mentioned. **

**I'm estimating about five more chapters for this story, including the epilogue. **

.


	19. contest changed

**Okay so I'm a complete moron and should probably figure shit out before I do something. I'm changing things up a little here because for some reason nothing is showing up on my other profile so ignore the last A/N and read this one. :)**

**Everything is posted on this Profile now. So check it out. **

**I made a community for the contest that way all of you can go there and read when we have entries. Here is the link so you can keep a check on it (remove spaces): **

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/community/ Sexual_Position_Contest/ 86855/

**Christine30974 as been kind enough to offer her banner making skills. Thank you so much hun.**

**_Rules for the Sexual Positions Contest:_  
**

**1. Choose at least one position, more if you want**

**2. Any pairing and any plot, the smuttier the better though. Not opposed to threesomes nor slash.  
**

**3. Any length**

**4. Submissions will be accepted until November 30th. Voting will start December 1st and run to December 10th. **

**5. Winners will be chosen by the readers in a blind poll and there will also be a judge's pick. They will be announced on December 12th. **

**6. Please add a header to the top including your author's name, pairing, and sexual position**

**To submit add to your own stories and send me a PM so I can add it to the community. **

**_Prizes:_**

**_For the Blind Poll votes:  
_**

**First place will be three one-shots of your choice. Any pairing and any plot. They can all be same pairing or each one different.**

**Second place will be two one-shots.**

**Third place will be one. **

**All these will be done by me.  
**

**However please do not pick a slash or femslash pairing because I have no clue how to go about writing one of those. I'm not opposed to threesomes though. And yes I will, even though I will cringe through it, write an Edward/Bella or Alice/Jasper pairing if you want. Please also no Jacob I just really can't write him that way.  
**

_**For Judge's Pick:**_

**A banner by Christine30974 and a one shot of your choice from me  
**

**I hope a lot of you put something toward this because I think it will be fun to see what all of you come up with.**

**An actual update for this story will be out soon. Hopefully.**


	20. Getting Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**Sorry, I had trouble getting my other story updated and I can't update this one until I get that one updated. I don't know why, but my brain won't work enough to let me do it. **

**Enjoy...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella**

Things were slowly getting back to normal, well as normal as we could get.

Jasper had been home for three weeks and while I loved him dearly, sometimes he wasn't the most patient patient. There were moments that I just really wanted to smack him and I think Charlotte was the same way. He was grouchy if you didn't get what he needed fast enough and then he'd try and do it himself.

It was a constant struggle to keep him in bed or on the couch and I'd always be grateful to Charlotte during this time. She'd stayed when Peter and dad left to go back home, a day after Jasper was released. They had to go back to work, but Charlotte said we both would need her help.

She was right given that I had to finally go back to school. She'd done everything, making sure Jasper took his medicine, cooking, and cleaning, while I was gone to class and then studied at night.

She was going home tomorrow though seeing as I'd finally caught up on the work I'd missed. Plus spring break began today and Jasper was expected to be released from no activity at the end of the week.

I would miss her so much and I knew Jasper would too. We'd see her in about a month though since we along with the rest of the group had already made plans to go to Texas for Memorial Day weekend.

I was looking forward to it because not only had I never been to the state, but I would get to see where Jasper grew up as well. 

"Hello," I called pushing open the front door.

"Hey honey," Charlotte said sticking her head out of the kitchen. "How were your classes?"

"Fine. My last one is so boring now that Jasper isn't there though."

She gave me a smile and went back to the stove.

I'd tried unsuccessfully to get her to let me cook her goodbye dinner tonight. She wouldn't hear of it though and said I had enough on my plate. It didn't even help when I said I wanted it to be a thank you dinner. Her response had been she was a mother and that's what they did. I knew she'd never give in, but I still kept asking.

"Can I help with anything?"

She gave me a look and I held up my hands in surrender, causing her to laugh.

Walking over I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm so thankful for you."

She smiled and said, "As I am you."

I rested my head on her shoulder for a few minutes before saying, "I'm going to go check on Jasper."

"He got a phone call from the D.A and Detective Matthews today." She said glancing over at me.

"Good or bad news?"

"Both."

I nodded and left the kitchen to find out what was going on.

The police had still not found Lauren's body and Paul wasn't giving up anything on that front. I was really hoping that was the good news part. Her family needed closure. The bad news I didn't even want to wonder about. Things had been bad enough when we found out he'd pled not guilty meaning we'd have to deal with a trial. There wasn't much chance of him getting off with his confession, the murder weapon, Jasper's statement about his attack, and the issue with me, but there was no body and a small percentage of me thought he might get lucky.

I pushed open the bedroom door and found Jasper channel surfing. He smiled as I came in and crawled up to the top of the bed.

"Hey beautiful. How was your day?" He asked as his arm slipped around me.

"Good, how was yours?"

He rolled his eyes in answer. It was the one he gave every time.

I grinned and then said, "You mom said you had a couple phone calls today."

He nodded. "I did. Whose do you want to hear about first?"

"Detective Matthews I guess, since I'm pretty sure I know what it was about."

"They haven't found Laurent yet." He said and I nodded.

"I figured that is what you were going to say. Does he think they'll ever find her?"

"I asked him that too and he said the outlook wasn't that good. They've searched so many areas already, plus they don't know if he buried her and that adds even more."

"Yeah," I whispered. We sat in silence for a moment before I asked about the other. "And the D.A.?"

I didn't expect the grin that appeared. I sat up and faced him. "What?"

"Paul changed his plea to guilty."

My eyes went wide, "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"How? Why?"

"The D.A. gave him a new deal. They dropped the assault and battery and the breaking and entering charges against you. The attempted murder charge was changed to assault with a deadly weapon. And they took the death penalty off the table."

"So how is that better?"

"We don't have to worry about mistrials or the jury being manipulated into letting him go free. The judge will sentence him straight away and then we'll be done with him."

"Will he get a lower sentence?"

"The D.A. said it is always a possibility in most cases, but between his past with you, the video of his confession, and other circumstances that he didn't go into on the phone, it is unlikely with him. He also wants us to speak at the sentencing hearing. I told him I would ask you and let him know."

"I want to," I said without a second though. "If I can help put him away with what I have to say then I'll do it. Are you going to speak too?"

"I am."

I nodded and asked, "So when does this happen?"

"A week from Wednesday."

"Oh."

"What?" Jasper asked, brushing my hair off my face.

"I just didn't realize it would be that soon, but I guess it's a good thing."

"It is. We won't have to worry about him anymore and we can move on."

"True."

We fell silent after that and lay watching TV until the others starting to come over.

Before dinner we told the others what was going on, getting it out of the way so we could enjoy the rest of the night. We laughed, talked, and finalized plans for our weekend trip.

-0-

The next morning came quickly and we said goodbye to Charlotte. Edward was taking her to the airport and while he took her bag to the car we said our farewells.

"You listen to Bella until the doctor releases you, do you hear me?" She said hugging Jasper. "You aren't too old for a butt whippin."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a grin.

When they pulled back she cupped his cheek. "I love you son and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too mom."

She patted his cheek and then kissed it before turning and pulling me into a hug.

"Now you take care of my boy."

"I will."

She pulled back and smiled, placing her hand on my cheek, like she'd done with Jasper. "I'm glad he found you honey."

My eyes welled up with tears and I nodded in agreement. I was glad he had too and all my crazy shit hadn't scared him off.

She kissed my cheek, gave another to Jasper, and moved toward the hallway.

She was almost to the elevators when she turned and said, "Oh if that bitch bothers either one of you remember Bella she's not too old for a butt whippin' either."Jasper and I both cracked up and shook our heads. Charlotte gave us a cheeky smile and went on down the hallway.

We stood just outside the door, watching her. As the elevator dinged she turned, gave us a wave, and then disappeared into the lift.

Jasper and I stood there for a few more minutes before we went back inside. We spent the rest of the day watching movies; my mind sometimes slipping to Jessica. We'd not seen hide or hair of her since that day in the hospital, but I didn't have false hope she'd go away. By what she'd said in Jasper's room I knew she'd try again. I did wonder what was taking her so long to come around though.

-0-

The first half of Spring Break was nice. It was good not having to wake up early and not worry about classes. Jasper was much more pleasant which I think had to do with his impending doctor's appointment in two days.

We didn't talk about the sentencing hearing either other than a few minutes after Jasper called the D.A. to let him know we'd be there. He wanted to meet with us early that Wednesday morning, before the hearing, to just let us know what to expect. He did tell us that it would be a good idea to write up we wanted to say so we didn't forget anything in the moment. We were going to do that Sunday night. The others were going as well although they wouldn't be speaking, but they wanted to support us.

We'd stayed in the apartment, ordering take-out, and just hanging out alone. It was fun and simple and us.

Today though I was kind of restless.

"What do you think about inviting everyone over for dinner and game night or something like that?" I asked a little after lunchtime.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you want to order Chinese, pizza, or something else?"

"I was thinking about cooking myself, maybe lasagna, salad, and garlic bread."

"I could handle that. Although I think you might need to go to the grocery store."

"Yeah I figured." I said with a small laugh. "Why don't you call everybody and I'll go get what we need."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Nope. I'll lay here and be good." I gave him a smile and leaned up to kiss him. Standing up off the bed I grabbed my bag and the keys to his truck before going out of the apartment.

It took me very little time at Walmart. I quickly grabbed everything I needed food wise and a few other things before also picking up a deck of cards and two board games. I was amazed that I didn't even have to wait in a line, one opening up as soon as I got to the front.

I returned to the apartment and after getting everything unloaded into the lobby got on the elevator with my bags. As it stopped on Jasper's floor I held the door with my foot so I could move everything into the hallway and I heard a quick knocking from down the hall. Glancing out hoping it was one of the others so they could help, I saw red.

Thankful that I didn't have anything breakable in the bags I used my other foot to kick the bags out of the elevator. As soon as they were clear I stepped out and started down to Jasper's door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed as I drew closer.

I heard her whispered, "damnit", before she turned toward me; a sneer planted firmly across her face.

When she was within arms reach I took a hold of her elbow and dragged her away from his door. "I asked you a question."

She jerked her arm out of my grasp and folded it across her chest with the other. "I need to speak to Jasper."

"I don't think so," I said mimicking her stance and making sure I was between her and the apartment.

"I can talk to him if I want to. You aren't his mother."

It was right then that I realized why we hadn't heard from her again until now and I couldn't stop the unladylike snort from coming out.

"You're afraid of Charlotte."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. That's why you haven't bothered us."

"Whatever."

"No whatever, you aren't going to waltz in now and try to talk to him. He said everything you needed to hear at the hospital. It's over between you two and has been for a long damn time."

"You don't know anything."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are delusional. I know that you broke his heart like an idiot. I know that he loves me. And I know for fucking certain that you aren't going to talk to him."

"Just get out of my way." She said and tried to push by me. Oh hell no.

I stuck my arm out, catching her in the waist and used it to push her against the wall on the other side of the hallway. Putting my other hand up flat to the wall I leaned forward. "This is what's going to happen. I'm only going to say it once so you need to listen very carefully. You need to take your skanky ass back to Texas, find some sucker who will overlook all your bullshit, and move the hell on. It is over between you and Jasper. He doesn't want you. The sooner you realize that the better off you will be since I won't have to beat it into your head."

"Are you threatening me? What would Jasper think?" She asked a small smirk appearing.

"I'm not threatening; I'm making you a promise."

"That's fine, but you didn't answer my other question." She said her head cocking to the side and her eyes moved to over my shoulder. I glanced behind me and found Jasper standing in the doorway to his apartment. When I turned back to Jessica she was smiling a full smile now.

I felt an arm come around my waist and Jasper said, "I think I'd like to answer what I think if you don't mind baby."

I watched with glee as Jessica smile's faltered a tiny bit, her eyes darting down to Jasper's hand on my hip.

"Be my guest." I said.

"I think I wouldn't mind." He said looking Jessica in the eye. "You obviously aren't getting it any other way."

"But...?" She said her smile falling completely.

"No buts. You and I are done. Bella is my girlfriend. I love her. I want only her. Nothing you say will ever change that."

"We were so good together though. We can be good again if you just give us another chance." She pleaded. It was kind of sad and if she wasn't trying to get Jasper back I might have felt sorry for her.

"Maybe we were, but that doesn't change how I feel now. I'm not coming back to you. For you to think I would after all this time and after seeing what a real relationship is like is almost funny. You need to go back to Texas and get on with the life you chose to live without me."

"Jasper please..."

"No," He growled finally losing his patience. "I am happy with Bella, more than I ever was with you. I love her more than I ever did you."

I knew that was a low blow to her as her eyes welled up with tears, but once again I found I couldn't feel sorry for her. She'd pushed him to this point and only had herself to blame. He ignored her hurt expression as he continued. "I want you to leave me alone. I want you to leave this building and this state. If you ever come near me, Bella, my parents, or my friends again I will get a restraining order and I will not hesitate to have you arrested. Do you understand me?"

She didn't answer right away and for a second I thought she was going to continue to be stupid and say something else.

But then Jasper growled again, "Do you understand Jessica?"

"Yes okay, I understand and I'm going. Can I just say something first?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm not. I might have been to begin with and for a while after, but I see that that hurt led me to Bella; something I am immensely grateful for."

She nodded slowly and with one more glance at the both of us, she turned toward the elevators. We watched her disappear behind the doors before he faced me.

"I love you." He said using his hands to draw me close.

"I love you too."

He smiled and gave me a deep kiss-one I happily returned. When we needed air I pulled back, giving him a few quick pecks before stepping out of his arms.

"I need to get the groceries in the house."

He looked back over his shoulder and said, "I'll help."

"No, you need to go back inside. I can get them." I said moving toward the bags.

He followed me anyway saying, "The doctor is releasing me in two days. It's not going to hurt to start doing a few things now. I feel fine."

I looked up at him as I bent down and could see that he really just wanted to do something; even if it was just carrying a bag of groceries.

I nodded and found the lightest bags, the one with the games and the bread.

He knew what I was doing and gave me a scowl, but he didn't say anything. I quickly slid the other few bags onto one wrist and we went back to the apartment.

That night was so much fun. Everyone loved the food I made and they laughed until they were crying when we told them about the run in with Jessica, or skankica as Rose started calling her.

After dinner we played a few rounds of Poker and Scattergories before settling around the living room to watch a movie.

-0-

The rest of the week passed quickly. Jasper was released, like we'd thought he'd be, on Friday and that night was amazing. He was insatiable and Saturday morning I was pleasantly sore and satisfied. Saturday we spent out of the house. He wanted to just go walk around so we spent it on campus doing just that. We did go by the administrative office to finally sign the papers he needed too and when that was done we had a late lunch before returning to the apartment.

Sunday was dedicated to writing up what we wanted to say at Paul's sentencing. By the time night fell we both were finished and could only hope it would help to keep him out of our lives.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well?**

**I know some of you will be mad that I didn't put the lemon in here, but it didn't really fit and I didn't want to just throw it in to have it. I might, if I get enough requests for it, do an outtake when the story is done. Let me know if you want to see it. **

**As for Jessica she is gone. Jasper's words were enough to make her see that she means nothing now. We might see her out when they're in Texas, but she won't say anything and scurry away quickly. **

**Next chapter will be the hearing for Paul and it will be the last one with him. As for Lauren I've decided that her body will not be found. It's a sad thing, but it happens too many times in real life. **

**The story has five more chapters; here are the titles for them so you know what is coming:**

**The Hearing**

**Memorial Day Weekend (there will be a lemon here)**

**Graduation**

**Summer**

**Epilogue (set three years later)**

.


	21. The Hearing and A Redo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**I just found a new story that I've fall in love with. It's called Jump Rope by puppymama0909. She's two chapters in so far, but it looks to be a good one. Go on over and read it once you're done here. **

**I've never been in a courtroom, in front of a judge, or gotten arrested so if I didn't get the courtroom stuff right don't yell; its fanfic and I can do what I want. :) I did research the sentencing on the charges in Georgia so those are right. **

**AND READ THE BOTTOM BECAUSE THERE IS A LITTLE SOMETHING I NEED FROM ALL OF YOU. **

**Enjoy...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_Jasper_**

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Whitlock?"

Bella and I both looked up to find a middle aged woman a few steps away.

"Yes," Bella said nodding.

"Hello, I'm Lindsey, Mr. Morgan's assistant. If you both will follow me I'll take you to his office."

We stood and after give a slight wave to the others moved off down the hall behind her.

Paul's sentencing hearing would start in about an hour at 11. I know Bella and I were both ready for it to be over. We'd spent a long time last night talking. She was worried she'd say the wrong thing and that it would mess up everything. She'd worried over if he'd get off with anything other than life; she worried that if that happened what we would do. Finally after going back and forth for an hour or two she'd finally succumbed to sleep.

I hated seeing the worry in her eyes and the way she bit on her lip in fear of tomorrow's outcome. I knew as soon as the sentence was handed down we could move on, but I wanted to do something to help jump start the process.

As Bella lay wrapped up in my arms, a peaceful expression on her face, I lay there and came up with a plan to make it happen. After about an hour I finally had it worked out and drifted off to sleep as well.

This morning when I'd gotten up I'd left Bella sleeping and went out to the living room, calling each of the girls. I would need their help this afternoon. They'd been enthusiastic when I'd explained things and as soon as the hearing was over would keep Bella occupied, getting her ready for the night while I set everything else up.

We just had to get through the next few hours first and then I could help my girl forget.

I pulled my thoughts back to what we were about to do as Lindsey stopped and knocked on a door.

"Come in," came from inside and she pushed the door open, motioning with her hand for us to go through.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Bella said softly as I shook my head.

She gave a smile before shutting the door and leaving us with the D.A.

Mr. Morgan was an older man, late 50s or early 60s. His dark hair was graying at the temples. His eyes showed the years of doing the job he did, but he had a warm smile that I noticed put both Bella and I at ease.

"Mr. Whitlock, Ms. Swan it's nice to finally meet the two of you." He said as we shook hands.

"You too, sir." Bella said.

"Please call me William."

"Jasper and Bella are fine too then," Bella said, giving him a smile.

"Very well." He said and motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Why don't we have a seat and get started?"

We moved to sit down as he did behind his desk and pulled out some papers.

Once everyone was settled he started. "Now I just wanted to go over with you two on what's going to happen in an hour." We both nodded and he continued. "At 10:45 they will open the courtroom doors and everyone will be allowed in. The two of you will be seated in the row just behind me along with Mr. and Mrs. Mallory."

"I didn't know they were going to be here." Bella said.

"Yes. Mrs. Mallory is going to speak as well."

"Oh, okay. Sorry I interrupted."

"Not a problem. Feel free to do it at anytime if you have a question. Now at five til eleven Paul will be brought out into the courtroom. He will be shackled and a guard will be by him at all times, so you will not need to worry about him. Once he's seated the judge will come in. Judge Reid is an older gentleman and very fair.

"After he calls the court to order he will make sure Paul understands the charges he's pled guilty too and the legal issues behind that. He will then ask me if there is anyone to speak against Paul, at which time I will call Mrs. Mallory first, followed by..."

He paused and looked at each one of us in question.

"Me." I said, earning a hand squeeze from Bella.

"You and then I will call Bella. When everyone has finished the judge will ask if there is anything else or while you are up there he may ask a few questions, before recessing the court to make his decision. It will probably be for an hour or two, so please if you leave the courthouse do not go far.

"When he does he will usually make a speech and then give the sentence which Paul will immediately start serving. That is about it. Do either one of you have any questions on how things are going to go?"

"Will Paul speak too?" Bella asked.

"He may. However his lawyer may advise against it, not wanting him to dig himself into a bigger hole than he is already in."

"What sentence can we expect?" I asked.

"That is a good question. The 2nd degree murder charge carries 25 to life or life in prison. The assault with a deadly weapon is 1-15 years. He could also be made to pay, up to twenty-five thousand in restitution to you Jasper."

"Will he get the option of parole after a certain amount of time?" I asked.

"No. I am pretty certain on that. With his past and the nature of the crime he won't leave that prison until he's a very very old man or dead."

When he finished speaking he waited a few moments to see if either of us had anymore questions and when we didn't he stood. "Well I will let you two go back out to your friends and I will see you in a few minutes."

Bella and I stood and with another handshake for each of us we left his office.

The others stood as we walked up to them. "How did it go?" Angela asked.

"Fine. We just went over a few things." Bella answered and then her eyes trailed to something down the hall.

I turned to look and saw a couple sitting down on a bench at the end of the hall.

"That's Lauren's parents," Bella whispered.

I nodded in understanding as they glanced over at our group.

The woman smiled sadly and the man nodded toward us.

Every one did some form of greeting back before we sat down and waited the last few minutes in silence.

When the doors were opened by a bailiff our group stood and made our way inside the courtroom. Our friends took a seat along the second bench and we slid into the first one, making sure to move down so Lauren's mom and dad could sit at the end.

They said nothing as they sat down beside us.

The courtroom filled up more as we waited for 11 to get here. Time seemed to go so slow waiting for the hearing to start, but finally a side door opened and in walked, or shuffled I should say, the bastard.

His eyes immediately landed on Bella, me, and Lauren's family, a smirk growing on his face. I stared back coldly, wanting nothing more than to jump over the barrier and choke the life out of him. Bella's hand on my leg did little to ease the tension in my body, but I took a deep breath and faced the front.

The last five minutes dragged by and then the judge walked from another door and the bailiff was saying, "All rise, the honorable Judge Reid presiding."

Once the judge got settled in his chair he said, banging his gavel. "Be seated."

When everyone had sat back down he looked over a file in front of him and said, "This is the sentencing hearing for Mr. Paul Michaels on April 14, 2010. Mr. Michaels you have pled guilty to murder in the second degree and assault with a deadly weapon is that correct?"

"Yeah." Paul sneered, slouched down in his seat.

Judge Reid's eyes cut up sharply to Paul. "Mr. Michaels let's get one thing straight before we move further. You are in a court of law and as such you will show it the respect it deserves. You will answer only yes sir, no sir, yes your honor, or no your honor, unless other words are needed do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir," Paul growled barely containing his anger.

"Very good and sit up straight, this isn't your mother's house."

Paul glared at him, but kept his mouth shut and moved his body upright.

"Now let's get back to the matter at hand. Mr. Michael's having pled guilty do you understand you've waived your right to a trial and to be judged by a jury of your peers?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you understand that having done so your sentencing will be handed down by me and only me and therefore can not be overturned because of a mistrial?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you understand that after I hand out my sentence it is final and you can not change your plea to not guilty?"

"Yes sir."

"All right then let's proceed. Mr. Morgan is there anyone wishing to speak against Mr. Michaels?"

"Yes your honor, three."

"Okay, you may have the first one step forward."

William turned and nodded at Lauren's mom. She stood up on shaky legs and stepped through the swinging door. She made her way to the witness chair and sat down, keeping a death grip on a handkerchief.

"Mrs. Mallory you can begin whenever you're ready." William said kindly.

She took a deep breath and then started speaking. "My daughter wasn't a bad person your honor. Yes, she made a few bad choices, but she didn't deserve to lose her life for them. I don't know how she died and I don't want to ever find out. I can't have my last memory associated with her to be one of violence. Your honor I want to be able to lay my daughter to rest and try and move on from all of this, but it's another thing I can't do. Paul took my daughter's life and he took away our ability to say goodbye. Please make sure he doesn't take that away from someone else's family. Please."

With that she broke down and you could see that if there was more she wanted to say, she wouldn't be able to get anything else out.

Her husband stood and rushed to her side, helping her down from the stand and over to our bench. As she sobbed quietly into her hand William turned back to the judge.

"Your honor, Mr. Whitlock will speak now."

"Mr. Whitlock you may come forward." Judge Reid said.

I kissed Bella's temple and stood, making my way to the front. I didn't bother with pulling out my paper. I knew exactly what I was going to say without it.

When I was seated the judge said, "You may begin when you're ready."

Looking straight at Paul I said, "Your honor the night I was attacked, I was just getting flowers for my girlfriend, for our first Valentine's Day. A Valentine's Day we didn't get have because I was unconscious and in surgery. I spent weeks in a hospital bed, and then more in my bed at home. I had to drop out of school, thankfully I had completed what I need too to graduate, but the point is I still had to leave. Why? Because I was standing in the way of what he really wanted. He wanted to hurt Bella; he's done it before and tried to do it again after he dealt with me. We both got lucky because we're here today. I have no doubt though that if he walks free now or years from now that we won't be as lucky next time. He's proven how deranged and dangerous he is, he's proven that he doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"I'll be honest I'd like nothing more than to watch him swing from a gallows, fry in an electric chair, stand before a firing squad, or have poison pumped into his system until he stopped breathing. I think it's the only sure fire way for everyone, who has been affected by his actions, to know that he can't cause anymore pain. However, we don't always get what we want and we have to put our trust in you, your honor, and this court to help us breathe a little bit easier. To make sure that we don't have to look over our shoulder each day, wondering if he is going to pop out of the woodwork."

I stopped talking and my eyes finally left him, locking immediately with Bella's tear filled ones. I gave her a small smile and turned to look at Judge Reid. "That's all I have."

"Thank you Mr. Whitlock, you may go back to your seat."

I stood and made my way back to the bench, my arm encircling Bella in a tight side hug.

"Ms. Swan if you will please step forward to the stand." Judge Reid said after a moment.

Bella stood slowly and walked up to the front of court. I gave her a reassuring smile as she sat down. She returned it.

When she was settled she looked to the judge who said, "You may being when you're ready Ms. Swan."

I was so proud of her in that moment as she squared her shoulders. Like me she didn't bother using the paper she'd written and she looked directly at Paul as she spoke.

"Your honor I can't say much past what Lauren's mother or Jasper has already said. I feel the same way they do. He's caused so much pain and heartache to so many people. He has no qualms against hurting someone to get what he wants.

"He's never going to change and if he's allowed to walk free, even if it's years from now, he's going to hurt more people. Please your honor make him pay for what he's done. He needs to be held accountable for his actions. He needs to be shown that he can't do the things he does with out consequences. As Jasper has already said we don't want to look over our shoulders for the rest of our lives. I've already had to live like that as have my friends. Please don't make us go through that again."

Bella stopped there and the judge asked if she was finished. At her, _yes sir, _she stepped down and came back to me.

Once she'd slid into the bench and sat down the judge spoke. "Mr. Morgan is there anything else?"

"No, your honor."

"Very well." Judge Reid said before turning to Paul's attorney. "Mr. Vasquez does your client wish to speak or are there character witnesses?"

"No your honor." Not a big fucking surprise there.

"All right." He said writing something down in front of him. "Mr. Michaels you will be led back to lock up while I make my decision. Court is in recess until 1:30."

He then banged his gavel and left the stand, exiting out the door he'd come through. Paul was led away, thankfully silently as the rest of us stood.

Lauren's parents left the courtroom quickly, not speaking to anyone but each other.

William turned and gave us a smile before saying, "You both did well. I don't think he will be getting out anytime soon, if at all."

"Thank you." I said.

Another smile was shot our way. "I suggest you all get some lunch. Just remember not to go too far and be back about 1:20."

"We will."

With that William left us with our friends.

We all decided to head down the street for lunch, finding a small restaurant that wasn't too crowded. While we ate we talked about the hearing so far and what we thought the judge was going to say. Bella was quiet through most of it only offering a word or two every now and then.

Once we'd finished and were walking back to the courthouse I let us fall back a little. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just...I don't know what the judge is going to say and I'm scared. I'm worried that I didn't say enough or that what I did say doesn't help. I just keep thinking about it. I'm ready for it to be over so we can forget about him. I don't want to think about him anymore."

I smiled and stopped walking so I could pull her into a hug. As I held her to me I had never been surer of my plans tonight.

"Everything is going to work out baby. I don't think the judge is going to let him off easy."

"I hope your right." She muttered. I kissed the top of her head and held her tighter until the others calling our name broke us apart.

"You guys alright?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Bella answered with a smile.

He watched her for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Okay, well let's get back. It's 1:15 already."

We moved down the sidewalk, quickly getting to the courthouse and going up to the courtroom. Just as we got to the door it was opened by the bailiff who allowed us to go right in and Lauren's parents were right behind us.

We took our seats and just like last time the bastard was led in first, glaring instead of smirking though. The judge soon followed and after we were seated he banged his gavel. "Mr. Michaels please stand."

As he and his lawyer got to their feet Bella reached over and took Laurens' mom's hand. Mrs. Mallory glanced over and gave her a watery smile before looking back to the front.

We waited for a few silent moments and then the judge started to speak.

"Mr. Michaels I've done this job a long time. I was a lawyer for 15 years and have been a judge for 20. I've dealt with murders, rapists, and thieves. While your crimes may not be up in numbers like theirs were, I have no doubt that if you were to step foot outside ever again it wouldn't take long to get them there. I've watched your confession video and quite frankly, I was appalled. Your complete lack of remorse and disregard for a human life is frightening. If I could sentence you to death I would. I can't though, so I have to go by what the law says and under normal circumstances it would not be nearly enough for you. However, the brutality and cruelty you exhibited during your crimes allows me to throw the book at you. I can, as Mr. Whitlock said, help the people you've destroyed and hurt breathe easier.

"With that being said, Mr. Michaels, on the charge of assault with a deadly weapon I sentence you to 15 years without a possibility of parole. On the charge of second degree murder with aggravated circumstances I sentence you to life in prison; a sentence no less than 75 years and without a possibility of parole. You will be transferred to the Georgia State Prison in Reidsville immediately where you will begin to serve your sentences consecutively. Bailiff please remove Mr. Michaels from my courtroom and sight."

I was surprised when he went willingly and without saying a word. It was almost too perfect an ending and when the door shut behind him I let out the breath I was holding.

Bella was smiling through her tears as she watched him walk away and I knew that everything was going to be okay.

Judge Reid started speaking again and I turned my attention back to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Mallory I am very sorry for your loss. I pray one day you can say your goodbye properly. Ms. Swan and Mr. Whitlock I know you two can move on from this and I wish you nothing but luck." At our nod in thanks he banged his gavel and said "Court is adjourned."

As he disappeared every one stood and I pulled Bella into a big hug. It was over and Paul couldn't hurt any body ever again.

I don't know how long we stood there, but I could feel pats on the back from our friends and I mouthed a _thank you _to William before he slipped out of the courtroom. A soft throat clearing pulled us apart and we both looked over Bella's shoulder where Lauren's mom stood with tears running down her face.

"Bella I'm sorry, for everything Lauren..."

"No," Bella said interrupting her and fully turning around. "I'm sorry it got this far. I never wanted this for her no matter what happened in the past."

"I know honey. I hope you can find some happiness now."

Bella nodded and stepped away from me to draw her into a hug. They both broke down crying and clung to each other for a few minutes before myself and Lauren's dad pulled them back to us. With one more watery smile from the grieving couple they left the courtroom.

Bella took a moment to compose herself, as did the other girls, before we went out to the hallway.

"I'm so glad that's over." Bella said.

"Me too," Came from nine other voices, including mine.

"So where are we going now? Home?" Bella asked and I had to bite my cheek as the girl's faces lit up and they fell in a tight circle around her.

"We are all going shopping." Angela said grinning.

"No guys. It's been a long day already."

"To bad, we have orders." Rose said, cutting her eyes over to me.

Bella turned and narrowed hers at me.

"What did you do?"

"It's a surprise baby."

She huffed but said, "I'm only going to go willingly because it's coming from you."

"That's my girl," I said kissing the tip of her nose. "Now go have fun, forget today and the past few months, and I will pick you up from Alice and Edward's place at 7."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, darlin'."

She tiptoed up and planted a deep kiss on my lips before turning and linking her arm with Angela's. The guys and I watched them walk away before we too left the courthouse.

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

Shopping with the girls was, I will admit, fun. We had a blast going from store to store, talking and laughing. We all tried on dress after dress and I finally found one for tonight at the sixth store we'd gone in. It was a cute white handkerchief tube dress. It gathered around my chest area before falling and hitting right above my knee. A black leaf-life like design was on the front and back.

We also found a pair of black heels with straps that wrapped around my foot and one around my ankle, a pair of simple white panties, and a rhinestone and black cuff bracelet completed the outfit.

All five of us returned to Alice's apartment around 5, so they could help me get ready. I took a quick shower before being pushed into a chair so they could get to work. Nicole was the one to do my hair while the other three sat on the bed watching.

She blew it dry semi-straight and then put a large curling iron through the ends, giving it a natural wavy look at the bottom. I decided to leave it all down and let it just float around my shoulders.

When she was done Rose came over to do my makeup, making my eyes smoky and leaving everything else looking natural.

As I dressed the girls and I chatted about our trip to Texas. Rose and Alice were telling us all the places to visit and things to do while the rest of us nodded yes to everything. We were going to have a busy few days, but I couldn't wait.

When I was ready to go I took a look in the mirror and grinned knowing I looked great. It helped too that the girls were whistling and catcalling as well.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"You're welcome," came from the four of them just as a knock sounded through the apartment.

"Oh go get your boy and have fun." Angela said happily.

I nodded and with a wave left Alice's bedroom.

I stopped at the front door and took a deep breath, not understanding why I was nervous. After letting it out slowly I turned the knob and pulled the door open.

"Fuuuuccckkkk." Jasper and I both breathed out as we took each other in.

I started at his feet and worked my way up. He had on a pair of black Justin boots, a pair of dark wash jeans. His shirt was a plaid short sleeve and tight fitting in all the right places. As I made it to his face though I had to do a double take, my mouth falling open in shock and wonder.

"You got a haircut." I said dumbly.

He nervously ran his hand over the short sides and pulled back crown. "Yeah, thought it was time for a change."

"Good change. Very good change." I mumbled continuing to stare at the hotness that was mine.

He grinned and stepped forward, pulling me close to his body.

"You look amazing Jasper." Understatement of the century since I couldn't seem to take my eyes off him.

His grin turned into a smirk as he realized the affect he was having on me. He leaned his head forward and I felt his warm breath brush across my cheek, almost buckling my knees before he whispered, "You look pretty amazing yourself darlin'. You ready to go?"

I nodded like an idiot, but him calling me darlin' was something I loved and added with the way he looked, I was kind of incoherent.

He took a step to the side and wrapped his arm around my waist, taking me out of the apartment and down to his truck. He opened the door and helped me up before going around and getting in himself.

It was becoming kind of sad with the way I kept staring at him, but god he was gorgeous. I didn't even realize where he'd taken us until he opened my door again.

Looking around at the parking lot and the building in front of us I furrowed my brow. "I thought we were going out?"

"Actually I only said I had plans. Those plans however, didn't consist of sharing you with anyone, including waiters or doormen."

"Oh. That's good, since I really don't want to share you either." He pulled me in for a kiss before taking my hand and leading me up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting me walk in first.

Tears pricked my eyes as I took in the living room and dining room. There were flowers all over the place, the lights were dim, and soft music was playing in the background. The table was set for two, candles were casting a glow around the room, and I could spell something delicious cooking.

Turning my head to look back at him I asked, "You did all of this?"

"Mostly. Ben went to the florist for me since I really didn't want to do that, but everything else was me. It's okay right?"

"It's perfect. You didn't have too though. I'd have been happy with pizza."

"I know. It's one of the things I love about you, but I wanted tonight to be special. After all it's our redo night."

"Redo night?" I questioned.

"Valentine's Day. It didn't end the way both of us wanted and I wanted to replace that memory with a new one."

The tears fell then and I wrapped myself around him. "I love you so much." I whispered, sniffling a little.

He pulled back so he could see my face and reached up to brush a tear from my cheek. "I love you too Bella."

He smiled, kissing me long and deep until the stove timer broke us apart.

Walking me over to the table he had me sit while he went to get our dinner. As he brought out all the things he'd made I was in awe. There was asparagus wrapped in bacon, loaded mashed potatoes, corn, Beef Wellington, and biscuits.

"You cooked all of this?"

"Yeah, mom taught me how to cook when I was 10." He said pouring us each a glass of wine. When the glasses were full he sat down in his chair and said, "Dig in."

I put some of everything on my plate and took a bite first of the potatoes, groaning as I swallowed. They were amazing and I quickly tasted everything else.

Dinner was fantastic. Very little conversation was had since we were too busy eating, but smiles and touching were an often occurrence.

When I'd eaten all I could I sat back in my chair and watched him until he was done. Once he'd finished he said, "I have dessert too."

"I don't think I could eat...What is it?" I asked since I was a sucker for sweets and I'd find room.

"Brownies and ice cream."

"I could do dessert." I said smiling.

He grinned and quickly cleaned up the table, not allowing me to help at all.

When he had it all cleared he disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes and then came back with one plate, a warm brownie, a slowly-melting scoop of vanilla ice cream on top, and two forks.

Setting it in front of his seat he said, "I figured we could share."

I nodded and reached for a fork, but he decided at the last minute to push it away. Taking my hand he pulled until I stood and was seated back in his lap.

I watched as he got a forkful and then he held it up in front of me. I opened my mouth, letting him slide it in and instantly moaned at the rich taste.

I felt him harden under me slightly and knew where this was going; somewhere I was completely okay with.

Another forkful for me and then he took a bite. The way his lips wrapped around the tines made me lean over to kiss him as soon as he set it back on the plate.

One of his hands came up to cup my cheek as he brushed his tongue against my lip. I brought mine out to meet his as his other hand moved from where it had rested against my back to tangle in my hair, at the nape of my neck.

I groaned tasting the sweetness of the chocolate and ice cream and pressed myself closer to him. He shifted slightly and I could feel how aroused he'd become in so short a time.

I broke the kiss when I needed air and turned on his lap dropping a leg on either side of him. Taking his face in my hands I went back for more kisses, pushing my tongue into his mouth.

I felt the groan in his chest and he stood quickly, making me lock my legs around his waist to keep from falling.

My butt hit the table top and when I realized he had no intention of taking this to the bedroom, I couldn't stop the whimper of pleasure from escaping my throat.

My lips moved down along his jaw to his neck, sucking lightly, and my body leaned with his as he blew out the candles and pushed every thing to the other end of the table.

When we were righted again his hands slid up my back, one wrapped around my shoulder while the other moved to trace along my collarbone. His lips found mine and our tongues swept in and out of each other's mouth over and over again.

As his hand continued to sweep along the exposed part of my chest his lips moved over my jaw and down my neck. I felt his teeth scrap against the skin and I groaned as the pleasure moved through my body. My breaths came out in gasps of air as he moved lower, kissing along the trail his fingers were making.

The hand on my shoulder slowly slid around until both hands were on either side of the top of my dress. His darkened blue eyes found my wide brown ones as he pushed the fabric down my body, exposing my breasts, my nipples puckering as the air hit them. He palmed one as his mouth latched onto the other. I dropped my arms, from where they'd fisted into his shirt, and leaned back to give him better access.

He lavished my sensitive skin with so much attention and love I thought I was going to cum without doing anything else. When he moved over to give the other breast equal attention I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and pulled him into me, needing the friction. As he sucked my pink tip deep into his mouth he ground his hips against me, making me drop my head back and let out a deep groan.

As he shifted again I knew he needed to stop what he was doing and get inside of me quickly. Pushing myself up I took a hold of each side of his shirt and jerked it open, smiling when I heard buttons fly everywhere.

He sensed the urgency then and he shrugged it off his shoulders. His hands worked on his belt, jeans and boots as I quickly kicked off my shoes and shimmed my dress the rest of the way off.

He kicked everything out of the way before placing a hand on my chest and pushing me to lay all the way back. He swiftly divulged us of our underwear before gripping my hips and pulling me to the very edge of the table.

Keeping one hand on my waist he pumped his hard cock twice and slid it against my wet folds.

My back arched off the table, my eyes rolled back into my head, and I let out a very loud, "Fuck," as he swiftly buried himself to the hilt. Leaning over my body he took my nipple back into his mouth as he pulled out all the way and quickly pushed back inside me. He continued doing that over and over again and before I knew it my first orgasm crashed over me.

As I came down from my high, my breaths coming in quick gasps, his hand trailed from my hip down to my knee, hiking it higher against his side. It was a different angle and I could feel him hit me deeper than before.

"God baby you feel so good," He moaned between the kisses he was placing on the middle of my chest.

"You...too...so...much." Was my semi-coherent reply.

My hands found his bare shoulders and I pulled him up to my mouth. His hand dropped my leg, but I wrapped it around his waist, locking it with my other leg and holding him closer. His thrusts were short and strong and had never felt better.

His body started to shake as his release approached and I wasn't far away from my second either. I let my hands flatten against his back briefly; feeling the shift of his muscles as his hips flexed, and then I used my nails to scratch from bottom to top.

It set off his orgasm and the pulsing of his dick brought on my own release. I cried out his name as my walls clamped around him, drawing it out that much more.

He continued to move getting slower and slower until he finally stopped, resting against me so we could catch our breaths.

When we had he slipped from inside me and rose to his full height, bringing me up so I was sitting on the edge of the table again. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. I rested my cheek against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, smiling slightly when he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I whispered.

We stayed that way for a little longer before he pulled back.

"You want to take a bath?"

I nodded and he helped me from the table. He made sure all the candles were out before we walked hand in hand to the bathroom.

As he got our bath ready I thought about tonight. It had been so perfect and it had had the desired affect, replacing the memory of Valentine's Day and making it a night I'd never forget. For the first time in a long time I had no worries and I owed it to the man standing in front of me, in all his naked glory and looking at me like I hung the moon.

I cocked my head to the side which brought him closer and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay?" He asked resting his forehead against mine.

I nodded. "I'm perfect. Absolutely perfect."

He smiled and kissed my lips before helping me into the bath. He settled in behind me and encased me in his arms.

I rested my head back on his shoulder with a happy sigh.

Yep, everything was perfect now.

**XXXXXX**

**Well how was it? Paul going away for life and hawt table sex what more can you ask for out of a chapter. :) **

**There will be a lemon next chapter. I think I'm going to let all of you decided where though. Will it be against a bookshelf or in the bed of Jasper's truck? The one that gets the most votes in the reviews will be the one. I know the way to work it in for each. If it's a tie you will get both. And no everyone can't just say both. I'm on to you pervy readers. :) **

**Link for Jasper and Bella's outfits for their redo here: **

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/ valentines_day_redo-sy/ set?id=25514776**

**The story has four more chapters; here are the titles for them so you know what is coming:**

**Memorial Day Weekend **

**Graduation**

**Summer**

**Epilogue (set three years later)**


	22. Memorial Day Weekend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**Well it's official. The winning lemon was...read the chapter and find out. **

**This is my longest chapter ever of any story whatsoever. I thought about breaking it in half, but then I realized I was almost done so you would have gotten the chapters back to back. So then I figured what would be the point of breaking it up. :) So enjoy the massive update because the last three won't be this long at all.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

"So what are the actual plans for this weekend?" I asked as we waited to board our flight to Houston.

The ones who weren't from there glanced up, waiting on the answer as well. We'd talked about it before, but nothing was set in stone completely.

"Well," Jasper said, "Tonight, we'll stay around the house. Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Alice are going on to their houses from the airport, so they can unpack and see their families. Mom said she'd have dinner waiting on the rest of us and then we can watch a movie or whatever. Tomorrow I was thinking about taking you and anyone else who wants to go over to the UT campus in Austin. It's just over a two hour drive, but I'd like you to see where I went."

"I don't mind the drive at all. I'd love to see your old school." I said smiling.

He grinned and kissed my head.

"Does anyone else want to go?" He asked the rest of the group.

"We've already seen it," Emmett said. "So I'm going to pass."

"Me too," Came from Alice, Rose, and Edward.

We looked toward the other four and they just shrugged their shoulders, although they did look like they didn't really want to go.

"You can stay at the house if you'd rather not go. Mom and dad won't care at all and there is plenty to keep you occupied."

"I know." Alice said before anyone could say anything else. "Since Bella hates shopping Rose and I could take Ang and Nic to the mall while the boys go do something. We need to get everyone bathing suits for Monday night anyway."

"Works for me." Angela said while Nicole nodded. The boys agreed to the plan too.

"On Saturday we can take them to Hermann Park." Edward said. "Then maybe out to dinner and go to a club."

"Sunday we're taking you guys out near where my house is to camp for the night. We used to go almost every weekend in high school." Emmett added in.

"And Monday evening is the big cookout at Jasper's place, where you five will get to meet our families." Rose said.

"Is the cookout a yearly thing?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Since we're all friends, our parents are friends, and the younger ones are friends we get together a lot. You five will get to meet all of our brothers and sisters too, well most of them anyway. Emmett's two older siblings won't be there."

"Cool." I said nodding.

"Remind me again who all has brothers and sisters." Nicole said

"Well I'm like you." Emmett said. "There are six of us, but I'm the third one instead of fourth. My older sister, Emma, is 31 and lives in California with her husband, Miles, and three year old little girl, Grace. My older brother, Dale, is 26 and in the military. He's stationed in Germany right now. The younger ones are Adam who's 16, Samantha who's 12, and then Colten who's 9."

"I just have an older brother, Anthony. He's 29." Edward said. "He'll be at the cookout."

"I have a younger sister named Cynthia." Alice said. "She's 16 too."

"And I have three younger sisters." Rose said. "Paige is 16 and best friends with Cynthia. Sydney is 13 and Madison is 8."

Nicole nodded in understanding just as the intercom buzzed to life. _'Flight 4812 to Houston is now boarding passengers with pre-boarding tickets.' _

Conversations stopped as we started to gather our things. We were all in the first couple of rows so we'd be next.

A few minutes later we were called to board and we made our way down the jet way. We all found our seats quickly and before I knew it we were in the air.

We didn't do much on the flight since it only took a little over two hours to get to Houston. I was almost bouncing in my seat as we landed. I'd missed Charlotte so much and I couldn't wait to see where Jasper had grown up.

After making our way to baggage claim Jasper and Emmett went off to get our rental cars taken care of while the rest of us waited on the bags.

By the time they'd gotten back to us we were ready to go and we headed out to the two Suburbans they'd gotten.

Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rose got in one while the rest of us got in the other and after hammering out a time for tomorrow we went our separate ways.

It took about thirty minutes to drive to Jasper's house. On the way he told us a little about his house, but it in no way prepared me for the actual structure.

First he'd said it was surrounded by trees, but really it was a forest with a driveway cut through it. The driveway itself was about half a mile long and as we came around the last curve his house came into view. My mouth dropped open in awe as I looked out the windshield. He'd said it was a cabin.

"Jasper baby, you really need to look up cabin in the dictionary. Because that is not a cabin." I said pointing at the huge two story house in front of me.

He chuckled and said, "Well it's not anything else really."

"Right." I muttered as the others laughed behind me.

I mean it was a cabin in style. The wood outside light and welcoming. It was just big, bigger than I'd ever seen.

As we pulled to a stop I could see the front door open and Charlotte and Peter rushed out to meet us.

Charlotte started with me, giving me a big hug before moving onto the others. Peter went down the line as well and then moved on to help the boys grab the bags out of the back before we all went inside, stopping in the foyer. I glanced around taking in the light hard wood floors and log walls and beams that ran through what I could see.

"We're so glad you guys are here. How was the flight?" Charlotte asked

"Short." Jasper said giving his mom a smile. "But fine. I'm hungry though."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Why don't you show everyone where they're sleeping and give them a tour of the house. Your dad and I will have dinner finished by the time you're done."

"Got it."

With one more smile from the both of them they disappeared somewhere further into the house. Jasper picked up mine and his bag and motioned for us to go down the steps to the left of him.

"All of us will be down here," He said walking behind us. "Both guest rooms have its own bathroom, although one is across the hall instead of attached like the other."

The stairs ended then and we were standing in the back of a huge game room.

I looked at Jasper and just shook my head as he smiled and shrugged a shoulder before saying, "This is the game room as you can tell."

On one whole wall were old arcade games, including Pacman and Galaga. There was also a pool, air hockey, and foosball tables. A dart board hung on one wall beside a full wet bar. A sectional sofa surrounded a large wall mounted TV a cabinet underneath. I'm pretty sure I'd find a gaming system and games in there if I looked. The same wood walls and hardwood from upstairs was here as well.

Jasper set our bags down and motioned for us to follow him to a hallway leading off the other side of the room.

He pushed open the three doors at the end of the hall.

"Here are your rooms. They are the exact same as are the bathrooms, so just pick one."

I glanced into the one Ben and Angela went into and again just shook my head.

It wasn't a large room, the huge bed taking up a lot of the space, but it had its own stone fireplace in one corner and a leather chair in the other. A small dresser sat beside what I assumed was the closet door.

"Is it okay?" Jasper asked as Angela looked around.

"Um yeah." Seth answered for her, coming out of the other room. "I think Nicole loves the bathroom more though."

Jasper laughed and I stepped across the hall to see what the fuss was about, my eyes going wide as I took it in. The garden bathtub was surrounded in stone. The walls, sink stand, and separate shower were the same. The counter top was the same light wood as the ceiling and floor. White bowl sinks sat on top with copper fixtures.

I stood there staring at it until Jasper whispered in my ear, "Mines better."

I nodded and followed behind him to his room. I barely noticed the others trailing us as we made our way back across the game room.

Jasper pushed open his door and stepped back allowing all of us to go in first. His room was amazing. A king size bed sat against one wall. To the side on another wall was a large stone fireplace with a small desk beside it. A bookcase and a chair and ottoman sat against the other wall with a door leading off.

"The closet is over there." Jasper pointed to the door on the other side of the bed. "In here though is the bathroom."

He walked to the door by the chair and pulled it open.

I stepped through it, took one sweep around the room, and said, "I'm leaving you for your bathroom."

He laughed and nodded.

I was being serious though. The floor was made up of paving stones as was the huge wall behind the bathtub. The bathtub itself was copper along with the bowl sinks on the counter top. It took me a few more seconds of staring at the bathtub to realize that the wall behind it was there for a specific reason.

"Um...is that your shower?" I asked.

"Only some of it. The first part after the door is just there for show. You have to go around the corner to get to the actual shower though."

"Dude this is pretty cool." Ben said.

"Thanks. You guys want to see the rest of the house now?"

We nodded and taking my hand he led us all up to the main floor and then on up to the second floor loft area.

As we walked up the stairs he said, "This is my favorite part of the house."

The first thing we came to was a library. There were only three walls; the other was just a railing that looked over to the floor below. The walls that were intact, save for a door were covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves and each shelf was loaded with books. A chaise lounge and recliner sat on either side of a small table and lamp. Okay I'd officially found a room that was in the running with his bathroom.

Jasper let us look around a minute before moving over to the door. He pushed it open and we found ourselves in the middle of a concession stand. There was a popcorn machine and a cotton candy maker. There was also a fridge and shelves beside it holding candy, chips, and other snack foods. On another wall was shelves completely filled with DVDs.

Jasper walked through the room to a door on the other side.

"This is where we watch all of our movies."

"Holy shit." Seth said as we piled through the door. It was a small movie theater. A large screen was on the wall ahead of us. Four rows of five black leather recliners sat in between. Each row was a little lower than the others so you could see. Low light came from the walls and as I glanced around I noticed all the equipment to play the movies over to the side.

Ben moved over to look at it and Jasper said, "It's got surround sound and a six disk changer that is attached to the projector up there."

"How do you control it all?"

"The middle chair in the middle row has a fold out remote. I can control the lights, volume, and everything else from there."

"Nice." Seth muttered. I think he was in love with this room.

Jasper smiled and said, "Well let me show you the rest and then we'll eat and come back up later."

Taking my hand again we went back to the main floor. Jasper showed us his parent's room which had another stone fireplace and a door that led into Peter's office.

Their bathroom had a large tub and separate shower surrounded in light stone slabs.

From there we went through the great room, which had floor to ceiling windows, a large sectional sofa, another fireplace, and a TV. Jasper pulled open the back door and we went out onto the deck. We walked down the two steps to the yard and made our way over the paving stones to the outdoor patio. It had a built in barbeque and a large table, big enough to seat eight.

Beyond that was the heated pool. Just like the house the pool was amazing. It had a large rock formation that housed stairs up to a small slide, a waterfall over a small cave, and a fire pit. Jets bubbled up at the stone entrance into the pool. It didn't have a step down, but just gradually slanted into the shallow end. In the middle, the pool curved and had a bar ledge with stools in the water you could sit on.

There was also a hot tub that sat to the side of the shallow end.

As we stood there looking we heard the back door open. "Come on you guys. Dinner is ready." Peter called before going back in.

We made our way back to the house and into the kitchen. I figured it would be a dream kitchen and I wasn't disappointed. Paving stones were on the floor and up the sides of the bar that separated it from the long dining table. Gray marble made up the counter tops around the edge, on the island, and on the bar. Stainless steel appliances made up the rest of the room.

Everything was already on the table and we all quickly found our seats.

"Charlotte, the house is amazing." I said as we started to pass around the meal she'd made.

"Thank you dear. It's been a good home."

"How did you find it? I mean it has everything." Angela asked.

"The blueprints were actually a wedding present for me. It was the first house Peter designed when he graduated college. We lived with my parents while it was being built and as soon as it was done we moved in. Jasper was born a few months later. We've redecorated a few times over the years and added the theater and pool when Jasper got older. The game room was his playroom for a long time."

"Did you design his bathroom? Because I'm kind of in love with it." I said.

Charlotte and Peter both laughed and she shook her head. "That was all Jasper as was his bedroom. It used to be cowboy themed with a mural and everything. When he was 15 he decided he wanted a change and that is what he came up with. I figured he'd tell you that. He was so proud with how it turned out."

"I would have, but she was to busy drooling."

"I was not."

"Yes you were. I thought I was going to have to come get the mop at one point."

"Shut up," I said.

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss the side of my head, making me smile softly.

"So what are the plans for when all of you are here?" Peter asked bringing our attention back to the table.

We spent the rest of dinner talking about what we were going to do and Peter and Charlotte told us what the plans were for the cookout.

After dinner and being ran out of the kitchen when the girls and I tried to help clean up, we all went up to the media room. Jasper started the popcorn machine and then we set about choosing other snacks and a movie.

Just as we'd gotten everything together Peter stuck his head in the door. "You mom sent me to tell you that she filled the fridge with drinks, but I can see you've found those."

"Of course." Jasper said.

"Okay, well we'll be in our room if you need anything and we'll see all of you in the morning. Have a good night."

"Goodnight," came from all of us and then Peter was gone.

When we had all we needed we went on into the theater room. Jasper showed me the row with the remote and as I got comfortable he put _The Hangover _into the player. Angela and Ben settled in the last row while Seth and Nicole sat in the first one.

When Jasper was done he came and sat in his chair. He fiddled with the remote a few minutes, making the room dark and starting the movie. Once he had finished he moved the remote and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, letting me snuggle as close as I could.

The six of us ate our way through our snacks while we laughed constantly at the movie. When it was over we cleaned up before everyone went down to our rooms, turning in for the night.

The next morning I got up before Jasper. After finding a long white peasant skirt and a blue tank top I took an amazing shower in his bathroom and then went up to the kitchen, finding Charlotte already there.

"Good morning honey," She said with a smile.

"Morning. Can I help?" I asked motioning toward the breakfast she was making.

"Why do you ask a question you already know the answer to?"

I laughed and just shook my head, perching myself on one of the stools at the bar.

We made small talk about school and other little things as she finished up breakfast. By the time she had everything done the others were awake and had come upstairs while Peter had come out from his office.

We ate quickly and then everyone else went to get ready for the day.

When Jasper was ready, he called Edward to make sure the plans hadn't changed. Finding out that the four of them were already on their way over we decided to wait for them.

Once they arrived we made a time to meet up later this evening and then we separated into three cars. The girls were in one of the Surburbans while the guys went in the other. Jasper and I were using Peter's truck.

-0-

The drive to Austin was nice. We spent it listening to the radio or Jasper telling me about the campus. We got to campus just after 11 and the first thing Jasper wanted to do was get lunch. He took me to where he always loved to go, a place called Under The Oaks Cafe. After having their Rueben and French fries I knew why he liked it.

From there we walked around and he showed me all the buildings he'd had classes in and the dorm he'd lived in. Once he'd shown me all of those he took me to The Blanton Museum of Art. We spent a while looking at all the exhibits. It was amazing the talent people had in the visual arts.

As we were leaving the building I glanced up and saw Jessica walking with a friend, causing me to stop in my tracks. Jasper followed my line of sight and I felt his body stiffen when he saw her as well. She hadn't noticed us yet thankfully. I hoped our luck would hold and she'd pass by without causing a scene.

Jasper must have felt the same way because he said, "Come on baby there's one more place I want to show you before we head back to the house."

I nodded and let him lead me down the steps, but that is when our luck ran out and Jessica looked up, zeroing in on us immediately.

She stopped walking completely, her friend doing the same. They both were staring at us; I'm sure in Jessica's case, wondering what the hell we were doing there.

After a minute I felt Jasper's hand on my hip and he whispered, "Come on Bella."

I nodded again and he turned us in the direction away from Jessica. It wasn't fast enough for me not to see her bow her head or that her friend was whispering furiously and glaring at Jasper.

I wasn't about to let it bother me though. I'd already said everything I needed to say and Jasper was mine, so getting into anything with her again would be pointless.

Jasper didn't say anything as we walked to our last spot and I began to wonder if seeing her had bothered him.

Well I did until he said, "I'm glad you wore a skirt today."

I looked at him in confusion which caused him to smirk as he pulled a door open. I hadn't even realized we'd made it to a building so I was completely surprised when I walked in and found he'd brought me to the campus library.

"Jasper," I said grinning. He did know the way to my heart.

He led me around the first floor first and then we went upstairs to the second floor.

"This is where I always came to study." He said leading me back to a quiet corner table, hidden behind shelves. "It was always so quiet and no one ever came back here."

"I had a place like that at UDub." I said leaning against the empty table.

He stepped in front of me, placing his hands on my hips and leaned forward to press a kiss against my lips.

When he pulled back he said, "There's one more place I want to show you in here and then we can head back to Houston."

I nodded and after taking my hand he started walking past the rows of shelves.

"Jasper where are we going?" I asked only to be cut off by his lips crashing into mine and my back meeting a bookcase.

We broke apart gasping for air and he whispered, "Do you know what happens in the stacks of a college library?"

That question brought forth his comment about my skirt from earlier and my eyes went wide. "We can't do that." I said.

"Why not?" He asked kissing down my neck.

It took a minute for me to form a reply and even then it was stuttered. "Because...god that feels good. What...what if...what if someone comes back here?"

"They won't." He moved his mouth back up to my ear and sucked the lobe in between his lips.

"Jasper...baby." I sighed as he resumed kissing my neck. It really did feel good.

"Do you want me to stop Bella? I will, but I really don't want too. I promise we won't get caught."

I almost gave in, but I just couldn't do it. With my luck the damn librarian or a professor would come around the corner. I really didn't want to call anybody to come bail us out of jail for something like that. Plus our friends would never let us live it down.

With reluctance I pushed softly on Jasper's chest until he stepped back.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I just...I can't." I said hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed.

He gave me a smile and leaned in for one more kiss before saying, "Its okay Bella. I had to give it a shot though."

I just shook my head and tried not to smile, but his grin showed me I failed miserably. "Come on baby, let's head back to the house."

He took my hand and we quickly made our way back to the truck. The drive back to his house was spent in comfortable silence, save for the quick phone call Jasper had made to Emmett, to let him know that we'd be getting back later than planned and for the group to go ahead and go to dinner.

When we arrived at the house we found Peter and Charlotte sitting out on the back deck. After grabbing a quick dinner of sandwiches we joined them and spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking. It was amazing to watch Jasper with his parents. I'd seen them interact when they were in Athens, but why they were there had taken the enjoyment out of the visit. Sitting here now though I could see how close he was to them and how glad they were that he was home. It was in that moment a thought planted itself into my brain.

While the three of them continued to cut up with each other I sat and thought. By the time the others had come in, them spending a few minutes telling us about their day and vice versa with us, setting up a time for us to go out tomorrow, and crawling into bed around midnight I had come to a decision. The only thing left to do was figure out how to bring it up to Jasper so I didn't scare the shit out of him.

-0-

The next morning, after another amazing breakfast from Charlotte, we went to Hermann Park. I had figured it was just a typical park, where you could picnic and maybe throw a football around. While that was true there was also a train that took you on a scenic tour throughout the park, a zoo, pedal boats, an outdoor theater, a Japanese garden, a science museum, a log house museum, a playground, a lake, hiking trails, and a ton of other things to do.

We found a place to park and decided to do the zoo first since we were right there. It was such a beautiful day to spend outside, warm and sunny. We spent most of the morning walking around and looking at all the animals. Rose kept snapping pictures of not only the animals, but us as well. When we got to the petting zoo and all of us girls decided to go in, she gave the camera to Emmett and I worried about what kind of pictures would come from him. Rose must have too because when we decided to ride the carousel, she turned it over to Ben instead.

Once we'd seen everything there we grabbed a bite to eat at a cafe outside the zoo. After lunch we did the pedal boats. We made the boys do all the work while the girls and I sat back and relaxed.

When we got back to the dock we bought our tickets for the train, boarding it soon after. The first stop was the Natural Science Museum and we got off.

The museum was really cool. It had everything from Paleontology to Texas wildlife to gems. We did the Dark Side Of The Moon show in the planetarium. It consisted of Pink Floyd's legendary album playing as lasers lit up the dome above us.

After the museum we got back on the train and rode it around to the next stop which was the Japanese Garden.

We all decided to split off into couples and then meet back at the entrance in an hour. That would give us enough time to make the last train back to where we parked.

Jasper held out his arm in a silent offering and after slipping mine through we set off down a path; the others having already disappeared.

As we walked I leaned my head over onto Jasper's shoulder and just enjoyed the peacefulness. At one point we stopped on top of a bridge and leaned against the rail to look at the small waterfall beside it.

"Thank you," I said after a moment.

"For what beautiful?"

I looked over to find he had turned so he was facing me. Mocking his stance I answered, "For bringing me to you home and showing me around. For letting me see the side of you that I didn't know about."

"What my freaky exhibitionist side?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No although that was a surprise, but I'm talking about the part that is here. I can see how much you enjoy being with Charlotte and Peter. Tomorrow and Monday I get to see traditions you have with your friends and family. Being here gives me the chance to meet the Jasper that used to be a little boy and a teenager. That is what I'm saying thank you for."

"Well," He said smiling and pulling me close by my hip. "You are quite welcome and you are right. I do enjoy coming home. I love seeing mom and dad. The cookouts and camping has always produced a good time. However, this time I'm enjoying it a lot more because you're here and for that I need to say thank you as well."

"You're welcome." I said with a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. So much."

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips, deepening it after just a moment. We broke apart minutes later when Rose and Emmett came upon us.

"Hey you two," Rose said while Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at us.

We ignored him and I said, "Hey guys."

"It's time to head back, you ready?" Rose asked.

Jasper and I both nodded and we started for the entrance.

The others had already made it back by the time we walked up to the stop and we only had to wait about five minutes before the train pulled in.

We rode it around to where we'd parked and everybody disembarked, going on to the cars.

"So what's the plan?" Ben asked.

"I don't know about any of ya'll but I'm not up for the whole club scene tonight. It's been a long day already. Plus I'm starving and I don't want to waste time going home to change." Jasper said and I agreed with him.

Surprisingly everyone else did as well.

"How about we go to Saliente, get a beer, some fish and chips, and then go back to Jasper's place and spend the rest of the night in the game room?" Emmett asked. Although I had no clue what Saliente was the plan sounded good to me. All the others nodded as well and we piled in the cars to head over to wherever.

Saliente ended up being an Irish Pub with a DJ and live music. It looked just like the places in Ireland that you would see on TV.

We had to wait about 20 minutes for a table large enough and as soon as we sat down all ten of us ordered a beer.

"So what's good to eat?" Angela asked opening a menu.

"Fish and Chips," Came from five different voices.

"Alright." She said grinning as she shut her menu.

The waitress came back with our drinks and after glancing around in a silent question Emmett ordered us all the fish and chips.

While we waited and then ate we talked about what we'd need for our camping trip tomorrow. They only had three tents and air mattresses, but we came up with a way to not have to go buy two more. Jasper and I would sleep in the back of Peter's truck while Rose and Emmett would do the same with his dad's truck.

When we got back to Jasper's house the boys got up a game of pool and the girls and I made a list of everything we'd need. By the time we were done we had a whole page of stuff.

Emmett and the others left soon after we were finished and the rest of us went to bed. We were getting up early so we could go shopping and it had been a long day, so we fell asleep quickly.

-0-

_**Jasper**_

I woke up before Bella did this morning and just lay there holding her for a few minutes. The feeling of having her in my bed in my home was indescribable. The last couple days have only solidified how much I loved her and how much I want her with me always. I knew that with graduation in just over two weeks we'd have to talk about what was going to happen with us. I didn't know what she expected, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that wherever she went I would go too, if she'd let me that is.

Bella wiggled against my side and I put off my thoughts until later.

Running my fingers through her hair I whispered, "It's time to wake up beautiful."

She groaned and tried to turn her head away. "Come on baby. We need to get up and get ready."

Another groan came from her before she raised her head and propped her chin on my chest.

"Good morning."

"Morning," She said her voice all raspy.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Of course I did, you were beside me."

She gave a smile toward my cheesiness and pushed herself up out of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you have a small bag I can put a change of clothes in for us?"

"I'm sure there's one in the closet. I would pack a couple of changes, just in case though."

"Kay, why don't you find the bag and then come join me."

I shot out of the bed, without answering, and rushed into the closet. I could hear her laughing as she went on into the bathroom.

It took no time to find a bag and I threw it on the bed before going to her. The shower was already on and when I got around the corner I had to stop and stare. I followed the water and bubbles, sliding down her back, over her ass, and down her legs. I let my eyes trail slowly back up and found her looking at me over her shoulder.

The smile she gave me set me in motion and I closed the distance between us in two long steps. I pressed her back against the wall and fused my mouth to hers. My hands slid up her waist, grazing the sides of her breasts as I dropped my mouth to her neck. Her hands rubbed up my arms to my shoulders and then around to my back.

I glanced up to see her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. I was just about to move my hands around to her ass when the biggest mood killer ever, my mother's voice, met our ears.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah mom," I said closing my eyes and resting my head against Bella's shoulder.

"The others are here honey. Do you know where Bella is?"

"Yeah I know where she is."

"Where...?" It must have dawned on her then because she said, "Oh shit I'm sorry," and quickly shut the door.

I didn't want to look at Bella, figuring she was completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay. I'm just thankful it was your mom and that I hadn't started moaning yet."

I choked out a laugh and pulled my head back to give her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too. Let's finish our shower before someone else comes looking for us."

I nodded and grabbed my shampoo of the rack.

We emerged into the kitchen about twenty minutes later, with our bag, and found everyone still around the table eating.

I knew mom wouldn't say anything and we were able to eat without any ribbing from Emmett or even my dad.

Once we were all done we packed up dad's truck with the things I had in the garage and then we headed to the nearest Walmart.

The girls had done a great job coming up with a list of things, helped mainly by the fact that Rose and Alice had done it many times before. It didn't take us long to get everything we would need for the rest of the day and night.

We were back in the car before we knew it and drove the fifteen minutes to where we needed to go. We all pulled off the side of the road and Emmett hopped out of the first car to unlock the gate. Once we'd all driven through he relocked it behind us and we drove the five miles back to camping spot.

Bella's mouth was hanging open as we pulled to a stop beside the little man made lake.

"How did you five found this place?" She asked pushing open the door.

Emmett heard her and was the one who answered. "A guy that works with my dad owns the property. He's got two kids that are about ten years older than us and when they were younger he wanted a place just for the family to come to. He didn't want to worry about the boaters or people on jet skies or people getting loud and rowdy like you'd find at other campgrounds. He already had the property so he had the lake made, cleaned out the area for the fire pit, picnic table, and tent, and voila. Once his kids left home and we all got old enough he gave the key to dad for us to use. Only rules were no wild parties and no drinking until we were old enough. However we usually did break one of those rules."

"This is so cool." Seth said looking around.

"Yeah, there is also a shit load of firewood already cut up from the last time we were here and two outhouses down that trail."

"Thank the lord." Angela whispered, causing all of us to laugh.

When we'd calmed down everyone set to work, getting things taken care of around camp. While the five of us guys put up tents and started moving the firewood closer, the girls blew up the air mattresses and got all the cold food situated in two of the coolers with ice. The other two were filled with soda, juice, and beer.

Once the tents were set up and the truck beds were empty each girl took a location and made up our beds for the night. When they'd finished with that it was just time to relax and have fun.

The guys and I had no problem going into the cold ass water, but the girls were having none of it. They sat on the bank talking while we fought, raced, and threatened to splash them.

I did catch Bella watching me a lot, a small smile on her lips, and I noticed she wasn't talking as much as the others. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then more and more things stood out.

During lunch she sat off to the side and seemed to be deep in thought. After we ate we set up a volleyball net and Bella chose not to play. Granted her clumsiness would have been a factor, but it was like she'd rather be by herself than try and play the game.

By the time Emmett and I started a fire to cook the hotdogs and hamburgers for dinner I was getting worried. I had hoped she would have a good time, but it didn't look like she was and that bothered me. I mean at the moment she was off to the side, away from every one else, and nursing a beer. Her eyes were on me and Emmett, but you could tell she wasn't really seeing us.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to bring it up in front of everybody, but I also didn't want her to keep stewing in whatever was on her mind either.

When we all settled around the fire to make s'mores I couldn't take the silence anymore.

Pulling her tight to my side I turned my head and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've just been really quiet most of the day. Are you not having a good time?"

"I've had so much fun today." I gave her a skeptical look. "I promise Jasper. Everything is fine."

I nodded and dropped it, but I really didn't believe her. Hopefully if it was something major she'd talk to me about it soon.

For the rest of the night I held her a little tighter than normal, reiterating that I was there. She would smile and nod when the conversation from the others or myself warranted it, but she still didn't fully join in with us.

It was around 1 in the morning when we all finally decided to call it a night. The girls disappeared down the trail to the outhouses together, each one carrying a set of pajamas. Me and the guys just stripped down to our boxers before saying a quick goodnight and crawling into our beds.

The girls came back moments later, giggling and whispering their good nights to everyone. I sat up and helped Bella into the back of the truck, cuddling her to my side under the blanket. I gave her a deep kiss and then she laid her head on my chest.

I don't know how long we lay there listening to the crickets and other little bugs around us, but I know neither one of us seemed to be close to sleeping.

I was on the verge of asking her what was going on again when she spoke in a whisper. "Jasper?"

"Yeah baby." I whispered back, not wanting to wake the others.

"I've been thinking about something."

"I know."

I felt her chuckle quietly. "I'm sorry I haven't been all here today."

"It okay, I just wish you'd tell me what's going on."

She was silent for a few seconds and then she propped her chin on my chest like she'd done this morning, staring at me.

Another minute passed and I said, "Bella please talk to me."

She took a deep breath and asked, "What would you say if I told you that when we graduate I wanted to move to Houston?"

I rolled us so I could hover above her and asked, "Seriously?" The hope was already loud and clear in my voice.

She gave me a smile and nodded.

"Charlie and your mom, Angela and the others?"

"I've lived away from them before and I'll miss them like always, but I'd miss you more."

"You wouldn't have to miss me Bella because I'd follow you to wherever you want to live."

"Good, then I want you to follow me here."

I searched her face, making sure I saw no sign of doubt whatsoever at her words. When I found none I couldn't stop the grin from growing on my lips.

I drop my head needing to kiss her.

As it deepened I settled my weight more on her and her arms come up to wrap around my back. I pull back enough so just my lips brush against hers.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

I erase the centimeter between our mouths and after a moment moved to trail down her neck and to her collarbone. The tank top she was wearing gives me easy access to the skin there and I licked across it. Her quiet moan spurred my hand into motion. I slide it down to the hem and ran the back of my hand across more exposed skin.

I kissed over to her other collarbone as my hand moves up her stomach further, taking her shirt with it. Once I have it gathered under her chest I take my lips from her body and pull her tank the rest of the way up and off her.

She inhales sharply as the air hits her, but latches on to her bottom lip to hold in a groan. I give her a smile before latching onto a nipple. Her back arches into me and her hands move to tug on my hair. I give her breast the attention it so deserves before doing the same to the other. Once I've succeeding in pulling multiple groans and sighs from her throat I kiss a path down to her belly button, letting my tongue dip in slightly.

My hands find the waistband of her pajama pants and I start to tug them over her hips. She rises a little so I can take them off more easily. When they're at her feet she kicks them to the side and I rub my hands up her calves. My hands move to her knees and spread them apart. I can't see with the blanket over my head, but I'm not about to let that deter me from my goal.

I place my lips on her right knee and slowly work my way up her inner thigh. My hand has been inching up the other leg as well and when they meet in the middle its fucking heaven. I slip two fingers inside her body immediately, feeling her walls contract as I pump into her.

My tongue glides up her slit, gathering the abundance of wetness and I can't help but savor the taste of her. When I reach her clit I suck it quickly into my mouth and bite down lightly. Her stuttered Jasper causes me to smirk and I do it again, getting a fuck this time. I push my fingers into her a little harder and hook them as I pull out, just grazing her spongy skin.

"Baby I'm so close," I hear quietly above me and I pick up the speed on my fingers as well as alternating between circling her clit and biting down on it.

A few more presses of my fingers on her g-spot has her walls clamping around me. Her hips buck up, bringing her tighter against my mouth and I use my other hand to hold her up off the truck bed and close to me as I draw her orgasm out of her.

As the spasming slows her body relaxes and I lower her back down, slipping my fingers from her. She sighs in contentment and then moves her hands from my hair to my shoulders, pulling on them. I climb back up her body, my lips following the path they'd made earlier.

When I get back to her lips I plunge my tongue into her mouth, exploring to my hearts content. While we kiss Bella's leg hooks over mine and she shifts us until I roll us over, letting her settle on top of me. Her eyes meet mine and she gives me a small smile before her tongue licks a heated path down to my nipple, flicking over each lightly. She then slides lower and uses her tongue to trace the v of my hipbones as her hands work to remove my boxers.

I kick them to the side and then her hot little mouth is on me, drawing a deep groan from my chest. Her tongue circles the tip and down the vein along the underside before she takes me all the way in and I feel the back of her throat.

I strain to keep my body still, not wanting to gag her, but fuck she's good at this and while it's not the first time, for some reason, it's feels completely different and more amazing.

Her rhythm picks up and I lose the fight to stay immobile. My hips raise and the vibrations from a satisfied hum almost send me over the edge. When a hand touches the skin of my balls I can't take it anymore and I tug on her hair to get her to stop.

She looks up as I lift the blanket slightly. "Come here baby."

She kisses the tip of my cock and I choke on the pleasure that sweeps through me. Not wanting to wait anymore I grab her upper arms and pull until her body is flush against mine. Our mouths meld together and I run a hand down her back to her ass, squeezing it until she slides up further. From there I run my hand over the back of each leg, moving them so they are on either side of me.

I take my other hand from her neck and move it to her hip, lifting her as I guide myself to her entrance. Her breath leaves her in a gush of warm air as she sinks fully onto me. We still for a moment, the angle new to both of us and then her hips rotate, causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

The climb to the end is slow and we alternate our movement in every thing we do. Her hips rotate and rise and then mine does. Her tongue tastes my mouth and then mine does hers. Her hands run through my hair and then mine slides up her back. Her breathing is labored and I pant out gasps of air. Its give and take and oh so fucking good.

When she finally falls I wrap my arms around her back and hold her tight to me as my hips take over, using the leverage of her weight on me to thrust up into her. I'm as close as I can get and then she moves her head and sucks my earlobe into her mouth. I throw myself off the ledge instead of just falling and I squeeze her tighter as my body goes rigid with my release.

I keep her against me until our breathing has returned to normal and then regrettably move her over to the side. I feel with my feet for our bottoms as she reaches for her top and once we're dressed again I tuck her under my arm; her head once again resting against my chest.

We lay silent for a few moments before I whisper, "You don't know how happy you've made me tonight Bella."

I feel her lips curve into a soft smile and she says, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

I chuckle because she's right.

"When do you want to tell our friends?"

"In the morning." She sighs heavily.

I tilt her chin up, breathing a sigh of relief when I see her eyes are drooping with exhaustion and I realize that's why her voice sounded the way it did. I don't want her to regret this decision.

"I love you beautiful."

"Love you too Jasper."

I give her a quick kiss and she lays her head back down on my chest. I make sure the blanket is covering us completely before closing my eyes and drifting off to the sound of her even breaths.

-0-

The next morning we're awakened by the others moving around. We both slide to the end of the truck and I hop down first, helping her down after. We say a quick good morning to every body and then head down the trail to deal with our morning issues.

When we come back we settle around the picnic table with all but Rose and Angela. The two of them are manning the pancakes and bacon on the grill.

Alice slides a cup of coffee to each of us with a smile. Conversation is mainly centered on the cookout later and our flight home tomorrow morning. It's not until Rose sets the huge plate of pancakes down that I decide to bring up what Bella and I decided last night.

I touch her knee and give it a light squeeze. When she meets my eyes I ask the silent question and receive a nod in answer.

"So Bella and I have something we want to tell you guys."

All attention turns to us and I glance at Bella one more time before I say, "When we graduate we're going to move back here to Houston."

Smiles appear on every one's face and "That's Awesome," "Cool," and "I knew it," came out in one voice or another.

I nod and glance at Bella, only to find her and Angela in hug. When I see tears falling from Angela's eyes I feel horrible, but she gives me a smile of reassurance and mouths, _"I'm happy for you two." _She then whispers something to Bella that I can't hear, but it causes her to nod and glance back at me with her own smile.

When they pull apart Ben and I tuck them under our arm, hugging them to us.

"Well," Seth said, "I guess it's time to tell you that Nicole and I will be staying in Athens."

Once again tears come quickly for Angela and Bella and they hug Seth like they're leaving each other tomorrow.

"Angela and I are going to Seattle." Ben throws in a few minutes later, followed quickly by Edward announcing, "The rest of us our moving to New York."

More hugs, tears, and that's awesome are passed around until it's out of our system and we all flow into filling our plates with breakfast. As we eat I can't help but look around at my friends. This trip was supposed to be a fun break, but it's turned into something more since our revelations this morning. We all, I'm sure, knew that once we'd graduated we might not live near each other, but knowing that as a certainty now it just makes this trip better and more important. I would miss everyone completely, but we were all close enough that the distance would only get in the way of seeing each other.

Bella's voice brings my attention back to the table and I can't stop the grin as I hear what she's asking, "Do you guys want to come to Forks for a week or so before we all go our separate ways?"

Everybody quickly agrees and we spend the rest of breakfast talking about the trip that would have us saying goodbye at the end of it.

Once every one had finished eating we changed and started to get things cleaned up. We needed to head back to my house and get ready for the cookout later.

When every thing was loaded up everybody piled into one of the vehicles and we made our way back out of the woods. Bella was quiet on the ride back to the house, but she had a small smile on her lips so I didn't worry about it.

When we made it home we quickly unloaded my truck before Emmett and the others went on to do the same with their cars. They'd be back when they finished so they could help the rest of us set up the backyard.

Bella and I talked about telling mom and dad while we put things in the garage and when we were done we went to find them. They were both in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables and other things.

Stopping at the counter I said, "Hey you two."

"Hey honey," Mom said wiping her hands off on a towel. "How was camping?"

"It was good, great actually. Um...Bella and I kind of have some news."

Dad looked up from the carrots he was chopping and smirked and I swear mom's eyes dropped to Bella's hand and then her stomach before rising back up to look at us.

Rolling my eyes at the two of them I said, "After graduation Bella and I are moving back here to Houston."

The grins that appeared on their faces were ones I'd never seen before. They both shot around the counter and together enclosed both Bella and I in a bone crushing hug.

When mom pulled back she was crying and I saw Bella wiping her eyes as well. "I'm so happy right now. Thank you, thank you." My mom said.

Dad gave me a smile as well before kissing Bella on the cheek and going back to what he was doing. He casually wiped his eyes and I fell in love with Bella more because she'd made them that happy.

We spent a few more minutes telling them the plans to go to Forks and then we parted to get to work on the last minute details.

Me, dad, Ben, and Seth headed outside to start setting up the extra tables and chairs, cleaning the pool, and other little things while Bella and the girls helped mom in the kitchen.

It wasn't long before we were joined by the rest of our friends and in no time at all almost everything was ready to go; the only thing left to do was grill the meat.

Around three we all started to get ready. One by one we all took a shower, putting on swim trucks, t-shirts, swimsuits, and cover-ups for later.

The girls looked amazing in the bikinis Alice and Rose had picked out on Friday. Alice was in green with white polka dots, Rose was in red with white polka dots, Angela's suit was all black, and Bella and Nicole bother were wearing navy blue suits, but Nicole's had white polka dots too. Their cover ups also matched and our trunks coordinated with them.

We were all back outside about 4:30 and a little after five Emmett's family came through the back door. "That's his mom and dad?" Bella whispered as she took in the couple.

"Yep." I said grinning.

She just shook her head in amazement and waited to be introduced.

I could understand Bella reaction since it was mine too the first time I'd met them. Sam McCarthy was a big man, taller and wider than Emmett. He always wore a full beard and just looked really scary. His mom, Emily, however was about the same height and weight as Bella and she always had a smile on her face. You couldn't hold stock against looks though because Emily wore the pants in the family.

As for his two little brothers they were taking after their dad and Emmett, both already standing taller than their mother. His sister Sam looked just like her mother, but she was gaining height too and would probably pass Emily by soon.

While we were busy introducing the ones who didn't know each other the back door opened again and out walked Alice's parents and sister.

Meeting Mary and Stephen Brandon showed Bella and the others exactly where Alice and even Cynthia got their genes from. From Mary they got their love of fashion and looks, but Stephen was the reason both were more hyper than a squirrel on a trampoline sometimes. He laughed all the time and never seemed to stop moving.

Once those greetings were out of the way the younger kids jumped straight into the pool while the rest of us sat back down around the patio.

We were right at the punch line of a joke from Stephen when Carlisle, Esme, and Anthony Cullen stepped out on the deck.

I watched in amusement as Bella, Angela, and the other three's mouths fell open when they saw Anthony. We hadn't told them that Edward and Anthony could pass for identical twins if they wanted too.

"Holy shit!" Bella whispered.

"Yeah, Edward used to take his license so we could buy beer when we were younger." I said.

"I can see why and hell they look just like their mother."I nodded, since what she said was true. The only thing they got from Carlisle was their height.

I walked Bella over to meet the three new ones to the party and she was immediately pulled into a surprise hug by Esme as were the others.

Carlisle and Esme were poster kids for not judging a book by its cover. Both looked like they could be complete and total snobs, but they were two of the nicest and giving people I knew.

We all settled back down and just as we did the last group arrived.

The girls didn't even wait for introductions, just threw us all a wave before going to the pool with their friends.

Bella's eyes followed them and then she glanced back at Rose. "I feel so sorry for their dad."

I laughed as did everyone else, but none louder than Jason Hale.

All the girls were beautiful and Jason did have his work cut out for him with the three younger ones. He was used to it though since he'd already gone through it with Rose, plus having Melanie for a wife, who used to be a model in New York. They met when he ended up being the photographer of a job she was on. She quit after they had Rose and Paige. Not wanting the girls to grow up in the middle of New York they'd moved back here, where Jason is from.

"You and me both," Jason said holding out his hand for Bella to shake. I introduced them and then Melanie.

Once all that was out of the way the ten of us decided to hit the pool with the teenagers. The male parents stood around the grill as the female parents started bringing the rest of the food out.

The night quickly became filled with laughter from all of us in the pool. We took turns on the slide or pushed and held each other under the waterfall. We threw the younger ones through the air and into the deep end, snuck under others and pulled them under the water. Bella and the rest of the gang that had never been there before didn't let that affect them. They fit in perfectly and had no problem splashing someone else.

We played for an hour before mom called us all to dinner. After drying off as best we could we all gathered in a line and heaped our plates full of hamburgers, hotdogs, coleslaw, potato salad, chips, and so many other things.

It was funny to watch as we all found seats. Everyone merged together in different groups instead of family or friends. Bella and I sat with Anthony, Alice's parents, Cynthia, and all three of Rose's sisters. Angela and Ben ended up with Carlisle and Esme and my parents. The others were spread out as well and each table tried to out do the others in noise. I think ours was the loudest, but we did have Stephen so it was pretty much a given.

Once we'd all stuffed ourselves we all pitched in to help clean up and then the younger group headed back to the pool. The rest of us combined tables and sat around drinking coffee, beer, or tea and talked. We found out more about Forks and Blueridge. The parents told stories of when we were all younger and things we'd gotten into as a group. We even spoke a little about Paul when Mary asked how both Bella and I were doing, but it was a quick question and an even quicker answer and then we moved on.

Around 10 everyone started saying their goodbyes. Edward and those four left with their parents to spend the last night at home before meeting back over here in the morning to go to the airport. Our flight was at 11 so we didn't have to rush too much and the ones staying at the house sat around the patio a little longer.

We finally said a goodnight to mom and dad around midnight and went down to our bedrooms. Bella and I lay talking about the weekend for another hour before we started to get tired. As we fell asleep I couldn't help but smile at the success of the weekend.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Well how was it? **

**Hermann Park and Saliente are real places in Houston as are the cafe and museum on the UT campus. Got to love google. However their campsite isn't a real place. **

**As you can see the truck bed won and it was a landslide pretty much, but because I was routing for the bookshelf I will be doing an outtake when the story is finished. Of course the scene will be Bella saying yes instead of no in the library. :) **

**Links for Jasper's House: They are just what I envisioned. Some colors may be different though. **

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/ js_home-live-sy/set?id=25721062**

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/ js_home-fun-sy/set?id=25721046**

**http:/ /www. polyvore. com/ js_home-bed-sy/set?id=25721034**

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/ js_home-bath-sy/set?id=25721012**

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/ js_home_outside/set?id=25720992 **

**Link for Swimsuits:**

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/ sy-swimsuits/set?id=25721073**

**Three More To Go:**

**Graduation**

**Summer**

**Epilogue (set three years later)**

.


	23. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

***TAPS MICROPHONE* **

**HELLO IS THIS THING ON. CAN YOU ALL HEAR ME? I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. YOU IN THE BACK PUT DOWN THE CHEESECAKE. ACTUALLY JUST BRING IT TO ME AND THEN PAY ATTENTION. **

**If you have already read this I've changed a few things, but not by much. Just the review amount really. **

**Okay now that everyone is reading this and if not it will be your loss. Tooting my own horn here. Anyway, my announcement:**

**There is one more regular chapter with an epilogue following that. Currently I'm sitting at 582 reviews. Now we all know that I'm not a review whore. I don't beg for them or hold a chapter hostage until I get a certain amount. That doesn't mean though that I don't love each and every one I get in my inbox and I will always answer them. Again you all know this. **

**I've decided that because I have such loyal readers and reviewers that I need to reward you guys. The person that gets me to an even 600 will get a one-shot of their choice. Pairing, plot, human, vamp, anything. You choose and then when I post it will be dedicated to you. Or you can choose an outtake from one of my stories if that is what you want. **

**However if you ask me to write Edward/Bella, Jacob/Bella, or Alice/Jasper I will do it but then I will be forced to either a) kill off the first person of those three pairings or b) break them up at the end. :)**

**I'm not opposed to threesomes just as long as those three first idiots aren't involved. Slash is okay too. I've never written it, but I think I've read enough that I could give it a go. No femslash though. **

**I will be doing this from now on with all the stories I finish and there will be a much shorter version from now on when a story ends. **

**The one shots will be done before I start my next two stories. Also along with the two one-shots coming out I will be expanding All You Have To Do Is Ask two or three more chapters. I can't concentrate on it while doing full stories so I figured it was time to make time to expand since all of you wanted it to happen. Put it on alert if you haven't already. **

**I'm so sorry it took a month to get this out, but I had issues with The Box and couldn't move past that one until I got the update done. **

**If you haven't heard or voted yet there is a poll on my profile for which two stories you want to read next. Titles and summaries on my profile as well. It will run until I update this story again.  
**

**I want to send a special shout out to Vegatenshi who I knew through just reviews until about a week and a half ago. She's become an awesome fanfic friend and my new pre-reader. This chapter is dedicated to you hon. **

**Now on to graduation and I hope you enjoy. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

"Baby, it's time to get up."

I groan as Jasper's voice filters into my brain and try to roll away. His arm across my waist keeps me in place though and after a few more minutes I finally open my eyes to find him staring at me.

"Morning."

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"10. We have to be at school at 1 right?"

I nod and stifle a yawn with my hand before asking, "How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours. Couldn't sleep anymore."

"Why?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Graduation, that big ass dinner tonight, and a few other things."

I laugh because really big ass dinner is kind of an understatement for what's happening later. Between the ten of us there were fifty-six people in town for graduation. Shit that was a lot of people. No wonder the only place big enough to hold us all was the Golden Corral.

Once I'd quieted my laughter I asked, "What are the other few things?"

He gave me a smile, a quick kiss on the tip of my nose, and said, "Nothing to worry about right now."

Before I could comment on that he slid out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. I watched the door in confusion until I heard the shower turn on and then just shook my head, flopping back on the bed.

Instead of worrying about his cryptic answer I thought about what was in store for us today. Graduation was at 2 followed by dinner where Jasper would finally get to meet mom and Phil.

They'd both flown in last night as did dad, Peter, and Charlotte. We hadn't seen them yet since they'd gone on to the hotel.

I knew mom was going to have a fit over Jasper and that was what I was dreading most. I just hope like hell she didn't embarrass me too much in front of him or anyone else for that matter.

I lay there a few more minutes before getting up and checking my dress to make sure I didn't need to iron it or anything. The girls and I had decided we were going to dress in school colors today and had gone shopping earlier in the week, finding the perfect dresses after only a few stores.

My dress was red with a cowl neckline and no sleeves. It gathered on the top while flowing in an A-line down to my knees. I was pairing it with red peep toe heels that were amazing. A thick strap curved around my foot to give a little more support, but it was the sweeping look that I loved so much.

Rose's dress was also red with wide criss-crossed straps in the front and hit her around the knee. She was borrowing my red and black marble heels to pair with it.

Alice's dress was black with wide tank straps in front and a full closed back. Her skirt hit her knee and was a layer of lace over knit fabric. Nicole went with black as well, but her cap sleeves and half the back were in white crochet. The top was shaped in a v and then flowed down. Angela, with her skin tone and hair, was the only one who could do white. It had an eyelet design and spaghetti straps. A v and buttons detailed the front as well as a crocheted edge. All three of them were wearing black strappy heels in different styles.

The guys had all decided they were just going to go with black dress pants and white button ups. Simple and easy.

Of course, all of us would be covered for a little while by the red graduation gowns.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Things were so different than how I imagined this day would be and while there were a few things I would change, I was still completely happy. Especially with the man in the other room.

With a contented sigh I moved away from my dress and went into the closet, grabbing my suitcase from the back corner and unzipping it. It was the only spot I had to hide Jasper's graduation gifts and he would need to open them before we left.

I pulled out the two different size boxes and took them back to the bedroom, setting them on the bed and then sat beside them.

It was only a few minutes later when he walked out of the bathroom causing me to let out a whimper. God he was hot. My eyes, without any fight from my brain, started at his bare feet and worked their way up. Over his strong calves, to the white towel draped wonderfully low on his trim hips, showing off the top portion of the v. I love the v.

My tongue darted out to lick my lips as I continued up over his defined and still wet abs and chest before settling on his gorgeous smirking face.

He cocked an eyebrow in a silent question and I quickly looked to the clock, groaning when I saw we didn't have time for anything.

"Rain check?" He asked and chuckled softly when I nodded vigorously. I told myself that when we got home tonight he was taking another shower, even if I had to force him in there, and coming out looking just like that.

He walked over and gave me a kiss before he noticed the wrapped boxes beside me. "What's this?"

"Your graduation gifts."

"Oh baby you didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted too though. Open them."

"You'll get yours tonight." He said picking up the larger box and sitting down.

"Okay." I said smiling as he tore the paper away.

He lifted the lid and a big grin spread across his face as he took in the new black cowboy boots and black belt with a Georgia buckle attached.

"Thank you baby."

"You're welcome. Now open this one so I can go get ready."

He took the small square box I held out. Opening it up he found a pair of silver cufflinks with his initials engraved on them.

"Thank you again." He said giving me a kiss.

"And again you are welcome."

With another kiss we both stood. He moved off into the closet to get his clothes while I grabbed the things I needed and then headed into the bathroom.

After a quick shower I dried off. Not wanting to mess my dress up I just slipped on my bra and panties while I did my hair and makeup.

Jasper came into the room to show off his boots and things while I was blow-drying my hair. I had to admit I did a good job. He looked so damn hot.

I made him spin a few times before giving my nod of approval and with a quick smile and kiss he left me to finish.

Once my hair was dry I pulled the sides back into a clip, leaving the rest hanging down my back in waves. I didn't want too much makeup since we'd be outside for graduation and a quick swipe of blush, mascara, and lip gloss was enough.

When I had finished I put on my dress and went out to the bedroom. I could hear the TV from the living room and grabbing my shoes I walked out to find Jasper on the couch.

"You look beautiful, baby," He said pushing himself up and coming over.

"Thanks. "

He let me use him for a prop as I slipped my shoes on. When I was done he wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

We stood there swaying from side to side for a few minutes until we needed to start heading over to the school. With a kiss we separated and moved around gathering our things. I grabbed our cap and gowns from the coat closet while Jasper hunted up his keys and phone.

Once we were good to go we headed out to his truck and made the short drive over to campus. When we found a parking spot we made our way to the arches where we were supposed to meet up with everyone. Angela and Ben were already waiting and it wasn't long before the rest showed up. We spent the next few minutes talking, laughing, and helping each other adjust gowns ands getting caps pinned in place.

When it was time, after hugs around the group, the ten of separated to find our area, since each degree specialty was together. Poor Edward and Nicole had to head off alone. Emmett went with Ben, Angela, and Seth. Jasper and I followed them before veering off to the education area. Alice and Rose had already walked away arm in arm toward the art area.

It seemed to take forever for the school to get things situated, but eventually we were walking to our seats and graduation commenced.

I glanced around as the first of three guest speakers stepped to the podium. From my seat I couldn't see the parents, but I did find Edward who waved. Giving him one back I looked to the row behind me and down about five seats, finding Jasper. He was staring right back at me and I wondered if he'd been doing it since we sat down.

He gave me a wink and one of his smiles before nodding his head toward the stage. I grinned and mouthed 'I love you'. When he did it back I turned around in my seat and listened to the rest of the guest speakers.

The Dean spoke next, followed by the salutatorian and the valedictorian. Once they were finished it was time to hand out the diplomas.

The School of Law was first followed by communications. Neither one had many graduates and was done quickly. Ben, Seth, Emmett, and Angela, in that order, were the first of our group to receive theirs. As soon as the Ben's name was announced there was loud cheering from the left and I realize that not only were his parents hollering but so were the rest of the families. The same was done for each of the other three and for Edward, Nicole, myself, Jasper, Alice, and Rose when it was our turn.

I couldn't seem to keep the smile off my face as the end grew closer, wanting it to be done so I could start the rest of my life.

Finally the dean stepped back to the podium and had us move our tassels and announced us as the graduating class of 2010.

Loud cheers and laughter met his words as caps flew up into the air. I didn't worry about where my cap went and turned just as Jasper came over. Our arms wrapped around each other and he squeezed me to his chest.

I don't know how long we stood there before two large bodies collided with us. We pulled our heads back and found Emmett and Seth on either side with the others gathering behind them; grins plastered on every face.

Jasper and I broke apart and then one by one we hugged our friends. Once we'd had our fill we headed out of the crowd to find our families. They were all standing in a large group not too far away.

Mom immediately latched onto my neck and tried to hug the life out of me.

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," I gasped.

She continued to squeeze and I serious thought I was going to pass out.

"Come on Renee, let the poor girl breathe." Phil finally said and pulled her off me.

He then gave me a hug. "Congratulations Bella."

"Thank Phil."

Dad was next followed by Peter and Charlotte who had been standing over to the side with him.

The three of then had already hugged Jasper while mom was attacking me so I knew I had to introduce her to him.

He stepped over to me and slid his arm around my waist as I said, "Mom, Phil this is Jasper. Jasper, my mom and Phil."

I had to laugh at the look that crossed Jasper's face when my mom latched onto him and looking like she was squeezing as hard as she had me.

Once I'd calmed down I realized she was saying something to him. "...so good-looking. If I was a few years younger..."

"Mom!" I cried. "I beg you not to finish that sentence."

My comment sent everyone into a fit of laughter, Jasper included. She finally pulled away from the hug, grinning. She gave him a wink and a kiss on the cheek before moving back over to Phil. I just shook my head and turned my attention to a speaking Charlotte.

"Picture time." She said holding up a camera.

It was the magical words apparently because every mom appeared beside her with their own camera. Introductions of unknown family were made quickly and then the moms started ordering us around. Over the next hour and a half every picture pose known to man was taken. Of just the graduates there were full group, just girls, just guys, me with my Washington friends, me with Jasper and the others, Jasper with his first friends, Jasper with my first friends, couples, and finally individuals. Then there were the family poses; parents with their kid, parents with their kid and significant other, parents with just the significant other, parents with the whole group. Siblings were then thrown in followed by the grandparents and other family members.

I was completely amazed that things were kept straight and that my jaw didn't hurt from all the smiling.

When we finally finished with the last one it was time to start making our way to the restaurant. Directions were given and everyone split off to head to their cars. Peter, Charlotte, and Dad were parked near us so after saying a 'see you in a few' to the others, dad held his arm out to me and I took it as Charlotte did the same with Jasper. Peter fell in step on the other side of me, a smile firmly in place as he watched his son and wife walking a little bit in front of us. I had to smile too as I watched them whisper back and forth.

We made it to Jasper's truck a few minutes later. Making sure Peter had directions, since dad had ridden with them, and shedding our gowns we drove over to Golden Corral.

Once there everyone waited in the parking lot until all had arrived before heading inside. With so many people, paying took a little time, but eventually we made it to the reserved section. We all chose our seats before going back out to the buffet to get our food.

For the next however amount of time, there was laughter, talking, people moving around and getting up and down. Questions were asked about plans for the summer and then for the fall. It was loud and probably annoying to other patrons, but none of us cared, we were celebrating after all, so they could deal.

Once the last bite of dessert had been eaten and plates had been removed it was time for presents. Like I had done with Jasper, all the couples had exchanged gifts already or were doing it later tonight, so it was just family gifts.

Each couple branched off with both their families and in small groups things were given out. Jasper and I stepped over to a corner with mom, dad, Phil, Peter and Charlotte.

Charlotte and mom stepped forward and handed us each a small square box. "These are from the five of us."

A look of confusion passed across each of our faces before we both ripped off the wrapping paper. Opening the boxes we each found a set of keys.

"What are these for?" We asked at the same time.

"Those," Dad said pointing to mine, "Go to the new Jeep Wrangler waiting for you in Texas."

"And those," Peter said pointing at Jasper's set, "Go to your new Ducati."

"Wha...how...why...when?" I asked shaking my head back and forth.

"Holy shit," Jasper said in disbelief.

The five adults laughed at us before explaining.

I looked to dad as he said, "You old truck has had it. I wanted you to have something that you could rely on and not have to worry about. I called your mom and she felt the same. Of course then it was figuring out what to get you and how to get it to Texas. You could have driven it down, but I knew you were coming back here before driving Jasper's truck back. I didn't want you driving by yourself or having to make a special trip. So I thought that the easiest thing would be to fly to Texas, purchase the vehicle, and have it waiting on you. I called Peter and explained what I wanted to do. It was then he and Charlotte asked if they could also be a part of your gift. I wanted to say no, since it was a lot of money, but then Charlotte got on the phone and she has a way of talking you into something." He stopped long enough to chuckle at that and then continued. "I flew down there on Monday and stayed with them. We went out on Tuesday and the Jeep kind of just screamed you."

"So you've been there all week?"

"Yep, flew in with them last night."

"What about my motorcycle?" Jasper asked.

Peter answered him, "Well when we told Charlie about wanting to get it for you he asked if he could go in on it with us. He then called Renee to see if she wanted to as well. We got it on Wednesday."

Jasper and I just shook our heads at what they'd done and then threw ourselves at our parents.

Many thank yous were passed to all five of them.

When we eventually backed off I asked, "What color?"

"Black for you and silver for Jasper. There are also jackets and helmets waiting." Charlotte said smiling.

Jasper and I grinned before hugging them once again. I couldn't wait to see both of our new vehicles.

As soon as we stepped back the ten of us in the group converged to see what everyone got. Money was the main thing from the grandparents and parents both, but the big things were for Edward and Ben who both got a car, Nicole and Seth who got a trip to Ireland, and Emmett and Rose who got a cruise.

The night was almost at an end when Jasper stepped away from the group and to his mom. They whispered for a few seconds before she handed him something. He slipped it into his pocket before coming back over to me. I raised an eyebrow in question and he just smiled.

I turned back toward the others and saw they had moved back and were all staring with smiles on their faces as well.

"What's going on?"

"I need to give you your present?"

"O...kay." I said confusion clear in my voice.

He leaned down and placed a deep kiss on my lips and then I felt him start to drop. My eyes immediately popped open and realization dawned as he settled on one knee.

My hand flew to cover my mouth as tears welled up in my eyes.

Jasper took my left hand in his and said, "Bella when I got on the plane to come here I told myself no relationships and that I would just have fun. I was set on that the entire flight. However when you, literally, fell into my arms at the airport and then when I saw you again a few days later, that flew straight out of the window. We've been through a lot this year, some bad, but a whole lot of good and I wouldn't change one moment of it because it made us who we are. I know we haven't even been together a year yet, but I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

I was nodding before he fully finished the question and as soon as he was done I said, "Yes."

A smile lit up his face and he pulled the small ring box out of his pocket, opening it up. My breath caught as I looked at it and more tears formed.

"Jasper..." I breathed staring at the ring I'd worn once already.

"I figured it worked for our pretend engagement so why not have it stand for our real one. Is it okay?"

"More than okay. It's absolutely perfect."

He took it out of the box and slipped it onto my left hand as I stared in wonder.

I'd given the ring back to Charlotte in the hospital. I had learned then that it had been the ring Peter had given her when he proposed. I'd asked why she hadn't let him give it to Jessica. Her answer had been that Jessica wouldn't have appreciated it. I hadn't understood since it wasn't simple by any means. The ring itself was white gold with a square cut diamond. On each side were two smaller rectangle diamonds spaced with white gold strips. There were more diamonds that made up half of both sides, facing me and everyone else.

When I'd asked Charlotte about why she thought that, she'd said Jessica would have wanted to know more about the carat amount than why it was important to Jasper. I could see that and had no further questions.

I was brought out of that day as Jasper stood and pulled me against him, kissing me deeply. He pulled back when we needed air and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper."

He smiled and kissed me again. We were broken apart a few seconds later by our friends and families, all wanting to congratulate us.

The girls got me first, hugging me all at once. For a brief moment I worried that they would be upset I had gotten engaged first, especially the ones who'd been with their guys a while, but one look at their smiling faces and I knew that wasn't something I had to think about.

It was then the guys turn. Emmett and Seth tried to kill me with their hugs and thankfully the other two were less exuberant.

Of course the brief reprieve was over when mom came at me.

"Oh baby I'm so happy for you. And just think you get to wake up next to him every morning."

"Mom." I whined.

She laughed, winked, and gave me over to Charlotte.

As I hugged her I whispered, "Thank you for allowing me to wear your ring."

She pulled back and cupped my cheeks. "I couldn't ask for someone better to wear it. I already told you once I was glad he found you."

She wiped the tears from under my eyes and turned me to find dad waiting with open arms.

"Congratulations Bells." Was all he said, but the happiness in his voice was all I needed.

"Thanks dad."

He kissed my forehead and stepped away.

Peter hugged me tight next, followed by Phil and then it was time to start calling it a night.

We all made sure nothing was left behind and headed out to the parking lot. All were leaving town tomorrow so we made sure to give goodbye hugs to everybody. Mom and Phil hugged all of us and said we would all need to come for a visit soon.

After they left all that were left were the ten of us graduates and dad, Peter, and Charlotte.

"So the 10 of you fly in when?" Dad asked.

"Friday evening. We're going to stay in Seattle for the night and then drive to Forks Saturday morning." I answered.

"And where is everybody staying?"

"Jasper and I will be with you. Angela, Alice and Edward at her house. Ben, Emmett, and Rose at his and Seth and Nicole at his."

"How long will you be staying?"

"Two weeks. We'll drive back to Seattle the night before our flight."

"All right."

"When should we expect you two?" Charlotte asked then.

"A week or so after that." Jasper answered. "We're going to spend this week packing things up. When we get back we'll take the things we won't need anymore to goodwill, ship the rest to the house, and then drive out."

'What about the rest of you? When do you four head to New York?" She asked Rose.

"We're doing the same that Jasper and Bella are.""And you four?" She asked Angela.

"Ben and I will be staying in Forks another week or two. He is having his truck shipped there and then we'll go to Seattle. Seth and Nicole are staying in the apartment he has now."

"Okay, well if any of you need anything don't hesitate to call and we hope to see you again soon."

Angela smiled and gave her a hug, promising they would.

The three of them left soon after and then it was just the ten of us. It was the first time it had been that way since before graduation. We all looked at each other and let the grins take over our faces before closing in on a huge group hug.

"We did it bitches," Emmett yelled causing us all to break out in laughter and cheers.

Calming down we broke apart and a few more individual hugs were passed around. Then with waves and 'see you laters', the ten of us separated for home.

The entire drive back to Jasper's place was spent in the silent anticipation of more celebration. My left hand firmly encased in his right and every now and then I'd look over. He would smile before bringing our hands up to place a kiss on the back of mine and whisper I love you against it.

When we got to the apartment we didn't bother with lights and made our way hand in hand to the bedroom. Jasper stopped us at the end of the bed and cupped my cheeks in his hands, placing a light kiss on my lips. When he pulled back he turned me so my back was to him. His hands slid down my arms and back up once, causing goose bumps to break out along my skin. I breathed in deeply as one hand continued up over my shoulder and swept my hair over to the other side.

His lips met my neck, just under my ear, in the softest of kisses. He made a trail down and back up over and over again as his hands moved to the back of my dress. As the zipper lowered his lips moved with it, kissing a path on the exposed skin.

When the zipper was all the way down he kissed back up and pushed the fabric from my shoulders. I let it fall into a puddle at my feet as he continued to kiss all along my exposed shoulder. He unclasped my bra and dropped it to the floor. His hands slid down my sides, wrapped around my stomach, and moved back up, cupping each of my breasts in his hands.

My head fell back onto his chest as he rolled my nipples between his fingers, a deep sigh leaving my mouth when he added a little pressure. His lips returned to making a trek down my back and I felt him lower to a knee as he worked his way down.

His hands left my breasts, sliding over my stomach and hips, and continuing down my legs to my shoes. He removed each one before working his way back up and hooking a finger in each side of my panties, lowering them slowly.

My breathing started to accelerate as he slid back up my body, pushing his into me as he stood. I could feel him hard and ready and I wanted to see all of him.

Turning around I placed my hands on his chest and moved one up and around to the back of his neck. His eyes never left mine as I pulled him down into a deep kiss, our tongues finding each others without pause. I brushed my fingertips against the skin of his neck as I slid it back around to the front of his shirt. I fumbled the buttons a few times, but eventually I got them all and pushed the sides apart to reveal his glorious chest.

I moved away from his mouth, but kept constant contact with my lips on other parts of his body as I kissed my way down.

While my tongue swept over his nipples, earning a growl from him, I worked his cufflinks loose and finished pushing the shirt to the floor behind him.

Once again I used feather light touches as I skimmed the ridges of his stomach. I smiled against his chest feeling them tighten and relax at my touch. Working my way further down I quickly removed his belt and went to work on the button and zipper of his pants. Getting them undone I turned us and pushed on his chest until he was sitting on the bed.

Lowering myself to my knees I removed his boots and socks, pushing them out of the way before running my hands back up to the waistband of his pants. As I hooked my hands into both them and his boxers he lifted his hips and I pulled them down his legs.

As soon as they were gone he lifted me off the floor and pressed his mouth to mine, turning our bodies as well so I was under him. Keeping our mouths locked together we slid up the bed slowly, coming to rest at the head of the bed.

My legs widened to allow him flush against my body. His arms, on either side of me, locked him in place allowing our chests to barely brush as we moved with the kiss we continued to share. My hands splayed across his strong back and pulled him just a little closer.

One of his hands left the bed beside me, his hips lifted slightly, and I felt him line himself up with my entrance. Our kiss broke as he pushed just the tip in and my eyes opened to find him staring at me. The amount of love pouring out of the dark blue took my breath away and I had to wonder how I got so damn lucky.

Not being able to stop myself I rose to meet his lips with mine. I lifted my legs, wrapping them around his waist and locking my ankles behind his back. His hips shifted and as he sank fully inside of me he whispered, "I love you Bella."My returned declaration ended in a moan as he pulled out and thrust back in slowly.

No other words had been spoken, nor would there be any more. We didn't need to talk, the whimpers, groans, and mewls were enough to show what we were feeling.

He never increased his pace and our eyes never wavered from their focus on each other as we climbed as high as we could go.

And when the pleasure became too much we fell together.

We let our breathing return to normal before either one of us moved. He leaned down and kissed me, lingering for a few more minutes. When he pulled back my legs unlocked and lowered to the bed, making him slip from inside me.

As he moved to the side one hand came to rest on my hip and turned me to face him. The other settled under my neck and both drew me in close to his body. My hands made their way to his chest, the right lying over his heart and the left beside it, putting my ring right in front of my eyes.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as the events of the day settled on me. I'd graduated college with my friends and surrounded by the people who loved us. I'd received a new car. Most importantly I'd said yes to the man who not only loves me, but shows that love in the best ways possible. .

As our bodies relaxed further and sleep started taking us under I knew without a doubt that I was truly blessed.

Senior year was supposed to be just about letting go of the past, moving forward, and having the time of my life. And I had done just that.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Well?**

**Link for graduation outfits: **

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/ sy-girls_outfits/set?id=27398935**

**Link for Bella's ring, Jasper's boots and buckle, Bella's Jeep, and Jasper's Ducati. **

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/ sy_gifts/set?id=27398897**

**Two More To Go:**

**Summer**

**Epilogue (set three years later)**

.


	24. Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice.**

**Okay guys. I know and I'm sorry this took forever. The only excuse I have is I couldn't get the motivation to write. I could also maybe place the blame on my pre-reader Vegatenshi who got me hooked on not only Grey's Anatomy but also her story, both of which I've been trying to get caught up on. Whichever excuse you want to go with is fine with me. Just know I'm sorry.**

**Now please just a little bit longer on the long ass A/N. I have a couple announcements and a fic rec to do before you can get to the chapter.**

**We'll start with the rec. It's for my pre-reader and good friend Vegatenshi's story Control. Now I would not normally do this, nor would I do it for anyone else, but I heart her hard core so I'm telling you to go read her story. I will warn you now it is a Jasper/Other Character pairing. It took her a while to convince me to read it for that simple fact, but I'm glad I did and I love it. Sage (the other character) is pretty fucking awesome and Jasper isn't the norm Jasper. Yes he's still sweet and hot as hell, but there is just something (that I can't explain) about his personality that makes you love with someone else. All of you know I don't read much that's not J/B so when I say go read that is reason to go read. You won't be disappointed. Plus, never thought I'd say this either, you will hate Emmett. Most chapters I wanted to bash his head in with a baseball bat and it's so fun to think about. Go read you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**NOW ON TO THE ANNOUNCEMENTS. (ALMOST FINISHED) PROMISE.**

**1. The winner of the one-shot for this story was Cathy29jes who has request a B/J vamp o/s. I'm pretty excited to write the idea she came up with. That will be out with the other one, the All You Have To Do Is Ask expansion, and my short story for Vegatenshi.**

**2. The poll, if you haven't already voted yet, for which stories I do next will be up until tomorrow.**

**3. Because I've already decided to be a glutton on stories I'm writing at 3 (which is an inclusion of an unplanned sequel along with the two that won the vote) I'm also going to be starting a set of o/s's. And when I say set I mean 112 of them. Yeah you read that right. 112. I was listening to my sappy playlist the other day on my ipod and I got the inspiration for the o/s's. So I hit shuffle and typed up each song as they came up and that is the order I will do them in. All will have a J/B pairing, but there are a few and I already know the songs where there will be a different POV. One will be Edward. Sometimes the o/shot songs will be the storyline pretty much and sometimes they will just be the inspiration behind it. I can't promise an HEA or a lemon in all of them though. A few that I have thought about will be sad. Some will be short and some will be long. There won't be a set schedule either here. I will work on them when I get stuck on one of the main stories and as soon as I finish it will be posted.**

**Thank you to my pre-readers: VegaTenshi who I've already mentioned I love. And my newest pre-reader Sariedee who has reviewed every chapter of everything I've written and I kind of love her.**

**And I promise this is the last thing. I want to ask all of you to take a moment of silence. Uga VIII, the Georgia Bulldogs 17-month old bulldog mascot, died a few weeks ago of cancer. I figured it was imperative to mention since that is where our group graduated from.**

**(bows head for a few moments)**

**Okay, thank you if you did that and made this far. Now I will shut up and let you read the actual chapter. Enjoy...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_Jasper_**

"Damn it!"

Every head turned toward Angela as she said those words, only to find her once again wiping tears away.

"Don't." Nicole said, tearing up as well.

The guys and I chuckled as one by one Bella, Alice, and Rose also reached up to wipe tears off their cheeks.

"I'm sorry guys," Angela said.

"It's okay," Bella said. "What was it this time?"

"Just thinking about tomorrow again."

The girls nodded in understanding and then we all fell silent, losing ourselves in thought.

It was our last night in Forks and we'd spent the last three hours sitting on the beach around a bonfire. Those hours had pretty much been along the same lines as what had just happened. Every few minutes or so one of the girls would start to cry, causing the others to cry, and then we'd all think about what tomorrow, the next week, or the summer held.

I hated knowing that tomorrow we'd leave Angela and Ben behind and in another week Bella and I would be on our way to Texas without any of our friends. It was hard to think about, but change was what life was about and you had to deal with it when it came.

While tonight was a sad one the rest of our time in Forks had been pretty awesome. Even if there was nothing to really do here. Bella and the other three had warned us repeatedly on the flight, but I know I had kind of thought they were exaggerating. Turns out that they weren't at all but it didn't matter. We found things to do. We didn't need clubs, movie theaters, nice restaurants, or anything along those lines; instead, and it even sounds cheesy in my own head, we just needed each other.

We hiked a lot in the forest and around the tide pools of the beach. Those were fun for everyone except Bella, who constantly needed to be helped up off the ground or out of water. She was so mad at the time, but eventually she'd laugh it off.

Alice on the other hand was completely happy with hiking. Of course, it helped that on the second day we found a huge meadow and Edward proposed in the middle of it. She had screamed her yes so loud birds took flight from the trees.

We took a day trip and two overnight trips as well, playing tourists in Olympia, Portland, and Seattle.

The best times were the dinners though. Each night in Forks was spent at a different home. It was always the loudest part of the day, but no one cared nor did we try and keep it down. It was during one of those dinners at Angela's house when Ben proposed and of course she said yes. They had been together longer than any of us so it wasn't like any of us thought she wouldn't.

I did figure we'd have a slight issue the first time we went to Seth's house. It wasn't an unfounded assumption at first since as soon as we had turned onto Seth's road, Bella's body tensed and the grip she had on my hand tightened considerably. Her eyes didn't stray to the white house next door as we pulled into Seth's driveway or as we walked into his house either. And then things changed and I was so proud of her.

With a smile I closed my eyes and buried my face in her hair as I thought about that night.

_"Has anyone seen Bella?" Rose asked, coming down the basement steps where all the guys were watching a baseball game._

_"Wasn't she helping you?" I asked glancing over my shoulder._

_"Yeah and then she went to the bathroom, but never came back. We thought she'd come down here."_

_Seth and I looked at each other immediately and then we both shot to our feet, rushing past Rose. _

_We didn't bother looking for her anywhere else as we flew through the house to the front door. As soon as Seth pulled it open and we stepped onto the porch we saw her. She was standing at the railing, closest to Paul's house, just staring at it. _

_As I got closer I realized she wasn't crying, instead, she had a smirk on her face. _

_"You okay baby?" I asked as Seth and I stopped on either side of her._

_"I'm good. I didn't think I would be, especially since I haven't seen his house since that day. It's why I tensed up in the truck and wouldn't look over there when we got here. But I was standing in the kitchen and I realized a few things. _

_"Which are?" I asked._

_"One-He might have beaten me in that house but he didn't break me. Two-He's in prison for the rest of his miserable life and can't hurt me or the people I love again. Three-While he will probably become some guy's bitch I will marry a man who I love with all my heart and we will be very happy. And four-The last time we came face to face I kicked his ass. So, all in all, I think I came out on top in the end."_

_Seth and I just stared at her in complete shock for a couple seconds before both of us burst out in laughter. _

_"Yes you did, baby." I said hugging her to me._

"YES!"

I startled back to attention as Rose screamed the word and I quickly glanced toward her, finding Emmett on two knees in front of her and slipping an engagement ring on her finger.

I couldn't help but smile as Bella pushed away from me and converged on Rose with the other girls. Emmett quickly moved out of their way and sat down beside Edward.

"Congratulations man." I said leaning over and clapping him on the back.

"Thanks."

The five of us watched our girls for a few minutes until Edward said, "You all know what this means right?"

"What?" Ben asked.

"Four engagements with another coming soon I'm thinking." Edward said while looking at Seth, who nodding in a quick confirmation.

"And?" Emmett asked.

"Five weddings that will be planned. At. The. Same. Time."

"Oh fuck," came from Emmett, Seth, and Ben. I, on the other hand, snorted a laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Emmett asked.

"I'm engaged to Bella. She won't be nearly as bad as the rest of them."

"True, but you forgot one little thing." Edward said grinning.

"Which is?"

"Charlotte."

My mouth dropped open and I whispered, "Oh fuck," making the four of them laugh this time.

"What's so funny over there?" Angela asked.

All of us looked over, then one by one we all muttered nothing, moved over to pull our girls in our arms, and settled back around the bonfire.

We stayed at the beach for another hour before going back to the houses we were staying at. We didn't say goodbye to Angela and Ben yet since we were going to breakfast in the morning. We were also just trying to put it off as long as possible.

And goodbye wasn't fun, at all. Charlie was bad enough, but the goodbye to Angela and Ben was horrible.

Breakfast was silent except for the continuous sniffles coming from the girls. Angela and Bella had a constant trail of tears, running down their faces. I knew it would be hardest on the two of them and I wish I could do more than just hold Bella's hand. After we'd pushed breakfast as far as we could we all silently went out to the parking lot. Myself and the four of us who had not been part of the Forks group in the beginning hugged Ben and Angela first.

I was the last one and as I wrapped my arms around Angela she whispered, "Take care of her."

"You know I will." I whispered back.

She pulled back and with a sad smile, tears, and a kiss on the cheek she turned to Seth.

He jerked her up in the biggest bear hug I think I'd ever seen. Everyone looked away from the tears he was shedding. The same was done for Ben as well as he stood hugging Bella.

Seth set Angela down as Ben let Bella go and as the boys did their hug thing Bella and Angela wrapped themselves around each other and sobbed until the point of almost hyperventilation. I wanted to go to her, but I couldn't. Not yet. Not until they'd finished their goodbyes. Emmett and the other three went on to the cars while Nicole and I stood to the side, waiting for when Seth and Bella needed us.

After a few more minutes Seth and Ben gently pried them apart and pulled them into their side. We all watched Ben walk Angela to his mom's car, helping her into the passenger seat. He got into the driver's side and with half-hearted waves from both they drove away.

As soon as they were out of sight Bella turned into Seth, burying her face into his chest. He rubbed her back a few times and then looked up at me. I don't know what look I had, but whatever it was he walked them backwards until he could relinquish her to me. Nicole moved immediately to his side as Bella turned into my side. I walked her to the car and pulled her into the backseat behind Emmett and Rose.

The entire drive to Seattle I just held onto her tightly. She stopped crying and fell asleep about halfway there, but I didn't let up on my arms at all.

Once Bella woke up she felt a little better. When I asked if she was going to be okay, she'd said yes. That goodbye was just hard. She'd also said that when Angela, Ben, and Seth had gone to Georgia it was a lot worse.

The rest of the night was spent relaxing in our separate hotel rooms and then the next morning we all flew back to Georgia.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Okay baby that was the last box." I said coming back in the front door. "Is there anything else to send?"

"Nope we're good." Bella said walking out of the bedroom.

"Alright. I'm going to go on to the UPS Store then. Do you want me to pick up some lunch on my way back?"

"That would be great. Can we then just veg for the rest of the day?"

"I'm good with that plan. Especially since we're moving the heavy stuff tomorrow. Want me to grab a couple movies from a Red Box too?"

"Please. We can have dinner delivered tonight too."

"Works for me." I moved over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Kay. Be careful."

After another kiss Bella dropped down onto the couch and closed her eyes. I shook my head with a smile and left her there, knowing she'd probably doze until I got back.

I could understand her being tired. We'd been nothing but busy since coming back from Forks. The first couple of days we spent at her apartment. We packed up what had not managed to make it over to my apartment. We took down the beds and moved all the furniture into the living room after we cleaned it. Angela had offered to do her part before leaving for Forks, but Bella had said no. She said that Angela had set everything up when she moved in so it was only fair for Bella to do everything when they moved out.

I'd offered to hire a cleaning service, but again Bella said no and we'd spent yesterday cleaning everything from top to bottom.

All that was left to do was get the furniture out, which we were doing tomorrow, and hand over the keys, also being done tomorrow.

As for my place we just had to move the furniture out and clean. I had hired a service for me though which would be there tomorrow afternoon and then I'd hand the keys over to my landlord.

Tomorrow was going to be a long enough day as it was and I didn't want to worry about cleaning.

Thankfully we didn't have to worry about a truck either. Edward and Emmett had both rented one for their move to New York. They were picking them up tomorrow morning and were letting us use one so we could take our unusable things to Goodwill. We were taking our stuff and then going over to help load up the trucks with the other two apartments. Then all six of us were spending the night at Seth and Nicole's apartment. She had lived in a dorm and only a few boxes had to be moved, so no worries on their end and she was already living over there.

Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Alice would be leaving on Friday morning so we had tomorrow night to spend together. I wasn't looking forward to it, but like with Bella I knew it was inevitable. They had always planned on moving to New York after college and I knew I would never be happy there.

They had set up a cleaning crew for their apartments for Friday afternoon, filled out the paperwork to end their leases, and the only thing left to do would be for me to hand the keys over Friday night.

Bella and I were leaving for Texas on Saturday. We had already decided to drive to Mississippi and spend the night before finishing up the drive on Sunday. It would be a long weekend, but it's what we had to do.

I was glad we would be here another few days and most of those would be spent with Seth and Nicole. Bella and Seth were so close and having that time would be good for both of them. I was going to suggest that Friday night just the two of them go to dinner while Nicole and I hung out.

I would do that once I got back to my apartment. _Right now I have to ship the massive amount of boxes in the back of the truck_, I thought as I pulled into the parking lot of The UPS Store. I found a spot right in front of the door, thankfully, and backed in.

Getting out of my truck I grabbed the first box and took it in.

"How can I help you today sir?" The worker behind the counter asked as I set the box in front of him.

"I need to ship this and about 25 others to Texas please."

His mouth dropped open in shock and I said, "I know. Can you help me bring them in?"

"I'll get a cart."

"Thanks."

It took about 45 minute to get all the boxes in the building, weighed, labeled right, and for me to pay quite a bit, but it was worth it. It was one less thing we had to worry about.

Now we just had to take care of everything else and say goodbye.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

_I am not looking forward to today_, I thought as I looked around the living room. It had been really hard saying goodbye to Angela and Ben. It was going to be really hard to say goodbye to Emmett, Edward, Rose, Alice, and Nicole. They'd come to mean so much to me. But I had to say goodbye to Seth too. He was my rock and the one I was closest to other than Ang.

I was so thankful to Jasper for suggesting we go to dinner tonight. I would be nice to have that little time together.

While today would be a sad one yesterday had been filled with laughter.

Emmett and Edward met Jasper and Seth at my apartment early. Jasper returned my keys after they got things loaded up and then they came over to his apartment. The cleaning crew Jasper had hired arrived just as they got the last thing loaded there. We got them set up and left them to do what they needed to do while we dropped everything at Goodwill and met up with the other girls to have lunch.

From there we went over to Emmett and Rose's place first, putting their things in one truck before going over to Edward and Alice's apartment, putting their stuff in the other.

I have to say; watching the four boys load the trucks while Alice and Rose constantly yelled at them to be careful was hilarious. Nicole and I were no help either since we were laughing so hard, earning scowls from the boys and evil grins from the girls which only succeeded in making us laugh harder.

By the time we got both apartments loaded up it was late afternoon and all anyone wanted to do was relax.

We all went back to Seth and Nicole's place and while each of the boys showered the girls and I went out and gathered food, games, movies, and alcohol. While I was getting the games I dropped by Jasper's place to make sure the cleaning crew was finished and then turned his keys over for him.

Once we returned to the apartment the boys were done and we started to put out the food. Before any of us could eat though, out of nowhere, Seth dropped to one knee and asked Nicole to marry him to which she said yes. It was the only time that night that anybody cried, but thankfully it was happy tears. After many hugs and congratulations we spent the rest of the evening eating, drinking, laughing and playing Pictionary and Twister. The last one really wasn't an adult game, but after everyone got a few drinks in them it didn't matter. After all, where else can you see Emmett with his right hand on red and his head stuck through Seth's legs.

When we all had finally had enough of the game, actually when we all finally had enough of falling on each other repeatedly we settled around the living room to watch a movie. Keeping with the theme of the night we watch The Bounty Hunter. When it was over we put in The Hangover.

I know the guys were out before the halfway point and I think I was the next to go.

I'd slept great, even if I was on the floor, but now that I was awake the fun from last night had left the building.

I glanced around again and noticed that everyone was starting to wake up. After a few minutes everyone was sitting up. No one spoke, but each of us looked like you'd kicked our puppies. Finally after who knows how long Edward pushed himself to his feet, helped Alice up, and they started gathering up the pillows and blanket they'd used. One by one the rest of us did the same.

Unfortunately we didn't even get to do breakfast this morning like we did with Angela and Ben. It was such a long drive from here to New York that they wanted to get on the road early. It was going to be a hell of a trip as it was, since no one would have anybody else to keep them company. Alice and Rose were driving Edward's and Emmett's cars while the boys drove the U-Haul trucks. They, thankfully, had cell phones and were going to stop often so hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as I was thinking.

Once everything was picked up Emmett and the others got their things together and we headed outside to see them off.

Edward and Emmett put their bags in the back of Edward's Volvo and then they came over to where we were all standing. The guys started with their manly half-hug thing, but it ended with a full hug. Emmett clapped Seth and Jasper so hard that it made them wince.

When they stepped over to me and Nicole, Alice and Rose moved over to hug Jasper and Seth, of course, holding onto Jasper for a little longer.

The guys' hugs to me and Nicole were tight and then we both received kisses on the cheek. When they had stepped away it was Alice and Rose's turn with us. We did a group hug and then broke off into one on ones.

As I wrapped my arms around Rose she whispered, "Take care of him."

I smiled softly through my tears and whispered back, "You know I will."

We let each other go and after the same kind of hug from Alice, they all got into their vehicles and pulled away.

Once they were out of sight Jasper and I left Nicole and Seth to return up to the apartment while we headed over to the empty apartments, needing to make sure the cleaning crews arrived and knew what they needed to do.

We left them to clean and went for lunch, both of us pretty quite throughout our meal. I knew his was due to the morning and mine was for what was still to come.

When we finished eating we went back over to the apartments, finding the crews doing a damn good job and working away. They were both almost finished so we settled ourselves in Jasper's truck to wait.

After a few minutes I asked, "What are you and Nicole going to do tonight?"

"I think we may just go out to dinner and then go back to wait at the apartment for you and Seth."

I nodded and leaned my head over onto his shoulder.

"I miss him and everyone else already."

"I know baby. I do too." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jasper said and kissed me again.

We spent another hour in the car before the crews were done; we then handed the keys over to the landlord and returned to Seth and Nicole's place.

We hung out with them, watching TV until 6 and then the four of us separated off into pairs.

Seth and I climbing into his truck and waved at Jasper and Nicole in his before pulling out of the lot.

"So where are we eating?" Seth asked once we were on the road.

I thought for a minute and said, "Sonics."

"Ummm...okay. But you do know I can and will take you somewhere else right?"

I laughed and said, "Yes, but I also know I'm going to end up crying so I'd rather not do it in the middle of a restaurant."

He didn't say anything, only nodded and we finished the drive to the fast food place in silence.

We found a spot toward the back of the parking lot and quickly ordered our dinner.

While we were waiting for it to come we made small talk about stupid stuff-the weather and school. We ate with just the radio in the background.

As soon as we were done and had set our trash out on the tray Seth turned the radio off and twisted to face me.

"I'm going to miss you." He said sounding so sad that it immediately made tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"I missed the hell out of you last time too, but this time will be different and easier."

"How so?"

"Because this time I won't be worrying about you either. You're not going to be alone. You're going to be with someone who loves you more than anyone else in this world. I know he will take care of you. I know he will be there for anything that comes up in your life. I know you'll be happy and I couldn't ask for anything more for my best friend."

I smiled even though tears still streamed down my face.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about you either. Nicole is amazing. So glad you two ran into each other."

He chuckled since he knew I meant that literally.

"You know if I knew she wasn't going to ask you to be a bridesmaid I'd ask you to be my best woman."

I shook my head and reached over to hug him.

"And, of course, I would have said yes."

"I'm not saying goodbye to you, you know." He said hugging me back.

"I'm not saying it to you either then. Damn it."

He pulled back grinning. "I love you Bells."

"I love you too Seth."

We broke apart and settled back in our seats. "You ready to head back?"

"Yeah." I answered.

We drove back to the apartment and as we got to his front door he grabbed me, squeezing me in the biggest bear hug possible. I promptly burst into tears and held on with every thing I had.

I don't know how long we stood there, but finally we pulled apart. Seth wiped the tears off my face and I did the same for him. He kissed my forehead and I kissed his cheek. That was our goodbye and it was a pretty good one if I do say so myself.

When Seth unlocked the door we found Jasper and Nicole sitting on the couch watching TV. They took one look and shot up to their feet, coming right to us.

After a quiet goodnight Nicole and Seth went off to their bedroom while Jasper and I went to the guest bedroom.

The next morning we got up early so we could get a start on the road. Seth and Nicole followed us down to Jasper's truck after a quick breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

Jasper and Seth hugged it out while Nicole and I did.

I took a cue from all the other girls in the group and whispered, "Take care of him."

"I will." She said back.

She and Jasper then hugged while Seth once again swept me up in a hug. "See you later Bells."

"See you later Seth."

We grinned at each other and then I stepped away. With a wave Jasper and I got into his truck and we were driving off.

The drive to Houston wasn't that bad. We talked about our friends and listened to the radio. We were going to stop in Mississippi to spend the night, but we'd gotten an early enough start that we decided to drive the entire way. Jasper drove the first five hours and I drove the second with him driving the last three or so.

We got to his or I should say our house around midnight. As soon as we pulled into the driveway the headlights showed us Peter and Charlotte standing on the front porch.

Charlotte came off the steps first and I didn't even get my door open all the way before she was pulling me into a hug.

"Oh my babies are home."

Peter, Jasper, and I laughed as she moved from me to Jasper and said the same thing.

Once she'd stepped back Peter and Jasper grabbed a couple of our bags out of the extended cab. The rest of the stuff which consisted of a TV, a DVD player, and two other suitcases we'd get later.

When we got into the foyer Peter asked, "So you two headed to bed or do you want to see your new vehicles?"

"Jeep."

"Ducati."

Jasper and I said together.

Peter laughed and said, "Figured that. They're in the garage."

Jasper and I shot to the kitchen and then to the garage door, pulling it open. My mouth dropped as I took in my new car and Jasper's did the same. Of course, I did a little mental happy dance since I could drive mine right away. Jasper could drive a motorcycle, but he still had to get the special class on his license. I'm sure he would be doing that on Monday though.

"Well go on." Peter said coming up behind us.

Jasper and I looked at each other and then launched ourselves across the floor. I became momentarily distracted as he straddled his bike, but at Peter's quiet cough I shook my head and climbed up into my Jeep.

It was fucking awesome. The interior was black leather. It had built in GPS, satellite radio, and an Ipod docking station. I was really hoping it wouldn't rain later because I wanted to go for a drive with the top off.

We stayed in the garage for a little while longer. Charlotte showed us where the helmets and our jackets were, mine was red and Jasper's were black. I really couldn't wait for us to be able to go for a ride on the Ducati either.

Once we finished drooling over our graduation presents it was time for bed. We were both exhausted from the long day and it was hitting us hard. After a quick shower for both of us we crawled into bed, cuddling up tight to each other.

Now that were in Houston it was time to get busy looking for jobs. It was time for us to be grownups.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You okay honey?" I turned from the window to find Charlotte watching me.

"Yeah, just wondering how Jasper's first day is going and wishing he was wondering the same thing."

She smiled sadly and moved over to stand beside me. "You'll find something."

"Next year. The only thing I can look forward to this school year is someone getting sick."

Charlotte gave me a side hug and said. "Why don't we go to lunch, maybe do a little shopping or get our nails done? See if we can get your mind off today for a little while at least."

As much as I really just wanted to mope around the house I knew Charlotte was only trying to help. Nodding my head I answered her. "Sure that sounds great."

"Good. Let me go change and we'll head out. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Okay." I said as she disappeared in the direction of her bedroom and as bad as I felt I had to smile. Charlotte's few minutes would be more like thirty or sixty. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and went out on the patio to wait.

Dropping down into a chair I lay my head back and closed my eyes; once again letting the melancholy wash over me and thinking about why I was even sitting here.

I'd been so excited when Jasper and I had started looking for jobs. We sent out resumes and our transcripts to every high school and middle school. Jasper got an interview right away and was offered a job teaching 9th grade history at the high school he'd graduated from. Of course he'd accepted it.

By the middle of July I'd only had one interview and the job had gone to someone else with more experience. At that time I took my job search further and applied at the private schools and elementary schools.

Another interview and nothing came of it.

When August started I knew I wouldn't be able to find anything that close to the start of the year. I resigned myself to doing something that would waste my four years of college.

Thankfully, Peter was thinking and suggested I become a substitute. That way I would still be able to teach and maybe, eventually, something would come up.

It was a good idea and I'd signed up the very next day. However, it still wasn't what I wanted. I was going to do it though since I wasn't about to live off Jasper.

It didn't help matters either that I was a little jealous of my friends too. They had all managed to land jobs. Alice and Rose were working as junior assistants for a magazine. Edward was a paid intern for some big shot architect. Emmett and Angela, in their respective states, had started working for an insurance company. Ben was at a computer company. Nicole was at a hospital. Seth was still at the bar, but that's where he'd wanted to be and he'd been promoted to manager.

Everyone was doing what their degree specified and I was a pathetic loser.

"I never want to hear you say that again."

I startled as Charlotte chastised me for what I'd unintentionally said out loud.

"I'm sorry."

She came over and settled in the chair beside me. "I know it's hard when things don't turn out the way you expect them too. That's part of what being a grown up is about though. You have to make the most of what you have to work with at the moment. With the economy the way it is, getting a job right out of college and in the field you want is such a long shot."

I opened my mouth to say it wasn't that long of a shot, but Charlotte held her hand up to stop me.

"My son and the others got lucky, extremely lucky. They are not the norm in this, you are. I know being a substitute isn't your dream Bella, but all you can do is be the best sub you can be and eventually you will get lucky. You will be at the right school, at the right time, and someone will see that you are an amazing teacher. And when you get hired they will then see the beautiful, caring, and awesome woman that me, Jasper, Peter, and everyone, who's already had the pleasure of meeting you, knows."

I knew Charlotte was right. I'd been focused so much on thinking I was a failure that I couldn't see the big picture. I also hadn't been as happy for Jasper as I should have been. It wasn't his fault I hadn't gotten a job. If the situation had been reversed and I'd been the one who had nervously put on that new outfit this morning, he would have truly been happy for me instead of just pretending.

Nodding my head slightly in agreement and knowing what I needed to do I reached over and gave Charlotte a hug.

"Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for honey."

Once we pulled apart she asked, "Now how about that lunch?"

I nodded and stood up. "Can we stop by the grocery store too? I want to make Jasper a cake."

"I think we can do that." She said smiling.

When Jasper came in the door at 5 he found Charlotte and me giggling away in the kitchen, making our half of dinner. Peter was out on the patio grilling up the other half. His cake was in the pantry, decorated and ready for after dinner.

I quickly wiped my hands off and wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"How was your first day?" I asked when we broke apart.

"It was good. Kids were kind of crazy and there is a lot to deal with, but I like it. How was your day?"

"My day was really good actually. Charlotte and I went to lunch and we talked. It was nice."He smiled and gave me another kiss before going over to his mom. He whispered something that sounded like a thank you. I pretended I hadn't heard and went back to cutting up the vegetable that Peter would need soon.

Once the food was finished we all settled around the patio table to eat. Jasper told us more about his day. He was so happy and I was happy, really and truly happy, for him.

His cake was a surprise and made him smile even more. I also got a kiss that made my knees weak.

While we were eating our dessert I glanced around the table and it hit me. I may, for right now, just be a substitute, but the first time and every time after that, I knew that when I came home the three of them would be here to listen to my day. Not because that was what they were supposed to do, but because they loved me.

Eventually I would become a permanent English teacher, until then I could deal. Because all I needed was sitting around the table with me or they were in other states, happy. Anything other than that would just be icing on the proverbial cake.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Well?**

**Epilogue will be out sometime. I'm not going to promise a time frame, but I hope it is soon. It will find our group five years in the future. **

**Oh and for those who don't know a Red Box is a Red Box. It's about the size of an ATM machine and you can rent movies for a dollar a night from them. You use your credit card and return it right back to the box. They have them sitting outside fast food places, grocery stores, and drug stores. **

.


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice. **

**Well this is the end for our ten friends. It's been an awesome ride and I want to say a big thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out to you, but it's here now and I won't keep you waiting, but please read the bottom as there are some important announcements about what's coming before I start my three new stories. Also what those three new stories will be. **

**xxxxxxx**

_**Five years later...**_

_**Bella**_

"Okay I think I've got everything. Can you look and make sure?" Jasper asked as he wrote the last thing down on the grocery list.

I moved over to the table and checked over his shoulder, scanning the long list quickly as well as the alcohol list beside it.

"Ice." I said when I was done. "Three bags should be enough."

He jotted that down and asked, "Anything else?"

"I think you got it all. Just make sure you get enough of everything. There will be twelve of us and remember two of those twelve are Emmett and Seth."

He chuckled and pushed himself up out of the chair. "I got it baby. Anything else I need to grab while I'm out that I can't get at Walmart?"

"Not that I can think of. I was just going to order pizza for dinner tonight since we'll be busy getting things ready for tomorrow."

"Alright. I'm headed out then. When I pick up Seth you know Nic will ask what time you want her here. What time should I say?"

"Tell her any time is good. I just have to vacuum, sweep, and mop to finish up the cleaning. Oh and see if they have an extra cooler. That way we can separate out the beer from the other drinks."

"Got it and if they don't I'll grab one while I'm out. Don't over do it either."

"Kay." I said rolling my eyes a tad bit as he wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned down to give me a kiss. "Be careful."

"Always," He said and then with another quick kiss he was gone.

I headed straight to the laundry room to grab the vacuum. As I vacuumed the three bedrooms, living room, and dining room I let my mind wander over the last five years.

So much had happened and all of it was good.

The ten of us were still just as close as we'd become at the beginning of senior year. We were all enjoying our adult lives and that even included me after I had my little epiphany on the job situation. I made the most of my days when I subbed for a teacher, managing even to sub for Jasper one week when he got the flu which I got the week after. Eventually though I landed a long term spot in the last semester of that school year when a teacher went out on maternity leave. I was even asked to return the following year full time when she chose not too. It was on the other side of town, but I couldn't have cared less.

Free time of that first year and the one after was spent planning weddings. Much to Jasper's shock I'd become a girly girl overnight. I had five binders as did the others, one for myself and each of the girls, that held everything we would possibly need to help someone else make a decision. There were venues, table settings, menus, flower arrangements, invitation samples, pictures of cakes, lists of bands, lists of favor suggestions, honeymoon destinations, and anything else we would need to decide on. There were many weekend plane trips to other states and even more phone calls, texts, and emails with photos attached that would be printed out and go into the folder.

The week between Christmas and New Years that first year found all ten of us in New York. The guys went off and figured out tuxes while the girls and I did bridesmaid dresses, shoes, and jewelry shopping. The only things we bought were the shoes and the jewelry there, but when we went home at the end of the week everyone had their lists of measurements and styles of dresses and tuxes for each wedding so they could be ordered closer to the wedding. The one thing we did keep a secret were our wedding dresses though. We wanted that one surprise and I was amazed when all of us managed to keep from showing them off before the big day.

While all of that was going on we did have another big decision to make; who was going to be maid of honor and best man. I had always assumed Angela would have been mine and me hers, however, we'd never taken into account meeting three girls who would become just as important to us as we were to each other. Alice and Rose were the same way, but then that left Nicole out and we couldn't have that.

She'd understood, told us many times, and said when it was her turn she would pick one of our names out of a hat or something. That didn't work for us though and we went a different route. The guys didn't have the same problem, but they wanted couples to walk together so we decided to rotate weddings. The first couple to marry, which was Angela and Ben had the second couple to marry, Rose and Emmett, as their maid of honor and best man. Jasper and I being the third couple to marry were then Rose and Emmett's and that's how we continued. Alice and Edward were mine and Jasper's, Nicole and Seth were theirs, and then they had Angela and Ben. It might have been confusing, might have not made sense to outsiders, but for us it was perfect because it only succeeding in intertwining our groups and friendships even more.

By the time Angela and Ben's wedding arrived we were all pretty much wedding planned out, even Alice. However, when each one passed with only minor issues we knew all of our hard work had been worth it.

Married life was easy for Jasper and I, but something kept nagging at both of us. For a while neither one of us could put a finger on what it was. At first we thought it was the fact that we didn't live on our own, so we found a small apartment halfway between mine and his schools. Peter had offered to design a house for us, but after we'd talked about it we'd said no. It just didn't have the appeal it should have. Two years passed with only brief visits with our friends one weekend or another before we figured out how much we missed our friendships and the closeness being near them gave us. At the end of the first semester last year we finally came to a decision. We were going to move.

We started researching high schools in Manhattan, Seattle, and Athens and then sent out resumes to all three cities. When the last week of this last school year came about we had the place we would live, Athens. I had received an offer from a private school in Manhattan and Jasper had received one from Seattle, but Athens had offered us both one, although it was at different schools.

Two weeks into the summer Jasper and I went house hunting and found the place we were at now. It was a cute little four bedroom three bath home, it had a huge fenced in backyard, and was in a nice neighborhood. The best part was that Nicole and Seth lived in the same neighborhood two streets over. They'd been so excited when we called and told them. I even think Seth cried a little although he'd never admit it.

Peter and Charlotte were not as happy, but they understood and said they would visit often which is something they meant. Since the first week of August, when we moved in they'd been here almost every other weekend. They said it was so they could help us get settled, but really I think they just missed us. I couldn't blame them though because I missed them just as much. It was the only part of moving that I hated.

Living in Athens and teaching here was pretty great through even if it had only been three months. Having some of our friends near had been what we were missing and we enjoyed the time we spent together. We'd even managed to bring in another couple to the group as well.

After our move I'd made a special trip to a certain karate studio. I'd felt horrible for pretty much falling off the face of the Earth after the Paul situation was dealt with and went to apologize. Garrett had understood though and we'd spent two hours talking about what was going on with us. He was happy to announce that he and Kate had a three year old little boy named Gabe. I told him all about the wedding and teaching. We talked a little about Lauren and how sad that her body still had not been found and at this point probably never would. We briefly touched on Paul who was still alive the last I'd heard from dad, but as long as he was in prison I didn't care and I didn't think about him.

When I left the studio that day I'd invited him, Kate, and Gabe over for dinner one night later in the week. He accepted and they just fell into the group like they'd always been there.

Now it was the end of October and everyone of us were finally getting together. It had been a year since the last time and we were all looking forward to it. The Georgia/Florida game was tomorrow and they were all flying in tonight so that tomorrow we could spend the afternoon in front of the TV eating, yelling, and laughing. Unfortunately they had to fly back to their lives on Sunday, but that is the way things were.

I finished up the vacuuming and moved on to the sweeping and mopping as my thoughts turned toward each individual couple.

Angela and Ben were living in Seattle still, working for the same companies they'd started out in. However, Angela had moved up to agent now and had recently started thinking about opening up her own office.

Edward and Alice were living on the Upper East Side. Edward had been hired by the architect firm he'd interned for and was keeping a steady work load, designing commercial buildings. Alice had left the first magazine she'd started at moved on to Cosmopolitan as one of their fashion consultants.

Emmett and Rose moved out of the city and bought a house on the outskirts. It was a little longer drive, but they enjoyed the quiet more than the ease of city living. Emmett left his insurance company after a year and took classes to become an appraiser which is what he was doing now. He did both homes and businesses and apparently it was very good money. Rose also left the magazine her and Alice had started at and went to Seventeen. More often than not now you could open an issue up and find her name at the bottom of a photo.

Nicole was still at the same hospital. She had more patients then she knew what to do with sometimes, but she loved her job. Seth was still at the bar as well, but instead of being the assistant manager he now owned it. He and Nicole had talked a lot about it and as he said he couldn't see not buying it. It was where all of us had come together. We could have gone there to watch the game tomorrow, had even thought about it, before deciding that while it would have been fun; it wouldn't have been just us since there was no way he could have closed down.

As for kids in our little group there were a few, however they weren't vising with mom and dad this time.

Angela and Ben had twins two years ago. Landon and Lindsey looked just like their mom, but had Ben's temperament.

Emmett and Rose had one. Emma was three now. She had Emmett's hair, but Rose's eyes. Emmett was already scared because she was constantly going on about a boyfriend at preschool.

The rest of us didn't have any in solid form yet. However, in about four more months Jasper and I would join the parental pool. We had found out the sex this past week and were looking forward to sharing it with the group and tell them the name we'd already decided on.

Seth and Nicole were trying to get pregnant. It was rough on them though. They'd already been through one invitro where nothing took, but had another scheduled in a few months. All of our fingers were crossed that this time would be successful.

Alice and Edward were the iffy pair on whether or not they would even have any. Both traveled a lot with their jobs and they didn't know if they wanted to bring a child into that kind of life. They said for right now they were happy spoiling ours and trust me there was already a rack of clothes for mine and Jasper's little one.

Speaking of our little one I needed to pee.

I quickly finished mopping up the rest of the kitchen and went to relieve my bladder while the floor dried.

As I was coming back down the hall there was a quick knock on the back door and Nicole came in moments later, carrying a cooler.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching her set it beside the door. "Jasper could have put that in the truck so you didn't have to worry about it."

"He had the Jeep and figured it wouldn't fit with the groceries."

"That little butthead took my car." I said, pulling open the garage door to check and finding he had. "I'm going to kick his ass."

Nic laughed and shook her head. Jasper and I were constantly arguing over my Jeep. He'd driven it once right after we'd moved to Texas and I'd had to fight him for the keys ever since. I don't know why he just didn't trade his truck in for one and to top it off he wouldn't let me drive his motorcycle. Granted I didn't know how, but that was beside the point.

I grinned at her and asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Just some water."

I moved over toward the cabinet and pulled a glass from inside We couldn't do anything else until Jasper and Seth got back so we went out on the back porch to sit and talked about what we could do tonight and what needed to be done tomorrow.

About an hour later the boys finally came home. As Jasper walked in the garage door carrying an armload of bags I raised an eyebrow. He grinned wide and shrugged one shoulder unapologetically.

I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and moved over to the counter to stop getting things situated as they brought everything else in.

The rest of the day from there was busy as Nicole and I worked in the kitchen. Living with Charlotte had broke me of not letting someone help in the kitchen. Plus there was no way Jasper would have let me do everything by myself.

So after banishing the boys to the living room to watch TV, Nicole and I started cutting up vegetables, making brownies, getting the homemade hamburgers mixed up, and anything else that would make tomorrow a little easier.

Around five we took a break to eat the pizza Jasper had remembered to order and then I sent him and Seth out to the backyard to make sure the grill was clean and ready.

It was almost 8 when we finally finished everything up and I was pretty happy about that. The only thing that would need to be done the next day was to grill the hamburgers and hot dogs.

Seth and Nicole left soon after that and while I took a long bath Jasper cleaned up the last bit of mess I'd left in the kitchen.

Angela and Ben called about 10 to let us know they'd gotten to their hotel room. I think the phone also rang a little after 11 and Jasper said the other four were at their hotel too. I couldn't really be sure since I was half asleep.

The next morning I slept in until 10 and then ate a quick breakfast before hopping in the shower. Kickoff was at 3:30 and everyone would be coming over at any time since we'd wanted a chance to talk and eat before the game started.

Nicole and Seth were the first to arrive followed shortly by Angela, Ben, Garrett, and Kate. After many hugs we settled around the living room to wait on the other four. We didn't have to wait long and ten minutes later we were finally all back together.

It was loud and laughter was constantly filtering out of the kitchen, where the girls and I were or in from the back porch where the boys were stationed with the grill.

Rose was in the middle of telling us about the latest issue with Emma and her 'boyfriend when the boys walked in the back door. Apparently a new boy had started at the preschool and he was so cute, so she couldn't decide who she wanted as a boyfriend now. Emmett's face when he heard her was hilarious and all of us cracked up.

When we calmed down the girls and I each got to work, setting out the potato salad, coleslaw, and everything else for lunch.

Before anyone started to eat though Angela and Ben called the attention to them.

"So guys we kind of have an announcement to make." Angela said and my first thought was that she was pregnant again.

However that wasn't the news they wanted to share. "We're moving to Richmond, Virginia."

"Seriously?" I asked. No it wasn't Athens, but it was a hell of a lot closer than Seattle.

"Yep." Angela answered grinning. "Ben was offered a spot in the office his company has there. It's more money and a higher position. We're moving after the first of the year."

"Oh my god," I said moving over to give them a hug. "Congratulations Ben."

"Thanks Bells."

The rest of the group congratulated them too with handshakes and hugs. Once everyone had stepped back Jasper and I glanced at each other and he nodded.

"We kind of have something to tell you guys too." I said.

"You're pregnant!" Emmett yelled, laughing afterwards.

"Damnit how did you guess?" Jasper asked laughing with him and causing the other guys to as well.

I rolled my eyes and waited for them to stop. When they did I said, "Jasper and I found out what we're having."

Everyone started talking at once and I could barely make out what anybody was saying.

Finally Angela loudly asked, quieting the others down. "Well are we going to have a niece or nephew?"

Jasper walked over to stand behind me and reached around, placing his hands on my small bump. "We would like you to meet Jackson Miles Whitlock."

There were words of happiness from most of the guys, an "I knew it, pay up Seth." from Emmett, and the girls crowded around to hug us.

Once everyone had calmed down again we finally started to fix our plates. While we ate conversation bounced between Angela and Ben's news and ours. At one point I stopped eating and just glanced around. This was what I had missed living in Texas. I was knocking living with Peter and Charlotte because I loved them like they were my own parents, but having our friends surrounding us, the noise, and just the ease of being with people who knew you like they did was something entirely different.

"You okay baby?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

I glanced over and nodded. "I just missed everybody." I said gaining everybody's' attention.

They all had a look of agreement on their faces. "It's been a year since we've all been in the same room together."

"Yeah, I don't think we need to wait so long next time." Rose said, glancing around.

"So what do you suggest?" Alice asked leaning closer, excitement in her eyes.

"We make a pact that at least twice a year we gather somewhere, whether it be here, New York, or Richmond, no matter how busy we are and even if it's just for a weekend. I don't want to one day wake up and only talk to Alice and Edward because the distance or time had been to much. I want to know that I can call anyone of you and know you'll be there." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

Of course, being the pregnant one I had tears streaming down my face before she'd even finished.

One by one we all nodded our heads in agreement with her. Jasper hopped up and grabbed a calendar for next year out of his office and right then we decided on a weekend in the middle of April. I will have had Jackson by then, Angela and Ben would be moved and settled. It was perfect.

When everyone had written down the dates so they could put them on their own calendars at home we finished eating.

Once done the girls and I did a quick clean up. When we done we all found our seats back in the living room.

Jasper picked up the remote and turned the TV on, putting it on channel for the game. As the Dawgs ran onto the field a few minutes later I couldn't help but glance around one last time.

Each face in the room told me they were feeling the same thing I was; happiness for where they were in their lives, contentment with the day, and hope for the school, that had brought us all together, to kick some Gator ass.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Well how was the ending? I hope you liked it. Review and let me know. **

**Now on to the announcements I didn't leave at the top. **

**Before my three new stories start there will be ten one-shots, plus an expansion of a one-shot I already have up posted. Yes I'm serious. TEN!**

**Six will be outtakes for this story and they include one for each of the couples weddings and the other will be the bookcase outtake.**

**Two will be the ones the reviewers who won with their reviews requested.**

**One will be an outtake for Two Weeks that I promised when that story was over. It will be the one where Billy and Charlie get drunk and got their tattoos. **

**The last will be the first of 100 hundred one-shots I'm doing inspired by songs from one of my playlists on my ipod. The song is She is Love by Parachute and will feature a human Bella and Vamp Jasper. **

**The expansion will be done to All You Have To Do Is Ask. Almost every reviewer asked for it to be extended and while I won't make it into a full stories I will be extending it two or three more chapters. You will have to go back and read the one that is posted as a few things in it will be added upon to be able to flow into the ones that will follow. **

**I will post each of these as I complete them. The first will be the winning reviewers one-shots, and then I will move on from there. The last will be the expansion. **

**As for the three stories I've decided that I will do a chapter for each and then post all of them at the same time. I think if I rotated and did them one at a time I would lose track of where I am. **

**The three stories are:**

**Voted on by the readers.**

**The Godparents: **

**They met and had an intimate drunken encounter once at their best friends wedding. A year and half later they are brought back together by tragedy to raise the twins of the same best friends. Can they be the parents they need to be and maybe find love along the way as well?**

**Their Mistakes:**

**Mistake One: Trying to keep the two who never belonged to them. Mistake Two: Killing her parents. Mistake Three: Not making sure she died as well. **

**Story three is a sequel: **

**Our Box will pick up at the end of the last regular chapter of The Box and will follow Bella and Jasper as they get back to the way they used to be. **

**I hope you will read and like all I have coming. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing Senior Year. **


	26. Outtake 1: Bookcase Lemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own, just like to make them do naughty things. **

**This is what would have happened if Bella had said yes during their trip to the University of Texas while in the library. **

**Hope you guys like it. Italics are how that part was in the original version. **

**-XX-**

_"I'm glad you wore a skirt today."_

_I looked at him in confusion which caused him to smirk as he pulled a door open. I hadn't even realized we'd made it to a building so I was completely surprised when I walked in and found he'd brought me to the campus library._

_"Jasper," I said grinning. He did know the way to my heart._

_He led me around the first floor first and then we went upstairs to the second floor._

_"This is where I always came to study." He said leading me back to a quiet corner table, hidden behind shelves. "It was always so quiet and no one ever came back here."_

_"I had a place like that at UDub." I said leaning against the empty table._

_He stepped in front of me, placing his hands on my hips and leaned forward to press a kiss against my lips._

_When he pulled back he said, "There's one more place I want to show you in here and then we can head back to Houston."_

_I nodded and after taking my hand he started walking past the rows of shelves._

_"Jasper where are we going?" I asked only to be cut off by his lips crashing into mine and my back meeting a bookcase._

_We broke apart gasping for air and he whispered, "Do you know what happens in the stacks of a college library?"_

_That question brought forth his comment about my skirt from earlier and my eyes went wide. "We can't do that." I said._

_"Why not?" He asked kissing down my neck._

_It took a minute for me to form a reply and even then it was stuttered. "Because...god that feels good. What...what if...what if someone comes back here?"_

_"They won't." He moved his mouth back up to my ear and sucked the lobe in between his lips._

_"Jasper...baby." I sighed as he resumed kissing my neck. It really did feel good._

_"Do you want me to stop Bella? I will, but I really don't want too. I promise we won't get caught." _He whispered, keeping his lips so close to my skin that they brushed against it with each word.

God, how was I supposed to think clearly with his mouth on me and his body pressed tightly against mine?

Apparently I couldn't because I whispered, "Don't stop."

He groaned as he brought his mouth back to mine, giving me a kiss like never before. It was forceful, rough, and oh so good. I knew what was about to happen wouldn't be sweet and gentle. Oh no, my boy was going to fuck me and I was really okay with that.

As if to punctuate that thought his hands left my waist and he had them under my skirt in seconds. While he continued to plunder my mouth with his tongue my fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans.

Once I had them undone I pushed them down until his cock sprang free and I briefly noted he was going commando. We'd have to visit that later; right now though I needed him inside me.

Again he seemed to be reading my mind. I felt a slight tug and a brief sting of pain as he pulled, ripping my panties from me.

He caught my groan with his mouth as well as the squeak that escaped when he picked me up, taking me by surprise.

My legs wrapped around him and I locked my ankles together behind his back. He moved my skirt until it was out of the way and without any hesitation filled me completely. My hands clamped down on his shoulders as he stills momentarily, allowing me a chance to adjust to his size.

As he pulled out and pushed back in he breaks our kiss to whisper, "Baby you feel so good."

"God, so do you," I gasped as he slides out and back in harder.

My head dropped to his shoulder as my hand slipped around his back, holding him closer. My lips found the smooth skin of his neck and I kissed everywhere inch I could reach as he continues to thrust into me, picking up his speed each time.

I can feel the shelves digging into my back when he slams into me and I know I'll have bruises come morning, but I can't find it in me to care. The pain mixed with the chance of being caught only adds to the pleasure coursing through me.

I can feel the coil tightening and it's not going to take much more for it to snap. My fingers dig into his skin as I teetered on the edge.

"Jasper I'm so close baby. So close," I whispered.

He answered by pushing in harder and even faster, if that was at all possible. My back slammed into the shelves behind me and I can't stop the wince it causes. Thankfully, he doesn't see or hear it and continues to pound into me. I'll deal with the aftermath later. Right now I'm almost there, almost the...oh fuck I'm there. My legs tightened around him, holding him to my body so he can't pull out all of the way. My fingernails dig into his back and I'm pretty sure he's going to have ten half moon indentions for a few days. The skin of his neck catches my cry of release as I press my open mouth just under his ear.

He continues to make small strokes, my legs not letting him move too much, and then he falls as well. His hips still as I feel him pulse deep inside of me, his hands tightened and released over and over again, and my name is whispered in my ear.

When our breathing and heartbeats finally return to normal I slowly unlock my legs, putting them one by one to the ground.

Jasper reaches down to pull his pants up, since they've fallen all the way at some point, as I lean back to keep my balance. My legs feel like jello, but in the best way imaginable and I can't stop the small smile that as taken up residence on my face.

As he re-buttons and zips he glances up and grins himself before saying, "Well that was..."

"...amazing." I finish grinning wider.

Nodding he pulls me to him and plants a deep kiss on my lips.

When we break apart he whispers, "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, Jasper." I whispered back.

We stand there a few more minutes before pulling completely apart. It's only then I realize that I don't have my panties and I glance around quickly.

"Where are my...?" I asked trailing off as I find them lying on the bottom shelf.

I reach to grab them, but Jasper beats me to it and slips them into his pocket.

Giving him a look he shrugged and said, "They were useless. I ripped the hell out of them."

Laughing I just shake my head as I make sure my skirt is covering everything.

Once I'm good Jasper holds out his hand. As I take it he asked, "You ready to head back?"

"Yeah."

Before we can move though he reaches up to push my hair back. "Thank you."

I give him a smile. "You're welcome. It was fun."

We're both chuckling as we go to step out of the aisle, but it's cut off abruptly as we almost walk into a guy and a girl, coming around the corner.

My eyes widened seeing them and I can feel the heat of a blush spreading across my cheeks. The girl is like my mirror image as her face does the same.

Of course, Jasper and the guy are looking at each other like the cats that ate the canaries. As I watch them they give each other a little guy nod and a smirk. It kind of makes me want to slap both of them upside the head. I refrain though because they didn't actually catch us while we were in the middle.

When nobody speaks we sidestep them and are on our way.

As we pushed through the main doors I look over at him and can't help myself from mimicking his earlier comment. "We won't get caught. I promise."

He laughs lowly. "Well technically we didn't."

I shook my head and try to stop the smile, but it's a completely lost cause. Especially with the grin he's sporting. Plus I'm not really upset.

Only for him would I have ever have thought to do that and if this is his reaction...I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

**-XX-**

**Well was it what you excepted? Review and let me know. **

**Next outtake is Angela and Ben's wedding. **


	27. Outtake 2: Wedding decisions

**Okay guys so I struggled and I'm talking struggling with this outtake. I know I said I was going to do five (one for each of the couples weddings), but I just couldn't do it. Every time I thought about writing seperate pieces it sounded repetive in my head. So I did one full one. Granted, that was hard work in itself. **

**However, thanks to my two pre-readers Vegatenshi and Jaspersbella I finally got on the right track and bring you what is going on below. **

**In this version the girls don't get their bridesmaid dresses on a trip to New York. Instead the couples have a combined bachelor/bachelorette party and this is the craziness that insues. I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

**Oh and I still don't own anything. **

**-X-**

_**Bella**_

"I never...went off on my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend while he lay in a hospital bed between us." I rolled my eyes at Emmett but took the shot anyway.

Our combined bachelor/bachelorette parties had been going strong for the last five hours. We'd started out in a bar only to grow tired of the crowd after only an hour. The last four hours had found us sitting in Emmett and Rose's apartment playing I never.

We'd started out with the typical sexual I nevers and having run out of those we were now onto just saying things that only one person had done. I couldn't tell you how many shots we'd taken or bottles of tequila we'd gone through, but none of us were feeling any pain. After the next round we decided to stop the game and broke off into groups. The girls and I moved over to the table and, even though we couldn't really see straight, thought it would be a good idea to look over the wedding binders.

The guys weren't faring much better as they were close to failing out of _Enter Sandman by Metallica _on Rockband.

A few minutes later my eyes had began to lose even more of their focus when Alice let out a screech, causing me to jump and almost tip my chair damn chair over.

"What the hell Ali?" Rose asked as she picked up the papers she'd dropped.

"I can't make a decision. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. No clicking of the brain on something at all." She answered gripping the sides of her head in her hands.

"Over-dramatic much." Rose muttered.

Nicole, Angela, and I watched with wide eyes as Alice stood up in all her 4 inch glory and leaned across the table toward Rose.

"You do realize that none of us have chosen a single thing except the date, time, and location right?"

"I'm aware."

"And that it's nine months until Angela's wedding, ten until yours, and eleven until Bella's?"

Rose's eyes grew wide like ours and her mouth moved without any words coming out. Alice looked entirely too smug and in my drunken fog I kind of wanted to slap her.

"Why don't you just throw darts?" Emmett asked.

All five of our heads turned or rose in perfect synchronicity, causing the guys to each take a step back.

"Fuck that was freaky as hell." Seth said eying us like we were about to eject pea soup out of our mouths.

"No shit," came from the other four.

The guys were still cowering back as the girls and I looked toward each other. If we had had one or two less shots then we probably would have been looking at each other, thinking his idea was completely ridiculous. Since our total drinks were what they were, however, we were grinning and nodding our heads.

"Emmett you're a fucking genius." Alice chirped. "We need some darts and tape. You boys find that shit while the girls and I narrow down our top five choices for each of the main things."

The guys scrambled or tripped around looking for what we needed while the girls and I went through each of our binders.

"Okay here's what we make a decision on." Rose said before finding and tossing a notepad and pen to Angela. "Ang you write the best, so write this down. Main colors, wedding dresses, tuxes, bridesmaid dresses, invitations, cakes, flowers, and honeymoons. Once we've got those it will be easy to chose accent colors, shoes, jewelry, and hairstyles. Got it?"

"Got it," came from the other nine of us.

"Alright. Ang you're up first so I'll take back the paper. Boys hang the first five choices on the wall."

While the guys did that the girls and I grabbed our stack of different choices and moved over to the sofa. Angela set hers down on the coffee table and went to stand about five feet from her color choices.

I squinted my eyes, trying to read what Rose was writing, on the top of a clean sheet, as we waited for the boys to finish. When she was done she showed me.

_Angela _

Hell I thought there were more words that that. Oh well.

I nodded and turned my attention to Angela as Emmett handed her five darts.

When she had them in hand Ben moved over and placed a kiss against her temple. "Good luck baby."

She smiled wide and nodded her head in determination.

"Okay go." Emmett said as he moved over to plop down in front of Rose on the floor, the other guys doing the same with the rest of us.

Angela nodded again and raised a dart, shutting one eye. Her hand was moving around a little too much and when she threw the dart it hit the wall about two feet below the pictures.

The boys cracked up, their laughter only growing when her second disappeared down the hallway.

The third dart barely missed the yellow color. Finally the fourth dart found it's mark landing just on the edge of the light purple color.

Cheers went around the group and Angela bounced up and down, looking a hell of a lot like Alice. I kind of wanted to slap her too.

Once we'd calmed down Rose said, "Boys hang up the wedding dresses."

They hopped to do her bidding, well all but Emmett did. He disappeared into the kitchen, coming back seconds later carrying a bottle of vodka.

We all stared at him as he set it down on the table.

"What?" He asked looking up. "We have to celebrate making these decisions. Once Angela's choices are all done we'll do a shot and then again after each of you other girls."

We all nodded, agreeing with his reasoning and then turned back to Angela as she took her aim.

Over the course of the next two hours we systematically worked through each of our choices. It probably took us a little longer than it should have, but after each shot the aim wasn't that great. Hell I had to throw six darts on my bridesmaid dress choice and then poor Nicole took about seven or eight throws for each of her choices. Alice didn't fair much better between us either.

Once the last dart found it's home and we'd taken the last celebratory shot it was closing in on 4am. Edward and Angela were already passed out, having lost the fight during Nicole's dart throwing. I was close to doing the same and it looked like everyone else was as...

Oh my God it felt like my head was going to explode and why the hell was the TV so damn loud. I groaned and rolled over not caring or even knowing where I was lying. Four other groans and three chuckles met my ears and I squinted one eye open only to close it quickly at the light.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked.

"We drank a lot." Jasper whispered.

"Yeah, starting to realize that."

"Here baby, take these."

I opened one eye again and found Jasper squatted down beside me, holding out three Tylenol and some water. God I loved him.

Pushing myself up slowly I got situated against the couch and gulped down the pills.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a headache." I said just as Nicole shot up off the floor and flew down the hall.

I winced as the door slammed, but thankfully I couldn't hear her doing the other. Poor Seth was struggling to get up and go after her without gripping his head and finally Edward had mercy on him.

Standing up he said, "I'll go check on her."

"Thanks man." Seth said.

He returned a few minutes later with Nicole behind him, clutching her own glass of water. Jasper left me a few minutes to get Ben, Angela, and Seth one as well.

You could tell we were all miserable and Emmett was finding it particularly funny, if his constant laughter was anything to go by.

I turned my head to glare at him only to stop when I caught what was going on at the dining room table. I watched for a few minutes just to make sure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing.

When I saw that I was I looked at Edward and then Emmett before I whispered, "What are they doing?"

Emmett was too busy grinning like an idiot to answer, but Edward helped me out. "We think they're in shock. They've been like that for the past hour. We're kind of afraid to go near them."

"Why are they like that?" I asked staring at Rose and Alice who were staring at the table and not moving. I don't even think they were breathing.

"Because they saw that all of you made the main choices for the wedding by throwing darts at the photos."

"We did what?" Angela screeched, causing her, me, and the other three to clutch our heads in pain. "Ow, shit sorry."

After a few silent minutes and deep breaths she asked her question again, quietly this time.

"Yeah we hung up your top five choices, you threw darts, wrote the answers, and then agreed that you would use what you chose."

Angela and Nicole were looking at each other like Alice and Rose were looking at the table. Myself well I was kind of okay with that decision. It made things a hell of a lot easier. Grinning at that I looked over to find Jasper smiling at me. He knew where my head was.

Thinking that I did have to be supportive though I pushed myself up off the floor. Once I was steady I made my way over to the table. Moving slowly, so as not to startle the unpredictable silent ones I reached for the the notebook paper in front of them.

After looking over each one I found the photos that went with the choices and I couldn't stop the smile from coming to my face.

"Guys I think we should keep them just like this."

My comment brought Alice and Rose's heads up and Nicole and Angela over to the table.

"Are you being serious?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"You're crazy. That's not how you plan a wedding."

"Why not? Who says you have to follow the normal path?"

"No one, but making that big of a choice with some darts just..." Alice trailed off not even able to finish the thought.

I knew it would take making them see what I saw before they would be were I was in my thinking. Flipping through the photos I handed Alice the lilac color Angela's dart had hit.

"What other color would you put with that?"

"Violet." She said immediately.

"And what violet flower out there would you chose?"

She thought for a moment and said, "A tulip maybe."

I had to smile as I pulled out the photo of the tulip bouquet Angela had also hit with her dart.

"Lilac and Tulips were what Angela hit." I said handing her the photos.

They all had a look of shock on their faces, so I found the next photo.

"Now, Nicole what do you think of this dress?" I asked handing her the picture of a strapless ballgown. The top had a wrinkled lot to it while the bottom was full and floaty looking.

"It's okay, but it would look better on Rose. She's got the height to wear something like that."

"That's good since it was her choice."

"What?" Rose asked and took the photo when Nicole held it out. "Oh my God it's beautiful."

"And Alice where would be the ideal place for your honeymoon? Don't think about it just answer."

"Paris."

My grin was all she need before her hand shot across the table and took the top picture from me.

As she looked at the photo I said, "Seriously guys these choices are amazing which is saying a lot. The way I feel I know we drank a lot and we still managed to come up with these. It's unique and something we did together, during our bachelor/bachelorette parties no less. Come on you know you four want to agree with me. We'll spend the rest of this weekend choosing the little things to go with these decisions and then it's just the caterers, florists, etc."

I bit my lip as the guys came to stand behind me and we waited.

Angela was the first to agree and then it didn't take long for the other three to follow.

The guys cheered and while they set out to find all of us something to eat the girls and I got to work. For the rest of the day and all the next day we worked through each wedding, going through magazines and looking online. By the time 9:00 rolled around the next night we proclaimed ourselves done. Each one of us had a list of our choices and attached was a photo for everything. Hell, even Alice said she would start to grow her hair out so that we could all have matching hairstyles.

As soon as we had everything stapled together the guys wanted to look. We could have said no, after all the wedding dresses were in there. However, we'd already bucked tradition kind of, so we let them see and this is what they found:

_Angela Weber and Ben Cheney  
June 18, 2011  
2:00pm  
Forks, Washington  
First Baptist Church_

_**Colors: **_ Lilac and deep violet  
_**Invitations: **_Violet with lilac ends folded toward center. Sheer ribbon keeping it closed. Angela and Ben's name down front in violet. Lilac writing inside.  
_**Flowers: **_Tulips and sprigs of lavender  
_**Cake: **_Three tier round. One tier higher than other two. Tulips and violet draping as decoration. Chocolate cake with strawberry filling.  
_**Angela's Dress: **_Dropped waist, sweetheart neckline falling into a gathered skirt with bustled train. Beading on neckline and drop waist.  
_**A's Hairstyle: **_All up. Pieces twisted back and pinned with Amethyst pins.  
_**A's Shoes:**_ 3 ¾ in heel, strappy sandal with crystals on straps hugging the foot, and a brooch where straps cross.  
_**A's Jewelry:**_ pear-shaped amethyst and diamond drop earrings  
_**Ben's Tux:**_ Charcoal two-button suit, fitted, with a violet tie  
_**Bridesmaid dress: **_Tea-length, tank straps with modified square neckline. Lilac with a violet sash just under bust.  
_**Bridesmaid Hairstyles: **_Low, curly chignon  
_**Bridesmaid Shoes: **_2 in heel, rhinestone detail at toe, ankle strap, lilac  
_**Bridesmaid Jewelry: **_Pear and cushion-cut Amethyst drop earrings  
_**Guys' tuxes: **_same as Ben, but with lilac ties.  
_**Honeymoon Location:**_ Cabo San Lucas

**-SY-**

_Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty  
July 23, 2011  
5:00pm  
Las Vegas  
Bellagio Hotel_

_**Colors: **_Red, Black, and White  
_**Invitations: **_White with black writing. Top corner black Q with red heart underneath and opposite corner black K with upside down red heart  
_**Flowers: **_Roses (red and white)  
_**Cake: **_Round three tier stacked. Red Roses as decoration. Red Velvet cake with cream cheese filling  
_**Rose's Dress: **_Sweetheart neckline with wrinkled bust. Ballgown skirt with gauzy layers  
_**R's Hairstyle: **_All up in curls  
_**R's Shoes: **_4 in heeled peep toe pump with pleated toe straps  
_**R's Jewelry: **_Diamond ribbon headband (ribbon ends hang over one shoulder) and diamond hoop earrings  
_**Emmett's Tux: **_Black two-button suit, black shirt, and black tie  
_**Girls' Dresses: **_Full length, one-shoulder neckline with shoulder drapery, waistband, all in red  
_**Girls' Hairstyles: **_Side ponytail, curly  
_**Girls' Shoes: **_Black peep-toe pump with broach  
_**Girls' Jewelry: **_Diamond hoops  
_**Guy's Tuxes: **_Same but with red ties  
_**Honeymoon Location: **_Staying in Vegas

**-SY-**

_Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock  
August 13, 2011  
1:00pm  
Houston, Texas  
The backyard of their home_

_**Colors: **_Light blue and white  
_**Invitations: **_White with light blue writing. On top light blue design of flowers and butterflies  
_**Flowers:**_ White and Blue Jasmine  
_**Cake: **_Vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with whipped frosting and sugar jasmines as decorations  
_**Bella's Dress: **_Strapless sheath with beading starting at top and tapering off in amount toward bottom  
_**B's Hairstyle:**_ Curled with both sides pulled back with a diamond comb  
_**B's Shoes:**_ Ballet flats  
_**B's Jewelry:**_ Princess cut diamond studs and a drop princess cut diamond necklace  
_**Jasper's Tux: **_White one-button suit with a light blue and white diagonal stripe tie  
_**Girls' Dresses:**_ Tea-length, strapless with rushed empire twist on front and ties in a bow in back. Light blue  
**Girls' Hairstyles:** same as Bella but without the comb  
_**Girls' Shoes: **_Flat strappy sandal  
_**Girls' Jewelry:**_ Princess cut diamond studs and one princess cut diamond necklace  
_**Guys' Tuxes:**_ same as Jasper  
_**Honeymoon Location:**_ Disney World

**-SY-**

_Alice Brandon and Edward Cullen  
December 31, 2011  
7:00pm  
New York  
Four Seasons_

_**Colors: **_Navy and Silver  
_**Invitations: **_Index size cards in navy with silver writing  
_**Flowers: **_Blue Delphiniums  
_**Cake: **_Four tier, round, and stacked. Draping along from top to bottom blue delphiniums on each part that meets top of tier. White cake with French Apple filling  
_**Alice's Dress: **_Sheath satin with spaghetti straps. A lace high-neck, sleeveless mermaid style with small train overlay.  
_**A's Hairstyle: **_Sleek and neat chignon with pearl comb  
_**A's Shoes: **_3 in lace peep-toe pump with heel strap  
_**A's Jewelry: **_Pearl drop earrings and Pearl bracelet  
_**Edward's Tux: **_Traditional two-button tux with navy bow-tie  
_**Girls' Dresses: **_Satin halter gown in navy. V-neck pleated bodice falling into a-line skirt  
_**Girls' Hairstyles: **_sleek chignon without comb  
_**Girls' Shoes: **_4 in peep toe heel with ankle straps  
_**Girls' Jewelry: **_Same as Alice just with lesser detail  
_**Guys' Tuxes: **_Same as Edward  
_**Honeymoon Location: **_Paris

**-SY-**

_Nicole Mercer and Seth Clearwater  
June 2, 2012  
11:00am  
Athens, Georgia  
Under the arch at the University of Georgia_

_**Colors: **_Hot Pink and White  
_**Invitations: **_Folded with hot pink bow on front and embossed white vine design  
_**Flowers: **_Orchids in hot pink and white  
_**Cake: **_Round, three tar, stacked. Icing dots all over with orchids on top. Chocolate cake with chocolate mint filling  
_**Nicole's Dress: **_Tea-length with a sweetheart neckline. Satin pleated bodice with lace skirt. Beading designs on skirt and one side of waist  
_**N's Hairstyle: **_Sleek barrel curls pinned at top of neck  
_**N's Shoes: **_T-strap wedge with crystal details  
_**N's Jewelry: **_Diamond twined drop earrings and matching necklace  
_**Seth's Suit: **_Gray two-button suit with white shirt. No tie  
_**Girls' Dresses: **_White knee-length with a shirred bodice and hot pink halter strap.  
_**Girls' Hairstyles: **_Messier version of Nicole's style with an added pink orchid behind ear  
_**Girls' Shoes: **_Strappy wedge  
_**Girls' Jewelry: **_Smaller version of Nicole's earrings. No necklace  
_**Guys' Suit: **_Same as Seth  
_**Honeymoon Location: **_Cruise to the Caribbean Cruise

Each of the guys finished looking over the lists and pictures quickly.

When they handed them back Emmett said, "You girls are pretty fucking awesome."

That put smiles on all of our faces and we went over, folding ourselves around our guys.

I couldn't believe that we'd managed to pretty much plan all five weddings in one weekend. They were all going to be so beautiful and I absolutely could not wait for each day to get here.

**-X-**

**Alright how was it? Review and let me know**

**Now you know I like to give links when outfits and things are involved. Well polyvore has decided I can't just give you links anymore so I started a blog. There you will find the clothes for my stories from now on. **

**Also banners for my stories that the lovely christagbanner has made for me. She's pretty freaking awesome so you should check out her blog as well for adoption banners and stories to read. Also if you need a banner made I highly recommend going to her.**

**She made one for Senior Year before the epilogue and I was complete fail at remembering to mention it when I posted, but I've remembered now. It's on my blog and hers. On hers there are also ones for my next stories. I'll post them to my blog when I start posting the actual stories. **

**Link for my blog is: (remember to take out spaces)**

**http:/ abbymickey24stories. Blogspot. Com /**

**Link for Christagbanner's blog: **

**http:/ christagbanners. Blogspot. Com/**

**Senior Year is complete now. I want to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing. It was a great ride. **

**And for those that I didn't get a review reply out to for the last outtake I'm so sorry. turned off all my alerts for some reason and I didn't get any of them. I did go into my reviews though and read each one. Thank you so much for leaving them. **


End file.
